Some Sugar Tonight
by Kennedy's Friday Night Delight
Summary: *Slight AUish* It all started with a girl talk and it blossomed into something else entirely. Sabin/OC, Shelley/OC
1. Girls day in

**_Some Sugar Tonight_**

**_By. Kennedy's Friday Night Delight._**

A/N: Alright new story time, I know I shouldn't start another one but I can't help it. cherrybomb13 is helping out with this one. Just a head's up its going to be extremely smutty in later chapters. so you have been warned, if you don't like it don't read it. I only own Ajay. Aiden belongsot cherrybomb13, Mollie belongs to Demi, and Bailey belongs to BourneBetter67.

* * *

Ajay pulled her front door open smiling seeing Aiden standing there her arms laden down with bags, "Hey Cookie, come on in." "Are the others here yet?" "Nope. You are here first." "Where is Joey?" Aiden asked following Ajay into her living room. "He is with my brothers for the week in Toronto. They do this from time to time where they will all get some time off and take Joey and Jericho's son Ash and go off on this week long getaway. It's nice why he is gone but he comes back knowing swear words." Ajay answered taking a seat in her arm chair and putting her bag of ice back on her knee. Aiden nodded her head, and sat her bags on the ground and took a seat next to her. "What's wrong?" Ajay asked looking at her.

"I am just worried about Mollie." "Don't worry about Mollie, I will handle Mollie if she becomes too much." Ajay stated, "Bailey is going to be on her best behavior already." "How do you know that?" Aiden asked. "Because I offered to baby-sit the twins one night while Riley is over with you and Alex that way she and Petey can go out for the night alone." Ajay answered, "I told her that I only do it if she behaved and got along with you." "You are good." "I know." Ajay stated shaking her head arrogantly causing Aiden to start laughing.

Traci, Mollie, Bailey and Jessica walked into Chris and Ajay's house a while later, "HELLO!" Jessica called. "IN HERE!" Ajay called back not moving to get up from her seat. "Don't get up on our behalf there Ajay." Mollie stated snottily. "I won't, if you didn't see Velvet and the two other skanks messed my knee up, Doc said I should be taking it easy." Ajay stated rolling her eyes. "But that was one nasty ass spear you delivered to the pig." Jessica stated. "Thank you bitch deserved it." Aiden shifted nervously in her seat. "Chill out Cookie." Ajay stated, "We are nothing but bitches and." "Sluts." Traci stated.

"Speak for yourself, I have only slept with Chris in the past year.' Ajay said propping up her middle finger. "Yeah but you also fucked Johnny Devine, Both members of Beer Money, Lance Hoyt and John Cena." "And in my defense I was totally drunk when I slept with Johnny and Cena." Ajay stated, "God at least with Lance and James there was some sort of foreplay. With Chris there is nothing anymore." All 5 women looked at the blonde who was suddenly interesting with her ice pack that was currently melting on her knee. "What do you mean?" Bailey asked. "I mean that its straight to the main event no sort of foreplay whatsoever." Ajay answered, "Pretty pathetic huh? We have been together for years now its all about him jumping me and that's it."

"You two used to do foreplay?" Traci asked. "When we first got together we did, then it died out." Ajay answered, "I think most of it had to do with me living with the guys on Team Canada and he wanted to prove to Bobby I was his. The last time I even thought about teasing him before the striptease, we almost broke the dining room table." "Eww! Ajay we eat at that table!" Bailey stated "It was in Orlando and I gave it to Adam when he got his apartment down in Orlando." Ajay stated with a grin. "Does your brother know that you did that?"

"Nope, they don't like hearing that their baby sister has more sex then they do in a 2 month time frame." Ajay answered, "I just wish there was some excitement or something like that you know?" "Like how?" Aiden asked. "I don't know like some foreplay stuff like that." Ajay answered shifting her position. "Didn't he use to make you scream at the top of your lungs?" Bailey asked.

"Oh yeah, the night it happened Bobby and Petey came running to my room banging on the door asking me if I was alright." Ajay laughed, "They thought I had fallen out of bed again or I spilled and fell in the shower." "All things that Ajay is notorious for.' Mollie laughed. "Yeah, but they never brother me again after Johnny shimmed the lock and they all rushed in there." Ajay laughed. Aiden looked at Ajay smirking. "Don't start cookie, we don't need to know about your sex life with Alex then we already hear." Ajay stated.

"I wasn't going to say much." Aiden said, "Expect for he is damn good." Mollie and Bailey nodded their heads in agreement. Ajay and Jessica rolled their eyes. They had been the only two in the house who hadn't slept with Alex Shelley. "Hey Cookie, what exactly does Alex do?" Ajay questioned causing the blond sitting to her to blush and shift nervously as Mollie and Bailey set their harsh glares on the poor Georgia peach. "I don't know if I should tell you." "Aiden honey, you trust me right?" Ajay asked looking at her. Aiden nodded her head looking down at the star tattoo on her wrist she had trusted Ajay enough to let her take for her for a tattoo. "What do you want to know?" Aiden asked sighing. Ajay smirked deviously at her, "Everything."


	2. What's In The Bags

A/N: I only own Ajay, Aiden belongs to cherrybomb13, Bailey belongs to BourneBetter67 and Mollie belongs to Demi.

* * *

"Everything?" Aiden squeaked. Ajay nodded her head smirking her eyes lighting up excitedly. "I don't know about that." Aiden said. "Please Cookie." Ajay said pathetically sticking her lower lip out in a pout as her eyes went to her patent Puss in Boots eyes. "Oh come Aiden, don't rip what little excitement Ajay has left in her life. Away from her." Traci said from where she was perched on the loveseat causing Ajay to glare playfully at her before she flipped her off.

Aiden looked over at Ajay again who still had the pitiful look on her face. "Fine." Aiden stated causing Ajay to squeal and clap her hands excitedly. Jessica handed another red bull to Ajay who smiled her thanks at her before they all turned and looked at Aiden again who nervously at the sudden attention. "Well." Aiden started.

Twenty minutes later Ajay was staring at Aiden with wide eyes, "Wow!" Ajay muttered. "Chris never?" "He does from time to time." Ajay answered blinking a couple of times, "Damn now I wouldn't mind getting Alex in bed with me." Jessica and Traci nodded their heads in agreement.

Aiden leaned over to where Ajay was sitting, a devious smirk forming on her pretty face, "If you want to you can sleep with him. But I get to watch.' Ajay's face formed a even more shocked expression, before she leaned over to her, "I might have to take you up on that offer." Aiden giggled.

Mollie was shocked, Ajay had never taken to anyone of Alex's sluts like she did to Aiden. Hell it took Ajay a month to really warm to her, and they had been friends for a damn long time. She glanced over at Bailey who had the same shocked expression on her face. "Does Ajay seem to acting different to you?" Mollie whispered to Bailey who nodded her head. Jessica and Traci had started talking to each other while Ajay and Aiden were sitting together giggling about something.

Mollie started to glare at Aiden. "Mollie can I have a word with you now?" Ajay asked standing up careful not to jar her knee too much. "What? Why?" "Because I said so. You ass in the kitchen now!" Ajay said pointing to the kitchen. 'Ohhh! Mollie I would listen to her that's her mommy voice. She only uses that when Joey or Riley is misbehaving." Bailey stated trying to cover her laughter up. She thought it was funny when Ajay went into Mommy Mode and started using that voice. It cracked her up. Mollie followed Ajay into the kitchen crossing her arm childishly.

"What?" "First of Mollie Kendal don't talk to me like that in my house." Ajay answered, "And two lose the goddamn attitude. We are suppose to be having fun, you are acting like you don't want to be here. Don't you want to spend time with your best friends?" "I do. I just don't like Aiden very much." "I know that, but I do, she and I are pretty good friends. You can't possible hate her when I know you rode the cowboy last night."

"How did you know that?" "Honey, I know what it's like to sleep with Jimmy James or did you forget the whole conversation we just had about my past sex life?" Mollie nodded her head. "And besides James texted Bobby and he called me and told me. Thanks to you two I won the bet we have been going since Planet Jarrett."

"You all were placing bets on if we would sleep together?" Mollie asked almost outraged. "Yep. Hey come on now, it wasn't like if you weren't taking bets to see if I would come back spending the night with Chris with hickeys on my neck." Ajay answered. "That's true, I swear your boyfriend is a damn vampire.' Mollie teased the blonde. "I know, but I love him for it. Every time he bites me, it just gets me going." Ajay smirked before she hobbled into the living room again. Mollie laughed at her friend.

Ajay sat down in her seat again, Mollie came in a few minutes later carrying another ice pack. "Put that on your knee, if you are still hurtin' your boyfriend won't let you play with us anymore." Mollie stated. "He keeps saying the same thing with James." "What? Why?" Aiden asked.

"Because those two are always getting into trouble." Bailey answered, "Getting arrested for getting kicked of a Toys-R-Us." "Being Drunk in public the list goes on and on." Ajay added, "Jimmy James is a bad influence on me.' Aiden looked at her shocked that she was that bad.

"What? Alex, Chris, Petey and I all have been arrested for trashing Wal-Mart." Ajay snickered remembering what happened that day at Wal-Mart. "Hmm, Alex never told me about that. I am going to have to talk to him about that." Aiden stated. "Then ask him about the time he was handcuff naked to the bed and found by the maids." Mollie piped up causing the girls to laugh. "Hey what's in those bags?" Jessica asked as she took another hit off of her flask.

"Oh, I brought those." Aiden answered, "I got all this lingerie while I was over seas and I thought I would bring over here and we could though them together." The four other women exchanged a look before they all grinned at Aiden. "This is going to be fun." Traci spoke up as Aiden knelt to the floor and started taking stuff out of the bags, Ajay shifted her position to see better.


	3. Drama Queen Act

A/N: Only own Ajay and the deranged idea that this comes from.

Ajay watched her friends go though the bags, she sat back in her chair and playing with the remote to her stereo system. "Hey Ajay catch!" Mollie called tossing a cotton candy pink bra at the former knockout champion who immediately pulled a face.

"What's wrong?" Mollie asked, "Oh that's right the Canadian Heartbreaker doesn't wear pink she wears red and black to match her devilish personality." "Your damn right. I can't exactly wear white, that's virginal and we all know I am as from being a virgin as Jenna Jameson is." Ajay stated.

Ajay studied the bra in her hands before she tossed it back to Mollie, "It's not that I don't like it, it's just the fact that it won't fit my boobs.' the other girls laughed. "T? did you ever hear the story about how Ajay embarrassed the hell out of Johnny in front one of his dates?" Bailey asked. Aiden looked up interested from where she was going though one bag. Traci looked over at the blonde who was currently shoving her knuckles into her mouth as she giggled hysterically.

"Come you two sluts tell us the story!" Jessica stated. "Don't call me a slut." Ajay giggled as she tried to catch her breath. As soon as Bailey said that Ajay knew what story Bailey was talking about. "What's the story?" Aiden asked looking interested as did Mollie, Traci and Jessica. "Ajay it helps to breath." Aiden coached. "I am sorry. I am good now." Ajay giggled one more time. "What happened?" Jessica stated taking a hit off of her flask.

"Johnny chose the wrong night to mess with the Canadian Heartbreaker." Bailey stated, she remembered the night all too well, she and Alex had been sitting on the couch watching the whole thing unfold. 'Chris and I had just got back from I think it was late dinner just the two of us. And Johnny was on one when we walked into the house." Ajay stated, shifting her weight slightly in her chair, 'He looks at me and asked me if I have ever stuffed my bra."

"What?" Traci asked looking at her. 'Yep. No matter how many times I told him that I was all natural he just never believed me." Ajay answered. 'What did Chris do?" Aiden asked. "He wanted to knock his damn head off." Ajay answered. "But Ajay stopped him." Bailey piped up. "Of course I did. I didn't want to break up a fight again." Ajay answered rolling her eyes, "Johnny of course didn't believe me after I told him I didn't it. He didn't believe Chris or Bobby either. So I popped off with, "Unlike you Johnny Devine I don't stuff anything." "What did he do?" Jessica asked handing her flask over to her.

'Look at me stupidly like what? You know Trace the way he would tilt his head to the side and his eyes would bug out of his head." "Oh yeah, classic Johnny Devine look." Traci laughed. "Well he pulled that look. I then told him that he should stop stuffing his shorts that way he would actually have a girl stay the night and not sit there and laugh her ass off about how small he was." Ajay stated, 'He then tried telling me that he was bigger then Chris." "What did you say?" Aiden asked as she fixed the straps of her bra that she had just put on. Ajay shot her a confused look, 'I told my boyfriend is all man."

Mollie nodded her head in agreement. Ajay tensed up and stood up gingerly from her chair, "Excuse me for a moment girls, I am going to call and check on Joey." Bailey rolled her eyes, here came the dramatic side of Ajay. Jessica turned to Traci, "I am sensing some major tension here." "One night it came out that I lost my virginity to Chris." Mollie answered, "She is all butt hurt about it. Whenever its brought up she goes into her drama queen act and Chris of course follows her to take care of her. I have pointed out numerous times it was before they were together."

Traci and Jessica nodded their heads. "Why don't you girls start trying this stuff on, I am going to go find Ajay." Aiden stated standing up from her seated position on the floor taking a bra and panties set with her. She grabbed her phone as she walked up the stairs. She heard Ajay's voice waffling though the walls in one of the rooms, Aiden paused just outside the door, she quickly sent a text message to Alex.

"I know babe." Ajay stated from where she had sat herself on the king side bed. She had called Chris after she had called her two older brothers to check on Joey. _"Just brush it off baby." _'I am trying too." Ajay sighed rubbing the heel of her hand over her eyes. _"Go downstairs and have some fun with the girls. Just don't to get tipsy or anything. I was thinking we could out dinner or something tonight just the two of us." _Chris said.

"Okay." Ajay agreed smiling, "I should get downstairs, before Jess gets too rowdy and ruins our living room." _"Okay have fun, I will see you in a little bit. I love you." _"I love you too." Ajay stated before she hung up the phone. "Ajay?" Aiden's voice called from the other side of the door. "Come on in Cookie." Ajay called. Aiden walked into the room, "Are you okay?" she asked. "I am fine. Let me guess Mollie and Bailey are saying I am pulling off my drama queen act again right?" Aiden nodded her head.

"I am not pulling a drama queen act. I just want to punch something whenever that is brought up. I am sure that Mollie told you that it was just blurted out one night. But did she tell you that she kept it from me? I am supposedly one of her best friends.' "I don't think you are being a drama queen. I think it's a good thing that you got out of there." Aiden smiled before she placed the set on the bed. "I brought that up for you to try on. I am pretty sure I go the right cup size." Ajay grabbed the bra and looked at the tag and nodded her head, "How did you know?" "Alex." "How the hell does Alex know my cup size. Nevermind I know." "How does my husband know that?" 'He went though my bags one night and found my bra and looked at the cup size." Ajay answered, "Close the door will ya? I am not quite ready to face the others yet."

Jessica tripped up the steps and towards the door with Traci, Bailey and Mollie behind her. "That's their door." Bailey pointed out. "AJAY RESO! YOU DRAMA QUEEN SLUT! GET YOUR SEXY CANADIAN ASS OUT HERE!" Jessica shouted, "DON'T MAKE ME BREAK DOWN THE DOOR!" Aiden pulled open the door, "She is getting changed she will be down in a few minutes." with that she shut the door leaving 4 shocked knockouts standing outside the door. They had came up the stairs with every intention of dragging Ajay down the stairs kicking and screaming.

Aiden walked around the master bedroom, she could tell the touches that Ashton had thrown into the former bachelor's lair. There were pictures frames up on the wall, throw pillows on the loveseat that was under the wall of pictures. The bathroom door opened up and Ajay walked out of the bathroom wearing the red heart and black set that Aiden had picked out. "Come on, I am going to need a shot of vodka before I go back in there.' Ajay stated.


	4. Is Tonight The Night?

A/N: I only own Ajay. The last part of this chapter is written by cherrybomb13.

_** Is Tonight The Night?**_

Alex looked down at his phone that beeped at him, he read the text and smirked at what it said. Chris turned to look at him, "What?" "Nothing, Ajay okay?" Alex asked. "Yeah, you know how she gets when Mollie mentions the whole her losing her virginity to me.' 'Oh yeah. She gets really tense and leaves the room." "Yeah, I swear sometimes Mollie just brings it up so she can see if Ajay will go into a drama queen act."

"Ajay a drama queen? Never.' Alex laughed. 'Who isn't a drama queen?" Johnny Devine asked going over to where they were standing in Can-Am. "Ajay." 'My little Spit Fire a drama queen?' Johnny asked shaking his head. "You know if she was here she would kick your ass." Chris stated smirking.

Ajay pulled herself up on the counter searching for her bottle of vodka. Aiden had followed her into the kitchen. "Don't get hurt." Aiden stated watching Ajay look though the bottles. "FOUND IT!" Ajay shouted in victory pulling the bottle of the cabinet. Aiden laughed at her friend's antics as she hopped off of the counter and bounced onto the floor. "You are really hyper aren't you?" Aiden asked.

"Yes. Not my fault." Ajay answered. "Look who finally decided to join to us." Traci teased her friend. "Sorry. You know my son is the most important thing in my life." Ajay stated. "And Chris." Jessica stated. "Yes can't forget my lover boy." Ajay giggled. "How much of that have you had?" Mollie questioned. "Only a couple of sips." Aiden answered for the giggling blonde.

Bailey looked at Ajay, "You okay Ajay?" "I am fine Bay Bay I promise." Ajay answered as she stood up from where she had perched herself on the arm of the chair Aiden was sitting on. She walked over to the stereo system and turned it on, she walked over to the CD's to see what ones she had there. "What's in there?" Aiden asked. "Frank Sinatra." Ajay answered, "Chris had playing it last night." 'He wanted to get lucky." Bailey laughed.

'Question is did he?" Jessica asked. Ajay nodded her head. "Did you make it to your bedroom?" Mollie asked. "No." "Where did you two do it then?" Jessica asked. Ajay smirked and looked down at the floor. 'In here?" "Yep. Don't acted shocked. You know how we are. We go at like rabbits." Ajay answered, "We don't care where we are at or is with us." "How many times did Uncle Scott catch you two?" Bailey asked. Ajay turned around chewing on her lower lip thoughtfully. "5 times. Petey walked in on us 3 times and Johnny walked in on us 2 times. EY and Bobby stayed clear of my room." Ajay answered as she turned back around and found the CD she was looking for.

Alex pulled Chris out of Can-Am. "Dude! What's your deal?" "The girls are at your house trying on lingerie that Aiden bought home with her from Europe." Alex stated. Chris' eyes widen, 'You mean Ajay is there with all the girls trying it on?" Alex nodded his head. "Let's go." Chris stated going over to Alex's car.

Aiden fixed the back of Ajay's new outfit, she looked up and saw her husband and his best friend standing in the doorway hidden from view. "Ajay." Aiden whispered in her ear. "Hmm?" Ajay asked. "Look." Ajay followed her finger and smirked seeing her boyfriend. "What should we do with them?" Aiden asked. Ajay turned her devious smirk to her best friend. "I have an idea." Ajay stated turned around so she was facing Aiden.

"What are you thinking?" Aiden asked. Ajay smirked and pointed to her lips. Aiden knew what she was thinking and reached up and kissed her. Chris and Alex both inhaled deep breathes at the same time. Ajay pulled back giggling, Aiden looked over her shoulder at the Guns and winked at them. The girls continued putting on their little show on for their partners. Chris and Alex decided to make themselves known, they came out of their hiding place. Chris locked his eyes on Ajay and licked his lips, "Remind me to thank Aiden.' Chris said in a undertone to Alex who nodded. Ajay whispered something to Aiden who nodded.

"I think our playtime is over." Jessica stated seeing the boys standing there and their two blonde counterparts giggling about something. "We will see ourselves out." Traci stated seeing the look on the guns' faces.

Ajay was giggling playfully as she held Aiden's hand and went upstairs. Alex and Chris followed them into the bedroom eagerly as they locked the door behind them. Ajay pulled Aiden back to her as they stood at the foot of the bed still dressed in their racy lingerie. Ajay was holding Aiden's face as they kissed deeply. Aiden's hands that were on Ajay's waist moved up either side of her ribcage to her shoulders as she slowly slid the straps down her arms.

She found the fastenings to Ajay's bra in the middle of her back and undid it. She gasped and immediately covered herself and looked at Chris. Aiden grasped her chin forcefully and turned her head back to face her. The look in Aiden's eyes said it all. This was her game and you played by her rules. Ajay was taking deep breaths as Aiden kissed down her neck making her shiver. She felt her fingers release the bra and it fell to the floor silently. Aiden stole a glance at Alex giving him a wicked grin before she returned her attention back to Ajay.

Alex smirked as he leaned over to Chris, "She's in the fucking zone tonight. Ajay doesn't stand a chance."

Chris shifted uncomfortably. He'd always wanted to see Ajay with another woman, he just never expected it to happen…with his best friend's wife…while he and his best friend watched.


	5. Tonight Is The Night

A/N I only own Ajay. this part is writen by cherrybomb13.

* * *

_**Tonight IS The Night**_

Aiden kissed Ajay briefly again before she moved down to her breasts. Ajay laughed nervously as she stepped away. Aiden's blazing eyes locked with hers again as she took a step forward to Ajay. She was frozen to the spot by Aiden's sexual glare. She felt her hot mouth close around her nipple and a moan parted her lips. She felt Aiden's tongue swirl around over her peak as she squeezed the other in her hand.

"Mmmm…shit." Ajay gasped.

She felt her knees going weak as Aiden continued pleasuring her breasts. Several more small noises escaped her mouth as Aiden sucked and nibbled on her. Alex and Chris' labored breathing could be heard from the love seat where they were sitting.

Aiden's mouth found hers again as she walked Ajay back to the bed, "Lay down."

Ajay crawled into the bed and waited for her next instruction. Aiden turned back to the boys and looked at them both as she took off her bra and panties. Alex's eyes were glued to his wife. Chris' were darting between Aiden and Ajay. Alex growled lowly when Aiden got into bed and on top of Ajay. She made sure her ass was up in the air just like he liked it. She wanted to make him squirm, and she knew she was succeeding. She kissed and nibbled her way down Ajay's body until she reached the tops of her underwear.

"Aiden!" she squeaked when she felt her begin to pull them off.

She could tell Ajay was closing up again and looked back at Alex and nodded.

He grinned at Chris, "My turn."

He took off his shirt and threw it across the room. He unbuckled his jeans and slid them off.

He got into the bed with only his boxers on, "You want top or bottom?"

Aiden smiled, "Bottom."

Alex licked his lips and nodded. He looked down at Ajay as his lips met with hers. Aiden watched Alex's mouth move, the way he pursed his lips, the way his tongue came out to part her lips, she was getting turned on by just that.

As she watched she slowly traced her finger all over Ajay's body causing goose bumps to rise all over her skin. When she finally relaxed again Aiden slid her panties down her legs and tossed them at a motionless Chris who was still on the loveseat.

"Hold on, I gotta watch this." Alex grinned as Aiden waited patiently between Ajay's legs.

He lifted Ajay up and sat behind her where her back was against his chest. He tilted her head back to rest on his shoulder.

"Relax; you're going to love this." He whispered in her ear causing her to shiver again.

Aiden had a Cheshire cat grin on her face as she leaned forward to kiss Alex. He sucked on her bottom lip as he stared into her eyes. She smirked as she kissed Ajay's exposed throat and lazily slid her tongue down her body. Aiden pushed Ajay's legs further apart and gave Alex a final wink before she went down on Ajay. As soon as Aiden's tongue hit her sensitive skin, she cried out.

She tried to move but Alex held her firmly and began massaging her breasts and kissing her ear and neck. Ajay's fingers held onto Alex's thighs for dear life as Aiden continued to work her magic. She could feel Alex's throbbing erection pressing against her lower back.

She almost came unglued when she felt Aiden's fingers enter her as her tongue continued to dart around. Ajay was panting and trembling, right on the cusp of her orgasm. Finally, she let go, a low moan escaping her lips as she shuddered around her orgasm. Aiden continued pleasuring her until she came again simultaneously with the first. Ajay pressed her body against Alex's.

"Oh shit Aiden!" She screamed.

Aiden stopped and sat up to watch the final moments of the climax she had created. Her hand found the back of Ajay's neck and pulled her in for a final searing kiss. Ajay was still trembling as the aftershock of her climax was still affecting her.

"I want to taste her too." Alex said pulling Aiden to him and kissing her passionately.

He pulled away and smiled at Aiden, "Mmmm..she tastes almost as good as you do."

She smiled arrogantly, "Think you can make her go twice?"

Alex grinned, "Yeah I do."

Aiden reached over in the night stand and pulled out a condom which he grabbed with his teeth, "Show me."

Ajay was finally recovering from her first ever multiple orgasm, "That was unbelievable"

She pecked Ajay's lips," Thanks."

She sat back as she watched Alex stand beside the bed and take his boxers off. Aiden bit her lip as she looked at his extremely impressive cock. He could make her cum sometimes just by whipping it out for her to see.

"Chris?" Ajay called as she sat up to look at her boyfriend.

"Yeah?" he croaked out.

"You're not going to leave are you?" She asked.

He shook his head watching as Alex positioned himself between Ajay's legs.

Aiden reclined back on the pillows and whispered in her ear, "I'm gonna watch his face and them I'm going to go play with Chris."

Ajay who was holding her breath as she waited for Alex nodded quickly.

Aiden smirked at her husband as he adjusted himself and pressed against Ajay's opening. Her chest was rising and falling rapidly with each breath. She was so used to Chris being all over her she wasn't quite sure how to react with Alex taking his time. She whimpered as he slowly pushed inside of her. Aiden smiled as Alex made the most delicious face she'd ever seen him make. His mouth was open and his brow was furrowed in concentration as he looked at the place where their bodies were joining. Finally he was all the way inside of her. Ajay moaned loudly as Alex pulled all the way out of her and delved back into her. He bent his head to capture her nipple and tease it while he repeated the motion again.

Ajay screamed out his name then, "Alex!"

Her hands found his back and she pressed him to her as he stopped moving his hips to tease her breasts. Aiden nodded her head in approval and seductively slid off the bed. She sauntered over to Chris who tore his eyes away from Alex and Ajay to look Aiden up and down.

Aiden straddled Chris looking deep into his sexy blue eyes, "Ajay told me that you used to be really good at foreplay."

He nodded.

"I want you to show me." Aiden said licking her lips.

Ajay and Alex moaned as he was still keeping up his tantalizingly slow pace. Aiden smiled sensing Chris' shyness. She would just have to get him to loosen up. She brushed his dark brown hair out of his eyes as she pressed her lips to his. Her tongue snaked out to lick his full lips. He pulled her to him as his tongue slid around the inside of her mouth.

They kissed for several minutes acquainting themselves with the feel of each others body, and occasionally stopping to watch their partners on the bed. Aiden turned back to Chris and pulled his shirt over his head. He was slowly coming out of his shell as Aiden pressed herself to him, his warm skin engulfing hers. Chris held her hips as he rocked her back and forth on his erection.

He stopped suddenly, "I don't want Ajay to be mad at me."

"Chris, honey." she whispered in his ear as she nipped his neck.

"Yeah?" he groaned.

"She's really not going to mind. So why don't you relax and have a good time and show me what you got?" Aiden taunted as she bit his ear lobe.

He watched as Alex was slowly riding his girlfriend who was calling Alex's name softly between moans. He looked back at Aiden who had her eyebrow cocked waiting for his response. Chris smirked as he kissed her more aggressively.

He fell on top of Aiden on the couch as he laced their fingers together above her head. She made the sexiest sounds as his mouth explored her body. His mouth found her breasts as he worked on them feverishly. She arched her back for more.

"Yes..." she moaned.

She wrapped her legs around him as he dropped kisses everywhere on her. She pushed himself up to his knees. He smiled down at her when she went straight for his belt. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her into a sitting position.

"I thought you liked it all nice and slow?" he asked.

She tilted her head, "That's what he's good at; I want to see how you do it."

She bit her bottom lip, looking into his eyes as she slowly slid the zipper down.

He pulled her chin up to kiss her lips softly, "I'm kinda nervous about this."

She looked down at his now free erection, "It doesn't look like it."

Chris smiled and whispered against her lips, "Alex always brags about how good you give head."

"Oh yeah?" she laughed.

He kissed her, his tongue in her mouth tasting her.

"Only if you do me at the same time." she said.

"You are a damn freak." Chris laughed as he took his jeans off the rest of the way.

Aiden lay back on the couch and looked at Chris' member comparing it to Alex's. Chris was about an inch and a half longer, but Alex was killer with the thickness.

She glanced back at the bed when Ajay moaned again. Alex had her knees almost to her ears as he continued to ride her. He could go forever some nights if he found the right rhythm, and it looked like he had.

Chris carefully straddled her head groaning as she took the length of him into her mouth. He felt her lips all the way at the base of his shaft. Chris looked down at her, very impressed with her oral skills already. Alex had turned to look at them when Chris had groaned.

He was smiling proudly at his wife, "She's a freak AND she has no gag reflex."

Chris shivered as he looked at Ajay. She winked at him before focusing back on Alex who was increasing his pace. Aiden began moving him in and out of her mouth slowly. He leaned forward and caught himself with his hands. He smiled at Aiden's pink clit ring before taking it into his mouth. He felt her moan vibrate inside her full mouth. He licked, sucked, and nibbled on her like an oral master.

He definitely knew what he was doing in the oral department, and so did she. He was about to cum at any moment. Her moans were coming more frequently and when he saw her legs twitch and felt a long vibration against his cock, he knew she was cumming. He continued playing with her ring as she continued through her climax. He couldn't take it anymore. He let go and exploded into her mouth. He sat up stroking himself until he was done. He pulled out of her mouth breathing heavily. She swallowed his seed, opening her mouth to show him.

He leaned back over to kiss her mouth, "That was fantastic."

She sat up and let him recline back on the love seat. He pulled her to his chest where she rested her head facing the bed. Alex was almost to his full pace as he thrust in and out of Ajay. Chris ran his fingertips up and down her back as he kissed the top of her head.

"I could get used to his." he whispered.

Aiden smiled at him as she kissed his lips.

"You're so damn sexy." he growled biting her bottom lip.

"ALEX!" Ajay screamed as she came again.

"Yeah baby, say it again." Alex grunted as his thumb found her clit and rubbed it.

"ALEX! OH SHIT!!" Ajay screamed as another orgasm overtook was holding her down as he finally gave in. He pushed her legs up again as he pushed ever deeper inside of her. Their moans blended within each other as they both climaxed. Ajay's nails scratched down Alex's back as he released her legs and pulled out of her.

Ajay laughed as she looked down at his full condom, "Just making sure."

Alex smirked, "You couldn't handle all of that baby."

"Shut up!" She smiled, throwing a pillow at him.

Alex took off and disposed of the condom before he jumped back on top of Ajay and tickled and Chris were kissing each other softly waiting for them to finish. They pulled away slightly, staring into each others eyes.

"Looks like it's our turn." He said.

His blue eyes were on fire as he spoke.

"I hope you're ready, because I'm going to rock your world." She smiled.

Alex and Ajay were standing beside the bed waiting for them. Chris stood and picked Aiden up. He went to the bed and dropped her onto it. Her mouth pulled into a smile as she looked up at him. He wasn't being shy anymore.

All of his inhibitions had flown out the door. She knew that gleam in a man's eyes when they were determined to perform the most amazing, mind-blowing sex, and Chris had it in his eye at that very moment.

Ajay leaned over to whisper in her ear, "Make him beg for it."

She smiled up at Chris pecking his lips before she sat next to Alex and snuggled with him under the blanket.

Alex kissed Ajay's temple, "Remember to thank Aiden in the morning."

"Why?" She asked looking up at him.

He looked back at Aiden who was sizing Chris up already, "You'll see."

Aiden didn't move as she waited for Chris to decide what he wanted to do with her. Chris was fully erect again already. He hovered over her as he bent his head to her neck. He sucked gently before biting her.

She squealed in shock and pain. He looked into her eyes as he moved to her shoulder. He sucked gently again before biting her. She squealed again jerking away from him. He moved to her rib cage.

"Chris..." Aiden said softly as he pinned her hands down.

He sucked and then bit her again. He looked up at her beautiful face that was furrowed in question as she pouted. He kissed her once before he turned back to Ajay and Alex.

"Do either of you mind if I don't wear a condom?" He asked.

Alex shook his head, "As long as you pull out."

Ajay nodded in agreement. Chris turned back to Aiden with a smirk on his face. She was even more turned on now knowing that Chris was going to give it to her bare. He rubbed the tip of his cock along her moist folds. She closed her eyes at the intense heat he was giving off.

"Look at me." He commanded.

As soon as their eyes met he buried himself into her. She screamed and arched off the bed. He stayed still to collect himself and to acquaint himself with the feel of her. She was tighter than Ajay but Ajay was wetter. He pulled out slowly and pushed back into her.

"Chris." She moaned her hands on his abs.

When he pulled out again she stopped him and rolled over to her hands and knees. She had her ass up in the air waiting for him as he pushed back into her. He quickened his pace, pumping into her faster and faster.

"Spank me." She cried out as he went deeper.

He did as she asked.

"Harder!" She moaned looking over her shoulder at him.

He spanked her harder then, slowing his pace so he could last longer. He grabbed her hair and pulled it roughly.

"Mmmmm...yeah!" She encouraged him.

He pulled out of her and rolled onto his back. She got on him backwards so she could tease Alex and Ajay. Chris moaned her name loudly as she rocked her hips, sliding him in and out of her. She squeezed her breasts together throwing her head back as Chris hit her G-spot. One hand went to her ring and rolled it around as she continued her up and down motion on Chris' shaft.

Alex was smiling at her as she motioned for Ajay to come to the end of the bed. She leaned forward and began kissing Ajay while riding Ajay's boyfriend. Chris watched them until he had to stop them.

He pulled her away from Ajay, "I can't take anymore of that."

Aiden got off of him and deep throated him twice before she stood up in the bed. She pulled him to stand up too as she bent over backwards and held onto the headboard. Chris joined their bodies again, leaning against the wall and grasping her thighs as he moved his hips. Ajay's eyes were widened as she admired Aiden's Kama sutra pose that she was engaging in with her boyfriend.

She whispered in Alex's ear, "Yeah so, remind me to thank her for teaching him that."

Alex nodded, not taking his eyes off of Aiden and Chris, "Yeah, your going to love that almost as much as he will."

When he could take no more of her erotic position he laid Aiden back down and climbed on top of her. He began thrusting into her at a frantic pace. She was screaming and clinging to him. They both were covered in a sheen of sweat. Aiden pulled him down to kiss her.

"Chris, Chris, Chr..." Her eyes rolled back in her head as she came.

He pushed into her deeply feeling her walls contract tightly around him. He was panting at the feeling. He thought she would never stop, and the sounds she was making were enough to send him over the edge.

It sounded like she was crying as she continued to go. He thrust deeper into her wanting her to keep making those noises. She cried out and fisted her hand in his hair. He looked into her eyes, his lips barely touching hers as she kept repeating his name. His tongue came out to run along her mouth as he jerked his hips into hers again.

The sexiest moan hit his ear and spurred him on. He bent his head beside hers and kissed her neck as he started his frantic pace again. She felt so damn good, all hot and wet after her orgasm and the way she had her legs intertwined with his and her arms wrapped around him was blowing his mind. He growled out an expletive as he pulled out of her and sat up on his knees. He was jacking himself onto her clit ring.

"Fuck Aiden...shit!!" He moaned as he emptied onto her.

Aiden watched him, noticing how gorgeous he was for the first time. She'd always seen him only as Alex's best friend', now she saw him as Chris the unbelievably good in bed, best friend. His hair was matted to his forehead and his blue eyes were like crystals as he looked down at her when he finished. He lay down beside her half of his body covering hers as he kissed her slowly and sensually. They were both still trying to catch their breath as their tongues met. She was moving his hair back away from his face as she kissed him. They felt the bed shift as Ajay had gotten off the couch and was waiting between Aiden's legs.

"Do you mind?" She asked softly.

Aiden shook her head as Chris covered her mouth again. She started making those small noises that Chris loved as Ajay was slowly licking up all of Chris' cum from her body. When she was done she crawled up to them and kissed Aiden softly.

"You taste like Chris." She giggled.

"You still taste like Alex." Aiden laughed.

Alex had pulled on his boxers and came to the bed; he gave Chris a fist pound and leaned down to kiss Ajay before he picked Aiden up in his arms.

"This is the best fucking night of my life, other than when I married you of course." He paused kissing Aiden's nose, "If you want me to unleash my nympho wife on you again just let me know."

He was smirking devilishly.

Chris grinned, "That is a definite possibility."

Alex nodded looking at Aiden in his arms, "And now that you're all mine again, I'm gonna go tear that pussy up."

Aiden poked her lip out and nuzzled into his neck, "But I'm tired."

Alex went to the door, "Just lay there, you'll be alright."

"Nighty night, have fun Aiden." Ajay laughed as Alex closed the door.

She and Chris lay in each others arms after turning off the lights. They were just dozing off when they heard moans from down the hall and the headboard banging against the wall.

"Poor Aiden." Ajay laughed.

"She's going to be sore tomorrow." Chris smiled as he drifted off to sleep


	6. The Morning After

A/N: Written by me, this is the morning after, I only own Ajay. Aiden belongs to cherrybomb13, Mollie to Demi and Bailey to BourneBetter67

* * *

_**The Morning After**_

Chris nuzzled his girlfriend's neck the next morning trying to wake her up. She giggled and pressed her back against his broad chest. "You can't be ready to go again already can you Chris?" Ajay asked. "I might be. We still have some time before we have to go to breakfast with the gang." Chris answered gliding his fingertips over her bare stomach. "Don't start something that you aren't going to be able to finish Josh." Ajay stated feeling his fingers going lower. "I never do." he growled into her ear before he sucked on her neck and bit down. Ajay shrived at that. She turned her head and kissed him deeply pulling him on top of her.

Alex threw their bedroom door open awhile later. Ajay blushed and threw their comforter over her head. Chris laughed at his girlfriend who buried her face into his chest. "Why are you playing shy now?" he asked. "Yeah come on Ajay, I saw you naked last night" Alex stated pulling the comforter off of her. Ajay bit down on her lower lip and was looking anywhere but her boyfriend's best friend. "Why are you embarrassed?" Chris asked.

"I am not." Ajay answered. "That's a cute little blush you got going there Ajay." Alex teased. "AIDEN COME GET YOUR HUSBAND BEFORE I KILL HIM MY DAMN BARE HANDS!" Ajay shouted. Aiden appeared moments later, "Alex leave them alone. Let the poor girl get dressed." Aiden stated. "Can you walk this morning?" Ajay asked. "Barely. You?' "Haven't tried yet." Ajay answered as Chris slid out of the bed putting his boxers on, he tossed her his shirt.

'Thanks." she smiled pulling it on over her head. "You know you got the cutest little birthmark right there." Alex stated as he tore the covers off of her and pointed to where the birthmark was at. "Alex!" Ajay blushed. Aiden and Chris laughed. "Ajay!" Aiden stated causing the blonde who gingerly got out of bed and heading towards the closet. "Let me dress you up for breakfast please." Aiden pouted at the older blonde. Ajay sighed and nodded her head.

An hour later they were in Alex's car going to breakfast. "Hey now you two no making out in the backseat." Alex stated winking at them in the rearview mirror. Ajay stuck out her tongue at him. "Babe, don't do that unless you want to use it." Alex stated wiggling his own tongue at her. "We will see Lex we will see." Ajay giggled as she rested her head on Chris' shoulder. Their friends were already waiting for them when they walked in.

Ajay laced her arm though Chris' as they sat at the table. All four of them were having a hard time keeping from smiling. Ajay bit down on her lower lip trying to keep it all down. Alex winked at her causing her to giggle and bury her face into her boyfriend's shoulder. Chris pressed his lips against her head as he winked at Aiden. Their friends looked between them. "What's going on?" Petey asked, 'And Tink why are you dressed like that?"

"Nothing is going on." Chris answered. "I let Aiden play dress up with me this morning." Ajay added. "There is something going on here Pix, I am going to lie all four you have this glow like you were up all night doing the wild thing." James stated. "One thing is for damn sure, Ajay wouldn't giggle and bury her face in Chris' shoulder just because Alex winked at her." Bobby said, "My question is why Alex winking at Ajay?" "No reason." Alex answered as he leaned back and put his arm around Aiden, "Can't I be nice to my best friend's girl?' "You can it's just odd that you are doing it." Bailey stated. 'I am not going to ask again what the fuck happened last night after?" James asked looking between Chris and Alex then at the two blondes. "Should we tell them?' Chris asked, Ajay answered the question for him, she stood up from where she was sitting she sauntered over to where James was sitting and sat in his lap, tipping his cowboy hat back on his head, "Can you handle the truth Jimmy?"

"Yes." James answered. "Truth is last night we all had sex last night in the same room.' Ajay stated. "No way." He stated. "Way." James looked over at Aiden for conformation. She nodded. "So, who slept with who?" James asked bouncing the blonde on his lap. "Whoa, slow the roll there cowboy, I am little wore out here." "Let's see here. Ajay and I did it, then we watched Aiden and Chris do it." Alex answered. "But Lex sweetie, you are forgetting one little tiny, tiny thing.' Ajay stated, "Before you and I had sex, Aiden and I did." James stopped bouncing his knee and looked at her then at Aiden. Bobby and Petey both looked shell shocked.

Bailey and Mollie both had this far off look on their faces. "I wanna know what she did." James whined pulling on Ajay's arm. She giggled and moved to where she was straddled him, she put her lips to his ear and started whispering, "First she started undressing me. Then Alex gets in on the act sitting behind me massaging my breasts kissing my neck." James shifted his position, "Then she trails her tongue down my body to my center." Ajay paused letting it all sinking in for a second, "Then she starts moving her tongue around followed by her fingers." James' eyes grew wide as he listened to Ajay.

Aiden, Alex and Chris were trying not to laugh. "Are you serious?" he asked, "How many?" Ajay held up two fingers, "That girl is damn talented." "I would pay big bucks, to see that." James stated, "What else happened?" Ajay pulled back licked her lips and smirked before she went back to his ear, "Then after Aiden gets done with me, she asks Alex if he can make me go twice." James looked from Ajay to Alex who smirking, knowing that Ajay was getting ready to tell him about what happened between them.

"What did he do Pix?" he asked hitting her thigh impatiently. Ajay giggled before she started talking again. "Then after Chris cums on Aiden, I get up and lick it up." Ajay whispered, ten minutes later. "Damn baby girl! Who knew you were such a closet freak." James stated out loud looked down at the smirking blonde. Ajay stood up, pecked James' lips before she went over and sat back in her seat next to Chris. "You told him the whole thing?" he asked.

"The whole thing." Ajay answered. James sat there for a minute his jaw slackened and his eyes wide completely silent, after a few minutes took his hat off and starched his head. Alex, Aiden, Chris and Ajay all sat there waiting for his reaction. "WAIT! WAIT!" James stated after he put his hat on, "Ya'll did that are you serious Ajay are you just yanking my damn chain." "Jimmy! I am offended I would never yank your damn chain." Ajay stated putting her hand over her heart. "It's true, everything she told you is damn true." Aiden stated. "What is? Can someone tell me what the hell is going on?" Bobby asked while Petey nodded his head agreement.

"I just told Jimmy what happened in detail." Ajay answered as she rested her head on Chris' shoulder. "I am not going to ask again, what the hell is going on? Why does James look like he was in complete shock?" Bobby asked slamming his fist on the table. Both Aiden and Ajay jumped. "Okay, so yesterday Aiden brings all this lingerie over to our house, while Traci, Mollie, Bailey were over." Chris stated, "The girls were trying it on." 'Aiden and Ajay must have known that we were there because they put this show on." Alex added, 'Bending over touching each other."

"Kissing." Chris threw in as he put his arm around his girlfriend kissing her temple. Alex and Chris went on to describe what happened that night. "Babe, let me up. I have to go to the bathroom' Ajay stated nudging her boyfriend. Chris let go of her, she stood up. Bailey and Mollie followed Ajay into the bathroom. "Ajay!' Bailey stated. "What?" Ajay asked coming out of the stall messing with the belt on the dress she had on before she walked over to the sink to wash her hands. "Did you really have sex with Alex last night?" Mollie asked. "Oh yeah." Ajay answered smirking in the mirror at them.

"He is good isn't he?" Bailey asked. Ajay smirked and nodded her head, "He is, he and Chris are amazing." "No way." Bailey and Mollie stated. "Why are you saying that?" Ajay asked, "Bay you never slept with my boyfriend, and Mollie you slept with him once." she leaned against the counter crossing her ankles and her arms at the same time. "What I wouldn't give to get him back into my bed." Bailey stated.

"You love Petey remember?" Ajay stated as her eyebrows rose up her forehead. "I know but come on Ajay it's Alex Shelley!" Bailey stated. Ajay rolled her eyes and blew a puff of breath out of her mouth blowing her bangs out of her brown eyes, "I know full well that it's Alex Shelley." "You still don't understand what the big deal is with him do you?" Mollie asked. "No I understand what the big deal is. I found that out three times last night." Ajay answered. "What!" both girls shouted. "Yeah, he was sitting behind me when Aiden was going down on me. Then he gave me another double orgasm." Ajay stated studying her black tipped nails with a naughty smirk on her face.

"Ajay you have to get us in with them." Mollie begged. Ajay turned around looked at herself in the mirror fluffed her bangs before she turned back around, "Look I can't force their hands in this, but I sure the fuck would mind doing that with them again." with that being said Ajay walked out of the bathroom. She walked back to the table shaking her head angrily. "What?" Chris asked seeing the look on her face.

'Nothing, Bay and Moll just annoyed me with asking a whole bunch of questions about last night." Ajay answered sitting down in his lap. 'They still don't believe us Punk." Alex stated. "What do you mean?" Ajay asked cocking an eyebrow again. "That you and Aiden didn't do anything last night. Says you are too innocent or something like that." Chris answered. "Says the two men that has seen me make out with Traci and Tessa before.' Ajay stated rolling her eyes.

"Should we show them Ajay?' Aiden asked. Ajay looked over at her and nodded. Aiden smirked and leaned halfway across the table, Ajay stood up and leaned the rest of the way. Petey, James and Bobby's jaws all dropped seeing that. Chris reached his hand up and smacked his girlfriend's ass, Ajay pulled back giggling. "Do you believe us now?" Chris asked as Ajay sat back on his lap. They all nodded dumbly. "What do we need to do to see that live for ourselves?"


	7. Talks and Rules Part 1

_**A/N: I only own Ajay and Joey who is mentioned. Aiden belongs to cherrybomb13, Mollie who is mentioned belongs to Demi. **_

* * *

_**Talks and Rules part 1.**_

"You kids have fun now." Alex stated winking at Chris and Ajay as they got out of his car. "Oh we will." Chris stated as he helped Ajay out of the car she glanced over her shoulder and winked at them as they walked to their house. Chris unlocked the door and let Ajay into the house before him. "I am going to go change and clean our room." Ajay stated before she stood up on her tiptoes and kissed him. He nodded his head showing he heard.

Chris had a thousand things running though his mind. Was Ajay going to leave him for Alex? Mr. Ladies Man, Fuck em and leave 'em Alex Shelley? Every time he closed his eyes he saw Alex between Ajay's legs thrusting in and out of her, making her moan and scream. It helped last night holding Ajay while they slept. Don't get him wrong, he loved sleeping with Aiden but he was being to wonder what kind of effect this was going to have on his and Ajay's relationship. He leaned his head against the leather couch, trying to force those images out of his head.

Ajay in the mean time had stripped the bed of the sheets and blankets and was in the mist of putting fresh ones on. Last night was an experience that she had never had before. She never thought in a million years that she would let Alex touch her in the ways he did last night. She must have been insane, she was in love with Chris she had only been with him since they got back together. Was she lying when she said she would sure the fuck sleep with them again? Hell no being with Alex and Aiden was a new exciting experience that she liked, she was so wrapped up in her thoughts and her task of putting fresh sheets on the bed that she didn't hear Chris come up the stairs and come to a stop in the doorway.

Chris leaned against the doorway watching Ajay move about their room. She looked like his girlfriend again, she had traded her high heels and pencil skirt for a pair of short shorts and a Rated R Superstar tank top. She picked up the last couple of pillows up and put them on the bed before she turned around picked up the dirty clothes basket. Her eyes meet his as she turned to the door.

A small smile crossed her face as she walked towards him. She stood up on her tiptoes and kissed him before she walked out of the room. Chris reached his hand back and slapped her ass. "Ow. Damn it." she muttered as she was walked down the hallway

Chris followed her into the laundry room, she had just finished put a load into the machine. He came up behind her and put his arms around her waist hugging her to him. "What's this all about?" she asked turning around in his arms to face him. He shrugged his shoulders and kissed her. Ajay wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him back pressing her body against his. Chris smirked as he broke away from the kiss down and moved his lips to her neck as he picked her up and sat her on the washing machine. He pulled her to the edge of it.

Ajay rested her head against Chris' chest after they had finished. "Holy shit.' he muttered kissing the top of her head. "That was first." Ajay said. "It really was." "Do you want to explain to me why you decided that our laundry room was the place to have sex?" she asked. "Do I have to have reason to make love to my beautiful girlfriend?" "No." "Can we talk?" he asked pulling back from her. She nodded slightly worried, "Can I get down though?" he nodded his head and stepped back from her. After they fixed their clothing, Chris took Ajay's hand and lead her into the living room.

He laid down on the couch pulling her with him. Ajay rested her head on his chest listening to his heartbeat for a few minutes. "What did you want to talk about?" she asked. "Last night and what happened." "Okay. Are you mad?" "No honey, I am not. It didn't bother me that you and Aiden had sex. It bothered me in away that you and Alex had sex." Chris answered. "Why?" Ajay questioned lifting her head up. "One I wasn't expecting it and two I am worried." "About?" Ajay prodded moving her position so she could see his face. "You leaving me for Alex." To his shock Ajay laughed, "Oh baby, I would never leave you for Alex in a million years. I love you way too much to do that.' Chris smiled relieved. "What happened last night was I think a good thing for our love life." Ajay stated.

Chris looked up her questioningly. "Face it Chris, we have gotten set in a habit. It was nice change of pace Alex taking his time." Chris nodded his head pulling her down to lay with him again, "So we would do it again?" "Hell yes." Ajay stated. Chris laughed and kissed the top of her head. "I think we should have some rules." Chris stated. "Like what?" Ajay asked. "Like we have to check with each other before we do that again." he answered. "If it becomes a regular thing, I might want to go back on birth control just be on the safe side And we don't do it when Joey is with us, it will confuse the hell out of him."

"Okay." Chris stated, "And Alex has to use condoms every time, and I will keep pulling out." "That's not fair to Lex." "I know it's not but let's face it that man wouldn't pull out." "That's true. I am sorry about not asking you first." "Honey don't worry about it, I mean if we are both okay with it. Then we should be okay." Ajay nodded her head smiling, she just had to ask, "What was like watching Aiden going down on me?"

"God, Ajay. It was the hottest thing it would have been better if Alex wasn't there." Ajay giggled and shook her head, "Did I tell you that both Bailey and Mollie ask me to ask Alex and Aiden to get them in on it?" "What?" "Yeah, I don't think Cookie would be down with that." "Me either." "My question is why us?" "That's a good question that only they can answer."


	8. Talks part 2

_**A/N: I only own Ajay. Aiden belongs to cherrybomb13 and Mollie is in the first paragraph belongs to Demi.**_

* * *

_**Talks part 2 .**_

Ajay and Chris walked into their Orlando house, after arriving for their tapings. Chris went kissed Ajay briefly, "We should get in the shower." Ajay nodded her head, she wasn't really looking forward to seeing Alex after what happened the other night. She wasn't too sure on how to act around him. Ajay chewed on her lower lip as Chris pulled her up the stairs with him. The ringing of her phone stopped her.

"Go on ahead of me, I am going to answer this." she stated. "Okay babe." Chris said before he kissed her again. Ajay giggled as she pulled her phone out of her pocket, "Hello?" _"Hi Ajay." _"Hi Molls." _"Are you and Chris in Orlando yet?" _"Yes, we just walked into the house." Ajay answered as she heard the water turn on. _"Do you two want to come out with James and me tonight?"_

Ajay bit on her lower lip, "I am sorry Molls we can't, we are going out with Aiden and Alex." Chris came to the doorway, "Ajay baby, come on the water is getting cold." Ajay turned around and smirked seeing her nude boyfriend, "Moll I got to go." Chris smirked back at her before he turned and went back to the bathroom. Ajay quickly shed her clothes and followed him into the shower.

Aiden and Alex were sitting next to each other waiting for their friends to arrive. They were lost in their own little world. Alex leaned down and kissed her. Their little romp with Chris and Ajay had done nothing but strengthen their relationship. Aiden pulled her husband back down to her kissing him again.

Chris looked over at his girlfriend who was trying her hardest not to fidget and move about. He knew she was nervous, if anything it was turning him on. She was usually the ultra confident one and it radiated off of her. Now she was nervous, not sure to how to act. He took her hand in his and kissed it. Ajay glanced at him a smile forming on her face. She turned her attention to the radio, she turned the dial finally landing on a station she wanted to listen. Chris smiled hearing the oldie song starting to play and Ajay's voice singing along with the song. He pulled in front of the restaurant and the valets.

"We ready for this babe?" he asked. "As I will ever be." Ajay answered undoing her seatbelt as the valet opened the door. Chris got out of the car and handed his keys over to him, he took Ajay's hand in his interlocking their fingers together as they walked. "Babe, it's okay, its just Alex and Aiden. There is nothing to worry about." Chris tried assuring her. Ajay was quiet for a minute before she spoke, "Can we just go home?" he stopped walking just short of the door he looked down into her eyes, "Ajay we will be just fine. Don't worry about it." Ajay nodded her head, "I love you." "I love you too baby." he stated before he kissed her puckered lips.

They walked up to the table, Alex and Aiden were in the mist of a major make out session. "Hey you two get a room." Chris stated as he pulled out the chair that was across from Alex for Ajay. They broke apart as Ajay sat down. Alex stood up and leaned over and kissed her cheek causing a blush to creep up. The only other man that showed her affection like that was Chris. Aiden sent her a smile as Chris did the same thing to her.

Chris sat next to her and put his arm around the back of her chair. Ajay didn't look up from the pattern she was tracing she was on the table in front of her. "What's going on Ajay why are you playing shy?" Alex asked. Ajay shrugged her shoulders and back to tracing the designs on the table. Chris took her hand in his causing her to look up at him, "Relax." he mouthed. Ajay nodded her head and tried to relax.

She would have been a lot more happy and ease if Alex hadn't started teasing her about being shy. Just because she was acting all shy didn't give him the right to tease about it or the fact that she was blushing.

"Doesn't she look cute when she blushes?" Alex teased Ajay who looked up from her menu glaring before she kicked him underneath the table. "Shit." he cursed, "you didn't need to kick me." "Yes, I did ass clown." Ajay stated. "Why are you blushing?" Aiden asked. Ajay shrugged her shoulders. "She isn't to sure on how to act. The last person other then me to see her naked was James and that's when I agreed to let him sleep with her." Chris stated.

"Joshua do you want to sleep on the couch tonight?" Ajay asked turning to her boyfriend who pecked her lips. Aiden poked her lip out, she didn't want Ajay fussing at Chris because they had sex with them. "Is this what the blushing is about?" Alex questioned. Ajay nodded her head embarrassed. "Relax Ajay, I have seen plenty of women naked before." Aiden looked over at her husband with wide eyes as Chris and Ajay smirked.

"Like the time you got into the shower with me thinking. OW!" Ajay stated as she moved her free hand down from the table to rub the offended area that Alex kicked. "Put a cork in Punky. She doesn't need to know about my past troubles." Alex stated as Ajay narrowed her eyes at him. "And in my defense it was a total accident." Alex stated as Ajay and Chris both shoot him a look. Aiden looked up at him pouting. He leaned down and kissed her lips, "I am with you now and I love you and that's all that matters." Alex stated.

Ajay leaned over to her boyfriend, "Are we as sickening as they are?" she asked. Chris shrugged his shoulders. "I don't think we are." he answered before he kissed her lips. Ajay giggled and pulled him back to her for another one. "Knock off it you two." Alex stated nudging Ajay with his foot underneath the table again. Ajay nudged him back, "Don't start this game with me Martin you won't win." "Yes I will Reso." Alex stated nudging her again. "Maybe we should switch seats." Chris stated, "I don't know how I feel with my girlfriend playing footsy with my best friend." "As long as I go home with you tonight it doesn't matter."

Ajay stated leaning in close to her boyfriend. Chris looked down at her and caught the glint in her brown eyes. He smirked, "Let's try and make it to the bedroom this time." "No promises." Ajay winked before she turned her attention back to Alex and Aiden who were smirking at them. Ajay blushed and buried her face into Chris' neck.

"My question is, why us?" Ajay asked after they had placed their orders. Alex and Aiden exchanged a looked and smiled, "Why not you guys?" Aiden questioned smirking. Ajay looked over at Chris and shrugged her shoulders. "Look I will put it like this for you Punky seeing on how you are running a little slow." Alex stated causing Ajay to glare at him.

"Chris is the only man would I trust my wife with." "And Ajay you are the only woman I would trust my husband with." Aiden added. They nodded their heads, "I agree with that." "I know you wouldn't go running off into the night with my boyfriend because you have Skunky."

Aiden laughed at Ajay's statement. Chris took his girlfriend's hand in his again and squeezed it. "Besides I would die, if Aiden left me for Chris, seeing on how Ajay can't cook." Ajay's jaw dropped in shock before she kicked him again underneath the table hard and then flipped him off. "Oh I know you want to honey but I am a happily married man." Alex stated.

Ajay turned to her boyfriend to pout and to her shock he was kissing Aiden. Alex looked over as well but started smirking seeing them make out. Ajay poked Chris in the side to get his attention. He pulled back and looked down at his girlfriend looked none too pleased with him. 'I love you baby." He stated before he leaned down to kiss her. She turned her head to the side so he kissed her cheek instead. "Oh someone got rejected." Alex taunted. "Don't be mad Ajay." Chris stated. Ajay looked up at him before she stood up from the table and walked away.

If it was so easy for him to make out with another girl while she was sitting next to him. Then maybe they should have gotten back together again. She heard heels clicking as they came to stop a behind her. " Are you okay Ajay?" Aiden's sweet voice asked. Ajay shrugged her shoulders as she turned around, "I am fine." 'No you aren't." Aiden stated you are getting that feeling I do when I worry about Alex leaving me for another girl." Ajay nodded her head. "He loves you too much to do that." "I know, just ever since the whole thing Taylor happened I worry a lot more about him leaving me or cheating on me again." Ajay stated. Aiden nodded her head.

"You know we set up this whole rule thing the other night?" Chris questioned as he and Alex waited for the girls to come back. "You did?" "Yeah, I was worried about her running off with you. And she is still worried about me running off with Aiden." Chris stated. Alex nodded his head as he took a sip of his beer, "What kind of rules?" "Basically we have to check with other before we do it again. And if we were to do it again she is going back on birth control." "Why?" "She hates it when I wear a condom." Alex nodded his head in agreement, "Aiden too. But question is would you two do it again?" Chris smirked and nodded his head, "Oh yeah."

The two girls walked back to the table, Ajay looked a little calmer then she did before she left the table. She leaned over and kissed Chris briefly on the lips before she sat down. "You okay now?" he asked. Ajay nodded her head, "I am okay now." Chris nodded his head. Alex nudged Ajay again with his foot. "Alex!" she whined before she nudged him back. He laughed, "You know I am just messing with you right?" "I know. You are a pain in the ass for doing though." Ajay stated. Alex smirked and blew a raspberry at her.

The rest of the dinner past with Alex and Ajay's continuous nudging war and them talking and laughing. Chris had Ajay pulled into him as they were waiting for his car, Alex was on his other side holding Aiden the same way. Their cars pulled up in front of them. Adien walked over to where Chris and Ajay were standing. Alex following behind her, he tugged Ajay out of Chris' arms hugging her. As he pulled back from the hug he kissed her. "Hey!" Chris' voice said calling them back from their kiss. "What?" Alex asked as Ajay flushed again. "I really like it when she blushes." Alex stated, "Its not something you see everyday." Ajay rolled her eyes as she went back to her boyfriend.

James Storm was getting into his car across the street, he stopped when he heard his coworkers voices. He knew one of them was Ajay's, he looked over just in time to see Aiden and Ajay kiss. He thought they were just putting on a show when they did that at breakfast the one morning. He guessed not now, what he wouldn't give to be with both girls.

Aiden and Ajay pulled apart a few seconds later, Ajay pulled her hand away from Aiden's cheek as she smirked. "We should do this again sometime." Ajay stated as Chris pulled her to his car. Alex and Aiden smirked getting the double meaning of Ajay's words.

Do it again sometime they would.


	9. Teasing Of The Cowboy

_**A/N: I only own Ajay. Aiden belongs to cheerybomb13, Mollie belongs to Demi. **_

* * *

_**Teasing Of The Cowboy**_

The Guns and their girls were at the tapings for Impact that week. Ajay was going down ringside with Chris and Alex after their little public service announcement they did on Beermoney Inc. Aiden was doing her job being the stylist to the ambassador of Hulk Hogan. She had picked out a tight black skirt and white button down shirt for Ajay to wear with matching black high heels.

"Are you trying to kill me Cookie?" Ajay asked standing in front of Aiden with a bewildered look on her face. "No I am not." Aiden stated, "I am just trying to help you look good." Ajay stared at her. "Don't you want to look good?" Aiden asked sticking her lower lip out. "I do but do I have to wear high heels?" "Yes." Ajay closed her eyes and counted to 10 in her head. "She is going to give in." Alex said lowly to Chris who nodded his head in agreement. "Fine, I just better not fall and get hurt." Ajay stated before she turned to her boyfriend and his best friend. "And you two ass clowns can't tease me if I do fall." "We won't." Chris said. Ajay nodded her head before she took the clothes with her to the bathroom to change.

"I am thinking I might play with Ajay." Alex stated. Aiden and Chris looked at him. Aiden smiled knowing what he meant, "You have my permission. It gives me a chance to play with Chris." Chris smirked then too, "I just hope Ajay doesn't kick your ass for springing that on her." "She won't." Alex stated as the blonde came out of the bathroom dressed in her Aiden approved outfit. Chris froze seeing it.

"I take it this is good?" she asked looking down at it. Chris nodded his head before he walked over to her and kissed her. Ajay giggled, "Come on Cookie you can talk to me while I am getting my hair and make up done." Aiden nodded her head and let Ajay take her by the hand and lead her out of the locker room. "Give them sometime before you down there to play with Ajay." Chris stated. Alex nodded his head, this was going to be fun.

Ajay was dancing around in her seat while the girl was doing her hair. "How many redbulls have you had today?" Aiden asked. "Two. And my Gran is bringing Joey down to us next weekend." Ajay answered. Aiden smiled, she knew that Ajay and Chris missed their son.

Alex came into the room a few minutes later, Aiden smirked at him before she walked over to him and pecked his lips. "Have fun and don't do anything I wouldn't do." she whispered to him before she walked out of the room.

"Amanda." Alex smirked. "She is done." Amanda stated before she stepped out of the room. "Lex what are you doing?" "I came to play." Alex answered. "You came to play?" she asked cocking a eyebrow. Alex instead of answering walked over to Ajay and kissed her. When he pulled back, she smirked, "Oh that's what you meant." Alex pulled her out of the chair and down the hall. "Don't worry, Chris knows." she nodded her head before he pressed her against the wall kissing her, he held her face with one hand while the other was tangled in her hair. Her fingertips were pressed into his bare back.

Aiden walked into the Guns' locker room where Chris was sititng in a steal chair in the corner already dressed for his match against Robert Roode. He looked up and smirked as she crossed the room and came over and straddled him. Chris reached up and kissed her, her hands tangled into his hair as they kissed.

Mollie and Beermoney were going to down the hallway to the gorilla position to wait for the start of the match. They all froze in their tracks seeing the heated embrace that Alex and Ajay were in. Mollie stormed over to them and tapped Alex impatiently on the shoulder. He pulled back from Ajay with a groan. Ajay's eyes fluttered open as her chest heaved with her heavy breathing.

She wasn't all that happy with getting interrupted. If Chris was giving the okay for her to play damn it she was going to play. Alex saw who tapped him on the shoulder went right back to Ajay, trailing his lips down her neck. Ajay titled her head to the side making a noise of approval when Alex bit softly on her neck. "Hmm. Mollie go away. We are busy." Ajay managed to get out before a soft moan escaped her lips.

James was thrown in a tailspin of memories from the night that he got to sleep with the Canadian Heartbreaker. _James leaned down to capture Ajay's mouth with his as he continued to thrust in and out of her. Her fingernails stratched down his back as his name fell off of her lips, "Hmm, Jimmy." He pushed her legs up as he increased his pace. Her moans started coming faster as he pounded into her at a frantic pace. _

"James!' Bobby shouted as he hit the back of his head. James snapped out of it, glaring at him, "What is your problem you son of a bitch?" "We have to go." he answered. It didn't seem to bothered him that Ajay was making those little noises that she made when she was getting teased like that. Maybe he just didn't remember what it was like to be with Ajay. The last time according to her was just a pity screw job, it was more pity on her part because she was missing Chris and was depressed and Bobby was just there_**. **_No one would tell Bobby that though.

Mollie stormed into the Guns' locker room with every intention of tattling on Ajay to her boyfriend. Her thoughts of that left her head when she was the intense make out session that Chris was in with Aiden. What the hell was going on? Was the whole world going completely fucking loopy? She knew one thing for damn sure Ajay would never let Alex kiss her let alone be that in her personal space. Now Chris who she knew for sure was head over heels in love with Ajay, he wouldn't so much as blink at another woman when Ajay was in the room.

Alex and Ajay walked to the gorillia position a few minutes later. Aiden and Chris were standing there waiting for them. Chris leaned over and kissed his girlfriend, "Have fun in your playtime?" he asked. Ajay smirked and nodded her head, "You?" "Yeah." he smirked. Ajay smiled as Robert and James joined them in the gorilla position a few minutes. She turned her attention back to Alex who was staring at her.

"What?" she asked looking down at her shirt like he was. He looked up at her thoughtful before he walked over to her and undoing a couple of the buttons of it. James and Robert both exchanged before they moved to defend her. To their shock Ajay was smirking at both her boyfriend and his best friend. "Is this better?" Ajay asked Chris who nodded his head. Alex had turned around and smirking his devilish smirk, "What? Don't be jealous that I got to do that." Aiden laughed and shook her head at them.

Beermoney's music hit the airwaves first as Robert and James walked down the ramp way. Chris went over to Aiden and kissed her before he kissed Ajay for good luck. The guns' music hit the airwaves. Ajay followed them up the stairs wearing her playful smirk. She wasn't quite done playing with Alex. Chris was halfway down the ramp as Ajay joined Alex as they slowly made their way down the ramp.

Alex took her hand in his as they walked down the stairs. He licked his lips playfully as he let Ajay down the stairs in front of him. Chris looked down at them, he sent a wink down to his girlfriend before he twirled the dog tag in his hand. Ajay bit down on her lower lip as she looked back up at him. Alex leaned forward, "Try keeping your clothes on until you two at least get back to our locker room." Ajay shivered feeling Alex's hot breath hitting her ear as he whispered that into her ear. He smirked knowing the reaction he was getting out of Ajay.

They moved to the end of the ring just opposite of where James was standing, his eyes were going from the match in front of him to where Ajay and Alex were standing. Alex was standing behind Ajay with his hands resting on the mat on either side of hers. "Come on babe.' Ajay stated slapping her hands on the mat before she glanced over at James, she wetted her lips before she winked at James.

"What are you doing?" Alex asked looking down at her. Even with her high heels on, she was still shorter then he was. "I am messing with James.' Ajay answered before she turned in his arms after glancing over her shoulder at the match. "What do you say that we mess with him some?" Alex looked down at her then in the ring and then to James. "You're naughty, you know that?" Alex asked. "I have been told." Ajay answered with a smirk. Alex nodded his head smirking as well. Ajay reached up and bit on Alex's earlobe. Chris glanced at the two on the outside of the ring. He rolled his eyes seeing what they were doing. They did have his permission to play so he couldn't be too mad at them.

James looked over at Ajay and Alex again, his eyes widening seeing the lustful kiss they were engaged. Alex pulled back biting on her lower lip as he did so. Ajay shakily put her hand on the ring behind her to help steady her. Alex smirked down at her before they turned their attention back to the match. Ajay cringed as Robert knocked her boyfriend off the ring apron and James started taunting Chris. "Come on baby. You got this." Ajay muttered.

Alex chased after James leaving Ajay ringside with Robert and Chris. She cringed seeing the double edged spin buster. She pulled herself up onto the ring apron ducking between the bottom and middle rope, she drop to her knees next to Chris who inched towards her. Robert looked down at her. "You are such a fucking slut." he said. Ajay's eyes narrowed as she glared at him.

Chris stood up slowly glaring up at him before he pulled his girlfriend to her feet, "Come on babe." Ajay walked in front of him to the ropes, Chris parted the ropes for her. She got out of the ring and waited for him. He got out of the ring and took her hands in his and lead her backstage. Chris stopped and kissed her, "I love you." "I love you too.' she stated, "Can we go back to the locker room these shoes are killing my feet." Chris laughed and nodded his head, "You do know that I am going to kiss Aiden just because you and Alex kissed down ringside." "I know." Ajay stated.

Aiden and Alex were waiting for them, Chris let go of Ajay's hand and went over to Aiden picking her up once she was eye level with him, he kissed her. Ajay pouted and spanked her boyfriend who pulled back and looked at her. "What?' "I want to kiss her too." Ajay pouted poking her lip out. Aiden smirked at Ajay as Chris pulled the Canadian between them. Alex and Chris both smirked as the girls. "Miss Reso! We need you for a promo with Hogan." a stage hand called. Ajay sighed, "Its time to work. Come with me Aiden."

James had seen Chris and Aiden kiss and then Ajay and Aiden kiss. He wanted to more anything to have a night with the girls. But he knew when he slept with Ajay the last time was the last time. Chris wouldn't let him do again willingly. His best bet would be to go beg and plead his case to both girls. And maybe just maybe he would get lucky and the girls would agree and talk to their men. James hunted down Ajay and Aiden, they were getting ready to shoot Ajay's promo with Eric and Hogan. Aiden was standing in between Ajay's legs touching up the Canadian's make up. He was more or less shocked when he saw Ajay peck Aiden's lips in her thanks. He really really wanted to get with them now.

He watched from the side while Ajay shot her promo, Aiden standing quietly by her side as her stylist, he smirked this could be a lot of fun if he did get to sleep with them.

"Pix!" James called seeing that the two girls were walking back towards the locker room. "Hi Jimmy." Ajay stated. "What would I have to do to sleep with you and Aiden?" James asked coming right out with it. "James did you get to hard in the head?" Ajay asked cocking an eyebrow at him, "Chris won't agree with it not after the last time." James pouted, "Please." Ajay looked at Aiden who nodded her head a devious smirk on her face. Ajay smirked as well, "I will talk to the guys if you get on your hands and knees and beg." Ajay stated, "And I mean beg on your hands and knees" James looked at Ajay who smirked and crossed her arms across her chest.

Aiden was standing next to her, her arms crossed as well. "Well you heard the woman man on your knees now." James looked shocked but did what Aiden stated. He put on his most pitiful face and stuck his lower lip out like he had seen Ajay thousands of times, 'Please Ajay, my beautiful Pixie on crack, please talk your boyfriend and tag team partner into letting me sleep with you both." James stated.

Ajay and Aiden both started giggling. "Please, please Ajay! If you let talk them into it, then not only will I be nice and baby sit Joey but I will buy you a case of Red Bull, and I will even store some of it in my boozer cruiser." James begged. Ajay looked thoughtful at that, "I will think about that. What do you think Cookie?" Aiden leaned towards, 'I want to spank him." Ajay smirked, "Let's go back to our locker room, Jimmy you aren't quite down yet.'

James looked shocked when Aiden said that she wanted to spank him, Aiden slinked over to him and undid his belt and whispered in his ear for him to bend over. Ajay sat on the couch smirking watching Aiden spanking the cowboy with his belt. The door swung open and the guns walked into the room, their jaws dropped in shocked seeing Ajay sitting on the couch watching Aiden spanking the cowboy again. "What the hell is going on here?" Alex asked. Aiden stopped what she was doing, she smiled innocently at her husband before she went and sat down next to Ajay. "James you better leave." Chris stated.

James nodded his head and walked out of the door. "Again I ask what the hell is going on." Alex stated though clenched teeth. "James was waiting after my promo for us. hHe asked me what he would have to do to sleep with us." Ajay answered. "WHAT!" both guys shouted. Ajay nodded her head biting her lower lip. 'Meaning both of you?" Chris asked motioning between the two girls. Ajay and Aiden nodded their heads.

"He isn't sleeping with you again Ajay. That was one time deal." Chris stated. "And you got sex anytime you want for how many months?" Ajay asked cocking an eyebrow back at her boyfriend. "I don't feel very comfortable with you sleeping with him again, you came back with bruises on your hips." Chris stated, "And it was 6 months." "Exactly." Ajay stated, she knew James well enough to know that he wouldn't let go. In way she wouldn't mind sleeping with James again, but on the other hand she wouldn't having sex with Alex again. Hopefully she wouldn't regret what she was going to say next.

"Name your price." Ajay stated. "What?" both Guns asked. "Name your price for James to join us." Ajay answered. Alex smirked and licked his lips, "We switch partners for two nights." Chris nodded his head in agreement. 'And Ajay give me 6 blowjobs anytime I want." Alex stated. "And Aiden gives me 6 blowjobs too." Chris added. "And Ajay goes first when we have James joins us." Alex stated. Ajay looked between the guns and looked at Aiden who nodded her head, Ajay took a deep breath stood up and stuck her hand out to Alex, "You have yourself a deal."


	10. Pleasing Of The Cowboy

A/N: I only own Ajay. Aiden belongs to cherrybomb13.

* * *

_**Pleasing Of The Cowboy**_

James watched Ajay slid her hands from Chris' neck down to his shoulders as she slid down the leather jacket and hoodie off of his body. Chris went to kiss her but she pulled back shaking her head no. His eyes were shining with want and need. Ajay smirked, "You get the chance to play tonight big boy." the Canadian turned her attention to Alex. She did the same thing that she did to Chris to him before she winked up at him.

Ever since last week when he saw her make out with Alex and then her kissing Aiden slow and sensual like she did. Made him want to get with both girls and bad. He even went as far to beg Ajay to ask the boys to let him sleep with them. He didn't know what happened after the girls went back to the guns locker room. All he knew is that Ajay looked banging hot in her little outfit she had on and he wanted nothing more then to take it off and screw her senseless again. He felt eyes boring into him, he turned and meet the intense stare of Ashton Cage. She smirked and winked at him then to his surprise she blew a kiss to him as Team 3D's music started playing.

Ajay turned her attention to the ramp as her mentors walked down the ramp. Ray stopped walking his eyes landing on Ajay. "Awe hell. He is going to say something.' She muttered to the guns. Ajay was dressed in black dress pants that flared out around her red peep toe high heels, her black button down top was only done up by two buttons. Her red bra was visible. Ray vaguely wondered how Chris was keeping his hands to himself with his girlfriend looking that hot.

He motioned for a microphone, smirking while he did so, "I just have to say one thing before the match starts. That is damn mamma you look good." Ray stated causing the men in the stands to cheer in agreement. Devon seemed to notice what Ajay had on, he walked over and went to do up some of the buttons. Chris and Alex slapped his hands away while Ajay undid one of the buttons leaving the one at the center of her bra done up.

"I am big girl D. I will wear want to wear." Ajay said before the guns lead her over to the ropes. She paused at the ropes, a troublemaking smirk on her face. She reached up and kissed Alex lustfully first, he froze for a second then he kissed her back. Ajay pulled back smirking taking in his dazed face. She loved doing that. She turned her attention to her boyfriend kissing him the same way. Chris fisted his hand in her hair and pulling her in closer to him. He bit her bottom lip as she pulled away. Ajay whipped the excess lip gloss off of his lips before she lowered herself between the bottom and middle ropes getting out of the ring.

Ajay watched the match from where she was standing behind Alex. She cringed every time her boyfriend took a bump. She wondered how Aiden was handling watching this backstage. "Go baby!" Ajay shouted seeing her boyfriend moving around the ring out moving Robert. Alex looked down at Ajay and smirked. She glanced up at him and shook her head. Their friendship had definitely changed since they had sex together. Not that she minded. Her eyes never left the match in front of her. Seeing James tag into the match, an idea popped into her head, she hopped up on the ring apron.

"Hey Jimmy." She called leaning over the top rope showing off her cleavage. The cowboy turned his attention from Devon to Ajay. "Come here, I have something to tell you." she said. Chris and Alex were both watching the Canadian heartbreaker as James moved over to where the knockout was standing. She shot a wink at them before she leaned over the rope and pecked James' lips as Devon span him around and hit him. Ajay hopped down from the ring apron and went back to her spot next to her boys. James got out of the match and Robert got into the match.

Seeing the guns he pushed Alex off of the ring apron before he pointed down to Ajay, "You are mine." Ajay's eyes grew wide as she grabbed a hold of Alex's leg to kind of pull him back. Chris glanced down at his girlfriend who was taking a couple of deep breathes to steady and clam herself. Chris wanted to hop down and take her into his arms. "I am fine babe don't worry about it." Ajay stated. Chris nodded his head. "Come on D!" Ajay called as she stepped up to the ring apron and started banging her hands on the ring apron. She cheered along with the fans when Ray got tagged into the match. Even though she was serving as the guns' manager she was though and though a 3D fan.

Ajay had a feeling something was going to happen so she slid off her heels and stood in her bare feet just in case she had to make a run for it. Ray had body slammed Robert and was holding his legs open. Both guns were cringing and holding themselves. Ajay was smirking watching it. James had rolled out of the ring next to her. "Hi Jimmy. Bye Jimmy." Ajay stated as she hopped up on ring apron next to Alex.

"RAY! WATCH OUT!" she shouted as Nash and Hall walked down the ramp. Alex nodded to Chris, he grabbed her arm and pulled her too where she was in between them standing on the stairs. She wanted to go in and help them, but she knew that Chris and now Alex wouldn't let her. Eric came belting down the ramp with a kendo stick. Her eyes widen in horror as Chris helped her off of the stairs onto the floor.

Both he and Alex froze, "babe stay out here." "Alright throw him out here I want my shots at him." Ajay stated. They nodded their heads. Alex got into the ring first and threw out EY. "You got this?" Chris asked. Ajay nodded her head before she slapped Eric across the face. Chris did a missile drop kick to the back of Scott Hall while Eric threw Ajay to the ground after shaking her.

James looked over at her like he wanted to help her but had to stay in character, moments later Chris landed on the floor in front of her. She hurried over to him and knelt next to him putting her hand on his chest. "I am fine." he grunted. Ajay nodded her not believing him. Alex rolled himself out of the ring seconds later and going over to them. Seeing Ajay's shoes he scooped them up as Ajay pulled her boyfriend to his feet. Chris put his arm around her shoulders. "You good skunk or do you have to hold onto me too?" "I am going to hold onto you anyways." Alex smirked and put his arm around her waist. Ajay just laughed and walked backstage with them where Aiden was waiting for them.

Aiden rushed to Alex once they were backstage into his arms, she kissed his lips at once. "I thought those big greasy guys and the weasel lookin' one were going to hurt you." she stated as Alex hugged her. Ajay turned to her boyfriend, "Did she just call EY a weasel?" Chris nodded his head before he pulled her into his arms kissing her. Ajay wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him back.

"ASHTON JORDAN!" Aiden said shrilly noticing that one her husband had her best friend's high heel shoes in his hand and two that the said best friend was still bare footed. Ajay pulled back from Chris a little shocked at Aiden's voice, she rarely raised her voice. Her brown eyes meet Aiden's auburn colored ones. "Yes?" she asked innocently as Chris trailed his fingers across her bare abdomen. Instead of answering Aiden pecked Ajay's lips and then Chris'. "I am just glad you two are okay." Aiden stated.

James walked towards the guns and their girlfriends. "Here comes the cowboy." Alex stated as he held Aiden protectively to him. Ajay smirked knowing exactly what she was going to do when Chris gave the go ahead. "Do it." Chris muttered in her ear once James came to a stop in front of them. Ajay stepped out of Chris' arms and slammed James up against the wall behind him, kissing him much like she had Alex and Chris. She pulled back smirking. "It's your lucky fucking night." Alex stated. "You get to get with both of our girls." Chris said as Ajay grabbed Aiden's hand and started pulling her down the hall with her.

James' mouth opened and closed repeatedly, he was in shock. Alex and Chris moved to stand on either side of him. They both smirked seeing Ajay stop walk and kiss Aiden again before they kept walking. James cringed when he felt two hands connect with the back of his head. He turned to look at Chris and Alex. "There are some rules that go along with sleeping with our girls." Alex stated, "If at anytime either one of them what to stop then you have to stop."

Chris nodded his head in agreement, "You have to wear a condom. And if at anytime we feel like the girls are at risk. We are going to stop you, there are no if and or buts about it. They are the loves of our lives, we don't want anything happening to them." James nodded his head dumbly, still not believing that he was going to get the chance to sleep with the girls. "When we are ready for you, one of the girls will present themselves to you and tell you when and where." Alex stated before he and Chris walked away. "Oh and Cowboy nobody hears about this." Chris stated as they turned the corner and disappeared down the hallway towards their locker room.

Ajay had Aiden pressed against the locker room as they were kissing. She couldn't help herself. She was in the mood to play and be naughty. Something she hadn't done lately with having a son. The door to the locker room open as the guns walked into their locker room. Chris shut the door before them twisting the lock. Alex cleared his throat causing the two girls to pull apart. Ajay took a step back a slight blush covering her face as she went over to Chris who had sat on the couch, he pulled her onto his lap.

Alex pulled Aiden into his arms kissing her, "You shouldn't do that while we are here, you know what that does to me.' Aiden smirked, "That was all Ajay's idea.' "Of course it was." Alex stated before he walked over to the couch and sat next to Chris. "What did James do when you told him that it was his lucky night?" Ajay asked as she brushed some of Chris' hair out of his eyes. "He looked like he was in shock. I don't blame him. If I was him and I got to sleep with the two of you, I would do the same thing." Chris stated. "But Sabin man come on, we get to sleep with them anyways every night." Alex said as he trailed his hand up Aiden's bare leg. Ajay nuzzled into her boyfriend's neck as he pulled her in closer to him, he was worried on what kind of condition she was going to be in after tonight.

"Since I am going first with James." Ajay stated still not moving off of her boyfriend's lap, "Aiden should give him the room key. It's only fair." Aiden smirked and nodded her head in agreement, "I will do it." Alex glared at Ajay who stuck her tongue out at him. "Don't do that unless you plan on using it." he smirked. Ajay took Chris' water bottle off of the floor and threw at Alex's head, giggling when it hit him in the head. "You are a pain in the ass." he said. "I know." she smirked.

"Ya'll should get to the hotel." "That means I have to move." Ajay whined. Chris picked Ajay up off of his lap and sat her on the couch. She pouted and crossed her arms as Alex put Aiden next to her. "You are going to have to keep him entrained while you wait for me to come back right?" "I figured as much." Ajay answered, "I don't mind though." Aiden nodded her head, "You never told me why you took off your shoes." "I had a feeling something was going to happen. I was just preparing myself for it." Ajay answered, "I am sorry for taking the shoes off Cookie." Aiden smirked and shook her head, she kissed Ajay again.

"It's okay." The guys came out of the bathroom both changed to go to the hotel. "You ready Ajay?" Chris asked. "I just need shoes." the Canadian answered. Alex found Ajay's flipflops stuck in her bag, "Here." "You are being nice to me." Ajay said as she started to get suspicious. "Of course I am being nice. I get to see you naked again." Ajay rolled her eyes, "And maybe if you are lucky and good skunky, you might even get to have sex with me again." Chris laughed as he pulled her to her feet. Aiden stood up as well, "I will make sure everything is all locked up." Alex let out a whine he didn't want to leave his wife.

"Aw Skunky you are so cute." Ajay stated pinching his cheek. Aiden kissed Alex's lips, "Babe, go with them. I will be fine. James won't hurt me. He would be too afraid of you three coming after him." Ajay took his hand in her free one, "Come on skunky." Alex looked down at Aiden and then at Ajay then back at his wife, he kissed her again. "Alright let's go." Alex said, "but Ajay you are sitting in the backseat with me." "You two better not distract me while I am driving." Chris stated as Aiden came over and pecked his lips before he opened the door.

Aiden shook her head as she heard Ajay tell both guns that James wouldn't be afraid of them, but she would be afraid of her because she could castrate him. She blew a puff of air out of her mouth. She was going to give Ajay and the guns enough time to get there. And give the Canadian enough time to get both of them to relax. James better get ready to ride, it was going to be a long bumpy night.


	11. The Key To Your Lucky Night

A/N I only own Ajay. Aiden belongs to cherrybomb13. the next chapter is them getting down to business.

* * *

_**The Key To Your Lucky Night.**_

"Lex relax its going to be okay." Ajay stated as they walked out of the Impact Zone. Alex kept looking over his shoulder at the building. Chris was shaking his head, he knew that Ajay was going to try her hardest to distract Alex from Aiden giving James the room key. Chris popped the trunk when they got to the car and put their bags in it. Alex looked down at Ajay as she tugged on his hand towards the backdoor.

'You are impatient." he teased. "Of course I am." Ajay said, she wanted to be at the hotel already. Chris closed the truck and went over to Alex and Ajay. "Remember don't distracted me too bad. I don't want your big brothers coming down from Tampa to kick my ass for getting into a car wreck with their baby sister in the car with me." Chris stated before he kissed Ajay.

Alex pulled open the door and motioned for Ajay to get into the car first. Ajay slid into the middle seat as Alex got into the car with her closing the door. Chris glanced in the rearview mirror he sighed see Alex staring out the window and Ajay bouncing her knee up and down, he caught her eye and winked at her.

Ajay had enough of Alex being quiet and staring out of the window. She undid her seatbelt and slid over next to Alex, she leaned over and captured his earlobe between her teeth tugging on it slightly. He stopped looking out of the window and left out a low growl. The Canadian smirked as she slid her hand across his crotch and up to his belt and button of his jeans. Alex sensing what she was doing spread his legs further apart and leaned back.

She let go of his ear lobe as she slid her hand inside of his boxers stroking him. Chris glanced in the rearview mirror again, his eyes going wide seeing what his girlfriend was doing, he pressed down on the gas harder. Ajay pulled Alex's boxers down lower so she could get better access. Alex grabbed her by the neck first kissing her deeply, she pulled back breathing deep before Alex grabbed her by the neck again and pushing her down closer to his man hood, she rubbed her thumb across the head as Alex pressed her head closer. He shuttered feeling her hot breath, Chris pulled to a stop as Ajay flicked her tongue out lapping up the bead of moisture that arose. She pulled back, "Oh too bad Skunky, maybe next time." Alex started letting out a string of cruse words, she was so close to go down on him god damn Chris for pulling to stop when he did.

Aiden sighed as she put her negligee on, her husband, her girlfriend and her boyfriend had left to go to the hotel. She wasn't go to lie she was starting to get butterflies and nervous. As much as the thought of James excited her, it also made her a little nervous. He was so much bigger to compared to Alex and Chris. She slid her trench coat on and did the tie up before she slipped on her heels on and walked out of the locker room turning off the lights and shutting the door behind her.

Alex did his jeans up and stormed up to the hotel room leaving Chris and Ajay by the car. Ajay slid out of the backseat as Chris got out of the car, he took purse from her and sat on the hood of the car. Ajay looked up at him a little confused. He lowered his mouth to hers kissing her deeply. She fisted her hands into the back of his hoodie pressing herself into his body. He broke away resting his forehead against hers.

She took a couple of deep breathes before she opened her eyes meeting his blue eyes. He smirked slightly at her, "Once James is done with you. I want you." Ajay smirked as she nodded her head, "We should go into the hotel so he isn't by himself." Chris nodded his head and went to drop the car keys into her purse, he looked at Ajay and then back at what was in her purse. "You brought those with you?" he asked as he handed it to her. Ajay nodded her head, "You will never know besides I would rather be safe then sorry." Chris nodded his head as he put his arm around her, Ajay reached her hand up and linked their fingers together.

Chris pushed the up button on the elevator watching the guys around the lobby lick their lips at his girlfriend, who decided it would be a good time to start teasing him. She stepped out his arm and in front of him. "What are you doing babe?" he questioned. Her lips titled into a smirk as she pulled him to her by his belt. "What do you think I am doing?" she asked innocently.

Aiden walked to where James was coming out of the bathroom at the bar he had went too. It had taken her awhile to find the bar that he went to. James eyed the Georgia Peach as she slinked over to him. Aiden came to a stop in front of him, a devilish glint in her sunset eyes as she slowly undid her coat. His eyes trailed her form swallowing audibly. Aiden smirked as she took the room key out of her pocket and slinked up in front of him, her lips inches from his.

She slipped the key into his jeans pocket, "If you are ready, we will be at the hotel." she whispered huskily in his ear. James nodded his head as Aiden moved away from his ear and kissed him. She pulled back after a few seconds, "I will see you soon." James nodded his head dumbly as he watched her do her jacket back up

Chris nudged open the hotel room door, letting his girlfriend walk into the room first. He closed the door behind him as Ajay took off her flip flops and went over to where Alex was sitting on the couch. She sat her purse on the couch next him before she straddled him. His brown eyes meet hers as he put his hands on her hips. 'What's wrong?" she asked softly as Chris looked around the room.

"I am doing the right thing? By letting Aiden sleep with James?" he questioned. Ajay sighed, "Lex she is going to be fine." Alex glanced down and then back up at Ajay who couldn't help herself she started giggling. Chris looked over hearing his girlfriend giggle. "What?" he asked. "Alex is definitely a boob man." she giggled before she took in the again serious look on Alex's face.

She leaned over on Alex's lap to where her purse was sitting next to them on the love seat. "Will these any?" she asked. "Where did you get these?" Alex asked taking the handcuffs from her. "Chris Harris gave them to me before he left the company." Ajay answered. Alex nodded his head, "He would get a kick out of us using them on James." Ajay giggled and nodded her head, "He would."


	12. Welcome to the Rodeo

A/N: I only own Ajay. Aiden belongs to cherrybomb13. from when Aiden comes into the hotel room on is written by her.

* * *

_**Welcome to the Rodeo. **_

Ajay played with a couple of dark strands of Alex's hair for a minute before she decided she was going to pick up where she left off in the car. She rotated her hips around on his hardness, Alex groaned, she wasn't really playing fair with him. He reached up and kissed her as he dropped the handcuffs onto the couch to them as his other hand wandered up from her hip to her breast.

Chris watched his girlfriend and best friend make out. He knew he was going to get attention from her too, he couldn't help but feel a little bit jealous. Ajay pulled back from the kiss and looked over at her boyfriend who was standing watching her and Alex.

She stood up from where she was straddling Alex and walked over to Chris, she wrapped her arms around his waist before she stood up on her tip toes and kissed him again. He pulled back after a few minutes, "I am thinking you are a little over dressed here." he muttered as he looked down at her. "Oh really?" she asked. Chris nodded his head as he undid the remaining buttons holding her shirt together. He slowly slid the sleeves down her arms and tossing it across the room before he kissed her again.

Alex stood up from where he was sitting and walked up behind Ajay he brushed some of her blonde hair from her neck before he started kissing her neck he slid his arms around her waist moving his hand down to the band of her dress pants. His fingers undid the hook then unzipped them sliding them down her hips. Ajay stepped out of them once they hit the floor.

Alex decided it was time to get back at Ajay for what she did to him, he kept one hand on her hip as he slid his fingers down into the tiny panties that she had on. Chris nodded his head at him showing that it was okay for him to do what he is doing. Ajay gasped feeling Alex's finger penetrated her. Chris watched the sight in front of him for a few minutes. He loved the looks that she made, she reached forward and grabbed him by his pants pulling him towards her.

He captured her lips with his as his hands went to her breasts as her hand slid down into his pants stroking him again. Alex slid another finger into her as he bit down on her neck. Ajay moaned and leaned back against him, Chris took another step forward kissing her again. His tongue swirled in her mouth as he fisted his hand in her hair angling her head for better access. Alex smirked as he started speeding up the thrusts of his fingers.

Ajay was moaning softly as Chris broke away from her mouth trailing his lips down her neck growling as she stroked him harder. Alex smirked hearing Ajay whimper and press back against him again. "Please Lex." She moaned. "Please what?" he asked lowly. She pressed her hips down onto his hand as he slid a third finger into her. Chris slid his hands down from her hair to her breasts again, he squeezed them together before he lowered his mouth to the encased nipple.

Ajay gasped and moved her free hand to the back of Chris' head her fingers running though his hair. Alex titled Ajay's head back to him kissing her as she started to go. "Holy shit." she muttered as she rested her head in the crock of his neck as she finished. Alex smirked as he pulled his fingers out of her and put them in her mouth. Ajay sucked his fingers cleaned before she turned her attention to her boyfriend, she pushed herself off of Alex and captured Chris' mouth with hers as her hands undid his belt and jeans pushing his jeans and boxers off of his hips.

Alex reached forward and grabbed a hold of her hair pulling on it. She growled at him. "Shut up, you know you like it rough." Alex stated as he forced her down onto her knees in front of Chris. "Bite me Lex." "Gladly." Ajay rolled her eyes before she glanced up at Chris who smirked down at her as she slowly took him into her mouth swirling her tongue around his head. Chris groaned as she took him all the way into her mouth sucking on him. Alex decided he was going to handle the pace, he fisted his hand in Ajay's blonde hair pulling back on it.

"Shit Ajay." Chris groaned as he let go in Ajay's mouth, Alex held her down until she had swallowed all of Chris' cum. Alex let go off of her hair as she released Chris from her mouth with pop. Chris hauled her up to her feet kissing her deeply. She gripped his shoulders pressing herself into his body. Chris pulled back smirking as he nipped her bottom lip. Alex pulled her back to him, sinking his teeth into the side of her neck.

She whimpered and closed her eyes. "What? You told me to bit you." Alex smirked before he sucked on the bit mark. Chris pulled his pants up and redid them back up as Alex made out with Ajay. Chris stepped up to them again, he started placing kisses from her jaw down to her neck. He bit on her neck, he figured it was fair, if Alex left a hickey on his girlfriend, he was going to leave some too. Ajay broke away from Alex who slid his hands up to her breasts and started playing with them as Ajay pulled Chris up to kiss her.

Aiden walked back into her hotel room and eyed Chris and Alex touching and kissing Ajay."Get your hands off of my girlfriend." She teased walking up to and Alex smirked at her."How did everything go with James? Ajay asked breathlessly as Alex leaned back in to kiss her neck.

"He's on his way." She smiled pushing Alex away from stepped in front of her and kissed her deeply. Aiden swirled her tongue around in Ajay's mouth until she whimpered and clutched at her jacket. Aiden smiled kissing along Ajay's jaw line to her ear, "I've been wanting to do that all day."Ajay shivered at the desire in her voice."Aren't you a little overdressed?" Ajay asked running her finger down Aiden's throat along the opening of her stepped behind Aiden and snaked his arms around her waist to the knot of her trench coat.

She turned her head and kissed Chris as he slowly undid the knot. The coat opened and he slid it of her shoulders revealing a very sexy, barely there negligee."No wonder he's on his way." Chris whispered in her pulled Aiden back to her, their lips meeting let himself in with the key Aiden had given him and closed the door staring slack jawed at Aiden and Ajay half naked and deeply engrossed in each other.

Ajay turned, "Jimmy James, you came!""Well not yet but I plan on it." He grinned, "Ya'll didn't start without me did you?""I'm sure you won't mind." Aiden said pulling Ajay into the bedroom and onto the bed with looked at Chris and Alex who both took their seats on the large couch against the wall, "So uh….what do we do? Just jump in or what/" Chris and Alex both cracked open a beer from the fridge.

"Let them play. They'll let you know when they're ready." Alex said not taking his eyes off the hot action in front of grabbed a beer and joined them on the couch. He blew out a nervous breath. He was thanking his lucky stars that he was about to bed the two hottest girls he knew but was worried somewhat about performing in front of their significant others.

He watched as Aiden rolled on top of Ajay and pulled her bra off. She arched off the bed as Aiden pleasured her breasts."Damn." he couldn't help but to took the tiny panties off of Ajay and went down on her for the boys enjoyment. She always loved to hear their heavy breathing and to see the lust in their eyes. In no time Ajay was thrashing around begging Aiden for release.

She sat up and looked at James motioning for him to join them. He stood beside the bed and waited. He didn't want to fuck up this opportunity by getting ahead of himself. Aiden reached up and slowly undid the buttons of his shirt keeping eye contact with him the whole time. He shimmied out of his shirt and waited. Aiden kissed his shoulder, her tongue leaving a damp trail across his chest.

She stopped at his nipple taking it into her mouth and playing with it. He sunk his hands into her hair as she looked up at him with those fiery eyes. She went down his midsection, her tongue delving into his navel before flicking the top of his jeans. She decided to pull an old trick out of her hat and slowly undid his belt and jeans with her mouth. It took everything in him to not throw her down beside Ajay and take them both.

He stepped out of his jeans standing only in his boxers."Who would you like first/" Aiden asked kissing her way back up his torso. He looked her up and down and then over her shoulder at Ajay ready and waiting."I'll take her first and save your kinky ass for later." he decided."Good choice." Ajay smiled pulling Aiden back to her, "She's worth the wait."She kissed her again and whispered into Aiden's ear, "Distract Chris for me so he won't get mad and I'll do the same for you with Alex."Aiden nodded and let James take over with Ajay.

He finished his beer and set it on the night stand. He crawled between Ajay's legs and pulled her up to a sitting position and kissed her forcefully. He was never one to be gentle when it came to things he wanted. He pushed her back onto the bed making her breath rush out of her."Think you're ready for me again baby?" he asked taking off his bit her lip remember how wild and unrestrained he was in bed. She nodded hesitantly watching as he put on a condom.

What he lacked in size he definitely made up for in attitude and skill. He took her wrists in one hand as he began pushing into her. She closed her eyes trying to relax her body out of necessity. "Don't worry sugar, you'll be enjoying yourself in no time." he grinned as he slowly began riding in his first few thrusts Ajay could feel her back tweaking.

Where Chris and Alex were both generous lovers, James tended to be one side and overly dominant. His mouth covered her breast as his free hand groped the other. Ajay let out a loud moan of pleasure, she had always liked it rough which was why she and James were well suited for each other. She arched off the bed and began to struggle when he bit her nipple and breast."James!" she chuckled and fused their mouths together as he moved his hips frantically.

Aiden was on top of Alex teasing him as they watched James and Ajay. As comfortable as Aiden was in the bedroom, James scared her. She w was getting more and more nervous as she watched his harsh movements and the way he held Ajay into submission. She was comfortable with Alex doing it to her but she was definitely uneasy about James. She looked at Chris who was gritting his teeth in frustration as he watched his girlfriend with another man.

She whimpered as Alex pulled her down onto his member. He smirked and slowly began rolling his hips into hers. "Chris." She turned and saw that she was already involved with Alex, shit he needed a distraction. He stood up from his seat and took off his clothes and got behind Aiden who was still slowly riding her husband. His hands went to her breasts and he began kneading them to perfection as he nibbled her shoulder and neck. He took his time enjoying the feel of her petite body in his hands.

"Here man, you're going to need this." Alex said handing Chris some was puzzled until he saw Aiden's sly smirk. He kissed her lips, "You don't mind?"Ajay screamed James' name again as Chris flexed his jaw."You need a distraction." She was instantly turned on and poured some of the lube onto his hand and spread it liberally onto his member. Chris moved into position behind her. Alex held onto her hips as they waited for Chris to join their fun.

Aiden took a shallow breath and closed her eyes as Chris slowly pushed into her. Alex groaned, he could feel Chris too and the friction was absolutely amazing. Chris sucked on her ear lobe to keep her calm. He sighed when he had made it all the way. They sat there not moving to let Aiden adjust to their double penetration of her."You okay baby?" Alex asked, his fingertips running along her nodded slowly, "You're both so big."They both smirked.

Chris was the first to move as he slowly pulled out and delved back into her. He groaned, "You're really relaxed baby." She kissed him and whimpered when Alex rolled his hips again. They both closed their eyes feeling him move."I trust you." She smiled as she leaned forward to put her breasts in Alex's face."Go ahead dude." Alex urged focusing on keeping Aiden at ease while enjoying had always wanted this to happen. He had always wanted to have a threesome with Aiden and Chris. Chris grinned and slowly began to find his rhythm.

Meanwhile Ajay was clinging to James tightly, he had released her hands and was giving it to her like never before. Every thrust was harder than the last and cause some sort of response from her. She would moan or scream or bit her lip or dig her nails into his back. He was holding her ankles spread eagled as he pumped into her ferociously. His brow was covered in sweat, his hair matted to his shoulders. "James!" she screamed again as she was hit by her orgasm.

She moaned and thrashed as James continued bucking his hips into hers."Fuck Ajay." he growled as he pulled out of her and snatched the condom off. He came onto her stomach, blasting her with his hot seed. She closed her eyes glad to be done with James. He was an absolute animal in bed. She already felt sorry fro Aiden. James fell onto the bed beside Ajay panting.

"That was even better than the first time with you and Bailey." he smiled kissing her cheek. She smiled lazily as she reached for a towel to clean herself off with."Damn." James muttered when he took notice of what was going on on the couch. Chris had both of his hands on Aiden's hips as he made gentle rocking motions into Aiden. Alex was massaging her breasts as his tongue roamed her mouth.

James grinned as he pulled Ajay to his chest to watch them, "I had no idea the girl was that damn kinky." Ajay laughed, "Neither did I."Chris alternated between slow and fast thrusts. They heard Alex swallow her moans as she did his. Every now and then Alex would roll his hips doubling the pleasure they were feeling. It was almost too much for Aiden, she had already experienced several orgasms due to their expert handling of her.

Chris was holding back the best that he could. He wanted to wait and take Ajay after seeing that they were felt Alex begin to move faster, "Oh shit...damn baby." Alex cried out meeting her hips with his faster and faster as he came into her. He had one hand fisted in her hair, the other pressed into her lower back keeping himself as deeply in her as she could handle. Chris had leaned over still slowly delving into her to place kisses on her back as Alex shuddered around his orgasm before collapsing and releasing his firm hold on her.

Chris pulled her up and turned her head to kiss her, "Thanks for trusting me enough to do this."She smiled at his sweet comment, "Only you." His blue eyes fixed on her curiously, just staring at her for a long moment before he captured her mouth again. She loved the way his stubble irritated his lips. He carefully pulled out of her and went to Ajay.

James got up when he saw the glint in Chris' eye. Alex had pulled Aiden into his lap and covered them in a blanket. James sat down beside them.

Chris got on top of Ajay and slowly pushed into her. Her brow furrowed at his intrusion. She knew already she was going to have hell to pay from her body the next day. He kept his pace slow, knowing she was sore."Did you enjoy yourself?" he smiled lazily, "Did you?" He smirked, "Sure." She bit her lip feeling him go deeper and faster. her hands went to his back as he moaned in her ear finally reaching his climax. Ajay felt him gently bite her shoulder to keep himself reigned in as he finished. She kissed his neck before he pulled out of her and scooped her up into his arms.

James finished his beer and grabbed another one out of the fridge. He grinned over at Aiden, who was looking at her with her whiskey doe eyes. "You read darlin?" he asked extending his hand out to her. She placed her tiny hand out and he pulled her up. James ignored Alex's glare as Ajay sat down beside him. Alex had made Aiden put back on her bra and underwear when he caught James staring at her, which was fine with him because he was going to do much more than stare at tilted her chin up and lowered her mouth onto hers Her tongue was so playful, he loved every second he kissed her. He pulled back moments later and poured some of his beer on her neck and watched the amber liquid spill between her breasts. He followed the trail with his tongue.

She had her hands on his shoulders as he pleased her through the fabric of her bra. Aiden watched his mouth move across her skin as he looked up at her with a smirk. He closed his mouth on hers again as he unfastened her bra. He dropped the garment on the ground and shoved her backwards onto the bed. She landed with a scared look on her face as James stood over her with an excited grin.

Ajay sighed in relief that she had blocked Alex from seeing that. She was straddling him, riding him slowly as a diversion. she looked over at Chris who was reclined back , recovering and saw the glare on his face. Jimmy was on strike one and didn't know it yet. Alex moved his hands from her breasts to her hips to force her to speed up. James grabbed both of Aiden's legs and pulled her forcefully to the edge of the bed.

Aiden let out a tiny whimper. She wasn't feeling very comfortable or bold at the moment as she usually was in the bedroom. James took off his boxers and laid down beside her."Put that sexy mouth on my dick honey." he drawled.

Aiden sat up and slowly began giving him head. James propped himself up to watch her, panting as she moved up and down on him. He stopped her after a few minutes by flipping her onto her back. He knelt between her legs as she gasped in surprise. He reached for her thong, ripping it from her body. She bit her lip to keep from crying out as he entered her forcefully. She had her hands on his chest trying to push some of his weight off of her as he greedily sucked on her neck.

She pressed her cheek into his shoulder trying to remain calm. She had never been with a man of his stature before and it scared her. James took her wrists and pinned them at her sides, picking up his pace. Aiden arched her back to try and slow him down some, "James, please..."

"You like that baby?" He grated out, pushing her knees further apart.

She whimpered into his mouth as he shoved his tongue down her throat. Just at the moment she was getting frantic he began to slow down, his kisses became softer, he released her hands from his intense grip. She opened her eyes to be sure it was still James on top of her. His eyes were watching her intently before he abruptly pulled out of her.

She inhaled quickly at his sudden absence. Her eyes questioned his as he sat still contemplating his next move. She sat up on her knees as she moved his hair away from his neck to trail kisses up to his ear, "What's wrong?" She whispered flicking her tongue out to caress his ear.

"Nothing." he smiled as he positioned her on her hands and knees, facing toward the end of the bed where Ajay was still blocking Alex's view. It was probably a good thing she was because James was back in his animalistic mode again. He entered her swiftly and took one hand and put it on the back of her neck to push her down into the comforter. He leaned forward further using his weight to subdue her even more. She was back in panic mode as she tried to breathe between thrusts. The comforter wasn't allowing her any room to maneuver to get a good breath. Ajay paused away from kissing Alex just in time to see Chris launch himself from the couch, a look of fury on his handsome face.

"Get the hell off of her you fucking idiot, she can't breathe." he yelled going to Aiden.

James stopped immediately releasing her in shock, he didn't know he was hurting her. Chris scooped her up into his arms, as she finally caught her breath.

"Aiden, I'm sorry baby, I didn't…." James apologized.

"Shut the fuck up." Chris snapped as he sat on the couch with Aiden in his lap.

He was rubbing her back gently and kissed her temple, whispering that she was okay now. Alex was looking at James like he would murder him at any second.

"Both of you calm down, he didn't do anything on purpose. We'll just go to plan B." Ajay said getting up and going to rummage in her bag for the handcuffs she had brought. She was a little on edge about Chris being so cozy and protective of her. He never showed that kind of possession of Aiden before.

She sighed as she stood over James, "Lay down and give me your hands."

He groaned but did as he was told, "You better not lose that key Pix."

She smiled as she secured him to the bed, "Behave and I won't have to."

"You don't have to continue if you don't want to Ai." Alex told her looking deep into her eyes as he always did when he wanted to know what she was thinking.

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to." Chris reiterated as he pressed a kiss to her cheek.

"No, it's okay now. I'm fine." Aiden whispered as she got up and went back to James.

"I really didn't know you were uncomfortable." he said as she straddled him.

Aiden shrugged, "Don't worry about it, worry about making me cum."

He smirked devilishly as she pulled his cowboy hat off the night stand and put it on her head. He moaned loudly when she rolled her hips into his.

Ajay meanwhile was determined to make Chris jealous by showing Alex the tie of his life. She got back on top of him and began working her magic, she pulled out ever sexual trick she knew. She was riding Alex like her life depended on it. They both came simultaneously, clinging to one another tightly. She looked over at Chris smugly, only then realizing his attention had been focused on Aiden and James the entire time. He had been watching them like a hawk, not paying attention to the mind blowing sex she'd just engaged in with Alex.

"That was the best ever babe." Alex gasped, kissing the center of her throat.

She managed a half smile as she got off of him and wrapped them both in a blanket. She snuggled into his chest, her temper and insecurities flaring.

Aiden was rolling her body like a snake into James, using every muscle, every movement to send him over the edge. He pulled on his restraints in vain as he lost control of his body due to Aiden's expertise. He hissed through his teeth, and his toes curled, as he lifted his hips off the bed into hers, sending her over the edge as well. Only his shoulders and feet were on the bed as Aiden threw her head back and moaned.

James collapsed on the bed, only to raise himself up again, sending her into multiple orgasms, much to his delight. He rested back on the bed with a long groan, as he felt her spasm around him. She leaned forward whimpering into his neck. He wished the cuffs were off of him so he could hold her and make up for his misstep earlier. When she could finally move she rolled to the side and got the key off of the night stand. She unlocked the cuffs and tossed them into Ajay's bag. James rolled onto his side looking down at Aiden.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

She nodded, "You made up for it at the end."

He smirked, "I feel like I didn't, but I want to another way, if you think its possible."

Her eyebrow raised in question.

He leaned down to whisper in her ear, "Let me stay with you tonight. I want to show you that I'm not an insensitive jerk."

She looked at him with wide eyes, "I don't know if Alex will like that."

He placed a sensual kiss on her lips, "Can't hurt to ask. It'll make me feel better."

"If you say so." she smiled.

Ajay and Chris were already re-dressed. Ajay was packing up her things, coming over to grab the key off of the stand.

She leaned over and kissed James, then Aiden, "Had fun, James, you know the deal, not a peep to anyone or I'll kill you."

"I know." he pouted.

She glared at him for extra measure to make sure he knew she meant business, "Call me tomorrow Cookie, maybe we can get together in the afternoon."

"Sure." Aiden smiled, kissing her again before she turned to leave.

Alex wrapped the blanket around himself to walk them to the door. When he came back, he gave a pointed look at James.

"Rodeo's over with, time for you to hit the road." he said.

"Actually, I was wondering if I could ask you for a favor." James said, absently caressing Aiden's arm.

Alex put his hands on his lean hips, "What's that?"

"I was thinking maybe I could stay the night, to make amends with Aiden." James tried.

"You're not having sex with my girl again." Alex dismissed.

James shook his head, "No, of course not, just a massage, and if you tell anybody we're going to fight, but some cuddling too."

Alex snorted, "You want to cuddle my wife?"

Aiden giggled a little, making James turn red.

"Yeah." he said.

Alex thought for a moment, "You can stay."

James smiled down at Aiden again, giving her another quick kiss.

Alex dropped the blanket from his waist, "But you're going to have to wait on that massage baby."

Aiden bit her lip seductively as he crawled on top of her. James got off the bed and went to the bathroom to dispose of the condom he was still wearing. When he came back Alex was in the middle of eating Aiden out. She was gripping the sheets in white knuckled handfuls and throwing her head back and forth on the pillow. He went to the door, to give them some privacy.

"Whoa, where are you going?" Alex stopped, looking at James.

Aiden whined from the bed.

"I-I was just going to give you a minute." he said.

Alex smirked and shook his head, "That's part of the deal. You can stay, but you gotta watch."

James looked at Aiden naked and open in complete ecstasy on the bed, and thought to himself that Alex didn't have a bad idea.

"I'm going to need another beer." he drawled, going to the fridge.

Alex laughed and returned to pleasing Aiden.


	13. Fights and Make Ups

_**A/N: I only own Ajay, Aiden belongs to cherrybomb13**_

* * *

_**Fights and Make ups. **_

Alex walked with Ajay and Chris too the door, he fisted pounded Chris and kissed Ajay before he turned back into the hotel room. Chris took Ajay's hand in his as they walked towards the elevator. He could tell something was bothering Ajay. "What's wrong?" he asked as he pressed the button for the elevator. 'Nothing." Ajay answered fiddling with the strap of her purse. The doors dinged opened and they stepped onto the elevator.

Chris didn't believe his girlfriend for one second. Once the doors slid shut he backed her against the wall letting go of her hand. He placed his hands on either side of her head on the wall. "Tell me what's wrong babe." Chris stated. "Nothing is wrong baby. I am just tired." Ajay said, it was only a half of a lie. Chris stared down into her eyes for a minute trying to decide on if he believed her or not. "Whatever is bothering you, we will talk about it later." Chris stated before he moved away form her. Ajay nodded her head biting hard on her lower lip she just hoped she could keep herself together until then.

They were walking very slowly towards their car do to Ajay's soreness. Ajay took her phone out of her bag as they were walking, she dialed her voicemail. Her lower lip trembled hearing her son's voice coming though the speaker. "What's wrong?" Chris asked. "Listen." Ajay answered handing her phone over to him. Chris put the phone up to his ear and listened to the voicemail.

"We can go get him if you want." Chris said handing the phone back to his girlfriend. She shook her head no, "He is fine up there with Gran. I just miss him." "I miss him too baby." Chris said as he opened her door for her. She got into the car and rested her head back against the head rest as Chris went around the car and got into the car. Ajay was quiet as she closed her eyes and tapped her fingers against her legs as she listened to the music that was playing. Chris glanced over at her while he stopped at a stop light. 'Are you hungry?" he asked. Ajay nodded her head, "Starving, I got quite the workout tonight."

Chris nodded his head, "Burger King or McDonalds?" "Burger King." Ajay answered. "That's my girl." Chris smiled as he turned into the parking lot, he should've know that was going to be her answer, Ajay hated McDonalds with a passion. Ajay smiled to herself even after 5 years of them being together, him still calling her his girl sent shivers up and down her spine.

Chris pulled into their driveway a while later, "Do you think you can walk?" "I don't think so." Ajay answered. "Leave that to me.' Chris said as he turned off the car and getting out of it. He walked around the car and scooped Ajay into his arms and carried her up to their bedroom. "I am going to make sure everything is locked up. I will be right back." he said. Ajay nodded her head as she plugged her phone into the charger. She removed her clothes again and slid underneath the covers she buried her face into the pillow as her eyes filled with tears and her insecurities plagued her body.

Chris came back into the room a few minutes later, he studied his girlfriend for a few minutes. He still knew something was bothering her. But more then anything he wanted to take her as his own again. He stripped down to his boxers before he crawled into the bed with her. 'Are you asleep?" he whispered in her ear.

Ajay took a second to collect herself before she shook her head no, she rolled to her back so she could look at him. "Are you sure you are okay?" he asked. "I am fine. I promise.' she answered hoping he would believe her. He smirked down at her before he kissed her and moved to where he was between her legs. Ajay pulled him in closer to her, already knowing where this was going. Chris pulled back and sat back on his knees, "Are you sure you want to do this?" "I do, if you want too.' Ajay answered as she sat up and undid her bra and pulled it off. Chris blinked at her.

"What? I hate wearing these damn things sometimes and this one was brothering me." Ajay answered lowering her eyes. Chris couldn't resist it anymore he pushed her onto her back and kissed her hungrily again as he pulled her panties off of her and took his boxers off. He pulled back from the kiss and looked down at Ajay, she was chewing on her lower lip as she stared back up at him. He positioned himself at her opening and then pushed into her. Ajay let out a loud moan once he was inside of her. As he started riding her he lowered his head to her breasts to tease them.

He grew angry seeing the bit mark that James had left on her, he was fine with Alex biting Ajay but James doing that made him see red. Chris picked up his pace pounding into his girlfriend harder and faster. "Holy fuck. Chris!" Ajay screamed as she shuddered around her orgasm. Chris pushed her legs higher as he started to go, he bit the same bit mark he made earlier on her shoulder. He kissed her deeply before he pulled out of her.

Ajay collapsed on the bed ready to go to sleep now, she was worn out and her body was screaming at her for all the sex she had that night. 'I am going to go call and check on Aiden. I will be right back." Chris said before he kissed her again and got out of the bed pulling his boxers back on.

Ajay's eyes flew open as tears welled up, she couldn't believe that her boyfriend just left her in their bed after they had just made love to go check on his best friend's wife. She got out of bed and pulled on Chris' shirt and went down the hall the guest bedroom. She collapsed onto the bed willingly herself not to cry no matter how bad it hurt.

Chris walked back into his bedroom, frowning slightly at the fact that James was still at the hotel with Aiden and Alex, his frowned deepen when he saw that his bed was empty. He turned towards the bathroom thinking that Ajay went to take a shower. The bathroom was empty as well. Where the hell did Ajay go? He walked out of the room and went down the hall. He checked Joey's room, she wasn't in there, he went to the guest room and saw that Ajay was in bed almost asleep.

"What are you doing here?" Chris asked as he walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge of the bed next to her. "Are you mad at me?" Ajay nodded her head once. "Why?" "Because you got out of bed after we made love to go check on Aiden." Ajay answered. It seemed to click with Chris then what was going on. "You didn't even care or worry about me while I was having sex with James but as soon its Aiden's turn you cared. What the fuck is that about?" Ajay questioned.

Chris' tempered flared up, "I did worry about you the first time you slept with him. This time I couldn't stand to watch you with him, I didn't want to see you get roughed up. I worried about Aiden because she is so small and she can get hurt easily.' Ajay rolled her eyes, "She had Alex to worry about her, she didn't need you to worry about her too." Chris growled lowly at her, "She is your best friend and you didn't seem to care when you straddled her husband and started riding him." Ajay scoffed, "I did it because I didn't want Alex getting to mad. I was doing what I told her what I would do. And distracted him from seeing James with Aiden. And if you would have looked over at me once in awhile instead of worrying about Aiden, you would have seen that I was checking over my shoulder every chance I could to make sure she was okay."

Chris steeled his jaw and glared at her. "You just didn't seem to give a rats ass about me tonight.' "What the fuck is that suppose to mean?" "You didn't really care when I was with James and then you sure the fuck didn't care when I was with Alex.' Ajay answered willingly herself not to cry. Chris getting more mad, he wanted Ajay to see it the way that he saw it with Aiden. But she was going to be fucking stubborn about it.

He didn't even realize that he didn't look over at Alex and Ajay while they going at it, not once. He wasn't too worried about Alex being with Ajay at all. 'I am going to go to bed before I say anything I regret." Chris said as he stood up and went out of the room. He slammed the door shut behind him, Ajay buried her face into the pillow screaming out in frustration.

Chris woke up after a couple of hours of sleep, he put his hand out to where Ajay should have been laying. He got out of the bed and went down the hall to the guest room. Ajay hadn't moved from the spot where she had been laying earlier. He uncovered her and scooped her up in his arms. It didn't go as smoothly as he would have liked. Ajay's eyes fluttered open as soon as she locked on his, she buried her face into the side of his neck crying.

"shh babe, it's okay." he said going back into the room and laid her down on their bed. He crawled into the bed with her. She rolled into his body and cried into his chest. "Its okay baby." he said pressing kisses on the top of her head. "I thought you were going to leave me to go back to them." Ajay cried. "Baby, I wouldn't leave you ever. I love you too much to leave you just because we got into a fight." Chris stated.

Ajay pulled to look up at him. He smiled down at her before he brushed tears off of her cheeks. She tried to smile back but she couldn't. she was still kind of upset at him. "I am going to go take a bath." Ajay stated. Chris nodded his head and let go of her. He wanted her to be happy again but where they were both upset he didn't know what he could really do until they weren't both so upset.

Ajay soaked her sore body in the bubble bath, she couldn't shake this fear of Chris leaving for Aiden. Why would he want to stay with her when he could be with Aiden? She did everything. Not mention she was more kinky then Ajay had been in the past couple of years. She got out of the tub awhile later, she wrapped a towel around her and step out of the bathroom. She rolled her eyes seeing her boyfriend sound asleep, it kind of miffed her that he couldn't stay awake long enough to talk to her. Ajay pulled on a nightgown and got into the bed and started looking around for the remote controls so she could watch TV for awhile. Of course they had to be on Chris' side.

Slowly she straddled him reaching for the remotes. Chris shifted and grumbled in his sleep. Ajay froze for a second she forgot that he was light sleeper, she grabbed the remotes and laid down on her side of the bed. As if he knew that she was in bed with him, he put his arms around her waist and pulled her into him. "Hmm, Ajay." he muttered before he nuzzled into her neck. She smiled in spite of her anger at him.

Chris woke up a couple of hours later hearing Ajay's phone ring, he glanced down and smiled seeing that Ajay was sleeping with her back pressed against his chest. "Hello?" he said answering the phone. "Hi Aiden, no she is still asleep, we have been taking it easy today." Chris said, "Just come over whenever you want." Ajay mumbled in her sleep and wiggled herself in closer to him. "Yeah of course. Bye Aiden."


	14. Reassurances

_**A/N: I only own Ajay. Aiden belongs to cherrybomb13. the talk that Aiden and Chris is written by her. Thank you for writing that btw Mags. More action will happen in the next chapter.**_

* * *

_**Reassurances **_

After getting off of the phone with Aiden, Chris looked down at his girlfriend. She wasn't going to be happy at all for him waking her up but he had too. He wanted Alex and Aiden to think that everything was peachy and good between them. "Babe." Chris whispered in her ear before he shook her awake. "What? What's a matter?" She asked. "Alex and Aiden are coming over and I would really appreciate if you get up and go downstairs with me." Chris stated.

Ajay stared up at him before she nodded. "Are you going to talk to me?" he asked as they both got out of their bed. Ajay shrugged her shoulders, "There's nothing to talk about.' "Yes there is babe." "Josh just drop it okay? We will talk about it later. I will act everything is okay between us." Ajay stated as she walked towards their closet to get dressed. "Everything is not okay with us though." Chris said. Ajay turned back around to face him her eyes full of tears, "Please lets just drop until later please? I will go downstairs long enough to say hi but then I am coming back upstairs.' Chris nodded his head that was better then nothing.

Ajay was playing with the cuff of her hoodie as she sat in her armchair. Chris was sitting on the couch, he wanted to talk to her about their fight but Ajay was being stubborn about it. Trying to suck up a little bit he turned on Die Hard. A ghost of smile crossed on Ajay's face. Chris knew that Ajay couldn't resist Bruce Willis and the whole Die Hard series. Ajay wanted to smile and get out of her chair and go and sit on his lap and kiss him and snuggle with him while they watched the movie. But her fear and insecurities were stopping her.

There was a ringing of the doorbell awhile later. Chris stood up and went to answer the door. Ajay fiddled with a thread on her cuff while she heard Aiden and Alex greet Chris. They walked into the living room. Aiden smiled seeing her best friend sitting in her chair, she walked around the chair, "Hi." she beamed before she kissed her. "Hi." Ajay whispered back, "Excuse me." with that Ajay stood up and walked into the kitchen.

"What's that about?" Alex asked. In the past couple of times they had all been together since the whole hooking up thing they had going on started, Ajay would greet both him and Aiden with kisses. Today she didn't so much as smile in his direction. Chris sighed, "Long story man."

Aiden saw Ajay standing in the doorway, she walked over to her and hugged her. "Are you okay?" she asked. She nodded her head, "I am going to go upstairs and lay down for awhile." Alex stood up from where he was sitting and walked over to Ajay and Aiden.

He picked up Ajay and threw her over his shoulder as Chris went over to Aiden. 'No farther then second base." he said a little shocked that Ajay wasn't fighting him or screaming at him to put her down or anything like that. With that he turned to walk up the stairs

Chris took Aiden's hand and led her to the couch. He sat down and pulled Aiden to straddle him. "I missed you." he admitted, softly nibbling her neck.

He pulled her hair into a ponytail with his fist, his lips wandering to her jaw line. She pressed her cheek to his, "I missed you too." Her hand went to the back of his neck, her fingers playing with the longer hair as she met his mouth. There was something about kissing Aiden that thrilled him.

She made him forget to breathe, he lost track of time and space, he could seriously kiss her forever. She pulled away when she felt his hands go under her shirt, "Maybe we should stop. I don't want to get you all turned on." He took her hand and brought it down to the front of his gym shorts, "Its too late for that honey."

She frowned, "I'm sorry. I want to too, but Alex said…" He closed his mouth over hers again, "I know. It's okay." They laid back on the couch still kissing. Something was off with him, she could feel it. "What's wrong?" she whispered, her lips on his throat.

She felt him stiffen. She ran her fingertips up his abdomen, raising his shirt along the way. She pulled it over his head. "Talk to me?" she asked, moving to kiss his chest.

He said nothing as pulled her shirt off too and pulled her against him. He took off both of their jeans and covered them up with a blanket. "Do you know how bad I want you right now?" he growled into her neck, biting the sensitive flesh. "I want you to…but I want you to talk to me more." she said, her tongue sliding along his ear. He stopped then, his blue eyes on her, debating. "Ajay and I had a fight last night when we got home." he finally admitted. Aiden was surprised, "About?" He hesitated, "You."

"Me?" she questioned. He blew out a long breath, "I think its stupid really, but Ajay…you know how she is when something is bothering her." Aiden was concerned then, "It's not stupid to her Chris. Why did you fight about me?" He pulled his lip through his teeth and settled onto his back, "She doesn't understand what you and I have. She doesn't understand our relationship at all."

She rested on her elbow so she could watch his face, "Go on." "I don't know she thinks that I'm going to leave her for you because we have more in common than Ajay and I do. She doesn't get that I don't care if we're polar opposites sometimes, I love her and I would never leave her." he said. She was drawing shapes on his chest as she listened, "Sounds like it was more about you than it was me."

His brow furrowed, "What do you mean?" "She's not so much worried about me, as much as she is worried about the decision you'll make and how it will effect her." she explained.

He stared up at the ceiling knowing she was right. Aiden was just the scapegoat in all of this and he knew that was the reason he had gotten mad last night. She wasn't the one to blame. "Why does she feel that way Chris? Is it because you cheated on her before?" Aiden wondered.

He nodded, "Its been years ago, but it's like she can't let it go. It still gets thrown up in my face anytime I'm around a woman. She goes postal sometimes or gets all bitchy and I don't like that side of her when it comes to me. I don't want her to have to feel like she has to do that in order to keep me. I just want her to realize that I'm happy with her and our life together and I would never jeopardize what we have again."

"Sometimes that's easier said than done." She murmured. He shifted to look at her, "Can I ask you a question about a sore subject?" "How did I get past the whole Alex cheating on me fiasco?" she guessed.

"Yeah." he frowned. She smiled, "It hurt. It hurt me more than anything when I found out what he had done and how he had betrayed me. There were so many things I wanted to do to get my revenge, but I realized that I didn't need to. If I did that I would be bitter and angry all the time and not just at the people who deserved it, to everyone. That's not what I wanted for myself." "But how does Ajay get to that point?" Chris asked.

Aiden thought for a moment, reliving the struggle she and Alex had went through to regain their comfortable relationship again.

"It takes a lot of work from both of you. You have to weather the storm and let her work through her anger and jealousy. She needs to see that you're going to be there for her no matter what and no matter how many times you think you've already assured her." she said.

"How did Alex get your relationship back to normal?" he asked playing with her hair.

"Little things make the difference Chris. When were out, he always paid attention to me, I know he was exaggerating his efforts to make sure he focused on me, but that meant a lot and I saw how he was putting forth the effort. He tells me he loves me all the time, which is a big thing for him, he doesn't drop the "L" word as often as other guys. Just be there for her really and prove yourself. I know she loves you and will come around eventually. She's just insecure because all of this is new to her." she told him. He pressed his lips to her forehead, "Too bad she's a lot more stubborn than you."

Aiden smiled, "You want it to work out don't you?" "Of course." he breathed. "Then you'll have to deal with it. Ajay is going to test you, maybe telling you to go and be with whoever you want and that she doesn't care, but we both know she does. Just be patient and if you need me for anything all you have to do is call." she said kissing him again. "What was the one thing that made you change your mind?" he questioned.

She thought for a moment, "I just realized that I loved him more than I was mad at him. I wanted to be with him because all of the good memories we shared far outweighed the bad ones. That may make me weak in some people's eyes but I really don't give a shit."

He laughed then. "She'll come around Chris, I know she will. She just needs you to be there for her." Aiden smiled, yawning slightly. "Still tired from last night?" he grinned.

"What do you think? James didn't leave until a few hours ago." she sighed, closing her eyes and snuggling into his chest. "Thanks for listening to me baby." he said quietly, his eyes closing as well, "I'm glad that I can talk to you about this stuff because Alex wouldn't understand." "No, he wouldn't." she agreed, drifting off to sleep.

He kissed the top of her head one more time before pulling her tightly against him and falling asleep too.

Meanwhile Alex carried Ajay into her and Chris' room. He threw her down on the bed. She landed with a poof on the comforter. "What's wrong?" he asked as he laid down on the bed with her. "Nothing is wrong." Ajay answered softly. Alex wasn't buying it all he moved to where he was between her legs, he took both of her hands in his. "Ashton, I know something is bothering you. Talk to me about it." Tears filled Ajay's eyes before she shook her head no stubbornly.

"Punky come on talk to me please." he muttered. "Nothing is wrong Alex." "Something is wrong if you are crying Punk. Tell your Skunky what's wrong." "Its stupid." Ajay mumbled as tears slipped down her cheeks. "Just tell me what's wrong. No matter how stupid it is. I promise not to laugh." Alex said as he rolled to his back pulling Ajay with him. He kept one holding his. Ajay fisted her hand into his shirt as he trailed his fingers down her arm.

"Chris and I got into a fight last night when we got home from the hotel last night." Ajay admitted. 'About what?" "How reacted when James got too rough with Aiden." Alex clenched his jaw, "What happened?" "I was little on edge when Chris stopped James last night." "Are you blaming Aiden for this?" Alex asked stopping his fingers. "No, I blaming my stupid fucking insecurities." Ajay answered. Alex kissed the top of her head. "I just don't want him leaving me. I can't though a heartbreak not again." Alex looked down at Ajay questioningly. "I am damaged goods Lex." "What do you mean?" "It's a long painful story that one day I will tell."

"Ajay you aren't damaged goods as far as I see and touched you aren't damaged at all. Whatever made you think that, push it out of your head." Alex asked moving his arm around her waist and trailing his hand underneath her hoodie. Ajay nodded her head and exhaled a breath. "Don't worry about Aiden and Chris okay?" he questioned, "Aiden loves me too much and two she would never do that to you. You are her best friend, hell she is even calling you her girlfriend. They just have a deep friendship, sometimes they just to have their cute fuzzy with each other. Then they will come to us for their wild crazy moments." "And what are we suppose to do when are they are together?" Ajay questioned letting go of his shirt and running her hand down to the hem of his shirt and underneath it.

"We will be having our own naughty moments." Alex answered before he rolled her onto her back and fusing their mouths together. He pulled her hoodie off of her body. Ajay ran her hands to the hem of his shirt and started pulling it off of his body. Alex pulled it off and threw it to the floor. Ajay slid her hands down to his jeans and undid his belt. he chuckled against the side of her neck, "You are a naughty one."

"Shut up and kiss me Alex." Ajay breathed. Alex laughed and moved his lips back to hers. Alex pulled back from her, "Are you going to talk to Aiden and forgive Chris?" he asked. Ajay nodded her head before she yawned. "Tired there Punky?" "Yeah, I didn't sleep to good." Alex nodded his head too as he yawned as well. "Nap time?" Ajay asked. Alex nodded his head as he fixed his belt. he got off of the bed and grabbed the fluffy blanket from the sofa and got back on the bed with Ajay. He covered them both with the blanket as she snuggled into his chest.

Chris stirred awake after a couple of hours, Aiden was still asleep on his chest. "Aiden? Honey wake up." Chris said shaking her lightly. She stirred, "What?' "Where are Alex and Ajay? Its way too quiet in here."


	15. Let's Talk About Sex

A/n: I only own Ajay. Aiden belongs to cherrybomb13.

* * *

_**Let's Talk About Sex**_

"They must be upstairs still." Aiden mused, "We should go check." Chris nodded his head and let go of her. Aiden slipped her clothes back on and handed him his shirt. Chris pulled it on and followed Aiden up the stairs. "Now that's something that you don't see everyday." Chris mused standing in his bedroom doorway. In the mound of pillows was Alex and Ajay both sound asleep, the Canadian was asleep on his chest.

Chris felt a tiny ping of jealously course though his body. In ways he kind of understood Ajay's jealously. He would get jealous himself whenever she was her normal flirty self. Aiden walked towards the bed and went over to Alex and kissed him awake.

Ajay woke up when Alex moved, she seemed to realize then that she was all snuggled up to Alex. She let out a tiny scream as she rolled on to her back causing her boyfriend and their best friends to laugh. Alex got on his knees betweens Ajay's legs, he brought his one knee up and pressed it against her. He pinned her hands above her head, he leaned down to close to her ear. "What are you going to do when I have you to myself for two days? I am going to make you do things that you never done." he whispered into her ear. Ajay shuddered involuntarily. Alex pulled away from her ear and kissed her. After a few seconds he pulled back and got off of the bed.

Ajay was really curious now what he meant by that. She pushed herself up on her elbows and watched as he walked over to Aiden. Chris caught her eye, she smiled at him softly, she got off of the bed and stretched her arms above her head, she felt a little better after talking to Alex who knew that he could give good advice. Chris went over to the bed and sat down on it, he knew Alex well enough to know that he was going to some alone time with Aiden. And he really wouldn't mind talking with Ajay. "We should really talk about the switch." Ajay mused looking from her boyfriend to where Alex and Aiden were at.

"That's going to have to wait." Alex said. Ajay rolled her eyes before she walked over to him and grabbed his package, "We need to talk." Aiden winced slightly, she wanted to able to have kids some day with Alex. "We will talk later Punk. You have two choices you can watch us or join us, it really doesn't matter to me but I am going to get me some." Alex stated. Ajay looked at Aiden and Alex then at her boyfriend. "Just don't break anything."

Chris watched as Ajay shut their bedroom door and walked back over to the bed. She came over to him and straddled him. She tuck some of her bangs behind her ear as her eyes meet his. "I am sorry." she whispered, "I over reacted just a little bit. You just never showed that kind of possession of Aiden before." Chris nodded his head as he rested his hands on her hips. "Do you forgive me for acting like a total bitch?" she asked. "Yes. Do you forgive me for being an ass not really paying attention to what was happening to you?" Ajay nodded her head yes. She wanted to say more but she really didn't know what to put it into words. Chris moved his hands from her hips to the fastening of her bra, he undid it and pulled it off of her.

Ajay snuggled into him after they finished, she pressed a kiss to his chest. He trailed his fingers down her side. "We should go downstairs and make sure Alex and Aiden didn't break anything." Chris muttered. "But that involves moving." Ajay whined. "I know it does baby." Chris said before he kissed her. Ajay sighed when they broke apart, "Fine." Chris laughed, "We will come back up after they leave and you can sleep."

"I love you." Ajay muttered as she rolled to her back stretching her arms above her head. "You know I am going to kill James." "Why?" "He left a bit mark on my boob. And look." Ajay stated holding out her wrist. There was purplish mark forming on her wrist, Chris took it in his hand and kissed it. "I didn't think he was holding my wrist that hard." Ajay pouted. "Well we can fix that." Chris smirked. "You aren't putting me in handcuffs." Chris stuck his lower lip out in a pout. Ajay smirked, "Maybe if you are really good, before we switch. I will let you handcuff me to our bed and let you have your way with me over and over again."

Chris' pout turned into a smirk, "I will make sure that you won't be able to walk before you go off with Alex." Ajay giggled, "I am down for that." Chris laughed as he got out of bed, he picked up his shirt and threw it at her as he put his boxers back on. "What are you going to tell management about the bruises and bit marks that you have?" "I think management is used to me showing up from time to time with bruises and bite marks." Ajay giggled, "5 years of us being together and all."

They walked down stairs, Chris smirked as he sat in Ajay's armchair as his girlfriend cocked an eyebrow at their friends. "What?" Alex asked as he leaned against the ottoman. "Please tell me that you two at least have your underwear on." Ajay questioned as Chris pulled her down into his lap. "Nope. Naked as the day we born." Alex answered. Ajay leaned back into Chris, "We are going to have to get the carpet cleaned." Chris laughed, "We have done what they have a done in here a couple of hundred times. Don't you remember the time your brothers caught us after you first moved in here?" "Hush." Ajay said pinching his bare chest.

'Ow." he muttered. "Baby." Ajay teased. "But you love me anyways." Chris said. "So. Let's talk about the switch." Alex said looking at them. "I was thinking," Chris started, "That you could drop Aiden off of at our house and you can take Ajay from there." Ajay nodded her head in agreement, "Can we try and keep this low key? We don't need a whole bunch of shit going down. And Joey could possibly be dragged into it. My son is going to stay out of it." Everyone else nodded in agreement. No one dared mess with Ajay when it came to her baby boy.

"Same rules apply from the first night?" Alex asked, "I wear a condom and Chris pulls out? Unless Ajay can't control herself and jumps me." Ajay grabbed the remote off of the end table and lobbed it at his head, "I can control myself thank you very much." "Un-huh." Alex mused he had been out locked out of the locker room too many times to believe her. Ajay glanced down at Aiden who was leaning against Alex. Something seemed off, was she mad at her for be all snuggled up with her husband?

Chris looked at Ajay when her stomach growled, "Are you hungry babe?" Ajay blushed and nodded her head, 'I haven't ate anything since last night. Want to feed the mother of your son?" Chris kissed her, "Yes I will feed you need to get up though." Ajay sighed and stood up, 'Hey Cookie can I talk to you for a sec?" Aiden nodded her head, "Give me a second to get dressed." Ajay nodded her head, "For the love that is all good and holy Alex, put some clothes on please. I have seen you naked enough to last me until we switch." Alex shook his head and flipped her off. Ajay smirked, "Is that a promise or a threat?" "Both."

Ajay was sitting in her office, she had went in there to let Alex and Aiden get dressed. She was staring at the background on her laptop. She wanted to open up to Chris and trust him completely and talk to him and let him know things. But what happened with Bobby stopped her. She didn't want to end up hurt alone and crying in a hospital bed like the last time. 'Ajay?" Aiden asked standing in the doorway.

"Hey, come on in." Ajay stated she quickly brushed her tears away. "Are you okay?" Aiden asked as she came into the room and sat on the desk. 'Yeah, I was just thinking sorry." Ajay answered, "I don't want to talk about it." Aiden nodded her head, she wished that Ajay would open up to her or to Chris. "Are you mad at me?" Ajay asked. "No, of course not. I thought you were mad at me when we first got here." Aiden answered. "Chris told you why we fought eh?" Ajay guessed. Aiden nodded her head, she had hit the head right on the nail. Ajay sighed and leaned back in her chair.

"Did you really fight about me?" "No, Cookie we didn't fight about you. It was mostly my insecurities that was taking control of my emotions. I just get so scared that he is going hurt me again or I am going to end up alone. I don't want that." Ajay answered. Aiden looked a little shocked that Ajay admitted that to her, the southern woman leaned forward and hugged her tightly. "Do you really call me your girlfriend?" Ajay asked pulling back slightly. Aiden laughed her tinkling laughed and nodded her head.

"Well don't you two look cozy." Alex stated as he and Chris stood in the doorway. "Shut up Alex." Ajay stated.

Aiden and Alex left shortly after that, after Alex claimed that Aiden needed to feed him. Chris and Ajay saw them off before they went back into their house. Ajay hopped up on the counter to watch Chris finish cooking their dinner. Chris turned around when he felt Ajay's eyes on him. "What?" he asked. "Nothing." she answered, 'I am just lucky is all. Very, very lucky.'


	16. Nightmares turned Reality

_**A/N: I only own Ajay. Aiden belongs to cherrybomb13.**_

* * *

_**Nightmares turned Reality.**_

Ajay snuggled into Chris that night after they had finished eating and cleaning up the kitchen. "I love you.' he whispered in her ear. "I love you too." Ajay whispered back before she kissed him and settled herself onto her pillows. Chris pulled her into him entwining them together. Ajay slipped into a deep sleep quickly, she almost regretted doing so.

Ajay whimpered as the dream turned from a good dream starting out the memory of the first time she slept with James, and it went to when she straddled Alex last night. Then it went to the memory from the first time that Chris made love to her after they got back together now it was turning to something that she had no memory of.

_Ajay was walking towards Beer Money's locker room, she was looking for Aiden, she was suppose to go with her for her promo with Bischoff. She was pretty sure that James had told her that Aiden was in Beer Money's locker room with him. As she neared the door she could the familiar voice of Bobby. Her heart started speeding up this wasn't good, she knew that tone of a voice. It gave her cold sweats and shakes every time. She pushed open the door freezing in shock seeing Bobby with himself exposed and pressed against with Aiden who was bent over the bench with tears coming down her face and his hand covering her mouth. Instead of saying anything Ajay screamed. _

"Ajay baby, wake up." Chris stated turning on the bedside lamp. Ajay's scream had woken him up. Ajay woke up as tears started to free fall down her face. "Babe what's wrong? Did you have another nightmare?" He asked. Ajay nodded her head not trusting herself to speak just quite yet. Chris got out of bed and went into the bathroom and got her a drink of water. "Here babe drink this.' he said sitting next to her on the bed.

Ajay took a sip of the water holding the cup like Joey would with both hands on either side of the cup. Chris took it from her. "Are you okay?" he asked. "I am scared." she whispered. "Why? What happened?" he asked, 'can you tell me what happened in your dream?" "Its started like a whole bunch of memories, you know like the first time I slept with James there was something from last night. And the night we made love for the first time."

Chris smirked he remembered that night all to well. "Then it turned into the night that I got this scar." Ajay said motioning to her scar on her right wrist. Chris pulled her into him, remembering the whole story that he was told. "Then it turned to Bobby holding Aiden against her will." Ajay trailed off. Chris laid down on the bed pulling her with him. "I don't want that happening to her." Ajay sobbed.

The next morning came, "I don't want to go to the tapings." Ajay whispered. "Babe you have to go. Everything is going to be fine. You have a match today that you have to wrestle in." Chris assured her. Ajay nodded her head, "Can we not say anything about this to Alex and Aiden?" "Of course." Chris answered, "It will stay just between the two of us." "Okay.' Ajay whispered. Her nightmare last night had made it seem way to real for her. She wouldn't really be okay until she knew that Aiden was okay.

"Miss. Reso?" A stage hand asked coming into the locker room that Ajay shared with the Guns, "Mr. Hogan, Mr. Bischoff and Dixie want to see you in Hogan's office." Ajay nodded her head, "When?" "Now." "Okay.' Ajay said standing up and kissing Chris quickly before she walked out of the locker room. Chris frowned he really didn't like Ajay being away from him after the night she had. But there wasn't much they could do about it.

"Are you serious?" Ajay questioned looking at her bosses. "Yes Ashton we are serious, you are getting a title shot at Victory Road just like the Guns are getting theirs." Dixie answered. "Are you okay?" Eric asked. "I am fine." Ajay answered. "You look a little tired." he said. "I just had a rough night last night." Dixie stepped up in, "Get some sleep tonight then." "I will. Can I go tell Chris that I am getting the title shot?" "Go ahead."

Ajay smiled happily as she walked towards the locker rooms, "Hey Pix!' James called out seeing Ajay walking towards them. "Hey Jimmy.' Ajay greeted back as she changed her direction towards them. She smiled in relief seeing Aiden standing there with them. She was alright. What scared her though was Bobby coming up behind Aiden and hugging her causing Aiden to scream and struggle against him. Ajay flinched as tears filled her eyes. "Ajay?" Aiden asked, "are you okay? Let me go Bobby." Bobby looked between the petite blonde and his ex wife who had gone pale.

All the bad memories that Ajay had floating in her head surfaced right then and there. She started shaking slightly as James approached her the rest of the way. As soon as James saw the upset look on Ajay's face and the tears in her eyes. He pulled her into his arms as Aiden got free of Bobby and walked over to them. "Sweetie, what's wrong?" she asked. "I want Chris." Ajay whispered. "Okay, I will go and get him. James do you have her okay?" Aiden questioned. She was kind of iffy on leaving Ajay when she was upset like this. "I got her just fine. Just go get Chris." Aiden nodded her head, she squeezed Ajay's hand before she walked away quickly.

Chris and Alex looked up seeing Aiden coming into the locker room. "What's wrong?" Alex asked sensing something was wrong. "Ajay is upset and is asking for Chris." "Where is she?" Chris asked standing up. "I left her with James." Aiden answered. Chris was out of the door as soon as Aiden finished her sentence. Alex stood up as well, "Come on lets go see what's going on with our girlfriend." Aiden nodded her head as they walked out of the locker room as well.

Ajay looked across at Bobby, and made her mind. She wasn't going to let her past rule her life and make her lose Chris. She was going to let Chris take care of her more hell even if she became Aiden she would.


	17. Humiliation

A/N: I only own Ajay, Aiden belongs to cherrybomb13.

* * *

_**Humiliation. **_

Chris rushed to Ajay and James. "Babe?" he questioned as he came up. Ajay turned from James and meet Chris' eyes, she pushed out James' arms and went to Chris'. "Are you okay? I shouldn't have left you." he stated. "I am okay now." she whispered. "Ajay are you okay?" Aiden asked. "I am fine." Aiden shot her a look like she didn't believe her. "I don't want to talk about it okay?" Ajay questioned.

Chris gave Alex and Aiden look just to drop it. It had scared him that she had a nightmare about how she got her scar and that Aiden had been brought into it. Whenever Ajay had those nightmares about her past with Bobby she became really withdrawn and clung to him. "Do you want to go back to the locker room?" Ajay nodded her head, "I have to get ready for my match against Lacey. That's really an insult to my wrestling talent wrestling that airhead."

"So Ajay what did Hogan and them want?" Chris asked once they were back into their locker room. "Oh." Ajay smiled she had forgotten about the good news, "I am getting another title shot at Victory Road." "That's great babe." Chris stated kissing her. "That really is." Alex agreed before he leaned over and kissed her too. "Why is it great that she is getting a title shot?' Aiden asked crinkling her nose. Alex turned around and started explaining it to her while Ajay grabbed her ring attire to get changed into.

Chris, Aiden and Alex were all watching the interview in the gorilla position waiting for Ajay's match to start. The number one contender was being interviewed by Christy Hemme before the match about her being in the match against a member of the Beautiful People. "She loves this doesn't she?" Aiden asked. Chris nodded his head, "She does, she would have been a dancer but she screwed her knee up her junior year of high school.'

Aiden nodded her head as Ajay came back over to them. "Damn, I was hoping you were going to punch her." Alex said. 'I have gotten better of controlling my hatred for the dumb slut." Ajay stated, "Besides Hogan reminded me today that we can't strike any of the backstage interviewers." Chris put his arm around his girlfriend pulling back to his side he kissed her temple. Ajay smiled, she still couldn't shake that feeling that Chris wanted to be with someone with someone like Aiden and her dream was still effecting her. "Ashton they are ready for you to go out." a stage hand called.

Ajay nodded her head as she moved out of Chris' arms. He reached out and grabbed her by her baby blue jacket and pulled her back to him, 'You are forgetting one thing." he said causing her to furrow her eyebrows together. He kissed her. "Oh I almost forgot about that." Ajay giggled once she pulled back. She stepped out of Chris' arms and went over to Aiden and grabbed her face in her hands and kissed her. She pulled back after a second smirking, she turned to walk away when she heard Alex's voice, "What about me?" Ajay turned around and looked at him then at her boyfriend who nodded his head at her. She kissed Alex before she turned and walked away. "What has gotten into her?" Aiden asked as they watched Ajay bounced away.

The match had went wrong since the start of it. Lacey was botching half of her moves. Ajay rolled out of the ring halfway though the match shaking her head, she would rather get counted out then get hurt. That went really well. Madison and Velvet grabbed her arms and threw her into the stairs the sharp point of the stair catching her forehead and cutting it open. Blood started seeping out of the gash.

Ajay won the match by disqualification. To add insult to the injury. The beautiful people threw Ajay into the ring and held her up. "You think you are going to get this from me huh? You dumb fucking slut." Ajay gave a struggle in Velvet and Lacey's grip. Madison held up the knockout title belt and was screaming in Ajay's face as Beer Money came down the ramp waiting. Madison reached out and tore off of the black wrestling top that Ajay had on off of her. Noticing Beer Money getting into the ring Madison raised her belt one more time in Ajay's face before she hit her with it smearing the former champions blood on the shiny gold.

Bobby stocked over to the three blondes. He put his ex wife into a suplex position and lifted her up into the air, as he was doing that he reached his hand down and undid the fastening of Ajay's bra. James grabbed Ajay's legs and settled her legs on either side of his head, he dropped her down onto the mat with a thundering power bomb. Ajay landed on the mat her eyes closing. Robert dropped to his knees and took off of the lacy blue garment leaving Ajay completely out of it and topless.

Chris and Alex both exchanged a look, Bobby had gone too far this time. "Aiden stay back here we will be right back." Alex stated as he and Chris went running down the ramp way. Aiden was confused on what was going on all she knew was that Ajay was laying on the mat not moving, and it was scaring the hell out of her.

The audience booed Beer Money. Robert twirled the blue garment around his finger smirking. The boos turned to cheers as the guns came pelting down the ramp, getting into the ring to chase off of the two men. Once Chris and Alex ran off beer money turned their attention to Ajay. Chris peeled off his hoodie and laid it across her, before he shook her, "Ajay. Honey wake up." Chris said shaking her slightly.

Her eyes fluttered open, "What happened?" "You cut yourself on the stairs, Madison hit you with her belt and Beer Money just put you though the DWI." Chris answered as he and Alex helped her sit up slowly. "Why don't I have a top on?" "The sluts ripped your top off. And Roode took your bra off." Alex answered. Ajay felt her eyes fill with tears she was so embarrassed. "Punky I am going to help you up and then Chris' are going to take you backstage." Alex said. Ajay nodded her head as she slowly sat up grabbing at Chris' hoodie to keep her covered.

Chris knelt in front of her and grabbed the hoodie and wrapped it around her right, Alex was blocking them to make sure that no one got more of a show then they already did. Ajay pulled her arms though the sleeves. Alex pulled her to her feet. She put her arm around his waist to help steady herself as Chris got out of the ring. "Come on punk." He could feel the humiliation pouring off of her.

Chris scooped her up into his arms to carry her backstage. She buried her face into his chest trying not to cry until they got backstage. "Ajay are you alright?" Aiden asked not getting an answer from her girlfriend, she turned sharply too Alex. 'Is she okay?" "She is humiliated." Alex answered. Chris was whispering to Ajay as he carried her to the trainer's. Aiden started following him, "I swear those no good bitches are going to get my Louboutins up their asses for messing with Ajay. And what was the deal with Bobby and James going down there? I thought they were friends." "James and Ajay are, Bobby probably put James up that." Alex said keeping pace with his wife.

Chris sat Ajay down on the bench and then took a seat next to her, he leaned over and zipped up his hoodie. The doctor started making sure she was okay as Aiden and Alex joined them. "Okay Ajay, I want you to lay down for me." Ajay nodded her head and laid down on the bench, Chris stood up and straddled the bench holding Ajay's hand. "Where did he go?" "He is over getting the numbing stuff. You got a pretty nice bump right here."

Chris said running his fingers on her goose egg. Ajay whimpered as tears slipped down her face. "It's okay baby." Chris stated. "You say that Chris, but your boobs weren't flashed all over the impact zone and when it airs on Thursday all over national television." "I know baby." he was furious that his girlfriend had been humiliated, but his first concern was her getting taken care of.

"Alright Ajay you need some stitches." The trainer said after he turned back around. Aiden inhaled sharply. "Cookie you and Alex can leave. Chris can handle this." Ajay said squeezing her boyfriends hand. "No I am not leaving you." Aiden said taking a couple of deep breathes before she steeled her jaw stubbornly. Ajay squeezed her eyes shut as the doctor numbed the gash. Ajay glanced over at Aiden before they started the stitches.

"Can someone get her a paper bag to breath into or something so she doesn't pass out?" Ajay asked worried about Aiden. Alex grabbed a paper bag and handed it to his wife before he pulled her onto his lap. Aiden took a couple of deep breathes into the bag before she turned into Alex.

Chris was staring down into Ajay's eyes trying to keep her mind off of the stitches. "What do you want for dinner tonight?" he asked. "Mashed potatoes." she answered, "And can we finish watching Die Hard?" "Yes." The trainer smiled as he finished up the stitches, "How many?" "5.' Ajay blew out a sigh of relief, "That's the least amount I have had."

Ajay sat up too fast she reached out and grabbed a hold of Chris to steady herself. "Whoa!" "Are you okay?" Chris asked. "Yeah sat up too fast. Can we go home now?" "Sure." Chris answered as he stood up and pulled Ajay with him. He scooped her up into his arms to carry back down to the locker room. Ajay rested her head on her boyfriend's shoulder as he walked down the hall.

Aiden frowned, she was starting to worry even about Ajay. "Babe." Aiden said as Alex stood her up so they could follow Chris and Ajay to the locker room. "Yeah?" "Is Ajay acting different to you?" she questioned, "I mean she kissed me before her match. Usually she is a little shy and new to this." Alex sighed, he hadn't really noticed the changes. But now he was going to pay attention to what was going on from now.


	18. Baby, What's It All About?

A/N: Only one more chapter before the switch. i only own Ajay. Aiden belongs to cherrybomb13

* * *

_**Baby, What's it all about?**_

Over the next couple of days Aiden and Alex were watching Ajay's behavior. She was doing things that Alex had never seen her do before, she was letting Chris baby her. Chris in the mean time was taking full of advantage of his girlfriend letting him baby her. Aiden walked into Ajay and Chris' Orlando bedroom the afternoon before they were flying back out to Detroit, Chris told her that she was upstairs packing, but she wasn't packing.

"Ajay?" she called. "In here." Ajay called from the bathroom. The older woman was standing on her tip toes looking at the bump on her forehead and the stitches on her hairline. 'Are you doing?" she asked. 'Just looking. I am feeling self conscious about the stitches and the goose egg." Ajay answered. Aiden nodded her head she was still watching out for any signs of her recent changes.

"What's up?" Ajay questioned leaving her bathroom hitting the light switch on the way out. "I was wondering if you wanted to go with me on a girls day before we switch?" Aiden asked. Ajay thought for a minute before she nodded her head. It had been a while since she had a girls day besides it was starting to be about the time when she went in to get waxed anyways.

"Is Ajay acted weird to you?" Alex questioned his best friend. Chris shook his head no, he hadn't noticed anything different about his girlfriend. "You know, she called Dixie and told her that she wasn't going to the tapings next week." "What did Dixie say about that?" "She agreed. I think she and the board felt bad for her. Ajay hasn't stopped cursing Roode's name" Chris answered as they heard footsteps as the girls came into the room. Ajay went over to Chris and sat on his lap. 'You feeling better today babe?" he asked before he kissed her forehead. Ajay shrugged her shoulders, she wasn't going to admit to anyone that she was changing herself that she wouldn't lose the most important man in her life.

Aiden nudged her husband, motioning for him to look over at the couple. Alex decided he was going to get to the bottom of this now. "Ajay, you and I are going to go on a drive." Alex stated going over to where Ajay and Chris were sitting. "What? No Alex, I am not leaving this house." Ajay said shrinking back against her boyfriend trying to find off the advancing Alex. "Please don't make me go." Alex flipped the hood of her hoodie up covering up her stitches. "The bump doesn't look that bad Ajay. You are still going with me either you like it or not." Alex stated before he flipped her over his shoulder. "Damn it! Alex put me down!' Ajay shrieked. "No funny business you two." Alex stated looking over his shoulder at Aiden and Chris. They both nodded their heads as Chris went over to sit next to Aiden.

"Alex come on. Take me back now." Ajay whined. "No. Sorry Punk, something is going on with you and I am going to get to the bottom of it." Alex stated as he drove down the road. He knew something was bothering Ajay to the point where she was letting Chris take care of her. He pulled into a beach not far from where Chris and Ajay lived. "Come on.' he said. Ajay sighed, she knew he wasn't going to drop anything. She followed him down to the beach. She sat down on the beach and sat staring out at the waves. "Alright spill it babe, what's going on with you?" he asked sitting next to her.

"I am worried." Ajay answered. "About what?" he asked. "You can't tell anyone please." Ajay pleaded. Alex nodded his head as he turned so he could look at her. 'Chris leaving me, I just can't get it out of my head. I know you told me not to worry about it. But damn it Alex, I will totally break down if anything. So I am doing the one thing I can think of. I am changing myself letting him baby me.' Alex sighed and leaned back on his elbows next to her. "Are you okay with doing the switch still?" He asked. Ajay leaned back next to him, "Of course I am looking forward to it. I am really curious about what you meant by you making me doing things I have done before." Alex smirked devilishly at her. "You will just have to find out for yourself this weekend." Ajay nodded her head, "Can we stay here for a little while longer?"

"Sure." Alex agreed, he had to admit that he kind of liked spending time with Ajay. She was like him in a lot of ways, she didn't like talking about her feelings a lot. "Hey Lex?" "Yeah?" "What am I to you if I am Aiden's girlfriend?" she questioned. Alex look thoughtful for a second, "I guess you would be my mistress or my girlfriend." Ajay laughed, "I kind of like the thought of being the mistress though this is all consensual." "That's true. That settles it." Alex stated, "You are my mistress." Ajay giggled, "Oh my boyfriend is going to be so thrilled at that." Alex laughed as well.

Aiden and Chris looked at the clock again, their partners had been gone for awhile. "You don't think that they killed each other do you?" Chris questioned. "No." Aiden answered, "How have things been between you two? Since we talked last." "Getting better. She been letting me take care of her more." Chris answered. "Since the other night when she got hurt?" Aiden asked. "Yeah. She should have stayed home like she was going too but I made her go." Chris answered. Aiden nodded her head maybe she would have to talk to Ajay about what was going on with her while they were having their girls day.

A while Alex and Ajay walked into the house soaking wet and laughing. "What the hell is going on babe?" Chris asked standing up. "Alex dragged me to the beach and we ended up getting soaked because of the tide change." Ajay answered, "I look like a damn drowned rat right now. And Alex looks like a drowned skunk." "Watch it Mistress." Alex stated pointing his finger at her.

Ajay stuck her tongue out childishly at him, before she turned to go upstairs, "I am going to get changed." Chris stood up and followed her up the stairs. "I take it the talk went well?' Aiden questioned. "Yes. I think some of this has to her with being embarrassed though she won't admit it." Alex answered. "And why did you call her mistress?" "Because she asked me what she was to me if she was your girlfriend." Aiden nodded her head.

Chris watched Ajay move around their bedroom peeling off her wet clothes, "Did everything go okay?" "Yes. We just talked is all." she answered pulling on a dress that Aiden had made her buy when they were shopping. Chris nodded his head. Ajay walked over to where he was sitting, she sat on his knee, "Baby, I am still sitting with you aren't I? and that's what its all about for the next couple of nights. Is you and me." Chris nodded his head and kissed her.


	19. Girls Just Want To

A/n: I only own Ajay, Aiden belongs to cherrybomb13. The next chapter is going to be the start of the switch.

* * *

_**Girls Just Want To Have Fun**_

"Chris we really don't have time for this." Ajay whimpered as Chris nudged her with his erection. "I really don't care babe." he whispered as his lips found her throat. "Fine." she said. Chris kissed her again before he pushed into her, Ajay moaned and pressed her hands to his back as he started to ride her.

"Do you think that she is ready to go?" Aiden asked her husband as they both walked out their house. "Probably not. That girl is late for almost everything." Alex answered, "I highly doubt either one of them are out of bed yet." Aiden nodded her head, how people could sleep in this late she would never know. Alex pulled into the driveway behind where he knew Chris was parked.

"How are we going get in if they are still in bed?" Aiden asked. 'I have a spare key and I know the code." Alex answered. Aiden nodded her head as they got out of the car and went to the house. Alex let them into the house and locked the door behind them. He punched in the code for the alarm system. Instead of the quiet house was filled moans filled the house. They walked upstairs to Chris and Ajay's bedroom took seats on the love seat. Chris had Ajay pinned down on their bed as he continued moving his hips at a frantic pace. "So you and Ajay are doing what today?" Alex asked as they watched. "Going to the spa and to get waxed and what not." Aiden answered. Alex nodded his head.

"Chris." Ajay screamed out as Chris buried himself deeper into her. "Hmmm, yeah Ajay." he said as he reached his climax. Chris kissed her as he released her from his hold. He pulled out of her and laid down beside her. "Well I am glad to see you are feeling better Ajay." Alex stated smirking, Ajay's eyes flew open as she sat up pulling the bed sheet with her. "How long have you two been sitting there for?" she asked.

"For awhile.' Alex smirked. "I am going to um go take a shower.' Ajay stated sliding out of the bed pulling the sheet with her. Alex laughed as he stood up and grabbed a hold of her sheet, he pulled her back to him, he pecked her lips. "Where do you think you are going?" he asked. "To shower.' she answered as she struggled in his hold, "You can either join me or let me go." Alex looked down at her his eyes shining devilishly at her.

"Let go Shell." she said she was kind of embarrassed that they had walked in on them having sex. He started pulling the sheet off of her. "ALEX!" She shrieked before she just let go of the sheet and went into the bathroom shutting the door behind her.

Aiden went into the closet and picked out a pair of comfy pajama bottoms and a tank top for Ajay to wear to the spa. She walked into the bathroom and put the clothes on the counter, "Clothes are on the counter." she called. "Thanks." Ajay answered. The Canadian let the hot water washed down her body she titled her head back and closed her eyes, she was trying to get over her embarrassment. Sure she knew that sex was natural and whatnot but also private. It was something to her that connected her to Chris.

Ajay sighed as she rinsed out her hair one more time before she turned off the shower. The blonde came out of the bathroom after she was done getting dressed. All three of them were sitting in her bedroom still. "Are we leaving?" Ajay asked as Chris came over to her and hugged her to him. It was making him kind of nervous that Ajay was leaving for the day with Aiden especially with the way she had been feeling the past couple of days. He had been really enjoying taking care of Ajay, he was just hoping it would last when the stitches had dissolved. "Yes, I am ready to go.' Aiden answered. Ajay nodded her head, "Babe, where are my car keys?" "On the hook downstairs." Chris answered.

Both Guns walked out to the car with the girls. Chris pulled open the driver's side door for Ajay. He kissed her, "Drive careful. I will call you." "Okay." Ajay said. "I love you." "I love you too." Chris leaned down and kissed her again before he shut the door.

Ajay was silent as she drove out her subdivision. She had turned on Frank Sinatra to help soothe her frazzled nerves. "Did we scare you?" Aiden asked. Ajay nodded her head, "I forgot that Alex had a key and the code to get into the house." Aiden nodded her head. "So what's the plan today?" Ajay asked. "Well, we are going to get massages, mani and pedis the works.' "Please tell me we are getting waxed too." Ajay stated.

"We are." Aiden answered. Ajay nodded her head, "So you want to look good for my boyfriend?" she teased. Aiden flushed before she nodded. "It's okay Cookie, I kind of want to look good for Alex too." Ajay stated. "You do?" Aiden asked. "Yes, he is the first guy other then Chris that I am actually spending more then two nights with." Ajay answered, "I am actually kind of nervous.' "Why?" Aiden asked.

"Because I don't know what to expect, and I just have a feeling that Alex is going to take me out of my comfort zone and that kind of scares me." Ajay answered. Aiden laughed her tinkling laugh, "Just enjoy the ride." "What's that suppose to mean?" Ajay asked, she really wished that they would stop talking in code like that.

The girls had gotten their massages, and seaweed wraps and were now getting their manicure and pedicures done. "Are you okay Ajay?" Aiden asked. Ajay looked over at her slightly confused, 'I am fine." she answered. "I just noticed that Chris was doing more things for you." Ajay sighed, she was trying not to be as obvious as she was after she and Alex talked, "I really don't want to talk about it right now okay?"

Aiden nodded her head, she wasn't going to push. "Do you mind if we go shopping before dinner? I think I need some new lingerie " Ajay asked. Aiden's eyes brightened at that as she nodded. "Why are you doing red and black?" Aiden asked seeing the colors Ajay had picked. "Because they are like my naughty colors." Ajay answered, "Don't ask me. Ask Lisa she is the one that told me that.' "And Lisa is your tag team partner right?" "Former." Ajay answered. Aiden nodded her head.

After the girls went shopping, they were sitting together at a table at one of Aiden's favorite restaurant. For awhile why they were shopping Ajay was acting her normal self talking and joking. Now she was quiet and fiddling with her napkin. "Aiden can I talk to you?" Ajay asked. "Sure you can honey." "And it just stay between us?" Aiden nodded her head, she had been hoping all day that she would up and talk to her.

"You know how I have been letting Chris baby and take care of me?" she started wetting her lips. Aiden nodded her head. "I am doing it so I don't lose him. I can't lose him." Ajay stated, "I love him too much even though I don't show it." Aiden nodded her head. "He treats me a lot better then Bobby ever did. He never tells me that I am fat or I am ugly. He never makes me afraid of him. Not once in the almost 6 years we have been together, in fact he tells me he loves me more then Bobby ever did. The first time he told me that he loved, it kind of scared me, I didn't think that I couldn't love anyone after Bobby. But looking at him so open, caring and loving." Ajay answered before she shook her head not finishing her sentence, "You know what I was all freaked out at the Impact zone?" Aiden shook her head no and reached over and took Ajay's hand in hers squeezing it.

"I was afraid he was going to get a hold of you and do to you what he did to me." Ajay answered turning her right wrist over. 'Did you try killing yourself?" Aiden asked. "No I have never been close to do that. This is what I get from 2 years of mental, verbal and sometimes physical abuse and a fucking shotgun marriage." Ajay answered. Aiden scooted her chair closer to Ajay, "I can't go back to that lifestyle not with my son. Not ever.'

Aiden nodded her head. "You know he got me pregnant and told me to get rid of it after I told him that I was pregnant." Aiden squeezed Ajay's hand in hers. Tears spilled down her cheeks, "I just can't let Chris in like I did with Bobby. I am too afraid he is going to end up hurting me. And I am going to end up in a hospital with my older brother sitting next to my beside telling me I lost one of the one things ever wanted in my life." Aiden pulled Ajay into her arms and let her cry. Her own tears spilled down her cheeks landing in her girlfriend's wavy hair.

After a few minutes Ajay pulled back, "Sorry." "It's okay honey. How did you get out of it?" "After I recovered enough to go out on the road with my brothers I did. My great uncle Gray handled everything.' Ajay answered, " Then I joined to TNA and meet Chris and things seemed righ again." "Can I give you some advice?" Aiden asked. Ajay nodded her head as she took a sip of her water.

'Let Chris know that you love him. Let him continue taking care of you, he loves knowing he is needed and appreciated. And tonight instead of pushing the whole sex thing. Let him do what he wants, if he wants to lay there and hold you, let him. If he wants to talk, talk to him open up a little bit." Aiden said. Ajay nodded her head, "I can do that. Would you think anything different of me if I told you that when I was still married to Bobby, I was sleeping with one of my brothers' coworkers."

"No I won't. Ajay it would take a lot more then you telling me that to make me thinking anything different of you." Ajay nodded her head, "Can we talk about something different now?" "Sure." "Can I give you just a tiny bit of information about Chris in the mornings?" Ajay asked. "Sure." "He is really snuggly, he loves to snuggle in the mornings. A habit I hate to say he passed onto me."

Aiden smiled she had never pictured Ajay as a snuggly type in the mornings. "Now it's my turn to offer up some friendly advice." Aiden stated, "Get lots of rest tonight and tomorrow before we come over. Because trust me you are going to need it." Ajay sighed, 'I really wish you two would stop talking in codes." Aiden laughed, "You will see what I mean just trust me okay?" "Okay."

"When are they coming home?" Alex questioned flopping back onto Chris and Ajay's couch. "When I texted Ajay, she said that they were at dinner and they should be home soon." "They have been gone all day long.' Alex whined. "I know have don't you think I haven't noticed that they aren't here?" Chris questioned. Alex nodded his head, he was a schedule, Aiden always made him dinner about this time. And he was hungry damn it.

Both guns looked up hearing the garage door open awhile later. Chris sighed in relief now maybe Alex would stop talking about how the girls were getting waxed. He was about to die to see ajay again. Aiden came into view first followed by Ajay both girls carrying bags. Chris stood up from his seat and went right to Ajay placing kisses on her face and lips. Ajay smiled before she pulled him back to her kissing him deeply.

Aiden's words ringing in her head. For Chris she was willing to change anything and everything. Chris pulled back, "How is your head feeling?" he asked running his fingertips over the stitches. "Better then yesterday." Ajay answered. "What did you buy?" he questioned. "you will see." she smirked, "I am going to go upstairs." "alright I will be up in a few." Chris said. Ajay nodded her head before she turned to Aiden, "thanks for everything cookie. I mean it." Ajay said before she went over and kissed her.

Aiden nodded her head at her smirking. Ajay turned to go upstairs, Alex stood up and went to her grabbing her elbow, he span her around. Brown eyes meet brown eyes, Alex lowered his lips to hers kissing her lustfully. He pulled back after a few seconds. "Did you leave me a landing strip?" he questioned. Ajay smirked and ran her hand down his chest coming to stop just before she hit the top of his pants. "You will just have wait and see tomorrow." she smirked before she leaned up and kiss him lightly. Ajay turned around to finish going up the stairs. Alex spanked her, "I will see all of you tomorrow."

Chris saw Aiden and Alex out before he went upstairs, Ajay was laying on their bed sans her clothes, her eyes half closed. He got onto the bed after he stripped down to his boxers, with her and straddled her before he kissed her. Her eyes fluttered open when he pulled back. "Don't go to sleep on me, this is my last night with you until after the switch." he said. "I am not going to sleep." she muttered. "Promise?" he asked. "Promise. We can do whatever you want tonight." "Whatever I want?" Chris asked a little shocked. "Yes." "So if I just want to lay here and hold you, you are okay with that?" he asked. "Yes." she answered softly, "I just want to be with you tonight. Even if it's you just holding me." Chris smiled and moved to where he was laying next to her pulling her into him.

"Did you have fun with Aiden today?" he asked as he pulled Ajay to him. 'Yes I did. Though I missed you." Chris squeezed her a little shocked by her admission. Ajay rolled in his arms so she could see him, "You know I love you for putting up with me and all my bullshit." "I love you too babe." Chris answered interlocking their hand together. "After the switch is over with can we go get our son?" Ajay asked, "I don't think I will be able to let him go again for awhile."

"Anything you want." Chris answered. "Can we go on a vacation?" she asked, "Just the three of us?" Chris looked down at her, "We can go on that camping trip that I have wanted to go on." Ajay nodded her head as she snuggled in closer to him. "Are you okay?" he asked, she was never this willingly. "I am okay." Ajay answered. Chris nodded his head, he was in away looking forward to the switch but he was worried about Ajay wanting to leave him and their little life they had set up.


	20. Naughty Meets Sweet

_**A/N: I only own Ajay. Aiden belongs to cherrybomb13. The next chapter starts with Aiden and Chris, then the one after is going to be Alex and Ajay.**_

* * *

_**Naughty Meets Sweet**_

Alex was sitting on the bed pouting as he watched Aiden move around their room packing to go to over to Chris and Ajay's house for their two nigh switch. He was kind of regretting making the agreement with Ajay. Aiden glanced up at him, "What's wrong?' "I don't want you to go. Can you just stay with Ajay and me?" he asked. Aiden rolled her eyes and walked into the bathroom, "She isn't going to know how to do the things you do." Alex whined, "she isn't going to know how to wipe down the sink when I get toothpaste all over the sink. She isn't going to know how to coordinate with me when we go out."

Aiden rolled her eyes, she was pretty sure that Ajay knew how to wipe up toothpaste she did have a 4 year old at home that made a mess. She walked out of the bathroom and went down the stairs. Alex followed her, still whining about things that Ajay wouldn't know what to do. "Alex, Ajay plays video game and I pretty sure she will rub your neck for you if you asked her to do it.' Aiden said.

"We are going to starve either one of us know how to cook." Alex whined. Aiden walked over to him grabbing his hand and pulling him over to the refrigerator. "You two aren't going to starve, see?" she asked opening the door and showing him the meals and snacks that she had made for them. Alex smiled slightly, "She isn't going to know how to pick out my clothes.' 'Like you are going to be wearing clothes for that long. You are going to be naked most of the time." Aiden stated.

Alex smirked, "you are right.' they went back upstairs to their room, Aiden sat on the bed and watched as Alex started going though her Coach duffel bag, he started taking clothes out of it. Aiden watched slightly amused as her husband removed clothes from her bag. "I really don't want you to go." he pouted after he zipped the bag and sat on the bed next to her. Aiden smiled and kissed his lips as she snuggled into him, 'I am really looking forward to spend a couple of days with Chris. Suck it up. You will be fine once you pick up Ajay." Alex still pouted. "You will be fine without me for a couple of days." Aiden assured him.

Chris looked down at Ajay who was laying on her side still sleeping. 'Babe, are you going to get up anytime soon?" he whispered into her ear. 'hmm, maybe.' Ajay muttered sleepily. "Do you want me to bring up some breakfast for you?' he asked causing his girlfriend to nod her head sleepily. It had shocked him when she let him hold her close to him last night. Usually she let him hold but not as close as she did.

Ajay came down the stairs and hopped up onto the counter. "Are you awake now?" he asked. "Yeah, I don't know why I was so tired." she answered. Chris stopped what he was doing and walked over to her, he pulled her off of the counter and into his arms. She hugged him back. "Don't worry babe." "I am not worried." "Yes you are. You have nothing to worry about." Chris said. Ajay looked up at him, 'Promise me you will keep pulling out.' "I promise baby, you have nothing to worry about at all.' he said before he kissed her. Ajay nodded her head. She was little bit nervous about spending two nights with Alex alone. Especially since both Aiden and Alex had been so secretive about what Alex had meant when he said he was going to make her do things that she had never done before.

"You okay there space cadet?" Chris asked poking her lightly. Ajay smiled shaking her head yes, 'You are making chocolate chip pancakes." "I am, I know they are your favorite.' Ajay smiled as she reached her hand out to open bag of chocolate chips.

"What are you going to wear today?" Chris asked. "I don't know, maybe that vest that Daniels made me buy." Ajay answered, 'I just don't know with what yet." Chris nodded his head. "Are you going to sit upstairs with me while I pack?" Chris nodded his head, "Nothing too sexy for Alex alright?" Ajay smirked and nodded her head. She was already planning on packing the outfit that she bought when she went out shopping with Daniels and Lisa one day. She had yet to wear it. She thought that her time with Alex would be a good time to try it out.

Chris followed Ajay up to their room after they ate, 'You let me sleep pretty late today.' Ajay mused when she looked at the clock that was sitting on his nightstand. "I did, but in my defense I was asleep too." Ajay smiled at him before she turned to their closet pulling out her duffel bag of it.

After awhile Ajay was packed and come out of the bathroom after showering and putting her make up on. Chris was sitting on the end of their bed a far off look on his face, she walked over to him and stood in front of him, 'Hey you, are you okay?" she asked. Chris nodded his head and pulled her into him by her waist. 'Are you still going to love me after this is over?' he asked. 'Of course Chris, you are the only man I love and could possibly love." she answered, "Are you still going to love me?" Chris looked into her eyes, "Of course I am Ajay. You are the love of my life and you mean the world to me.' Ajay let him pull her into the rest of the way, she kissed his lips before he hugged her to him.

'I should get dressed. They should be here soon." Ajay said after a few minutes. Chris let her go and watched as she went over to their closet and disappear. A few minutes later she came out in a black skirt, a red tank top, a black vest and red high heels. "Does this look okay?' Chris nodded his head, 'You look beautiful. Then again you always do.' Ajay walked over to where he was perched and kissed him again. Chris smiled into the kiss and pulled her in closer to him before he pulled back and grabbed her duffel bag and lead her downstairs

Alex and Aiden walked into the house a few minutes later, Chris and Ajay were sitting together in Ajay's chair. "Hey guys.' Alex greeted as they walked into the living room. "Hey." Chris greeted back standing them both. Ajay started chewing on her lower lip her nerves had set in and so did a new found worry that she wasn't going to be good enough for Chris after this. Aiden walked over to them, kissing both in greeting before she went back over to Alex.

Chris put his arms around Ajay pulling back into him as Alex did the same to Aiden. Ajay buried her face into Chris' chest not wanting to leave him. "Ajay, baby." Chris said turning her in his arms so she was facing him. "Don't worry, I love you. Everything is going to be okay, you are going to have some fun with Alex." Chris said as he lifted her chin up so he could look her into her eyes.

Alex pulled Aiden into him kissing her, he really didn't want to leave her. But he had in a way been looking forward to spending some alone time with Ajay just like Aiden was looking forward to spending time with Chris. He pulled back slowly lingering as much as he could before he pulled all the way back cupping her face looking into her eyes. "I love you." he whispered. "I love you too." Aiden whispered back.

Chris pulled back slowly from kissing Ajay, he put his forehead against her as he slowly opened his eyes. Ajay's eyes were already open staring up at his. "Don't cry baby." he whispered seeing the tears in her eyes. Ajay closed her eyes, 'I am trying not too.' 'I will be a phone call away if you want to come home.' he whispered reassuring her. Ajay nodded her head. 'I love you." "I love you too."

Both guns pulled back from their girls at the same time, Chris reached out and took Aiden's and pulled her to him. Alex looked over at Ajay grinning holding his hand out to her. Ajay smiled back at him and took his hand. He tugged her over to him. "You are ready?" he asked. Ajay nodded her head, "Yes I am.' "Let's go then." Alex stated. Chris was standing behind Aiden with his arms wrapped around her as they both watched Alex and Ajay. Alex shouldered her duffel bag as Ajay grabbed her phone and purse. Both of them looked over their shoulders before they walked out of the house. "I love you." both Aiden and Chris called to their partners before they were gone out of eyesight. They heard the faint I love you back.

Alex turned to Ajay as they stood on the doorstep. "That killed me, leaving her with him. Seeing him holding her like that.' Alex whispered. "It hurt me too Lex." Ajay whispered back, "I don't like leaving Chris either." it hurt her more then she was going to let on. She took a step towards him and put her arms around his midsection hugging him. He hugged her back for a second before he pulled back and took her hand in his and lead her to the car. "And it begins." she muttered to herself glancing over her shoulder at her house one last time.


	21. Sweet and Sweeter part 1

A/N: This is the first part of Aiden and Chris' part. and it's written by cherrybomb13. Next part will Ajay and Alex's part.

* * *

_**Sweet and Sweeter**_

Ajay and Alex had just left when Chris closed the door and went back into the living room. Aiden was standing with her Coach duffel bag in her hands. He stopped in front of her, unsure of what to do leaned down hesitantly and pecked her lips, "Did you want me to take that upstairs""Sure." She smiled he came back downstairs she was sitting on the sat down beside her, "Does this feel a little weird to you?"She scrunched her nose, "A little."

Chris nodded, "How about we go grab something to eat first?""I'll go change." She said getting took a deep breath. He had Aiden all to himself for two nights. He was thinking of all the things he wanted to do to her and was overwhelming himself. She came back downstairs in a deep purple corset top that tied in the back and showed a hint of her midriff, with a tight black pencil skirt and her black peep toe Louboutins.

Chris grinned to himself, he was going to show her off tonight and surprise her at her own was in the bathroom putting on her earrings and making sure her hair was straight. Chris came up behind her placing a hand on her hip as the other moved her hair away from her neck."You look beautiful." He whispered in her ear as his lips pressed against her quickening pulse."Thank you." She murmured.

"You just need to fix one thing." He said as he pulled her skirt up her hands went under the fabric to find the string of her thong. He pulled them down her legs kissing his way down them. She stepped out of them and let her readjust her skirt."That's better, let's go." He smiled took her hand and went to the garage and opened the car door for her. He held her hand while he was driving; bringing it to his lips a couple of times.

They pulled up to a popular sushi restaurant and got out. All of the valet's eyes immediately shot to Aiden. Chris came around the car, handing the guy his keys and taking his ticket as he put his arm around Aiden's waist. They walked in and Chris put his name down for a table. He took a seat and pulled Aiden into his lap. She tilted his chin up and kissed him deeply, her tongue was making him crazy."You know all I can think of right now is the fact that you don't have any underwear on." He shifted slightly, "All I can think about is how we should have skipped dinner."

She bit his earlobe softly as she circled her arms around his neck."Harter?" The hostess kissed her quickly before they stood walked all the way to the back of the restaurant and sat down. Chris pulled Aiden's seat closer to him and kissed her again."So why the secret table in the back?" She asked when they finally broke winked at her, "You'll see."The waiter came to take their drink orders.

"I'll have warm sake." Chris smiled, he was so damn cute sometimes, "I'll take mine cold."She watched as he checked off some of her favorite rolls that were far from tame."I'm impressed; I didn't know you were a hardcore sushi fan.""You're not the only one who's been to? Japan."Aiden pecked his lips, "So why the secret table again?""If we were sitting up where it's all crowded then I wouldn't be able to make you cum." He told flinched when she felt his hand under her skirt.

"Relax baby." She was already making those small noises that he loved. He slid two fingers into her. She gripped the table and his knee as she closed her eyes."Act normal. Act like I'm not fingering you under the table. "He whispered working his fingers in and out of bit her lip barely stifling a waiter came to their table and sat their sake down, "Would you like to go ahead and order?"Aiden shakily handed him the paper. Chris was moving faster now.

She whimpered."You close?" He asked smiling."Chris, don't...stop." She begged pushing her hips into his pulled her face to his as he slid a third finger into her. He swallowed her moan of pleasure. He could feel her getting closer. Her hands were white knuckled as she held onto him. He opened his eyes to watch her come apart by his manipulation. Her whole body was shaking."Chris!" She gasped as he continued moving his fingers in her.

"Shhh..." He whispered against her lips."Here is your sushi, please enjoy." The waiter had her head facing away on Chris' shoulder trying to be quiet because she was still the waiter left Chris kissed her cheek, "Damn baby."When she finally finished he pulled his fingers out of her and smiled widely as he put them in his mouth."You taste good." He whispered."Do you know how bad I want you to bend me over this table right now?" She asked her fiery eyes locked on hand found the bulge in his pants and caressed it making him groan.

"That thought ran through my mind trust me." He picked up their chopsticks and began putting ginger on all the pieces. Aiden was pressed against his side. They were so alike, and complimented each other in every way. He loved being protective and being allowed to do stuff for her. He loved Ajay to death but he had to admit, it was fun pampering Aiden too.

Her head was resting on his shoulder watching him."I'm glad Ajay and Alex made this deal." She said."Yeah I bet you are." He kissed his shoulder, "Don't worry, you'll be well compensated later for what you just did."He picked up a piece of sushi deftly and dipped it in soy sauce before bringing it to her mouth.

"That's good to know." He fed each other pieces of sushi and kept stopping to kiss each other or hold hands, they constantly kept contact with each other the whole meal."I'm going to go to the bathroom before we leave." He said squeezing her had just paid the tab and put his credit card into his pocket. She smiled to herself as she watched him maneuver through the restaurant. Chris was in the bathroom by himself about to wash his hands when he heard the door open and heels click on the floor. He turned to see Aiden standing at the smirked at her, "Are you lost little girl?"She nodded slowly as he dried his hands with a napkin.

She walked up to him and fused their mouths together. He held her tightly against him as she pushed all of the right buttons. Another patron came into the bathroom. Chris and Aiden never looked up but began kissing each other more passionately."Lucky bastard." The patron muttered."Let's go home." Chris said pulling away from shook her head and pushed him into the large stall in the back ' eyes lit up in nervous apprehension, "Here?

"Her hands were already undoing his belt as she nodded. She released his erection by pushing his boxers and his jeans down his legs. She bent down and took him into her mouth. He leaned forward against the wall and let loose a loud moan as she sucked him harder and faster. He gripped her upper arms and stood her up. He yanked her skirt up to her stomach and grabbed her butt and lifted her onto the railings on the wall.

She cried out as he plunged into her deeply. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he impaled her against the wall. Another group of patrons came into the bathroom talking and laughing loudly. Chris drove himself into her deeper as she whimpered quietly in his ear. He felt her climaxing already, and he wasn't far behind. He pulled out of her and stood her up. She came behind him to jack him off into the toilet.

He leaned his head back as he came, a low growl the only sound he made. When he finished he leaned against the wall exhausted and thoroughly satisfied. Aiden had pushed her skirt back down already and went to him kissing his neck as she pulled his pants up."You okay?" She smiled fastening his belt for nodded and backed her against the stall door, "You're fucking amazing!He cupped her breasts in his hands and shoved his tongue down her throat.

"Take me home. I want to go again." She said.


	22. Naught And Naughtier part 1

_**a/n: I only own Ajay. Aiden who is mentioned belongs to cherrybomb13. this is written by me.**_

* * *

_**Naughty and Naughtier **_

Alex pressed Ajay against the car once they were to the car, his temporary sadness forgotten. "What are you doing?" she questioned him looking up at him. He smirked and kissed her before he grabbed her boobs getting a good feel for them. He pulled back leaving Ajay breathless. It was going to be an interesting two days for sure. They got into the car, before Alex turned the car on.

Ajay leaned over and kissed his lips again before she slowly pulled back letting him get a full view of her chest. Alex wetted his lips before he smirked at her. The Canadian smirked back, "So what's first Lex?" "Well I am thinking that we can something to eat first.' Alex answered. Ajay nodded her head, her nerves had come back ten fold. Alex reached over and took her hand in his squeezing it.

She smiled softly at him as she started out of the windshield. "You know I didn't think today was look a like day.' Alex stated sensing that Ajay was little nervous. "What are you talking about?" Ajay asked looking over at him. "You look like a hotter version of Daniels." Ajay looked down at what she had on, 'You are right. Do you have a man crush on Daniels?' Alex smirked picking up on the teasing tone that she had, 'Oh yeah let me tell ya, that bald head gets me going." Ajay giggled and shook her head.

"How many times have you had people come up to you and ask if you and Chris were gay?" 'Enough." Alex answered. Ajay smirked, 'I had some girl come up to me when I was at the store with Joey and asked me if I was a cover for you two.' "What did you tell her?" Alex asked. "I told her that Chris screws my brains out every night and from what I heard you weren't too shabby either.' Ajay answered causing him to laugh.

"And now you know that I am not.' Alex stated. Ajay nodded her head before she wetted her lips, "Hey Lex?" she questioned. "Yeah?" Ajay let go off of his hand and brought up to her boob letting him grab a hold of it. "These are your play things for the next two nights." Alex glanced over at her kind of giddy that she had said that to him, he squeezed it before he let go.

He pulled into the restaurant parking lot, and got out of the car. Ajay followed suite, Alex pushed her against the car once he was to where she was standing, he put his hands on her hips and looked down at her chest, "Hello girls, I am going to be your new daddy for the next two nights." with that he buried his face into her chest causing her to laugh. He pulled back after a few minutes and kissed her.

Ajay fisted her hands in his shirt to keep herself steady when he pulled back. Only Chris had made her go weak in the knees by kissing her. He pulled back and took her hand and leading her into the building. Ajay's nerves were gone now, she was just with Alex. The goofy, troublemaking, amazingly good in bed, pain in the ass Alex. He pulled her into him as they waited to be seated. "You know you should wear heels more often." he mused. "Why do you say that?" "Because now I can actually reach your lips.' "yeah, lets hope I don't fall on my ass." Alex laughed, "I almost forget you are clumsy.' Ajay stuck her lower lip out in a pout causing Alex to roll his eyes and kiss her.

The hostess that had been eyeing the two enviously walked up to them and cleared her throat, "excuse me, we have your table ready now.' Alex pulled back and nodded his head. She lead them to the booth and sat the menus down on the tables as Alex let Ajay slid into the booth first before he took a seat next to her, he put his hand on her kneecap. "Nick will be your waiter and he will be right with you.' the hostess said as she walked away.

"Oh Alex, she wanted you bad." Ajay muttered. Alex laughed, "Well that's too damn bad that she won't get me. I have a hot and sexy wife at home and I am out with my just as sexy mistress." Ajay smirked, hearing little things like that made her feel good about herself. Never once in the two years that she was together with Bobby didn't tell her that she was beautiful or sexy anything like that.

Alex glanced over at Ajay, she looked like she was deep in thought about something. He turned to where he was by her ear, "What are you thinking about so deeply there Mistress? Are you thinking about I am going to do to you for the next two nights?" Ajay shivered as she brought out of her thoughts, "maybe.' Alex smirked as he moved away from her ear to where he could kiss her. He pulled back after a couple of minutes.

'Do you think you can talk Aiden into getting a boob job?' he asked as he glanced down at her chest and then up at her face. "Maybe, what is in it for me?" Ajay questioned as Alex slid his hand underneath the vest. "Well one, I can do this.' he said whispering into her ear what he would do to her. He pulled back and took her shocked expression, he kissed her cheek and handed her beer to her. She downed half of the bottle before she looked at him. "And if you are lucky baby, I will give you a sneak peek soon."

Ajay decided it was time that she showed Alex that she could be naughty too, she moved her hand off of the table. Alex looked down at her hand that caressed his bulge though his jeans. He growled lowly at her causing her to giggle and smirk before she reached over at captured his earlobe between her teeth tugging on it slightly.

"You do know you are going to have to take me home and give it to me.' she whispered in his ear. Alex nodded his head as he took a sip of his beer before he started running his fingers up and down her legs getting closer each time to her center but never actually getting close to it. "Alex.' she whispered. "What?' he asked as he put his credit card back in his pocket having paid for their dinner. "You know what I want.' she answered. Alex smirked and pulled her out of the booth and lead her out of the building.

Alex pulled into his garage and grabbed Ajay's duffel bag out of the backseat of the car and lead her into the house by her hand. "How about we play a little game?" he asked as he put his arms around her waist kissing her neck. "Alex." she whined as she leaned back against him, "Don't tease me right now.' she was all worked up and she wasn't going to be very happy if they didn't get down to business soon.

"Don't worry mistress. We will get to that.' Alex stated pressing himself into her lower back, "Every time I pin you, you lose a piece of clothing, and every time you pin me, I lose a piece.' "No games." Ajay said, 'We just take off clothing as we go upstairs and then I will let you pin me to the bed." Alex smirked as he moved his hands up and undid the buttons of the vest she had on and pulled it off of her.

Clothes scattered the stairwell as they climbed the stairs as Alex picked up Ajay as they got upstairs. He kissed her as he undid her bra and slid it off her shoulders. Ajay pulled back and let him pull it all the way off. She fused their mouths back together as he walked towards the bed. He pulled back and dropped her down on the bed. He got on the bed between her legs. He pinned down on the bed.

"1" he said lowly. "2" Ajay breathed as Alex hooked his fingers though the band of her underwear. "3" Alex said as he pulled them off of her, he smirked, her chest was rising and falling with each breath she took. "Lex." Ajay whined as he got onto the bed again and positioned himself. Alex smirked, "Tell me what you want."


	23. Busted

_**A/N: The first part of this is written by cherrybomb13. From where Bailey and Mollie leave Chris' is written by me. I own Ajay. Aiden belongs to cherrybomb13. Mollie belongs to AliceJericho, Bailey belongs BourneBetter67.**_

* * *

_**Busted**_

Chris opened the door and they walked out the same time two college guys walked in. Aiden smiled coyly as they both gave Chris a high five. Chris felt like the man when he walked out of the men's bathroom behind Aiden. He could fell the jealous stares bouncing off of him. They walked out to the valet station and gave them their ticket. They pulled his car around and the valet opened the door for Aiden. Chris smacked her ass soundly as she bent to get in. She smirked at him before he shut the door. "I'd tell you to have a good night but it seems like you already are." The valet smiled, handing him the keys."And it's only going to get better." He smiled.

Bailey sighed, "I hate sushi. You so owe me one." Mollie rolled her eyes, "You like tempura so shut up. I was craving a California roll so bad." They walked into the crowded restaurant and were seated after only a few minutes. "I still can't believe it." Mollie laughed. "What? That I'm sitting at a sushi bar?" Bailey scoffed turning her nose up at the raw fish. "No about Alex, Aiden, Ajay, and Chris. I mean would you have EVER believed that Ajay would let another girl sleep with Chris? Or that she would ever sleep with Alex? I mean that's crazy." Mollie said pensively. "Oh you forgot that she had sex with Aiden too. That's what shocked me." Bailey pointed out. "I swear that girl must know some crazy Savannah voodoo to get everybody wrapped around her little finger. Don't you think Bay?" Mollie pondered before looking at her friend. She was staring across the room with her mouth wide open in shock.

Mollie snapped her fingers in front of her face, "Hello?" Bailey grabbed her chin and turned it in the direction of where she was looking. Mollie's jaw dropped when she saw Chris and Aiden making out in the corner booth of the restaurant. Their hands were all over each other as they obliviously continued their kissing and groping.

"Ajay is going to kill that bitch!" Mollie laughed gleefully. "They don't even care if anybody sees them." Bailey stated still in shock. "Call Ajay and tell her what's going on. Call her ass right now! I'll help her knock that girl out." Bailey whipped out her cell phone as she watched Chris feed Aiden sushi. "Ajay!" She said when she heard her pick up. "What do you want Bay?" she asked annoyed. She wanted Alex to herself and to NOT be bothered. "Where are you?" Bailey asked quickly. "Out, why?" she snapped. "I've got to tell you something really important." She said. She heard Ajay gasp and giggle which puzzled her.

"Chris is cheating on you with Aiden." She whispered as Chris walked near their table.

"Whatever I've got to go." Ajay said hanging up. Bailey put her phone down and ducked her head as Aiden swished by. "Holy shit, she just went into the bathroom with Chris." Mollie said. Bailey shooed the waitress away, they were going to get proof to show Ajay. They waited until they saw Chris and Aiden walking out. "Oh, he just had sex with her!" Bailey whispered. "How do you know?" Mollie asked squinting at the pair. "Look at him! Look at her! I know they did. Come on, we've got to follow them!" she said.

They jumped in their car and followed behind Chris and Aiden. They parked across the street of Ajay and Chris' house and watched in shock as Chris got out of the car and met Aiden in front of the door. She took Chris' shirt off as he grabbed her breasts.

"Oh that girl is going to get it whenever we show Ajay these pictures." Mollie laughed snapping pictures on her phone. Chris turned Aiden around where she was facing the wall and pressed her against it as he untied her top. Whenever he got it untied he pulled it from her body. He hit the garage door button to close the door as he pressed himself into her from behind. "Let's go show Alex these first." Bailey smirked as she pulled off down the drive. "If we hurry maybe he can catch them in the act." Mollie smiled.

Bailey used her key to get into Alex's house. 'That voice sounds familiar.' Mollie stated as Bailey punched in the code for the alarm. The older Canadian nodded her head, the voice did sound very familiar. The two blondes went up the stairs two at a time and went to Alex's bedroom door. "What the fuck?" Mollie said out loud seeing Alex slowly riding , Ashton? "Are you seeing what I am seeing?" Bailey asked. "Yeah but I am not believing it." Mollie answered. "Lets wait for them to finish and then we are going to find out what the hell is going on here." Bailey stated. "I swear this whole fucking world has gone fucking loopy." Mollie muttered as they walked back down the stairs after Bailey had slammed the door shut.

Alex released Ajay from his hold once they had finished, he pulled out of her and rolled to his back. "Did someone come in here?" he asked as Ajay started to catch her breath. Ajay shrugged her shoulders, 'No clue." "I am going to go look.' Alex said as he moved to get out of the bed. The Canadian let out a whine. "What? You want to go again all ready?" he asked. Ajay nodded her head. Alex leaned over and kissed her, "I will come back up in a few and we will go again.' Ajay nodded her head again.

Alex went down the stairs after he pulled his boxers on. "What the hell are you two doing here?" he asked going into the living room where Bailey and Mollie were sitting. "Waiting for you. We have something to tell you." Alex sat in his chair not really amused, he knew that he had a naked woman upstairs in his bed and he wanted to go back up to her and rock her world again but he had a feeling that the two blondes weren't going to leave until they got down to the bottom of things.

Ajay came down the stairs running a hand though her messy hair, Alex hadn't come back upstairs yet and she had gotten tired of waiting for him. Alex was sitting in his arm chair staring at Mollie and Bailey. When had they come in? Ajay wondered to herself as she crossed the room and straddled Alex. She grinded her hips into his as she leaned forward and whined in his ear.

"What's a matter Mistress?" he asked. "you said we can go again." she pouted before she captured his earlobe between her teeth tugging on it. Alex growled lowly in her ear before he pushed her to where he could kiss her. His hands wandering up his made in Detroit t that she had put on. She arched into his touch. Bailey and Mollie stared at them in shock. What in the hell was going on. Alex pulled back from kissing Ajay. "What do you want to do Ajay?" Alex asked as he rubbed his thumbs across her nipples underneath the shirt. "I want you to take me upstairs and fuck me again." Ajay sighed. Alex smirked and rolled his hips into hers. Ajay closed her eyes, "Lex." she whined, "no more playing.' Mollie had enough of playing and went over to them and grabbed Ajay by her hair and pulled her painfully back.

"Ow, what the fuck Moll?" she gripped as Alex rolled his eyes and started playing with Ajay's breasts underneath the shirt. "I thought you two would care that one Ajay, Chris is cheating on you with Aiden. And two Alex Aiden is cheating on you with Chris." Bailey stated "Moll let go of my hair, you are going to give me headache." Ajay stated. Mollie let go off of her hair and shook her head in disbelief as Alex kissed Ajay before she stood up. "Look right now I don't give a god damn if he is fucking the god damn queen of fucking Sheba. What I do care about is the fact that you two bitches are ruining the chance I have right now of Alex fucking my brains out." Ajay said before she turned around and kissed Alex, "I will be upstairs once you get rid of them." Alex pulled her back to him and kissed her again linger a little bit longer then before.

He pulled back slowly, "Go upstairs." he whispered, "And take that shirt off." Ajay nodded her head before she turned to walk away he reached his hand out and smacked her ass soundly. She let out a little bit of yelp before she went up the stairs and back into his bedroom.

"Wait so you are fucking Ajay now?" Bailey asked, "Your best friend's girlfriend?" Alex smirked, 'Yeah, got a problem with it. I would rather fuck her then you two any day.' "And _Aiden _is okay with this?" Mollie sneered. Alex just smirked before he stood up and grabbed each of their elbows and lead them towards the door. He didn't say anything as he opened the door and motioned for them to leave. "Call next time before you come over. Have a nice night." Alex stated with that he slammed the door shut twisting both the deadbolt and lock on the door.


	24. Sweet and Sweeter Part 2

A/N: Written by cherrybomb13. she owns Aiden, I own Ajay who is mentioned.

* * *

By the time Chris and Aiden made it upstairs they were both naked. She crawled onto the bed as he stood and raked his eyes over her body. "I'll be right back." He said. She poked out her lip making him stop and go to her.

"I want to try something." He whispered in her ear making her closed her eyes anticipating what he had in store for her. She knew she wanted him as many times as she could get him. She loved the differences in him and Alex it turned her on just to think about them.

Alex was her match he was her equal in bed. He would try anything, he could go multiple times, and for several hours. He was unashamed of his sexual prowess. The boy was damn good and he knew it. She and Alex were well matched partners.

Chris was equally good in bed but in a different sense. Chris was a romantic lover always making sure he was giving as much pleasure as he was receiving. He was tender and passionate which was completely sexy. She broke out of her thoughts when she heard Chris close the door. She looked up and saw him approaching her with a carton of chocolate ice cream. She propped up on her elbows to cock her eyebrow at him.

"What are you up to?" She smiled. He smirked as he scooped a spoonful out and placed it on her stomach. She gasped in shock at the coldness. He sat the carton aside as he smeared a little bit on her neck and breasts. He started at her neck sucking the cold cream off of her, working his way down her body. He got to her nipples and paid extra attention to them."Chris." She whined. He knew what she wanted but he was going to make her wait for it."Be patient beautiful." He said as his tongue dragged down to her stomach.

She let her head drop back as he continued her torture. He took another scoop and nudged her legs apart. She arched her back when he put the ice cream on top of her bare mound. He covered her with the cold substance, even penetrating her again with his fingers. He was going to bring her to the brink and make her beg for his dick. He lowered his head and began licking her slowly. He was driving her insane by hitting all of her most sensitive spots.

He knew her body so well already it was shocking. His thumbs opened her up as he pushed his tongue into her lapping her up completely."Chris!" She moaned, her legs shaking with each movement of his tongue."Please." She breathed, her hands grasping either side of his smirked up at her as he flicked his tongue out again and again and again. "Chris please!" She begged pulling on him more frantically.

"Please what?" He asked looking up at her as he lazily moved his tongue around her folds. "Oh shit please, please Chris give it to me." She asked. He crawled up her body and nudged her with his member."Is that what you want beautiful?" He asked cockily.

"Yes please. Yes I want it. I want you." She repeated." He pushed halfway into her and stopped. He felt her body constrict around at his intrusion, making his teasing completely worth it. She was so tight it was almost painful to him...almost. He learned the first time they were together how to manipulate her body to get the best response out of her. He tweaked her nipples, groaning as she increased the pressure around him involuntarily.

Her body reacted on its own. "You want more? Tell me you want it all." He prompted as he held her legs open further. "Please Chris give it to me." She sighed preparing herself for his imminent did not disappoint as he filled her to the hilt with one push of his hips. She squeezed her eyes closed and bit her lip hard to stifle the scream that threatened to make itself known. Chris sat up looking between where their bodies were joined and her exotic face. He moved slightly, just enough to make her make the little noises she does.

"I'm going to record you so I can hear those all the time." He said.

She smiled at him. He was so sweet. Chris focused on their lower bodies as he pulled all the way out of her. She sighed in relief that the pressure was gone.

His face grew concerned, "Does it hurt when we're together?" Aiden nodded hesitantly, "I like it though Chris, don't change anything."

"Are you sure?" he asked as he gripped her hips. She nodded. He pushed back into her firmly. She shivered as she adjusted to his size. "I want you to do me like you would Ajay. I want you to show me what you do to her." Aiden requested.

Chris smirked, "I want you to show me some more new positions." She smiled as he picked up his pace pounding into her roughly. She put her legs up and crossed her ankles. He groaned loudly as he pushed them toward the headboard. "Shit, I can't take that." He said uncrossing her legs.

She twisted around and put her right leg between his as her left leg rested on his shoulder.

He pumped into her a couple of times and nodded, "This I like." Aiden grinned as she held onto his thighs as he rode her. "Mmm…yeah baby." She moaned.

He continued to ride her switching back to missionary position as he teased her nipples. He could tell she was getting close. Whenever she started cumming he grabbed her wrists and held her down. Her body spasmed and she became impossibly tight. He was teetering until she made those delicious noises in his ear. He thrust into her faster and faster until he came into her. As soon as Aiden felt his hot seed inside of her, her eyes shot open.

"Chris!" she said frantically trying to break free from his grasp.

He kept riding her as he continued to come. "Chris, stop! Please!" she begged bucking against him. "Yeah, that's hot baby. Try to fight me off." He moaned thrusting into her still cumming.

Tears stung her eyes as she lay still and let him finish. He bent and kissed her finally opening his eyes and letting her go.

"Shit." He muttered realizing what he'd just done. "Aiden, I'm so sorry. I was caught up, I'm sorry." He pleaded. "Just get off of me." She cried.

She clenched her teeth as he pulled out of her and got up unsteadily and walked to the bathroom. Chris rolled onto his back not believing the mistake he just made. He just came in his best friend's wife against her will. He heard her turn on the shower and sighed to himself as he got up. He opened the door and went to the shower. Aiden was facing away from him standing under the spray.

"Aiden, babe, I'm sorry." He told her stepping in the shower. He dipped his head under the spray, his hands going to her shoulders. He kissed the back of her head feeling her slim frame quake with a sob.

"Aiden, baby please don't cry." He pleaded turning her around to face him.

He looked down at the water dripping off of her long eyelashes and down her beautiful face. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He whispered leaning down and kissing her lips.

"I feel like I cheated on Alex. I feel like I betrayed Ajay." She cried.

He leaned his forehead into hers, "It's my fault. You don't have to feel that way sweetheart." "Why didn't you stop?" she asked, her eyes looking up at him.

He shook his head and shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know."

He kissed her gently and pulled her into his arms under the spray. They stayed like that for a long time, saying nothing just holding each other. His lips captured her ear lobe, "Do you forgive me?" He felt her nod. "Are you going to tell Alex?" he asked. "I can't keep it from him." She said slowly. "I understand. I just wanted to know if I should watch my back or not." He smiled, "I really am sorry, and I swear it won't happen again."

She kissed the middle of his chest and backed him against the wall pulling her with him. He caught the naughty glint in her eye as his hands found her breasts.

"Are you sure?" he asked quietly. She nodded smiling broadly as her hand found his cock.

A little while later after they had both gone again and dried off, they were lying back in bed and Chris was rubbing lotion all over her body.

"Does Alex tell you how beautiful you are everyday?" Chris wondered stopping his kneading of her calf.

"I already forgave you, you know." She smiled playing shyly with the end of her still damp hair. "I know. If he doesn't he's a jerk." Chris grinned his hands beginning their massage again. "He does a pretty good job complimenting me especially when you consider the fact that he's Alex." She told him. Chris laughed, "That's true. You've definitely had a good influence on him. He's a much better person now that you came a long."

"And what about Ajay? Does she tell you what a great guy you are?" she asked.

He had moved to her feet, massaging them pensively, "Not so much does she say it, it s more in the things she does. Ajay's not very expressive but I know she loves me."

She saw him still thinking and decided to press him, "Will you talk to me?"

His blue eyes looked at her thoughtfully before he lay down beside her.

"Since you came along I just get this feeling that she thinks that I want someone like you." He paused, "Not that you're not great, because you really are, Alex is a lucky guy, but…"

"You love Ajay." Aiden finished. He nodded as he looked up at the ceiling, "I couldn't imagine being with anybody but her."

Aiden watched him, "Do you tell her that?" Chris shrugged as he pulled Aiden into him, "Sometimes but she's not the mushy lovey dovey kind of girl. Like this, what we're doing, just sitting here, me holding you and talking, I love doing that. I love listening to her tell me about her day or something funny that Joey did. Ajay just doesn't open up like that all the time though; she doesn't let me take care of her the way that you let Alex take care of you. That is honestly the only thing that I would change about her. That she would let me take care of her and show her how much I adore her."

Aiden sat up and turned his face to hers, "Make her listen to you. If she heard what you just said I think it would change her mind." Chris half smiled and rolled to his side to kiss her deeply, "Thanks for listening to me and letting me spoil you." "Oh, I know, because I hate it so much." She laughed.

He pulled her to him tightly, "Goodnight." She snuggled into his warm embrace, "Night."


	25. Naughty and Naughtier Part 2

A/N: I only Ajay and Joey who is mentioned. Aiden who is mentioned belongs to cherrybomb13, Bailey belongs to BourneBetter67, Mollie belongs to AliceJericho. this part is written by me.

* * *

Alex walked into his bedroom a little shocked that Ajay wasn't in the bed like he thought, "Oh naughty one." he called. He could hear the sink going in the bathroom, he smirked before he grabbed a condom out of the nightstand. Ajay had went into the bathroom to brush her teeth and wash off the rest of her make up off. She meet Alex's eyes a little shocked, "Are they gone?" he nodded his head as he put his hands on the hem on the shirt and pulled it off of her body, he pulled her back to him after he took off his boxers and put the condom on.

Ajay grasped onto the counter top as he thrusted into her. She screamed out in pleasure as he moved his hips in and out of her swiftly, he held her tightly with one arm around her waist, his one hand was wandering up to her boobs squeezing them. At his swift pace it didn't take long Ajay to start teetering on the edge. "Look at me." Alex groaned as he freed his one hand to spank her. Ajay's eyes meet his in the mirror.

"Shit Alex." she moaned as her body shook from her orgasm. Alex wasn't done yet, he pulled out of her and carried her into the bedroom and threw her on the bed. Ajay looked up at him as he crawled between her legs again he pushed further apart as he pushed into her again. She moaned as he pulled out and delved back into her. Alex smirked as he stilled his movements he leaned down and started teasing her breasts.

He was on a mission for the next two nights to make her go as many times as he could before he took her back to her boyfriend. And maybe just maybe she wouldn't have her voice or be able to walk straight. "Lex." Ajay said breathlessly wiggling breaking him out of his thoughts.

"What? Tell me what you want?" Alex asked smirking at her. "I want you to fucking move." she breathed. Alex pushed into her deeper pulling her knees up so they were bent. "Why?" he taunted. Ajay rolled her eyes, "Why do you think why?" Alex smirked and slowly started moving his hips in and out of her. The Canadian let her head drop back onto the pillow enjoying the slow pace that Alex was using on her. She couldn't even remember the last time Chris had went slow with her.

Alex lowered his mouth to hers and kissed her. Ajay put her hands on his back and pressed him to her. Alex pulled away from her mouth and quickened his pace. "Alex." she screamed out as she came again, Alex reached his thumb down and rubbed her clit, "Say it again." "ALEX!" Ajay screamed as he pushed in even deeper into her as he gave in. They both moaned as they climaxed.

After Ajay finished she collapsed onto the bed breathing heavy. Alex pulled out of her and disposed of the condom. He laid down on the bed next to her, smirking.

"Wow." she muttered finally catching her breath. "What? Chris has never given you multi orgasms before?" Alex asked looking over at her. Ajay shook her head no. "Trust me baby doll, you are going to have many, many more before you go back to him." Alex smirked. Ajay smirked herself before she giggled.

"What?" "What do you think is going though Bailey and Mollie's minds right now?" Alex laughed and propped himself up on his elbow to look at Ajay, "probably thinking what the hell is going on? Face it baby, they would have never thought in a million years that you and I would have sex.' "Mind blowing sex at that." Ajay giggled, 'but its not too crazy of a thought us having sex now." 'You are right." Alex agreed, 'And here you had been talking shit saying you just didn't get how good I could between the sheets." "Now I know. Now I know, and I was a damn fool to say that" Ajay said before she started laughing again.

"What?" "I am just picturing their face when they watched us kiss. I wonder what they were thinking when they walked in on us." Ajay answered as Alex reached for her and pulled her towards him. "They were probably thinking they wish they were you." "But they will never be this lucky bitch." "How are you a lucky bitch?" Alex asked. "Think it about Alex. I have things that they really don't." Ajay answered. "What do you mean?" he questioned again.

"Think about it for a second Lex, I am the number one contender from the knockout championship. It will be my third reign when I win." Alex laughed, "Cocky there aren't you Mistress?" "Of course. I am the best there is.' Ajay stated shaking her head cockily like her oldest brother, "and besides the stuff that is going on in my career, I have Chris and Joey."

"How is the little punk doing?" Alex asked reaching out and twirling a couple of strands of her hair around his fingers. 'He is okay, he wants to come home soon though." Ajay answered as she fell quiet for a second. "What's the other reason why you are a lucky bitch?" he asked already knowing the answer for it.

"The other reason why I am lucky bitch is because I have a committed loving relationship with Chris, and we have minding blowing sex with you and Aiden." Ajay answered, "It just kind of hit me, how good of thing we have both got it." "What do you mean?" Alex asked. "Think about Lex, we have the best partners we could have asked. And I wouldn't change Chris in for anything or having you and Aiden in my life for anything." Ajay answered shaking her head, pushing thoughts and memories of Bobby and their past out of her head.

"You are right." Alex agreed trailing his finger down her body causing goose bumps to rise up on her body. "I will tell you one thing though." Ajay mused as she stretched her body out so he could have better range of it.

"What's that?" he asked tracing her random patterns on her stomach. "You mister, are amazing." Alex laughed and leaned over and kissed her, "You aren't too shabby yourself Mistress." Ajay giggled before she grabbed him by his neck and pulled him down and kissed him again. Alex smirked and moved between her legs not breaking the kiss. Ajay threaded her fingers though the dark curls on the back of Alex's head. He broke away from her lips and trailed his lips down her chin and throat.

"Lex." She breathed her hand going down his chest and abs. "What?" he asked taking a sharp inhale of breath her hand came into contact with his package again. She smirked slowly stroking him. "You aren't tired are you?" he growled into her ear. "Not yet." she said, "you are going to have to wear me out to get me to sleep tonight. I slept really late this morning." Alex smirked and pulled back from where he had been and reaching for his nightstand.

Ajay bit on her lower lip watching him put the condom on, she stopped him before he could push into her. 'What? I thought you wanted to do this." "I do." Ajay answered as she moved from her laying position and moved to where she was on her hands and knees her ass in the air waiting for him. He smirked and gripped her hips and pushed into her from behind.

He loved doing this, but he really couldn't do it to Aiden because she was so small and it hurt her, he was glad that Ajay was little bigger and could handle it. Ajay pressed her hips back towards him, 'I can handle it if you want to faster." Alex smirked, spanked her and quickened his pace. Ajay moaned and gripped the bedsheets tightly in her hands. Alex spanked her again causing another loud moan from her. He smirked he was going to love this.

By the time they finished, Ajay was worn down, Alex pulled out of her and went to dispose of the condom. She stretched out on the bed yawning, Aiden was right, she needed to get all the rest she needed. Alex came back into room smirking, he got onto the bed with Ajay and laid down next to her covering them up with the sheets again. "This is kind of weird." he muttered.

"It is." Ajay agreed as she rolled to her side facing away from him. Alex chewed on his lower lip for a second before he reached out to her, scaring her as he touched her warm skin. "holy shit Lex." she muttered putting a hand to her heart. "Sorry." he said moving his hand back kind of sheepish. Ajay reached her hand back grabbing a hold of his hand stopping him, 'You just scared me is all. If you want to hold me it's okay." "Really?" he asked.

Ajay looked over her shoulder and nodded her head, "It would be weird not being held tonight. Chris holds me at night." Alex reached out and put his arms around her pulling her back slightly to him. He reached over and turned off of the lights, "You didn't need a light left do you?" "No, I love the dark." she answered. Alex reached over and pulled the blankets over them. He leaned over and kissed her cheek before he laid his head down.

"Night." she whispered, but Alex was already asleep. Ajay stayed awake for awhile longer, this was just to strange to her not being in bed with Chris. She just hoped that he could keep his promise to her and keep pulling out of Aiden. In the pit of her stomach she had a funny feeling that she was going to end up getting hurt when this was all over. She moved herself out of Alex's arms and got out of the bed. She went into the bathroom closing the door behind her she sank onto the floor and shoved her hands in her hair trying to get herself back together before she went back to bed with Alex.

After a few minutes she came out of the bathroom after she washed her hands and went into the hallway and found her phone. She walked back into the room, and crawled into the bed with Alex again. She laid on her side hoping her body would hid the light on her phone.

Bailey and Mollie had both texted her asking her what the hell she was doing sleeping with Alex and would Chris think of what she was doing? Ajay rolled her eyes and looked at a couple of the pictures that they sent her. The fear that she had deepened, tears burned her eyes as she put the phone down on the bed face down pushing it away from her so she wouldn't have to look at them anymore.

Alex reached out sleepily for her and pulled her into him again nuzzling into her. He was holding to her almost possessively to him. _"Ashton stop thinking your world is going to fall apart, you will be fine. Just enjoy your time with Alex. Maybe he will teach you some new stuff to shock Chris with. God knows that you two need it." _Ashton thought to herself as she closed her eyes praying that sleep would come and when she woke up in the morning everything would be fine. She was lured to sleep by Alex's snores, her worries forgotten for now.


	26. Sweet and Sweeter Part 3

A/N: This is the next part for Chris and Aiden. Ajay who is mentioned belongs to me. Aiden belongs to cherrybomb13 who also wrote this part.

* * *

The next morning Aiden awoke sleepily. Chris was still holding her tightly to his chest. He still had his eyes closed but kissed her forehead, "You're really cute when you're sleeping did you know that?" Her lips found his throat, "No I didn't know that." He laughed lowly his vocal cords vibrating against her lips.

"What do you want for breakfast?" he asked. She shook her head, "No I'm going to cook for you." He opened his eyes and looked down at her, "Don't argue, I'm cooking you breakfast and that's that." He smirked as she pouted. "I can't believe I slept this late." She noticed turning to look at the clock."It's only nine. I turned off your alarm so you could relax and get some rest." He said.

Her phone started ringing. It was Alex. Chris smiled and pecked her lips, "I'll fix you something and give Ajay a call too." She nodded as she answered her phone, "Hey baby."

"Hey gorgeous, how's it going?" Alex greeted. She loved it when she could hear him smiling through the phone. "It's good; Chris just got up to fix me breakfast in bed." She answered. "Is he going to make you the Alex Shelley pop tart and/or cereal special?" he laughed. Tears welled up in her eyes, "I miss you." He heard her tone change.

"I miss you too. Is everything okay?" he asked, always concerned.

"Yeah, it's okay. I just miss my crazy boy." She smiled through her tears.

"I miss my crazy girl. You promise me everything is okay?" he asked again.

She hesitated, "Can we talk about it later? I would rather talk to you in person about it."

She knew that frustrated him. "Yeah, as long as you're okay. You don't need me to come get you do you?" he asked. "No, I promise I'm fine. Are you having a good time with Ajay?" she questioned. "Yeah, it's weird not waking up with you though." He admitted.

"I know, tell me about it, although Chris is pretty snuggly in the morning." She giggled as he came into the room with a tray of food. "Alright, alright guess I'll have to work on my snuggle abilities." He laughed. "I love you and I'll see you tomorrow." She grinned

"I love you more than a brand new pair of wrestling boots." He said. "I love you more than a brand new Louis Vuitton purse." She said.

"I can't wait to see you, and don't go running off into the sunset with Chris okay? I'm still gonna be your husband after this right?" he questioned. "Of course you are. I wouldn't trade you for anything." She answered.

"Just checking. I love you baby." He said sadly. "I love you too." She hung up her phone and looked at Chris who was sitting beside her patiently. "You okay?" he asked softly.

She nodded slowly and leaned into him. "I pretty much had the same conversation with Ajay." He said kissing her head, "you hungry?" "I'm starving. You gave me quite the workout last night." She smiled. He smirked feeding her a bite of scrambled eggs, "I did didn't I?" She smiled leaning in to kiss his mouth. He watched her as she daintily sipped her coffee and picked at her toast. "You're so cute you know that?" he laughed.

"Leave me alone, and stop staring at me." She blushed. He pulled her back to him and kissed her deeply. When they broke away from each other she saw his erection poking against the sheets.

"I'm really glad that you came into Alex's life. I think we needed someone like you in our group. You've softened Ajay up and made an honest man out of Alex, which everybody thought was impossible to do." He complimented, "You really are a great person, I just wanted to tell you that officially." Aiden smiled tears welling up.

"You're not allowed to cry. I can be nice to you without you getting all upset." His lips whispered against hers, "Are you done eating?" She nodded. He lifted the tray and set it down beside the bed. He pressed her shoulders back for her to lie down as he pulled the sheet from her body. She closed her eyes and clenched her teeth as he pushed into her. He held her hips still as he moved in and out of hers slowly. She sighed in content at his gentle movements.

It was nice to take it easy once in a while. She loved the feel of him as he moved inside of her. She loved the look of concentration on his face while he worked his magic. Her hand went to her center and closed around his cock as he continued his thrusts. He bit his lip at the intense pleasure her hand was creating.

She smiled knowing what she was doing to him."You're such a bad girl, you know that?" he groaned. She smirked devilishly, "That's not bad; want me to show you bad?" He licked his lips in anticipation and nodded. He kept moving as she taped her finger against her chin. "Mmmm, what are you thinking about baby?" he murmured.

"About what naughty position I want to put you in." She smiled innocently.

He stopped moving as he watched her, "Oh really?"

She nodded as she sat up and pushed him back. He was leaning back on his hands, his knees bent, as she crouched over him holding onto his shoulders as she rode him. His mouth hung open in ecstasy. She was moaning into his mouth as she took him into her.

"Aiden, damn…" he ground out as he let his head drop back. He moved her hips faster as she sucked on his throat. "Shit!" he hissed, "You gotta slow down baby."

"Why?" she smiled already knowing the answer. He titled his head in mock question as he laid her back down and pulled out of her. His hands were on his knees as he took several deep breaths to gather himself. Her hand grasped him gently and began stroking him, "Stand up at the foot of the bed." Chris did as he was told watching as Aiden slid to the end of the bed as well. She was lying on her back with an odd expression on her face.

"What's wrong?" He breathed. She shrugged, "Just thinking about last night."He leaned over and pecked her lips, "It's not going to happen again I promise."

Her auburn eyes locked with his baby blue eyes, "Chris?" "Hmm?" he answered.

"I don't want you to pull out of me." She whispered. She heard him swallow as she continued looking in his eyes. "What about Alex? I mean are you sure?" he asked.

She nodded, "I'm sure. He won't be mad, I'll talk to him." Chris smirked, "As long as you're sure." "I am." She smiled pushing him to stand back up.

She lay back down and lifted her hips off of the bed and into the air. He stepped between her legs and thrust back into her. He held onto her tiny waist as he picked up his pace. Aiden whimpered at his tenacity. He was going deeper than he ever had before.

"Oh shit Chris." Aiden moaned as he pushed deeper still. She loved the pleasure/pain he gave her. Chris was at his full pace jerking his body into hers. "Oh my God!" Aiden screamed as she gave into her orgasm. "Are you sure?" Chris grunted keeping up his pace.

"YES!" She screamed. He let loose a loud groan as he came into her. He was squeezing her hips painfully as he kept himself buried inside of her. His breath whooshed out of his body as he finished. He collapsed on top of her, as they both tried to catch their breath. She cradled his head to her chest moving his damp hair away from his eyes. Her other hand was resting on his shoulders. "Aiden?" he croaked.

"Yes?" she breathed.

"I love you." He whispered.

She froze at his statement. She didn't know what to do or say. She didn't know that he was going to catch feelings! He lifted his head to look at her, "What's wrong?"

She looked at him fearfully, "You can't say that. You can't love me Chris. This, this is just for fun, this isn't serious." He pressed his fingertip to her lips, "Calm down, I meant as a friend, not like I love Ajay."

"Uggh! You scared the hell out of me! I thought you were getting all caught up and I didn't know what to do." She laughed.

He chuckled, "No, I love you as a friend. I trust you and I can talk to you and have fun with you." "And have sex with me." She added.

"Yes, unbelievable mind blowing sex. No wonder Alex is all over you all the time. I would be too if I were him." He complimented. "I love you too." She whispered.

"Guess we can be the Tantric Twins now huh?" he joked.

She laughed out loud at his proclamation, "You're crazy Chris." "Me? You're the one putting me into all of these insane positions; I think the name fits us." He said.

"Whatever you say." She giggled.

They lay together for another few moments before Chris lifted his head again to look at the clock. "Want to go somewhere with me?" he smiled. "Where?" she asked.

"To Can-Am, I told Scott I'd be there today." Chris said nibbling on her neck.

"I can just sit there right? You're not going to put me in that Fraggle Rock thingy again are you? She asked narrowing her eyes. Chris burst into laughter as he rolled onto his back.

He laughed for several minutes before he could finally speak, "You are hilarious."

"What?" she asked pouting. "It's called the Cradle Shock honey not the Fraggle Rock." He said laughing. "Whatever!" she said poking her lip out further and getting up.

Chris grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back down to the bed. She crossed her arms and scowled at him. "You look like you're ten years old." He laughed.

"Don't pick at me, I don't know all that stuff that you do." She said.

"I think you may be better than you think, you putting me in all of those crazy positions makes me thing you might be able to hang in the ring." He said pulling her to I'm and putting her in a submission move. "Oww! I'm not a wrestler, I'm a girl! One, two, three, now let me go!" she whined Chris laughed again, "You're supposed to tap out baby."

She glare at him, "Let me got before I tell Alex your making me wrestle."

"I'm not scared of you husband." He smiled. "I can cry on command, just so you know and I will not be held responsible for his actions…or Ajay's." she threatened.

He let her go, "Ajay is a different story, she'd kick my ass if I hurt her precious Cookie."

Aiden stuck her tongue out at him, "And don't you forget it."

She went to the bathroom to change and put on her make-up. Chris got up and changed into some track pants, a Motor City Machine Guns, and a hoodie. He was putting on his shoes when Aiden came out of the bathroom. He did a double take when he saw what she was wearing. She wore a high waist black skirt that hugged her body, a black tank top and gold stilettos and accessories.

"Babe, we're going to Can-Am." Chris stated. Aiden nodded, "I know." He narrowed his eyes, "What are you so dressed up for then?"

"What are you talking about?" She questioned. "It's a gym, not fashion week." Chris smiled. "What's your point?" she asked, still not getting what he was saying.

He went to her and pulled her to him and kissed her lips, "It's okay if you wear jeans sweetheart. Nobody's going to care."

"What's wrong with what I have on? Black and gold go together." She told him.

"Scott's gonna think he's getting audited and have a heart attack." He laughed.

Aiden looked at him all confused, "So do I really need to change?"

He smirked at her pitiful expression, "no, you don't have to." A small smile crept back on her face, "Ok." He kissed her again, "You're so damn cute." She pulled his hoodie up and swept his bangs to one side, "So are you." He dropped his eyes shyly, "You ready?"

"Yeah." She smiled. He took her hand as they walked to his garage and got into his car.

He looked over at her on the drive to the gym, "Are you going to be okay watching? I mean you know we know what we're doing, nobody's going to get hurt."

Aiden took a deep breath and kept her eyes ahead, "Yeah, I'll be okay. Just don't do anything too crazy." Chris smirked wanting to see what she would say, "Like what? Just so I know." Aiden rolled her eyes behind her oversized sunglasses, "I don't know, don't like jump off of a chair, or break something, or light yourself on fire." He brought her hand up to his lips trying to hide his smile.

"Chris…" she muttered shaking her head. "Don't be mad." He smiled, pulling into a parking place. "I don't like it when you make fun of me." She said looking over at him.

He put on a pitiful puppy dog face, "I love you." She was silent as she continued to look at him. "You look pretty…and you're really smart…and pretty…and I love you." He apologized. She broke into a smile, "Don't do that." "What?" he asked.

"That cute face, with those sexy eyes, we might have to go home." She smiled. He kissed her quickly, "Absence makes the sex better." She laughed as she got out of the car, "That's not how it goes."


	27. Naughty and Naughtier Part 3

A/N: I only own Ajay and Joey who is mentioned. Aiden belongs to cherrybomb13. this part is written by me.

* * *

Alex woke up slowly the next morning, he looked down at the woman he had in his arms. It wasn't his wife so it was a little strange to wake up to Ajay instead. Alex moved his hands from where they had been resting on her stomach to her breasts squeezing them together he pressed his lips to her pulse that started quickening. He felt Ajay start stirring in his arms as he continued playing with her breasts. She did say they were his play things until he took her home after the switch was over with. Maybe even afterwards he might get lucky and she would let him play with them still.

"Morning." Ajay muttered. "Morning." he greeted back. "What time is it?" "Almost nine." Alex answered causing the blonde to nod her head and yawn as she stretched her arms out and pressed her body back against his as she stretched. Alex laughed as he pushed himself up on his elbow and leaned down and kissed her lips. "You hungry?" he asked causing Ajay to nod her head.

"I will go see what I have. You can stay here if you want." he said as he slid out of the bed. He disappeared for a minute and came out of the bathroom wearing a pair of boxers. He crossed the room and pulled out a wrestling tee shirt and tossed it to her. "Come downstairs whenever you are ready." he said. Ajay nodded her head, she had planned on calling to check on Joey, like she did every morning while he was gone. Alex grabbed his own phone and disappeared out of the door.

Her phone rang startling her out of her thoughts, she glanced down at the phone and saw Chris' name flashing on the caller id. "Hi." she breathed laying back onto the pillows. "Hi yourself." Chris smiled, 'are you okay?" "Yeah, it was kind of weird not waking up in bed with you this morning." she answered playing with the end of the shirt that she had pulled on. "Have you ate yet?" "Not yet, you?" "I am making something for Aiden and I now.'

Tears burned her eyes remembering the pictures that were still on her phone. 'Are you sure you are okay?" Chris asked. "I am fine, I just miss you." Ajay answered. "I miss you too honey, you will be back home tomorrow." "I know. I should call and check on Joey." Ajay muttered running a hand though her wavy hair. "Okay. I love you." "I love you too.' Ajay said, "Chris?" "Yeah baby?" he asked. "Just keep your promise to me okay?" she questioned. "I will.' Ajay nodded her head smiling slightly.

After getting off of the phone with Chris and calling and checking on Joey, she wandered down the stairs, she spotted Alex standing in the kitchen staring into space. She walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around him from behind pressing her lips to his back. "Hey, everything okay?" he asked moving his arm back to put it around her. "Yeah everything is okay. Joey is going to his first Toronto Blue Jays came today with my uncle and cousin." Ajay answered.

Alex nodded his head and pressed his lips to her temple. 'You okay?" she asked looking up at him. "I will be fine. Where did you go last night?" he asked moving away from her and handing her a can of red bull. 'the bathroom and to get my phone.' Ajay answered as she hopped on the counter, 'I have to keep it on me for Joey. I just forgot about it." Alex nodded his head. "What's the plan today?" she asked breaking off a piece of pop tart that he sat on the counter and putting it in her mouth. "I was thinking we could see a movie or something." he answered. Ajay nodded her head, "Sounds good."

They went upstairs after they finished eating the Alex Shelley special as he called it. Ajay laid back down on the bed. "You still tired?" he asked. Ajay nodded her head yes causing him to laugh and lay down next to her. They laid there quietly for a few minutes before Ajay cleared her throat. "What's wrong?" he asked. "I have something to show you, Bailey and Mollie sent me these last night." she answered unlocked her phone. She pulled up the picture messages and handed the phone to him.

Alex looked at the pictures, "damn my wife looks hot in that outfit." he muttered to himself as he went though the pictures he turned to Ajay who was chewing on her lower lip, he put his arm around her and pulled her to him, "she looks even hotter naked. I wonder what Chris did to her after this.'

Ajay chewed on her lower lip as Alex fell silent looking at the pictures. She rested her head on his chest trying not to look at the pictures they were really did nothing but fed her worry. Alex's free hand wandered down to his boxers and slipped inside of them . Ajay pushed herself up from where she had been resting and watched him stroke himself for a couple of minutes.

She had an idea pop into her head, she moved from where she was laying and between his legs, this was going to take her mind of the pictures. He glanced at her as she stopped his hand and pulled his boxers off of his hips. She darted her tongue out and lapped up the bead of moisture that had rose up. Slowly she took him into her mouth and sucking on him.

Alex groaned as she started working her magic on him. He kept looking from the pictures to Ajay. He reached his free hand down and fisted into Ajay's hair. He got sick of her slow pace and used the hand that he had fisted in her hair to pop her head up and down on him faster.

Ajay squeezed her eyes shut as Alex held her head down on him as he shot his hot seed into her mouth. He finished shooting his load into her mouth, she sucked on him a couple of more times to make sure she had it all before she swallowed. Alex looked up at her and smirked. "Don't worry that one was a free one.' she said. Alex nodded his head as he pulled her up to him and kissed her.

"I have this crazy idea.' Ajay whispered as she straddled his hips. "What's that?' he asked sitting up and pulling her shirt off of her. "What if we took a couple of pictures and send it to Bailey and Mollie just to screw with them." "A couple of pictures of us doing what?" he asked as his hands found her breasts again. "Making out. Nothing to serious.' Ajay answered. 'I will do it as long as you promise that nothing will happen to Aiden with them" "I promise." Alex smirked and kissed her again. "You have the Canadian word of honor." Ajay whispered as she pressed her lips again his again.

After taking some pictures and taking a shower together. Alex had tried picking them coordinating outfits, he ended up getting frustrated and just picking something out. He left Ajay in the bedroom to finish getting dressed. She came downstairs after she was done getting dressed. He was sitting in his chair waiting for her. She walked over to him and straddled him. His mocha colored eyes meet hers before she kissed him sensually.

Alex tightened his grip on her waist as they kissed. He pulled back slowly as she started playing with the dark curls on the back of his neck. "We might not make it to the movies if you do that again." Alex muttered. "We could just skip the movie and stay here and play all day.' Ajay whispered against his lips. "Lets go to the movie, we can play in the movies." he whispered back before he kissed her again. He stood her up and smacked her ass before he lead her out to the car.

Ajay sent the pictures of them making out to Mollie and Bailey as they drove. "I am leaving this in here." she mused sitting the phone in the cup holder. She would wait for the text messages bitching her out until after the movie was over.

Alex lead Ajay into the movie house by her hand. The blonde was chewing on her lower lip, there was something about being with Alex that made her want to be risky. Alex pulled her down into middle of a row away from the hand full of people that were in there. Right as the previews started playing, Alex reached over and kissed Ajay deeply, he decided that he was going to pay her back for the blow job earlier.

It was now his turn to return the favor. He lifted up the arm rest that separated their seats and pulled Ajay into his side. He ran his hands up her skirt and grabbed a hold of her underwear and slid them down her legs. Ajay stiffen for a minute. "relax babe." he whispered in her as he slid his finger into her center. Ajay bit down on her lower lip hard as Alex entered two more fingers in her. He started working his fingers in and out of her at a fast pace. Alex heard the low moan that escape her mouth. He titled her mouth towards his and kissed her. He reached his thumb up and started rubbing her clit. "Alex." Ajay whimpered low enough for him to hear her. Alex smirked as he felt her walls tighten around his fingers as her fingernails dug into his arm and her legs shook. He let her ride out her orgasm. Once she was done he pulled his fingers out of her, he went to put them to his mouth and sucked his fingers clean.

"How risky are you feeling?" Alex asked as he trailed his fingers down Ajay's arm after a while. "Risky." "Risky enough to have sex?" Ajay nodded her head causing Alex to smirk and pull on a condom. He kissed her before he pulled her over to him. He hiked her skirt up to her hips. Ajay bit down on her lower holding in her moan in as she got filled with Alex. He grabbed a handful of her blonde hair and pulled her back kissing her as he slowly thrusted in and out of her, he removed his hand from her hair and ran it up her shirt massaging her breast. "Go faster please". Ajay whimpered into his neck. Alex smirked and started thrusting in and out of her faster.

There was a bunch of loud explosions in the movie allowing Ajay to let out her moans as Alex continue his frantic pace. Ajay collapsed against his chest after they had both finished. Alex pressed his lips against her temple as he tried to catch his breath. Ajay shifted to where she was sitting in her own seat, she pulled her skirt down around her again as Alex took off the used condom and did himself back up again, he looked over at Ajay who was had her eyes slightly closed. "Tired Mistress?" Ajay nodded her head resting her head on his shoulder. Alex kissed the top of her head, "You can sleep if you want." Ajay nodded her head and closed her eyes. Alex woke her up when the movie was over with. Ajay rubbed her eyes and smirked. "What?" Alex asked helping her stand up. "I can't believe we really had sex in here." Ajay answered as he interlocked their fingers together.

A couple of the workers were standing by the doors, Alex threw the used condom and wrapper into the trash smirking as he did so. The teenage boy's eyes locked on Ajay's form as she reached up and grabbed Alex's chin and kissed him. Alex moved his arm around her waist and pulled her in close to him as he picked her up. "Alex?" Ajay questioned before she glanced over his head and winked at the teenagers. "What baby?" he asked. "Take me home." "And?" "You know what." Ajay answered shimmying at him. Alex smirked and sat her on her feet, he turned to the workers. "Get a body like mine, and you can get a girl like this." Ajay looked at them as well, "And they might want to start working out" Alex looked down at her, "And why is that?" "Because girls like me." Ajay giggled as she ran her hand under his shirt.

Alex looked down at her as her fingertips lifted up his shirt, showing his abs off, she licked her lips before saying, "Like guys with muscles. Abs of steel. Guns the size of my head." Alex smirked, 'You like the guns babe?" "You know it." Ajay answered as she reached up and bit his earlobe. Alex started walking them towards the exit. "Have a nice day boys." Ajay winked as Alex threw her over his shoulder. "ALEX!" Ajay shrieked causing him to laugh.

Ajay leaned over to Alex once they were in the car and heading back to his house and started caressing his bulge though his jeans. He groaned and kept both of his hands on the steering wheel. She was going to drive him crazy, her hands had undid his belt and jeans sliding her hand into his boxers and start stroking him. "Alex,' she purred into his ear. "What?' he asked as he leaned back in his chair giving her better access. "If you hurry up and take me home, I have a little surprise for you." she whispered. He pressed down on the gas speeding towards his house, curious to see what she had in store for him.

"What the hell are you doing in there?" Alex asked knocking on the door to his master bathroom. 'Give me a second, I am almost ready." Ajay answered, she looked at herself one more time in the mirror. She could have killed Lisa and Daniels for suggesting that she buy this outfit. But she had admit she did look pretty damn good in it. "Mistress." Alex whined. Ajay giggled, she loved that he was getting impatient with her. She took a deep breath and unlocked the door and opened it chewing on her lower lip. Alex looked down at her, his jaw dropping, "I am a lucky son of a bitch."


	28. Sweet and Sweeter Part 4

A/N: This is the second to last part of the switch for each couple. this part is written by cherrybomb13. she owns Aiden and I own Ajay who is mentioned.

* * *

She laughed as she got out of the car, "That's not how it goes."

He smacked her ass as he opened the door to the gym for her. She took off her sunglasses and put them in her purse.

"That skirt makes your ass look perfect." He whispered.

"Sabin, you're late, in the ring!" Scott ordered walking up to Aiden, "Can I help you?"

Aiden shook her head, "I just came to watch if that's okay with you Mr. D'Amore."

Scott looked a little nervous, "Are you with somebody? Like the IRS or something?"

Aiden smiled, "No, I just came to watch. I'm with Chris."

Scott's eyes narrowed, "And where is Ajay?"

Chris smiled, "This is Alex's wife Aiden."

"Shelley?" Scott asked looking Aiden up and down. Chris nodded.

"Why did you tell me that before I almost had a heart attack? Get your ass in the ring Sabin." Scott said pointing to the ring.

Chris winked at Aiden before he jogged to the ring.

"You're not here to wrestle or anything are you honey?" Scott asked raising an eyebrow at her.

"Umm, no. I hope you're not disappointed." She smiled.

Scott shook his head, "Not at all. Take a seat wherever you want. Do I need to introduce you or something?" he asked clearly uncomfortable.

Aiden smiled her sweet little smile and patted his back, "Just pretend I'm not here."

Scott looked at the ring and saw Petey and Johnny Devine looking at Aiden, "Good luck with that."

Chris pulled his hoodie off and climbed in the ring and began stretching.

Petey went over to him, "What's she doing here?"

Chris shrugged, "She's just hanging out."

Petey looked back at Aiden who had taken a seat around the ring, "Looks like she's made herself a friend already."

Chris' jaw flexed as he saw Johnny Devine approaching Aiden.

Johnny pulled up a chair and straddled it leaning on the back, "How are you doing baby?"

Aide rolled her eyes at him, "Seriously?"

He pulled his bottom lip through his teeth, "I'm Johnny Devine."

"How appropriate." She said sourly.

"Do you know how damn fine you look?" he asked.

She crossed her arms, "As a matter of fact, yes I do."

"I like strong independent women. So what are you doing later?" he grinned.

"Not you." She smiled sweetly.

Johnny laughed and lowered his head, "Good think I like challenges. I never got your name sweetheart."

Aiden sighed, "I didn't give it."

"Come on baby don't do me like this, let me make it up to you and take you to dinner, sound good to you?" Johnny smiled.

"Who are you anyways, because you look like Bret Michaels stunt double. Listen BABY I don't care how many sit ups or push ups you did this morning or how many egg yolks you drank before you got here but this Dolce and Gabbana outfit is not coming off for you so run along and find some Rock of Love skanks to use your pathetic one liners on because you're sinking faster than eight cans of shark shit over here." Aiden entire gym went silent at her tongue lashing before it erupted into laughter.

"That's cold!" Chris rolled out of the ring and grabbed Johnny by the arm, "Four words for you, snowball's chance in hell.""Yeah, no shit. It wasn't that damn funny, bunch of assholes." Johnny yelled as he and Chris got back into the covertly winked and blew Aiden a kiss before they began training.

Two hours later they were finally done. Chris got out of the ring and sat down beside Aiden wiping himself off with a towel.

"You did well; you only freaked a couple of times that I saw." He smiled.

"I didn't like it when Petey did that flip whatever thing and you didn't get up for a minute." She said looking at him.

He chuckled, "That was my fault. Remember what Ajay and Alex said about tucking your chin, well my timing was a little off."

She shook her head, "It scared me. I don't thin I'll ever get used to this."

"I want to show you something." He smirked taking her hand and leading her to a secluded part of the gym."What is it?" She whispered looking around soon as they were down the hallway he pushed her against the wall and shoved his tongue down her throat. He swallowed her squeal of surprise as he grabbed her breasts."Do you know how fucking hot it was to watch you talk shit to Devine? I wanted to jump on you right then and there." Chris said breathlessly.

"Chris." She moaned as he moved to her neck, "What if somebody sees us?"He took her hand and pulled her down toward an empty locker pushed her back against the wall kissing her ferociously again, "I really don't care who sees us."He pressed his cock into her giggled," What about the guys, we were going to keep this on the low, remember?"He pushed the door to the locker room open and flipped on the lights, "Get your sexy ass in there right now."She grabbed the waist band of his pants and pulled him into the room with and Johnny who had followed the couple were in shock

."No wonder she didn't want me, she already had Chris." Johnny joked."Ajay is going to flip her shit when she finds out." Petey agreed as Johnny started down the hall."Where are you going?" Petey hissed."I'm going to listen, duh." He shot rolled his eyes but followed after him.

"Leave your skirt on." Chris commanded as he yanked his pants went to her and bent her over one of the benches. He lifted her skirt, very pleased to see that she was wearing no underwear. He pushed into her roughly. She cried out as he rode her, slamming their bodies into one another. He was pounding into her so hard she really had to grip the bench to keep from falling over."Yeah baby, whose dick do you want?" He moaned loudly.

He spanked her hard."I said whose dick do you want?" He repeated."Yours! I want yours!" He spanked her harder and harder. She made those beautiful noises she makes every time she comes. He increased his thrusts as she whimpered with her orgasm and her exertion of trying to hold onto the bench."Yeah, that pussy's tight baby." He moaned as his own release overtook him.

"Mmmm...Aiden!" He cumming in her was definitely one of her new favorite experiences. His body temperature was already so warm that when he achieved his orgasm it was like he was setting her on fire. He spanked her a final time before he pulled out of her. She pulled down her skirt and sat on the bench. She grabbed his hips and pulled her to his mouth. He closed his eyes as she went down on him.

He smirked after a few moments, "I think you got it all baby."She smiled up at him, "Just making sure.""I think I need a nap." He laughed as he took off his shirt and headed to the shower."Me too." She agreed lying back on the the time Chris had gotten out of the shower and gotten dressed Aiden had already dozed off. He came over and straddled her and the bench and kissed her softly."Let's go baby." He sighed as he pulled her up. He opened the door for her and held out her hand as they walked down the hall Petey and Johnny were waiting for them.

"What's going on?" Johnny asked looking between the two of them.

"Yeah what's this about?" Petey asked pointing at their clasped hands, "Are you cheating on Ajay?"

Chris smirked, "No."

They both narrowed their eyes at the pair, "Then what was all of that back there then?" Johnny questioned.

Aiden leaned her head onto Chris' shoulder bored with all of their questions.

Chris kissed the top of her head still smirking, "Nothing."

"She's not acting like it was nothing." Petey said looking at Aiden.

She looked like exactly what they heard that she and Chris just had wild sex in the locker room.

Johnny shook his head in disgust, "Dude, Ajay is gonna kick your ass!"

Petey repeated his motions and shook his head too, "You got a lot of balls doing what you just did."

Aiden snickered and pulled Chris along, "Come on. It was nice meeting you Brett."

Chris shrugged and followed her putting his arm around her waist and kissing her temple.

"You're a dead man walking Sabin!" Johnny yelled.

"She's worth it." He called back making Aiden giggle.

"I think we're in the twilight zone, because I know what just happened didn't actually happen did it?" Petey asked.

"Damn lucky bastard." Johnny muttered walking off.


	29. Naughty and Naughtier Part 4

A/n: I only own Ajay. This is written by me.

* * *

"I take it that Lisa and Daniels were right when they said I looked hot in this?" Ajay questioned. "Very hot." Alex answered licking his lips putting his hands on her hips and pulling her into him. "Has your other boyfriend seen this?' he asked moving his hands from her waist and squeezing her ass. "No, I have had it hidden since I bought it." she answered as she started pulling his shirt off of his body. Alex removed his hands from her waist and let her pull the shirt off of her. He unthreaded his belt from his jeans and folded it in half. Ajay sensing what he wanted turned around, he spanked her with the belt. Ajay glanced over her shoulder at him, "Thank you sir may I have another?" Alex smirked and spanked her again.

Ajay pushed him back onto the bed after he stripped down to his boxers she straddled his hips as she leaned down and kissed him. Alex sat up only to be pushed back down by Ajay. He looked up at her a little shocked, she leaned forward again so she could whisper in his ear, "I am running the show right now, you are just going to have to deal with it." Alex against his will shuddered this was a side of Ajay he had never seen before, he kind of liked it be honest.

He moved his hands from her hips to the fastenings of her top. He started working on it smiling against Ajay's lips once he got them undone, Ajay pulled back and pulled it off of her body, "Sit up." Alex did what she said pouting slightly when she got off of him. His eyes followed Ajay as she grabbed a couple of scarves from the vanity table. She tied him to the headboard smirking. "You aren't nice." Alex stated as Ajay took a picture of him tied up to the bed, she wanted proof.

"I know, but you like fucking me anyways." Ajay said as she got back onto the bed and pulled his boxers off of him. "No I don't." Alex cut off with a low groan when Ajay took his cock into her mouth. Ajay smirked as she popped him out of her mouth after sucking on him a couple of times she grabbed a condom out of the nightstand and rolled it on him. She removed her bottoms and straddled him slowly taking him into her moaning as she did so.

Alex closed his eyes as the wet heat surrounded him. He groaned as Ajay slowly started to ride him, Alex started pulling on the scarves trying to get free he did not like being control at all. Ajay leaned forward and kissed him. After awhile she leaned forward and undid the biddings. Alex sat up and kissed her forcefully, he trailed his lips down her neck to her breasts. Ajay moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Hmm shit Alex." Ajay moaned as she played with the curls on the back of his head. Alex started moving her hips up and down faster.

Alex looked at Ajay who was laying on her side her head resting on her arm after they were finished. Her eyes kept sliding shut and reopening as she tried keeping herself awake. The leather outfit that she had pervious littered the floor. "Remind me to thanks Daniels for picking that out." Alex stated as he propped himself up on his elbow looking down at her. A small smirk past on her face, "It's Tara you have to thank. Daniels just went really red and needed to take a cold shower." "What did you do to him?" Alex asked as he trailed a finger down her bare side causing goose bumps to rise up.

Ajay smirked, "What do you think I did to him Lex?" Alex thought for a minute, "No clue." "Well he didn't answer me, so I went over and straddled him and got really close to his ear and asked him if he liked the outfit." Ajay stated closing her eyes again trying to get some rest before she got another work out. "Ajay." Alex whined pressing himself into her lower back. Ajay's eyes flew open shocked, "You CAN NOT be ready to go again." "I am the energizer bunny baby. I keep on going and going." Alex teased before he pulled Ajay back to him. "Alex." Ajay started, "give me 20 minutes to half an hour to rest up, unlike you I am not the energizer fucking bunny." Alex laughed and pressed a kiss on the back of her neck, '15 minutes." Ajay sighed and nodded her head closing her eyes.

Alex laid back down listening to Ajay's breathing even out. An idea popped into his head, he got off of the bed and walked out of his room. Alex pulled out a can of whip cream and smirked, he wondered how long it would take for Ajay begging him to let her cum. He walked back up the stairs and walked back into his room. His naughty little mistress had stretched herself out on her back as she slept. This was going to be too easy.

He got onto the bed and knelt between her legs, he took the cap off of the whip cream shaking it. He squirted some onto her exposed throat and waited to get a reaction from her. Not getting one he put some more whip cream on her. Her eyebrows furrowed together feeling the coolness of the cream on her skin. Alex smirked before he moved up her body nudging her with his erection. Ajay whimpered as he kissed her.

Her eyes fluttered open, "No fair Lex." she whined as she tried sitting up. Alex pushed her down onto the bed, "Relax mistress let me do all the work." Ajay looked at him confused, the last time something like this happened Chris had told her that and her teammates broke down her bedroom door because he had her screaming at the top of her lungs. Alex moved back up her body and kissed her, "Seriously relax, it's just you and me here. If you scream it will just be for my ears." Ajay flushed, "Who told you about that?" "Petey and Chris did." Alex laughed before he kissed her again, he slowly moved his lips from hers down her body slowly licking up the cream off of her throat and down.

Ajay let out a sigh as Alex got to her breasts and swirled his tongue around her nipple cleaning up all the whip cream off of the first one then moving over to the other side. He ran his tongue down the valley between her breasts down her toned midsection. He looked up at Ajay smirking, she had finally relaxed all the way now he could have his fun. Alex pushed Ajay's legs farther apart and went down on her. Ajay moaned feeling Alex's tongue hit her sensitive skin, she threw her head back onto the pillows as she brought her hand up shakily up to her mouth as she bit down on her knuckle trying to fight off of the scream that was building up in her throat.

Alex glanced up at her and smirked then penetrated her with his fingers. "Oh god." Ajay screamed as her back arched off of the bed in ecstasy. Alex pulled back just as she on the brink of her orgasm. Ajay made a disappointed noise as Alex pressed his lips on her inner thigh. He kissed his way up her body smirking seeing her skin tingle. She whimpered, her need to get her release was growing. "Alex, please.' She whimpered again. Alex smirked and kissed her, he decided he was going to prolong giving her the release for as long as he could. He lowered his mouth to her nipple and started sucking on it as he squeezed her other breast in his hand.

Ajay let out a loud moan as he bit her nipple tugging on it. Alex let go of her nipple and moved his way back down her body. Ajay trembled in need as he lowered his mouth to her center again, she tangled her hands in his dark curly hair tugging on it slightly as he brought her to the brink again and again he pulled back, Ajay glared at him as he went back up her body as he leaned down by her ear as he reached for a condom. "You know how I said you would have a preview of what I could when I went down on you. Well that was it." Alex whispered. "I really hate you." Ajay sighed as Alex nibbled on her earlobe.

"No you don't." he whispered as he pulled back to put the condom on. Ajay watched chewing on her lower lip in anticipation. Alex nudged her legs further apart as he positioned himself at her opening again. He slowly pushed into her causing her to moan and press him closer to her. He grabbed her legs and wrapped his waist as he continued riding her. She screamed as she came again holding onto him. Alex smirked and pushed into her deeper still not giving in, he wanted to see if he could really make her scream again.

Ajay moaned and dug her nails into his back as she shattered into multiple orgasms. Alex finally gave in hearing her scream his name out again. He pulled out of her and disposed of the condom and laid down on the bed with her. Ajay rolled over and faced him, he pulled her to him kissing her. 'I am glad we made this deal." Ajay whispered when he pulled away. "Me too."


	30. Sweet and Sweeter Part 5

A/N Last part of the switch for Aiden and Chris, the next chapter is the last part of Alex and Ajay. This part is written by cherrybomb13. I only own Ajay who is mentioned. Aiden belongs to cherrybomb13

* * *

They got home and went upstairs to sprawl out in the bed. He was twirling a lock of Aiden's hair around his finger.

"I might be a little sad for you to go in the morning." He confessed.

"No you won't. You'll be so excited to see Ajay." She smiled as she played with his hand.

"I'll miss you too. I know this is not serious and whatever but I kind of feel like a little part of you belongs to me. If eel like if Alex isn't around or even if he is that I should protect you and watch out for you just because of our two days together. Is that weird?" he asked.

She smiled, "No, I just think that's who you are, you and Alex both are just protective by nature."

"So you won't mind if I kind of watch out for you too?" he asked shyly.

"No." she said kissing him.

They fell asleep in each others arms not too much later. When they woke up a few hours later Aiden was feeling frisky. She pulled her and Chris' clothes off while he watched.

"What are you doing beautiful?" he asked.

"I'm going to give you the best blow job you've ever gotten." She smirked sitting on her knees between his legs.

He looked skeptical, "I don't know Ajay gives some pretty amazing head. You've definitely got competition."

"I'm up for the challenge if you are." She whispered seductively.

He propped himself up on some pillows to watch her. She left the room and came back with a cup of ice and a cup of something that was steaming. Chris was intrigued Ajay had never done this before. His cock was stiff as she crawled between his legs sucking on an ice cube.

They locked eyes watching as she rolled it in her mouth before she spit it back into the cup. She took him into her mouth. His eyes rolled back into his head at the sensation her cold mouth was giving him.

He groaned loudly gripping the bed as she sucked him. She stopped and took a sip of the hot liquid and swished it around in her mouth. He was breathing heavily trying to prepare himself for the next sensation. He moaned loudly as she took him into her now hot mouth.

She teased the head of his shaft making her mouth pop as she continued her torture. She alternated between the hot and the cold bringing him to the brink of an orgasm and then pulling back to stop him. He was in frenzy as she stopped again to look at him. He sat up and pulled her to his mouth kissing her wildly.

"I can't take much more of that." He said his lips whispering against hers.

She pushed him back down on the bed as she began sucking him harder and faster. His loud moans spurred her on as she used her hand to stroke him as she bobbed up and down on his dick. He yelled loudly and gasped her name as he shot his load into her mouth. Her forehead was resting on his abs as he came into the very back of her throat.

Just as he neared the end of his climax Aiden began applying pressure to the base of his shaft as she massaged his balls stimulating him to another orgasm that shook his whole body with surprise. He pounded his fist into the mattress with the exertion of his release. She swallowed him both times before she slowly took him out of her mouth and lay down beside him. She kissed his cheek smiling at his exhausted expression.

"I'm sorry I doubted your abilities." He sighed.

"No you're not." She laughed.

"You're right, I'm not."

The rest of the night they spent making love on every surface of his house even going out to the garage and having sex in the backseat of his and Ajay's car. Finally they were exhausted and climbed into bed. Chris pushed into her a final time as he spooned with her and closed his arms around her.

"I want to be in you all night, I don't know if I'll ever get this opportunity again." He whispered into the nape of her neck.

She smiled as she shifted until she was comfortable with his girth.

He pulled her tightly to him and kissed her, "I love you Aiden. I had a really good time with you."

"I love you too and so did I." she smiled licking her lips as he pressed deeper into her.

"If you have the urge in the middle of the night just let me know." He laughed softly.

She rolled her hips back and forth, "I'll just do that a couple of times."

"Sounds good." He moaned.

They fells asleep peacefully in each others arms, their bodies joined throughout the night. The next morning Aiden woke up to Chris thrusting in and out of her.

"Morning." He grunted, his fingers digging into her hips.

She grasped the bed sheets as he picked up his pace. She moaned softly at his intrusion. He lifted her legs and settled the back of her knee into the crook of his arm and lifted further to grasp the back of her neck. She whimpered at the depth he was able to reach because of their position.

"Chris!" she cried out as she reached her climax.

"Fuck yeah, baby!" he groaned as he snapped his hips into her.

He held her tightly as he found his release. When he was done he pulled out of her and went to the bathroom. He came back out with a pair of boxers on. She had put on a pale pink bra and panty set.

"It's weird to see you with clothes on." Chris smiled.

Aiden giggled, "You too."

They both crawled back under the covers and into one another's arms. He kissed her slowly looking into her beautiful honey colored eyes as hit tongue roamed lazily in her mouth.

"I love you Aiden." He whispered kissing her nose.

"I love you too." She smiled.

She rested her head into his neck as he wrapped his arms and legs around her. He was glad she was just as touchy feel as he was. His soft heartbeat lulled her back to sleep.


	31. Naughty and Naughtier Part 5

A/N: Last chapter of Ajay and Alex naughty goodness. I only own Ajay. Aiden who is mentioned belongs to cherrybomb13 and Riley belongs to BourneBetter67. Next chapter is the switchback.

* * *

"I am going to go get a drink, you want anything?" Ajay asked pushing herself up off of the bed. Alex nodded his head, "Yes, but hurry up. I want to tap that ass of yours again." "Damn energizer bunny.' Ajay teased as she got out the bed stumbling slightly causing Alex to laugh, "Having a little trouble there Mistress?" Ajay flipped him off over her shoulder as she walked out into the hallway. After grabbing a couple of drinks out of the refrigerator and going back up the stairs there was a room down at the end of the hall that Ajay had never noticed then again the only rooms upstairs that she had been in was Riley's room and the master bedroom.

Curiosity getting the better of her she walked down the hall and twisted the doorknob. It was locked. Now she was really curious. "Alex?" she called out. "What?" "Come here." Alex came out of his room, "What?" "What's in that room?" Ajay questioned. "You really don't want to know what's in that room." "Yes I do that's why I am asking." Alex sighed he really didn't want her knowing what is that room. "If you show me what's in there Alex, I can do something for you with these." Ajay bribed motioning to her breasts. Alex glanced down and then sighed and hesitated even still. Ajay seeing that Alex was hesitating, she pushed him against the wall, "Please Alex. Just show me what's in that room." she ran her hand down his chest feeling his muscles ripple underneath her finger tips, she smirked, her hand came to stop at his member. Alex wanted to put up a fight and tell her no but as soon as her hand started stroking him, he gave in.

"Fine. Turn around and close your eyes." Ajay did what she was told. Alex grabbed the key and unlocked the door, "Alright come in here but you can't say a word to anyone about what's in here. Not even Chris." Ajay nodded her head as she turned around and stepped into the room, her jaw dropping in shocked seeing some of the stuff in there. "What is this room?" she asked as she took a couple of more steps into the room. "Mine and Aiden's naughty room. I guess you can call it." Alex answered. Ajay nodded her head as she stopped at the one wall. "Bruises you put on Aiden?" she asked. Alex nodded his head.

Ajay chewed on her lower lip. "Do you want to try something?" he asked seeing that she wasn't freaking out just yet. Ajay nodded her head. "Do you want to do the swing or the liberator?" he asked knowing that would they would be the easiest on her. "The liberator." Ajay answered. Alex nodded his head he shut the door behind him, he went up behind her and put his arms around her waist, "What do you say I put you in some positions that Aiden does on them?" Ajay nodded her head again, in awe of what really happened behind closed doors.

Alex had Ajay flat on her back and handcuffed to the liberator that he had her on. He smirked as he looked up at her, he had pretty much had her thrashing and begging him to let her have a release. He reached over and grabbed a vibrator, he turned it on and gently pushed into Ajay's opening. Her eyes flew open and locked with his. She had never used toys before. Sure she had used handcuffs before and she had the scar to prove it before but this was a whole new experience.

"Trust me babe." Alex stated moving back up her body, "Do you trust me?" Ajay bit down her lower lip and nodded her head yes. Alex kissed her before he returned back to his task. After a few minutes he stopped what he was doing causing Ajay to open her eyes and look at him. "What do you say you put that talented little mouth of yours to work." Alex stated. Ajay nodded her head, she was afraid that she wouldn't have no voice if she tried to talk just then she wouldn't be able to talk at all.

Alex smirked seeing the nod and moved to straddled her head as he undid the handcuffs, Ajay took a couple of deep breathes before she slowly took his length into her mouth. Alex groaned once her lips were at the base of his shaft, he waited until she started moving him very slowly out of her mouth. He leaned forward with the vibrator again he pushed it into her and started using it on her.

Alex could feel Ajay's moans on him as she was getting closer to her climax, he was getting pretty damn close to going as well. He pulled himself out of her mouth and moved to where he was between her legs. Ajay looked down at him curiously as he thrusted into her without a condom on. "Oh my god!' Ajay screamed as she arched off the liberator. Instead of going at his normal slow pace he was pounding into her at a fast rough pace, her knees pulled to her ears. She dug her nails into his back as he rode her pushing her over the edge. "ALEX!" Ajay screamed. Alex moaned as he started going in her.

After he finished he looked around the room dazedly before he looked at her. Knowing something was wrong Ajay was chewing on her lower lip and kind of shrank away from him. "I am sorry." he said as he pulled out of her. Ajay's brown eyes followed him as he walked out of the room, she sat up and shoved her hands in her hair. She felt so guilty, she betrayed not only Chris but Aiden too. She stood up gingerly and walked towards Alex's room, feeling and thinking that Alex was going to call off of the switch and take her back to Chris she got dressed in track pants and long sleeved shirt and sat down on the bed. Alex came out of the bathroom in his towel. Ajay was looking down at her hands as she fidgeted. "Where are you going?" he asked. "I thought after what happened that you want to call of the switch and take me back to Chris." Ajay answered tucking some of her un tamed hair behind her ears not meeting his eyes.

Alex sighed, he realized he must have been acting badly towards Ajay. He might be ruining this whole experience for her. He knelt down in front of her and moved some of her hair out of her eyes, "I am sorry, I am not meaning to ruin this for you. I miss Aiden too much I guess, I am used to things that she does.' Ajay meet his eyes with tear filled eyes, "I thought I had done something wrong when I didn't stop you from cumming in me." "No you didn't. its all on me. Why did you shrink away from me?" Alex asked. "Because I was afraid." Ajay answered, "I thought you were going to hit me for a minute." Alex looked at her, "What? Ashton I would never raise a hand at you like that. The only kind of hitting I would do is spanking. Something I know you like." a ghost of a smirk past on Ajay's face. "How about I make this whole thing up to you?" Alex questioned as he pushed her back onto the bed pulling her shirt off of her body. "I don't know about that." Ajay mused as he hovered over her.

Alex shook his head before he pulled his towel away from his waist and nudging her with his member. Ajay shivered involuntary. "Come on mistress you know you want me.' Alex smirked. "Fine. Have your way with me." Ajay caved. Alex smirked and started pulling the track pants off of Ajay. He groaned seeing that she had gotten all the way dressed, "You just had to put these on." Ajay giggled as he snapped the band of her underwear against her hip.

"I am thinking I might just have to punish you." Alex growled before he nipped at her neck. Ajay pressed her hands to his back pushing him closer to her, Alex trailed his lips down her throat to her chest, he pushed the straps of her bra down her shoulders as he undid the front clasp of it with his mouth. After discarding the bra he enclosed his mouth around her nipple and tugged on in.

Ajay let a soft sigh, as Alex moved to the other side and did the same thing. Releasing the nipple from his mouth he went down her body until he got the band of her underwear. He placed a kiss at the band before he pulled them off of her. He crawled back up her body and kissed her, her hand slid down his abs to his member as she started stroking him. He broke away from her, "What do you say we go back into the naughty room and we try out the swing?" Ajay nodded her head as she looked at him, "Hit me with your best shot Lex.'

Alex and Ajay were back in the master bedroom, they were both laying down on the bed. Ajay was chewing on her lower lip as she laid next to Alex, she glanced over at Alex he looked over at her as she sat up. Ignoring what she was doing he closed his eyes until they were half shut as Ajay moved to where she could see him better. Ajay decided that now was good as time as ever to show Alex what she was talking about when she said she would do something with her boobs. She started at his chest she placed kisses and dragged her tongue down his chest and stomach. Alex closed his eyes as she continued her path down his body.

He figured he would let her do whatever the hell she wanted to him, he felt bad that he let Ajay in on his and Aiden's naughty little secret without even checking with his wife first. Ajay glanced up at Alex and shook her head, maybe now wasn't the best time to do this. When she did to Chris his eyes never left her the whole time she moved. She frowned slightly she really missed her boyfriend.

She finally reached his manhood, instead of using her mouth she started stroking him. Alex's eyes opened as he pushed himself up on his elbows to watch her, once she was satisfied with how erect he was she put his erection between her boobs. His eyes widen as he lifted his hips up, the senesation was amazing. None of his other flings had done this before. Ajay smirked down at him as he quickened his movements.

After he finished going, Ajay took her finger and scooped up some of his seed and put it her mouth. Alex smirked at her sleepily before he laid back on the bed. "I am going to clean." She whispered. Alex nodded his head before he puckered his lips at her. Ajay leaned forward and kissed him before she hopped off of the bed and went into the bathroom and cleaned up. The Canadian came back into the room and smiled seeing that Alex was asleep.

She padded around the bed and climbed out to the bed, she reached over and shut off the lights. Alex rolled in his sleep and molded his body to hers. She smiled softly her eyes slid shut, knowing that tomorrow she was going to see Chris and have one last session with Alex.


	32. The Switch Back

A/N: Finally the switch back and the last update of the night for this story. I own Ajay. Aiden belongs to cherrybomb13.

* * *

Alex woke up around 4 in the morning of the switch back, Ajay was asleep curled into him. He pressed his lips to the back of her neck as he unwound himself from her he moved from where he had been holding her. She pulled a face at the missing warmth, he chuckled at the look on her face before he kissed her awake. She woke up slowly, "Is it time to go already?" "No, its still pretty early." He whispered.

"Then why are you waking me up early?" "Take a guess." Ajay giggled and rolled to where she was on her back, "Just don't wear me out too bad before you take me home to Chris." Alex laughed, "No promises baby, no promises." Ajay giggled again and stretched her arms above her head as Alex started moving his way down her body nipping and kissing her skin, he had made his mind up that he was going to take his time with her and actually make love to her and not just have sex with her. He glanced back up at her before he crawled up her body and kissing her slowly. She whimpered into the kiss feeling his member pressing against her opening.

Alex pulled back after a minute, smirking at the half lidded gaze that the heartbreaker had in her eyes. He kissed her again, he trailed his lips down her body caressing her body as he went. He pressed his lips the inside of her thigh before he bit down softly. Ajay moaned softly and wiggled around a bit. Alex went back up her body kissing her again as he grabbed a condom out of the bedside table and rolled it on before slowly pushing into her.

She moaned loudly as he pushed all way into her and pulled out again. He bent his head to tease her breasts again as he repeated the motion. Ajay let her head sink back against the pillows again as she moaned Alex's name.

Alex brushed some of Ajay's bangs out of her eyes as he stared down into them. "You know something you are very beautiful.' he said. "No, I am not." she whispered "Yes you are." he whispered back. Ajay sucked her lower lip between her teeth, she didn't know if he was just saying that because they spent the past two nights having sex. Alex pushed himself in deeper into her causing her moan and her eyes to close.

"Look at me.' he said. Ajay opened her eyes to look up at him again. He moved his hips hitting her g spot in the process. Ajay screamed out her body arching off of the bed, Alex moved his hips quicker and faster until she screamed out his name and her body started shaking around her orgasm. Alex reached his thumb down and rubbed her clit as he gave in. Ajay screamed out again as her nails scratched down his back.

After Alex finishing going instead of pulling out like he had done before, he rested his head on Ajay's chest. Ajay tangled her hand in the back on his dark curly hair as she started catching her breath. "I am just going to rest here for a minute." Alex muttered after a second. "mm. okay." Ajay whispered as she started massaging her fingers though his scalp. Alex made a soft noise as his eyes started closing.

Ajay smiled to herself and waited for him to fall asleep. The blonde stayed awake for awhile longer listening to Alex's breathing She kept her fingers busy by massaging Alex's scalp. She wasn't really tired, her mind was racing with the fact that he called her beautiful. She still thought it was because they had been having sex. The only guy who had really called her beautiful and she believed him was Chris, but even then she had a hard time believing him.

2 years of being with Bobby and him telling she was ugly and fat made it hard for her to believe it. Alex buried his head in deeper between her boobs. Ajay giggled to herself and shook her head.

Alex woke up a while later and looked around, he realized that he had been sleeping on Ajay's boobs. Ajay wiggled a bit in her sleep causing him to groan. "Ajay.' He whispered before he bit her boob softly. Ajay let out a soft moan causing Alex to smirk, "Open those eyes and stop pretending to be asleep." Ajay giggled and opened her eyes. Alex pushed himself up on his elbows to look at her. "What do you say we get into the shower?" Ajay smirked and nodded her head.

Alex followed Ajay into the shower and did her in the shower, he spanked her ass soundly before he left her to get dressed. Ajay came out of the bathroom to get her clothes after she finished showering. Alex looked up from where he was sitting on the bed, smirking, 'You know you can just drop the towel. I don't mind at all." "I know, but I will be tempted to let you have your way with me again." Ajay stated sliding on her track pants and shirt on from the night before on.

They got into the car awhile later, Alex looked over at Ajay smirking, "I am cashing in a blow job.' "What? Now?" Ajay asked. Alex nodded his head and unzipped his jeans, "Come on babe. You know love it.' Ajay rolled her eyes as she scooted herself over to lean over and take his member into her mouth. Alex decided to take the long way to Ajay and Chris' house.

An hour later Ajay and Alex pulled up to the house. "Wonder what they're doing?" Ajay asked. Alex smirked, "Well if Chris is smart, and I think he is, he would be giving Aiden the business one final time." Ajay laughed as she watched him zip up his jeans after he had cashed in on one of his blow jobs. He leaned over and kissed her, "Thanks again for that by the way." "No problem." She smiled getting out of his car. She went to the front door with Alex and unlocked it. "Must be upstairs." She grinned pulling Alex behind her.

She silently opened her bedroom door. "Awww, how cute are they all snuggled up together?" Ajay cooed. Alex snickered, "Cute. I don't know about you though, but I want my wife back." Ajay nodded, "I want my boyfriend back too."

Alex leaned against the doorframe with a grin as Ajay launched herself onto the bed. She landed with a pouf from the plushy comforter. Aiden and Chris were jostled awake. Chris looked into Aiden's eyes a final time and pressed his lips to hers. "I love you." He whispered. "Love you too." She whispered back kissing him again.

She threw the covers off and ran to her husband and jumped in his arms. He kissed her deeply as she wrapped her legs around him.

Chris pulled Ajay to him and held her, "I missed you babe."

She pouted, "It didn't look like it." her heart kind of sinking having heard the whispered I love you's.' "Shut up, you know I did." He said kissing her. His stomach growled loudly.

Ajay pulled back laughing, "You haven't eaten yet?" He shook his head, "I was preoccupied." She stood and pulled him to his feet, "Come on Alex and I have to fill you and Aiden in." She looked back at the doorway expecting to see him there, but he was gone. "Where did those two go?' She wondered. Aiden's whimper floated down the hall from the guest bathroom. Alex's moan followed.

"I swear that boy is part rabbit. We'll be downstairs, don't break anything." Ajay called.

Alex and Aiden gasped at the same time. "Aiden, did you want some breakfast?" Chris asked through the door. "Mmmm….yes!" she screamed. "Alrighty then." Chris laughed going downstairs with Ajay. "Those two are perfect for each other." He laughed again.

"Tell me about it. They're both kinky freaks." Ajay smiled, "Never would have guessed that from Cookie, Alex definitely, but not her." Chris grinned, "She taught me some new things that I can't wait to try on you." "Same with Alex." Ajay said.

Chris winked at her as he fixed him and Aiden something to eat. Before he could finish cooking Aiden and Alex's moans could be heard from upstairs. Ajay went to her boyfriend and started kissing him sensually. His hands went to her breasts as she held onto his shoulders. His hands slid from her breasts to her hips as he picked her up and sat her on the counter top pulling her shirt off of her body.

She whimpered his name as he worked her track pants off, her hands were roaming over his body as he pulled his boxers off. He pulled her towards the edge of the counter and pushed into her. She wrapped her legs around his waist trying to get him as close as she could to her.

Alex and Aiden came into the kitchen a few minutes later, they went about finishing Aiden and Chris' breakfast. Ajay whimpered as Alex pecked her lips and Aiden spanked Chris' ass. She waved meekly at them as Chris bit down on the base of her neck.

After they finished, got redressed and Chris ate, they went to the living room to lounge in their significant others arms. Aiden leaned over and place a long sensual kiss on Ajay's lips. "Did you have fun?" she asked as she pulled back. Ajay pulled her back for one more kiss, "Did you?'


	33. The Low Down

A/N: I only own Ajay. Aiden belongs to cherrybomb13. Next chapter will be Ajay going to lunch with Petey and Johnny and the guns leaving.

* * *

_The Low Down._

Aiden smirked and nodded her head as Alex pulled her down on his lap on the love seat. Ajay smirked as well as she nodded her head as she snuggled into Chris who started running his fingers up and down her spine glad that she was back in his arms.. "So anything interesting happen with you two?" Alex asked. "Not really. Expect we went to Can-Am." Chris answered, "And Aiden put Johnny in his place.' Ajay sat up a little bit to look at Aiden. "You put Johnny in his place? Johnny Devine?" Chris nodded his head answering his girlfriend's question. "The last time that happened was when I did it and that was a couple of years ago. I wish I was there to see it" Ajay stated in shock. "Yeah but they also think that I am cheating on you with her."

"You didn't Josh." "I did. It was just so fucking hot listening to her mouth off like that." Ajay frowned knowing that Petey and Johnny probably went into full blown over protective mode. Aiden looked over at Ajay who was quietly tracing patterns on Chris' chest. "Are you okay?" she asked. Ajay nodded her head, "Just worn out and tired." Aiden nodded her head. Chris kissed the top of Ajay's head, having a slight feeling something was off with her.

"what about you two?" he asked trying to get the focus off of him and Aiden, so nothing would slip out. "Bailey and Mollie walked in on us." Alex answered "You should have seen their faces when they saw Ajay come down the stairs, wearing my shirt and nothing else and wanting more of her other boyfriend." Ajay started giggling, "It was classic." "She told them she didn't give a fuck who Chris was fucking the Queen of England. She was more pissed off that they were screwing up her chance to get her brains screwed out by me again." Alex laughed.

"It didn't stop them though. They sent me pictures of you two coming into the house. Half naked." Ajay said. "Oh no." Aiden muttered worrying about what was going to happen now with Bailey and Mollie. "Don't worry about it. They are jealous.' Ajay assured her from her lounged back position. "They are?" Aiden asked. "Of course." Ajay answered, "You are the only one that I would let sleep with Chris and I got to sleep with Alex with your permission.' Aiden nodded her head leaning into Alex.

"Aiden?" Ajay asked quietly after a few minutes. Aiden turned to Ajay who was still tracing the patterns on Chris' chest. "Are you going to stay with me while the boys are down in Florida since I am not required at the tapings this coming week?" Aiden smiled and nodded her head. Ajay smiled back, "Thanks Cookie." Aiden nodded her head, hoping she could hold her guilt off about what happened with Chris going in her all those times.

They sat around the living room awhile longer talking, Ajay had started doze off resting on Chris' chest. "We should go. Ajay needs some sleep and so does Aiden." Alex said standing sending Aiden up to get dressed and gathered her stuff.

Aiden came back down stairs with her bag and dressed moments later. "I would get up but Ajay isn't moving." Chris said motioning to the Canadian who was snuggled into him her eyes half closed. "Its okay, don't get up." Alex said. Aiden leaned over and kissed Chris and then Ajay. Alex fisted pumped Chris and leaned over and kissed Ajay too. She smiled sleepily at them and waved her goodbyes to them. 'Get some sleep Ajay." Alex laughed before he picked up his wife and carried her out of the house.

"You aren't going to move are you?" Chris asked. Ajay shook her head no. "Come on our bed will be more comfortable then sleeping in the chair." Ajay pouted, "I don't think I can walk. Between Alex for two nights and you earlier, I can't really walk." "I will carry you up the stairs. And I will change the sheets really quick." Chris stated kissing her pouting lips. Ajay smiled at him as he stood up and carried her up the stairs and into their room.

"Did you have fun with Alex?" he asked as he changed the sheets on their bed, Ajay was sitting on the love seat. "Yeah, did you have fun with Aiden?" Chris nodded his head, "Like I said she taught me a bunch of stuff that I can't wait to try on you.' Ajay smiled at him, her heart still feeling a little heavy. Chris went over to where she was sitting and leaned over her. Blue eyes meet brown. "I am glad you are back, I missed you." "I missed you too." Chris bent his head and kissed her slowly. Ajay pulled back slowly not wanting to break the kiss. 'I love you." she whispered. "I love you too." Chris whispered back, "What do you say we go take a bath together and take a nap?" "That sounds good to me." Ajay answered.

Petey called his best friend, he knew that Ajay had to know what he and Johnny saw. "Come on Tink answer the phone." he muttered as Johnny stood next to him. "_Hello?_" she answered groggily. "Hey did I wake you?" _"Yeah. What's up?" _"Can you come meet me really quick?" he asked. Ajay whimpered, "_Pan I am tired and sore. Just tell me over the phone." _Petey sighed when he heard Chris' voice also groggy in the background. "How about this? I will let you go back to sleep and then tomorrow you can give the whole low down about what has happened the past couple of days."


	34. Talks again

_A/N: I only own Ajay. Aiden belongs to cherrybomb13._

_

* * *

__Talks again._

"There she is." Johnny said pointing out the car to Petey who nodded the next day. Ajay got out of her car still a little sore from the past three days. 'Hey spitfire are you okay?" Johnny asked. Ajay nodded her head. "No you aren't. Talk to us.' Petey coaxed causing Ajay to chew on her lower lip and stare at him.

"Does this have to do with Aiden being with Chris at Can-Am?" "And where were you at?" "Yes and I was with Alex." Ajay answered. "Wait what?" Johnny asked. Ajay nodded her head lowering her eyes to the ground trying to cover up that she was starting to cry again. Petey put his arm around her and pulled her into him shooting a look at Johnny.

Alex rolled over to the side of Aiden panting heavily. Aiden cleared her throat nervously, 'Umm Alex, I have something to tell you." Alex looked over at her. "Chris went in me and I let him both nights." Alex looked a little bit shocked as he got out of the bed and pulled a pair of pants on and started pacing around the room.

"The first time it was an accident after that I told him it was okay." "Why would you do that?" Alex asked feeling like she had just slapped him across the face, he leaned over her pointing his finger in her face, "He is my best friend and your lover. You are mine not his."

Aiden sat up holding the sheet to herself watching Alex pull back and start pacing again. "That was totally disrespectful for our relationship. Here I am feeling a little bit guilty about not using a condom once but you kept let him doing it. You should have called me as soon as it happened and I would've come over and handled it as your husband." Alex rambled before he walked out of the room.

"So wait Bailey was serious when she said that you would sleep with Alex again?" Petey asked as he sat next to Ajay. "Yes, I mean come on it's Alex." "We know, you love to tease him. But now I guess you love to fuck him." Johnny stated. "Shut up Devine." "What's wrong Tink?" "I can't help but think that I lost Chris to Aiden." Ajay muttered keeping her eyes on the table in front of her. "What do you mean?" Johnny asked.

"I heard him tell her he loves her." Petey put a comforting arm around her and pulling her into his chest. "He does love you though Ashton. You and Joey are all he can talk about.' Johnny said. "Have you tried talking to him about it?" Petey asked.

Ajay shook her head no, "He doesn't even know I heard them. I can't lose him Pete, I can't." "I know you can't honey." "I feel like my whole world is crumpling beneath me and I can't do anything to stop it.' Ajay whispered. Petey held her tightly to him trying to take away some of the hurt that she was suffering.

Alex laid his remote down on the arm of his chair thoughtfully, he knew he was going to forgive Aiden for what she did, just for the simple fact that she had forgiven him for much worse. He just hoped that Ajay never found out about because if she did it wouldn't be pretty at all.

Slowly the younger Gun stood up and made his way though the house and it to his bedroom. He molded his body around Aiden's as he slowly kissed her neck and lips.

Aiden stirred awake and moved around in his arms so she was facing him. "I am sorry for reaction like I did, but if it ever happens again there is going to be some serious repercussions to both you and Chris. And I won't do it again to Ajay." Alex said. Aiden nodded her head, "Can you keep it together when you drop me off tomorrow so you and Chris can go down to work?" "I can try." Alex answered. "That's all I can ask. I am so ashamed of what I did." Alex nodded his head and pulled her closer to him.

After an uneasy lunch with her former team mates Ajay went back to her house. Chris looked up when she walked in. Unhappiness just seem to pour off of her as she walked into the house. "Babe? What's wrong?" He asked standing up and going over to her. Ajay all but collapsed in his arms as her body shook from her tears. He picked her up and carried her over to her chair. He pulled her on top of him as she cried.

"Babe what happened?" "Do you still love me?" she cried. "What? Of course I do baby." Chris answered, "I love you so much. What brought this on?" "I heard you tell Aiden you love her." Chris' heart drop to his stomach as he rubbed her back, "I am in love with you, I love Aiden differently then that. You are the only one I want."

Ajay nodded her head slowly she had all these doubts still about that she wasn't going to be good enough in bed for him after he spent two days with Aiden. Chris if he knew what else was wrong with her grabbed her hand and put it down in the front of his shorts, "You are still able to do this to me." Ajay glanced up at him with tear filled eyes. "I am not leaving you ever.' he whispered as he threaded his fingers though her hair and kissed her softly.


	35. Tears of sorrow

A/N: Drama is starting to pick up. I only own Ajay. Aiden belongs to cherrybomb13.

* * *

_Tears of sorrow._

Chris woke up in the middle of the night hearing his girlfriend's sniffles. She was curled into a ball away from him, hugging herself. He reached out and touched her back causing her to startle and move away from him. "Ashton.' he whispered, "come here.' Ajay scooted back letting him pull her into his arms. "What's wrong?" He asked. "It's stupid don't worry about it.' she whispered wiping her eyes. "Babe talk to me. Please." Ajay stayed silent, "I just feel like I am not good enough for you anymore." Chris sighed to himself as he pushed himself up so he could look at her, "Ajay look at me."

Teary brown eyes raised to meet his blue ones, Chris ran his finger down her jaw and cheek. "Put those ideas out of your head right now Ashton Jordan, you are good enough for me. If you said the word right now I would get up pack our bags and we would to Niagara Falls and get married tomorrow." Ajay stared at him, a little unsure about everything. Chris just stared at her smoothing her bangs away from her forehead.

Her lower lip quivered as she stared at him, "I am just being insecure. I knew this was going to happen when we switched for two nights.' Chris smoothed her hair again and trailed his fingers down her body, he knew whatever he would say right now would just make things worse. "Can you just hold me please?" she whispered. He smiled softly and pulled her into his arms holding her to him. Ajay nestled into him and rested her head on his chest listening to his heartbeat. He trailed his fingers though her hair and down her back.

"Do you think they are okay?" Aiden asked the morning, she had called Ajay the day before and she hadn't answer the phone. Alex shrugged his shoulders, "Ajay seemed kind of off when we left." "Do you think we scared her?" "No, it takes a lot to scare her. If I know she is waiting for everything to crumble and fall apart." "So it's a good idea to keep what Chris and I did quiet from her.'

Alex nodded his head in agreement, 'she might think you are mad at her for the one time." "But I am not.' "That's how Ajay functions, she thinks if she does something wrong to one of the people close to her, that they are going to leave her.' "But I wouldn't." "I know but it's her abandonment issues." Alex stated.

Ajay woke up entwined with her boyfriend, she was still trying to deal with Chris telling Aiden that he loved her, it rocked her to the core. Chris stirred feeling her move. "I am sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up.' "I was waiting for you to wake up. You know you were crying after you fell back to sleep?" Ajay shook her head no. "Hon, you have nothing to worry about me not loving you. I won't stop loving you." Chris stated, 'You and Joey are my life."

"Us, the band and wrestling." "But you two are the most important things in my life." Chris said as he pressed a kiss on the top of her head. Ajay nodded her head as she laid her head on his chest again, 'Do you have to go to work?" 'Yes, I have to go. Aiden is coming to stay with you." Ajay sighed having a bad feeling that she was going to be mad at her for what happened in the naughty room. She just knew that Alex had told her what happened.

Alex and Aiden let themselves into the house, Chris' bags were sitting by the door ready to go. 'Hello?" Aiden called. Chris came out of the kitchen smiling, he walked over and kissed Aiden in greeting just as Ajay came down the stairs. The Canadian fled back up the stairs into her room onto the bed in a heap of tears. "What's up with that?" Alex asked pointing to the stairs.

"She is feeling like that she isn't good enough for me anymore.' Chris answered, "and I just made it even worse then what it was." Alex turned and went up the stairs. His heart almost broke for her hearing the cries. He went over to the bed and touched her back. "Hey mistress." he whispered. Ajay tried to stop crying but it didn't work. "Come on now you know I am no good at tears." Alex said as he hugged her. It took a couple of minutes for her to calm down.

"There we go.' he smiled as she pulled back from him and wiped her eyes on her sleeve. He pressed a kiss to her lips. She smiled at him slightly. "She isn't mad at you if that's what you are wondering." Ajay nodded her head. "Come on lets go downstairs." Alex stated pulling her off of the bed and throwing her over his shoulder. "ALEX! PUT ME DOWN!" she screamed as he carried her down the stairs.

Aiden went over to her once Alex put her on her feet and hugged trying not to give into her guilt and spill what happened with her and Chris to her. Ajay hugged her back the over whelming need to start crying rising up. "Are you okay?" she asked lowly. Ajay nodded her head as she pulled back. Chris went over and went to hug her. Ajay shook her head no holding her hand out to stop him, "I am fine, you guys need to go so you don't miss your flight."

She stood up and on her tip toes and kissed him before she went back up the stairs. "Chris I will talk to her." Aiden stated before she kissed Alex and followed Ajay upstairs. Alex turned to him, "Dude let's just go. And don't talk to me.' Chris was confused as he grabbed his bags and followed him out of the house. Then it hit him, Alex knew, it was only a matter of time before Ajay found out and all hell broke lose.


	36. All Turned On

A/N: Next chapter will have some smut in it. This is just setting it all up. I own Ajay, Aiden belongs to cherrybomb13.

* * *

_All Turned On._

Aiden walked into Ajay and Chris' room and frowned seeing Ajay laying in a heap on the bed her shoulders shaking slightly with tears. "Hey." Aiden said lowly as she sat on the bed next to Ajay. The Canadian sat up slowly and looked at her, "Hi. Sorry I am just a little." Aiden nodded her head in understanding before Ajay could finish, "I hope Alex told you that I am not mad about that one time in the naughty room.' "He did before he left. I am just feeling a little bit insecure because I don't think I am good enough for Chris anymore, I have this feeling in the pit of my stomach that he wants someone like you." Ajay muttered.

Aiden sighed and hugged her, "honey why would he want someone like me when he has you?' "What's so great about me? You are so prefect and I am so bland." "No you aren't. you are a great wrestler and mother.' Aiden stated grasping her chin and making Ajay look into her eyes. "You are loving, caring, outgoing. Everything I am not." Ajay lowered her eyes looking down. "Ashton look at me okay? Chris loves you and only you."

Ajay nodded her head before she broke out into a smile, "I have something to show you.' Aiden looked confused as Ajay scrambled over to where her phone was at and went into the pictures and showed her the pictures of Alex tied up to the bed.

"How did you do that?" Aiden asked. Ajay crackled, "Well see I put on this sexy leather outfit on that I bought awhile ago, and decided because had been in total control since we switched it was my turn. So I used a couple of your scarves and tied him to the bed. He stared protesting so I went down on him to get him to stop." Aiden stared at her, "you are good. He would never let me do anything like that."

"I would have wrestled him if I had too." "You would've?" 'Sure. Wrestling with the boys is always more fun for me then the girls are." Ajay answered with a smile. Aiden smiled back a little confused. 'But you are wrong about one thing." Ajay said, 'You are loving and caring. You wouldn't have sat in the medic room when I was getting stitches if you weren't." Aiden smiled at her before she leaned over and kissed Ajay.

Ajay pulled back from the kiss and smirked, "So what are we going to do today?" "We could go shopping." Aiden stated with a grin. Ajay groaned and laid back on the bed, "shopping?" Aiden nodded her head, "Come on Alex and Chris are gone for a couple of days for work."

Ajay sighed before she gave in, "I will go shower and you can pick out what I will wear.' Aiden nodded her head as Ajay got off of the bed and went into the bathroom leaving the door open behind her.

Aiden let out a puff of breath out of her mouth, it was going to be really hard not to spill what happened in this very room 3 nights ago. She laughed hearing Ajay singing as she stood in the shower.

Aiden stood up and went into the closet and got an outfit for Ajay to wear. Her phone rang as she was getting shoes from the shoe rack. "Hello?" _"Hey you. How is everything going over there?" _Alex asked. "Good I guess, Ajay is in the shower." Aiden answered. Alex laughed hearing the singing, "_She is singing Jay's entrance music. That's great." _Aiden laughed as well, "Are you two okay?"

_"I am not really talking to him right now, he is listening to his earphones and texting Ajay's phone.' _"Oh." _"Don't worry about us babe, we will be fine. I am more worried about Ajay right now.' _"I am too, this isn't the Ajay I am use to." Aiden agreed as the water shut off.

Ajay wrapped herself up in a towel and stepped out of the stall. She paused hearing Aiden's voice. She was talking about her from what she could hear. It was really sweet how she was worrying about her. 'Do you want to talk to her?" Aiden asked as she came into the bathroom.

Ajay plastered a innocent smile on her face as Aiden walked into the bathroom. "Alex wants to say hi." Ajay nodded her head and took the phone from him, "Hello?"

Alex smirked, "What are you wearing?' _"A towel if you must know, I just got out of the shower." _"Oh really?" he asked as he reclined back in his chair. _"Yes really." _"You know what I have going though my mind right now?" _"Hmm no, but do tell." _"You and me in the shower right before I took you home." Alex stated as Chris sat quietly across him from knowing that if he said anything there would probably be a fight breaking out between them.

"_Oh, I remember that, I bet you think I didn't know how do that." _"I didn't think you did that. I am going to start calling you my little closet freak from now." Ajay started giggling, "_Who knows maybe I will do something like that to your wife while you are gone.' _Alex's eyes widen, 'You would want to do that?" _"Sure, why not?" _Alex's smirk grew hearing that.

Ajay wasn't going to lie she was kind of turned on, she didn't know the exact reason why but she was going to go with it. She handed the phone back to Aiden after saying her goodbyes to Alex. She went to check her phone and start getting dressed.

She sent a text back to Chris that sudden dread that something bad had happened when she put the phone back down. Aiden walked back into the bedroom and smiled at Ajay who flashed a smile back. "Don't worry Ajay everything is fine." "I know." "What did you say to Alex?" "Oh, that I could plan to do something to you. Something that I made him to do in the shower."

"Shower?" "We took a shower together before he brought me home the other day, I kind of made him go twice." Aiden looked shocked. "What? I maybe new to this whole whatever this thing is but I do know how to do a blowjob.' Ajay stated as she went to blow dry her hair.

While Ajay was blowing drying her hair Aiden spied Ajay's digital camera. She wandered over to the closet and found the tripod. "Hey Ajay?" she called. "Yeah?" Ajay asked coming out of the bathroom in just her lace boy shorts. "I have an idea." she said waving the camera. "What do you have in mind?" Ajay questioned. "Let's just say we tease Alex a little bit." "What the hell let's do it.' Aiden smirked as she set up the tripod. Ajay set the automatic timer up. "Knell on the bed." Aiden said. Ajay nodded her head and got on her knees on the center of the neatly made bed.

Alex turned on his phone when their plane landed in Orlando, he yawned widely as he followed Chris off of the airplane. His phone vibrated a couple of times, he pulled his phone out of his pocket and went though the pictures. He almost dropped his bag in shock.

The first picture of was Ajay knelling on the bed with Aiden behind her, her hands covering her breasts. The second picture was of them making out and the third one was of them was of them completely naked staring at the camera with Ajay on top of Aiden. He dialed Aiden's phone. "Please tell I haven't missed anything good."


	37. Keep It Between Us

_A/N: Mature Adult content in this chapter. I only own Ajay. Aiden belongs to cherrybomb13. Thanks for all the help with this chapter Mags._

_

* * *

__Keep It Between Us. _

Ajay laughed as she and Aiden fell into a heap of body parts on her bed. They had a pretty good day, she had even stepped outside of her comfort zone and got little frisky with Aiden when they were sitting next to each other at dinner. Aiden placed a soft kiss on her lips as her phone rang. Ajay untangled herself from Aiden before she stood up from the bed kicking off her heels.

"Hey you." she said into her phone, "oh nothing really our girlfriend and I just got back to her house. And Alex you wouldn't believe what she did to me at dinner tonight.' "What did she do?" Alex asked as he toed off his shoes in his hotel room. "_She ran her hand up my skirt and started fingering me.' _Alex's jaw dropped in shock, "Ajay, innocent to this Ajay did that?" "_Hmmm, she is getting pretty good at this stuff." _Aiden said as she laughed her tinkling laugh. "What are you two doing now?" he asked. "_Well, I have been dying to touch and kiss her all day." _Aiden answered as Ajay smiled at her and got on the bed between her legs.

"_Hi lover.'_ Ajay purred into the phone before she pressed kisses to Aiden's lips and neck. "Hi mistress." Alex said as he heard a button getting pressed and both girls voices come though loud and clear. He shifted his position hearing Aiden's soft moans, "What's she doing?" he asked lowly. "Kissing my neck." Aiden answered gasping as Ajay nipped at her neck. "Fuck this, I need to see this. Skype." Alex said.

Ajay sat up and moved away from Aiden when she heard that. She wasn't too sure how to act now. Aiden moved around getting her laptop all set up. Ajay sat on the bed chewing on her lower lip kind of scared. Her phone buzzed with an incoming call. She pulled it out from where she stashed it in her bra. She sighed seeing it was Chris. Aiden looked over at her as she started the connection to Alex. Ajay took a deep breath and answered the phone, "Hi." she sighed.

"Is she talking to Chris?" Alex asked. Aiden nodded her head. "Get her off of the phone with him. It's going to make her worry and get more upset then she is." Alex stated. Aiden nodded her head as she moved to where she was almost sitting on Ajay's lap, she leaned over and started kissing and nipping her neck.

Ajay inhaled a sharp breath. "Get off of the phone and pay attention to me.' Aiden muttered against her neck as her hand slipped underneath Ajay's button down shirt. Ajay took a shaky breath before saying, 'Chris I have to go. No I am fine. I will call you back in awhile. Hmm I love you too."

Aiden pulled back and smiled at her. "You don't play fair." the Canadian muttered. Aiden shrugged, "Well its your fault, you are the one that has gotten me all worked up." Ajay smiled shyly, "Oh really?" "Yes really. And I bet anything we got Alex worked up too." Ajay looked over at the laptop that was sitting on the pillow. A blush forming on her face.

Alex smirked at the two blondes though the webcam, he was proud of himself and Aiden for making Ajay into such a little closet freak. "You know something Ajay, I love that blush." "Shut up Alex." Ajay muttered as Alex turned his attention back to his wife.

The Canadian went to get off of the bed but a small hand wrapped around her wrist keeping her on the bed. "Stay." Aiden muttered as she trailed her free hand up Ajay's skirt, "Please?" Alex worked his shirt and pants off watching Aiden work her magic with Ajay to get her to stay on the bed with her. He had always imagined in away what it would be like for just Aiden and Ajay to have sex and them having a threesome.

Both girls going down on him. His cock twitched at the thought of it. He looked back at the screen and saw that Ajay was removing Aiden's dress slowly placing kisses on the exposed flesh as she went. Soon the expensive garment was laying on the floor beside the bed.

Aiden smirked at her girlfriend before she attached their lips as she started unbuttoning her shirt. Ajay let out a breathy moan as Aiden trailed her lips down to her neck again. "You know something Lex, she has the softest skin." Aiden said as she pushed the shirt off of Ajay leaving her in her pale blue lace bra. Aiden trailed her fingers down Ajay's sides around her back to unzip her skirt. She moved her hands down pushing the skirt off of Ajay.

Once the skirt was off of Ajay, Aiden pushed Ajay down onto the bed kissing her. After a few minutes, she broke the kiss and looked over at the screen. Alex had his hand inside of his boxers stroking himself. Ajay lifted her head to look over at the screen as well. "You know something?" she questioned as she sat up trailing her finger down the valley between Aiden's breasts unhooking the front clasp of the bra.

"hmm?" Aiden her eyes never leaving the screen and her husband. "We lose our bras and panties. If he ditches the boxers and shows us that massive dick of his." Aiden nodded her head as she moved her hands around the back of Ajay's bra and unfastening it. Ajay reached her hands up once the bra was off to cover her breasts as Aiden pulled her own bra off tossing it over the side of the bed. Alex shifted his position on the bed.

"Come on lover lose the shorts and we will lose our panties." Ajay smirked as Aiden ran her hands up to her breast squeezing them in her hands and palming them. Alex groaned and tried not to give into Ajay's requesting. The Canadian's hands roamed from Aiden's hips to her butt squeezing the flesh in her hands as she locked a passionate kiss on her lips. Alex stopped stroking himself and pulled his boxers off freeing himself of the conferment.

Ajay pulled back and smirked at the screen, Aiden pushed her back to lay down on the bed kissing and nibbling away down her body. Reaching the band of the panties she glanced up at Ajay then at the screen before she pulled off the panties leaving Ajay bare and naked for her and Alex to see.

Alex wetted his lips as he slowly moved his hand up and down his length, he would kill to be there right now on Chris and Ajay's bed with both girls. His phone rang on the nightstand, he groaned not wanting to take his eyes off of the screen, he grabbed his phone and saw that it was Chris.

He ignored the phone call and turned his phone off and went back to the screen to the hot action that was going on the screen. His wife and girlfriend were making out still, Ajay's hands were roaming Aiden's body down to her underwear. He inhaled sharply seeing her push the thong of his wife and spanking her soundly once the flimsily material was removed.

Aiden pulled the thong off and dropped to the side of the bed before she got up and went over to her bag. Ajay was laying on the bed her eyes shifting from Aiden to the screen her fingers rubbing over her nipples teasing them to hard peaks. She wetted her lips and moved her hands across her breasts as Aiden got back onto the bed. Aiden attached their lips again and swatted her hands away from her breasts replacing them with her own.

Aiden had started working her magic on Ajay who was moaning and writhing on the bed. Alex smirked as he watched and pumped his hand up and down his erection. His smirk grew seeing Aiden reach for the vibrator.

Aiden glance up at Ajay questioningly before she turned it on. Ajay nodded her head ever since Alex used one on her she was starting to feel more comfortable with the use of toys. Aiden smirked as she pushed it into her, she kissed the inside of her thigh as she started moving it in and out of Ajay.

Ajay moaned and gripped her hands in her bed sheets her head thrashing back and forth on the pillow her hands gripped the sheets tighter as Aiden lowered her mouth onto her clit as she pulled the vibrator out of her and penetrated her with her fingers. "Aiden." Ajay screamed as her body shook from her orgasm.

Aiden kept pleasuring her until she came again. Aiden sat back on her knees with a smirk on her face as she glanced over at the screen and saw her husband slowly stroking himself still. He smirked at her, "She taste good?" Aiden nodded as she licked her lips and crawled up her girlfriend's form and kissed her again.

Alex cleared his throat getting the girls attention. Both girls looked at the screen, Ajay still catching her breath. "How about Ajay goes down on Aiden?" Alex questioned. Ajay chewed on her lower lip thoughtful, 'I don't know what to do." "You don't have to do it.' Aiden offered sensing her shyness. "No, I want to do it." Ajay said. "I will help you." Alex spoke hoping that they would agree to it. Aiden didn't have a chance to answer, Ajay rolled them over and pinned her down to the bed. Alex smirked victoriously as Ajay started kissing, licking and nibbling her away down Aiden's body.

Aiden started making little noises as Ajay ran her tongue around her nipple and her other hand squeezing her other breast. Slowly the older blonde lowered herself down Aiden's petite body, she paused above her belly button sucking on the skin lightly before biting on the skin softly. Aiden gasped and looked down at Ajay a little shocked as she moved to the left side of her navel and did the same thing. Ajay did the same thing to the right side and below it.

Ajay lifted her head to look at the screen as her hands run up and down Aiden's thighs. Alex smirked at her, "Lick her like you would an ice cream cone." Ajay nodded her head and lowered herself between Aiden's leg. She smirked up at her girlfriend before she bit the inside of her thigh. Aiden moaned and arched off of the bed as Ajay sucked on the bit mark. Slowly Ajay licked Aiden. "Just like that." Alex said as he started stroking himself again.

Ajay started alternating between fast and slow licks, she lifted her eyes up hearing Aiden's moans. "Keeping going, I like what you are doing." Alex encouraged from the laptop. Ajay nodded her head before she lowered her eyes again and took Aiden's clit ring into her mouth sucking on it. Without thinking Ajay penetrated her with her finger, causing a scream to come from Aiden and her hands to fist into Ajay's hair tugging on it slightly.

Alex started stroking himself a little faster hearing Aiden's moans. "Doesn't she sound good Ajay?" Ajay hmmed against Aiden as she kept working to bring her to her orgasm, she slid another finger into her slowly working them in and out of her as she kept alternating licks and sucking on the ring. Aiden tugged on her hair as she started moaning her name. Alex started pumping his hand up and down his length quicker.

Within minutes both Aiden and Alex came, Ajay sat up and pulled her fingers out of Aiden who was staring at her with wide honey colored eyes as she slowly sucked her fingers cleaned. Aiden sat up, and grabbed her by the back of the neck fusing their mouths together in a sensual kiss. "Was that okay?" Ajay asked as she pulled back from the kiss and tugged her bangs behind her ears. Aiden nodded her head.

"Hell yeah, I didn't even tell you to use your fingers. I was going to tell you but you just did it.' Alex stated as he cleaned himself up. Ajay smiled and sat back on her knees. "We should do this again." Alex mused, "But this time I would be there and you girls can go to town on me." Both Aiden and Ajay exchanged a look before they nodded. "Can this just stay between the three of us?' Ajay asked. "No problem. It will be our dirty little secret."


	38. Just A Suggestion

_A/N: Sorry about the long wait. I only own Ajay and Joey who is mentioned. Aiden belongs to cherrybomb13._

* * *

_Just A Suggestion_

Aiden woke up the next morning; Ajay's side of the bed was empty. The petite blonde quickly sat up and looked around the room, Ajay had been in bed with her all night as far as she knew. The door opened up and Ajay walked back in clad in one of Chris' baggy shirts.

"Sorry, I just went to call and check on Joey." "Is he okay?" "Yeah, he is excited to come home soon." Ajay answered a fond smile growing on her face. "When is he coming home in?' "In a couple of days." the older blonde answered crawling back on the bed.

"Have you talked to Chris?" Aiden asked softly. Ajay shook her head no, "I am afraid too." "why?" "Because in the corner of my mind deep down in the deepest darkest corner I know he has broken a promise to me and I know after everything we have been though me losing the baby last year, us taking that break and getting back together. That I am not good enough for him.'

Ajay whispered tears burning in her eyes, "I want so much to the right woman for him but I know I can't match up to someone like you."

Aiden put her hand on her friend's cheek, 'Ajay, he doesn't want me, he wants you he loves you." "Then how come he told you he loves you?' Ajay questioned wiping the tears that were escaping her eyes.

'He loves me differently then he loves you. You are his other half other. I don't think he would be able to function without you. Now tell Cookie that you understand."

Ajay nodded her head, "I understand Cookie." "Good." Aiden said pecking her lips. Ajay chewed on her lower lip thoughtful for a second her mind wandering back to what Alex had said to her at dinner during their switch.

"Ajay?" Aiden asked as she wrapped the sheet around her as she sat up, "Are you sure you okay?' A grin spread across Ajay's face. "What? I don't think I like that grin to much." "I just remembered something I promised Alex I would talk to you about.'

Aiden looked confused as she looked at her. "I don't know if this is going to hurt your feelings or not." Ajay started as she played with her fingers, "But you know your husband is a boob's man." Aiden nodded her head, "Let me guess he was all over them." "He took a nap on them before we came back." Ajay answered.

Aiden laughed and shook her head. 'He asked me if I would talk to you about possibly getting a boob job." Aiden went beet red as she looked from Ajay's chest to hers, "Did you get one?" she asked.

"No they are real as the day they came in sadly." Ajay answered, "Trust me, they aren't all they are cracked up to be. Chris loves them though. He told me once he wanted that he wanted them bigger."

Aiden stared at her. "I told him to knock me up then they would be bigger. I would have what I wanted with having a baby and he would have the boobs." Ajay giggled. "What did he do?" Aiden asked.

"Tried like hell for 3 months to knock me up. We thought I was once but it ended up not to be true." Ajay answered quietly, "after that he dropped the subject of the boob job and I dropped the whole baby thing. That was around the time that Joey was born."

Aiden leaned over and hugged her tightly. "All I have never wanted was a man that loves me for me past and all that I can trust not to hurt me and a family to go with it." Ajay whispered.

Aiden felt a pang of guilt, if Ajay found out what she and Chris did it would crush her. She pushed it down and pulled back Ajay wiped her eyes on the sleeve of her shirt.

"Sorry, I don't know what's wrong with me." "It's okay. Do I really need the boobs?" Ajay shook her head, "Its just a suggestion but just think about it okay?'

Aiden nodded her head, "What do you say we get dressed and go out for lunch?" Ajay nodded her head.

Chris turned his phone over in his hand; Ajay hadn't answered any of his phone calls. His phone beeped with a text message he eagerly turned it over thinking it was from Ajay. His heart sank seeing it was from Aiden.

_"We have to keep it from her at all costs. She will be crushed about what happened." _Chris sighed heavily and leaned his head back against the wall.

Alex came into the locker room pulling his phone out that was ringing, "What's shaking baby?"

Chris could hear his girlfriend's giggle coming from the other end of the phone. He was wondering what was going on and why wasn't his own girlfriend answering his calls.

Alex put the phone on speaker as he pulled his shirt over his. "_So Lex you are going to love me."_ "And why is that?" "_I may or may not have talked Aiden into thinking about a boob job."_

Alex did a little happy dance, "I love BOOBIES! If I was there right now Ajay I would kiss you." Ajay laughed, _"Just do it when you get home." _"I will do that."

Alex took the phone off of speaker and stepped into the bathroom, "Are you holding up okay I know you were kind of upset when we left and I didn't get to ask you last night."

"_I am fine now Lex, Aiden and I are going out to lunch and maybe some more shopping. I might talk her into going to Can- Am with me." _"Just be careful with her." "_I will." _

After Alex said his goodbyes to Ajay and Aiden both he came out of the bathroom. Chris looked up at him. "Why didn't she answer me when I called?" Chris asked.

"Maybe its because she feels like this whole little happy world she has created with you is going to crash down around her and she is going to get hurt." Alex answered, "you want a suggestion? Start thinking up ways to make it up to her now because I already know if and when it comes out and I know its going to be when. She is going to freak out. I am only doing this because I don't want her getting hurt."

Chris sighed and crossed his arms across his chest. "But hey man, its just a suggestion don't come crying to me and Aiden when she leaves your ass."


	39. Guilt

_A/N: Thanks to Maggie who reviewed she owns Aiden. I own Ajay and Joey who is mentioned. Bailey belongs to BourneBetter67, Mollie to Alice Jericho. The top is going blow of this here in a couple of chapters and its not going to be pretty. Sorry about the long wait._

* * *

_Guilt._

Ajay and Aiden were sitting next to each other at a diner that Ajay and Chris went to frequently with Alex. "Oh shit. You aren't going to believe who just walked in." Ajay muttered lowly to Aiden.

"Who?" "Well, look who it is Ajay and her new bosom buddy _Aiden." _Bailey sneered taking a seat across from them. Ajay rolled her eyes if she only knew the truth of that statement.

Aiden stiffened next to her, Ajay leaned over and whispered in her ear, "Relax, they are just bitchy that you have Alex all the time and you share him with me."

Aiden nodded her head. "So Ajay what exactly where you thinking sleeping with Alex?" Mollie asked as she slid into the booth next to Bailey. Ajay shrugged her shoulders, "I think I was having a good time."

"What about Chris don't you love him anymore?" Mollie questioned. "Of course I still love Chris don't you _ever_ doubt my love for him." Ajay answered. "Well I am going to question his love for you if he is off fucking her when he is suppose to be in love with you." Mollie said.

Aiden slipped her hand off of the table and put it on Ajay's kneecap squeezing it reassuringly and trying to keep her guilt to herself. Ajay looked down at the menu in front of her even though she didn't need it.

"What no smartass comments from the Canadian Heartbreaker?" Mollie baby talked. "Just leave.' Ajay spoke lowly; she didn't need this again not after she had such a good night the night before and a good morning.

"Why?" "Because you are hurting her feelings." Aiden spoke up, "Do you think she needs that? Ashton doesn't need to doubt Chris' love for her. They are perfect for each other."

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Mollie asked. Ajay stood up smacking her hands on the table, "Both of you leave now! I don't appreciate you interrupting our lunch, I didn't really like the fact that you two were spying on Chris and Aiden. Didn't you think for one minute that I knew they were together? Why do you think I was with Alex? My god you two walked in on us having sex! You need to seriously back off. I love having Aiden around she has made me step out of my comfort zone on more then one occasion.'

Aiden blushed and looked down. "What do you mean by that?" Ajay leaned over and hissed in her best friend's face, "Clothing wise, cooking wise. In the bedroom." Aiden took her hand and pulled her down into her seat again.

"What do you mean in the bedroom?" Bailey asked. Ajay shrugged her shoulders, 'Think about it Bay, put that college educated brain to work." 'I thought you just kidding when you said you had sex with _her._" Mollie said having worked it out for herself.

"Have I ever joked about sex?" Ajay asked. The two blondes shook their heads no. 'And you were there with us the morning after when we talked about it." "I don't believe you." Bailey said.

"We want proof." Mollie added, 'of both you sleep with _her _and Alex." Ajay took her phone out of her purse and pulled up the pictures. "See this was a couple of days ago.' she tilted her phone towards the girls showing them picture of Alex tied to the bed.

"You did that!' Bailey screeched. "Yeah I did. See here is the thing Bay, I took control of the situation and got what I wanted. Maybe that why he didn't stay with either of you." Ajay said, "I know more reasons of him staying with Cookie then you will ever know." Aiden saw the glint in Ajay's brown eyes, that look always kind of scared her.

A split second later Ajay pulled Aiden's face between her hands and kissed her slowly. Aiden flushed and pulled back after a few minutes. She knew that Ajay was just trying to prove a point, she just didn't think it would be like this. Both girls huffed and left the table.

"I can't believe she did that." Mollie said as she stomped to Bailey's car. 'I can't either. I mean I have never seen her like that. Do you think she is serious?" the older blonde asked getting into the car.

"In away yes I think she is and the other part of me is thinking that she is going though a phase.' Mollie answered. "Like the one she went though with the different streaks in her hair.'

"I am sorry about them.' Ajay whispered. Aiden looked over at her, her whole body language had changed, her shoulders had slumped, her head was tilted down. The sadness that was back.

Aiden covered her hand with hers, "Everything is going to be okay Ajay." "She is right though. I am doubting his love for me. I have been since we switched back. You know we haven't even had sex since we switched back."

"Are you serious?" Aiden asked. "Last night time was the first time I have done anything." Ajay answered. Aiden chewed on her lower lip trying to bit back her guilt.

Chris sat on the end of the bed he shared with Ajay in Orlando, the framed picture of them after he won the X division title back in 2006 stared at him almost mocking him. The framed one of them and Joey was on proud display next to it.

His heart was sinking with guilt and fear that Ajay would find out and leave him and take their son with her. She hadn't answered any of his calls or answered any of his texts messages that made his guilt that much worse.

He just hoped that things got better before they got worse. "Come on we are going to miss our flight." Alex said shortly from the doorway he wanted to go home and see Aiden and check on Ajay for himself.

Chris stood up from the bed not asking when Alex got here and how he let himself into the house. He gathered his bags and went down the stairs not speaking to Alex.

The girls were back at the house, Ajay was curled up in her favorite blanket in her chair watching Law And Order: SVU. Aiden was sitting on the couch, her golden eyes going from the TV to her girlfriend.

She hadn't really said anything since Bailey and Mollie had left them at the diner. Aiden wetted her lips, "Ajay?" the Canadian turned to her. The words died out on her tongue when she saw the sad look in Ajay's eyes.

"Never mind." She whispered, she couldn't bring herself to do it no matter how much she wanted too.

The door going to the garage squeaked opened awhile later. Aiden sat up straight in her seat a smile forming on her face seeing Alex coming into the house. He went over to Aiden and kissed her deeply holding her to him not wanting to let her go.

Ajay lowered her eyes to the red and white patterns on her blanket. Chris came into the house a few minutes later, he didn't know if he should approach Ajay or not. He went around the chair and almost sighed with relief hearing Ajay whisper his name.

The guilt returned seeing the tears streaks on her face. He pulled her into his arms and was relived that she didn't push him away like she didn't when he left. Aiden stood up and went to get her stuff so she and Alex could leave.

Alex cleared his throat, Ajay pulled back in Chris' arms and looked at him. He held his arms out to her. She stepped into his arms and hugged him tightly he lifted her chin up and kissed her and spanking her ass.

"Everything is going to be okay.' he whispered even if three of the four of them were living with guilt. Chris and Aiden for doing what they did and Alex for not telling Ajay right away what happened.

Guilt was a four letter that he didn't want around and hopefully it would go away soon without Ajay finding out. But in the pits of all their stomachs they all knew that Ajay was going to find out. It was only the matter of time.


	40. Please

**_A/N: Thanks to cherrybomb13 and MagicallyMalicious for reviewing. The shit is officially hitting the fan in the next chapter. Aiden belongs to cherrybomb13. I own Ajay and Joey who is mentioned._**

* * *

_Please._

Chris looked at his girlfriend who was sitting back down in her chair her eyes glued to the TV. She was so involved with her show that she didn't even realize he was watching her.

He smiled to himself, she would get so lost in this show and into the plots, he didn't know if it was because she survived it or it made feel smart when it came to figuring out who the bad guys were.

He had bought her a couple of the seasons of SVU for her birthday and tried to watch it with her from time to time he just couldn't get into it for some reason.

Ajay had given up on sitting downstairs and decided to take a late night bath, Chris had started playing a game in his play room as she jokingly called the room that housed his video games, action figures and whatever else he collected.

The best way to drown your worries is drown them in a bubble bath and a glass of wine. Gran had taught her that after she started having problems with Bobby.

Though Ajay had been 18 at the time it worked wonders, still did. She grabbed the bottle of wine out of the fridge and grabbed a wine glass and went upstairs to her and Chris' room.

Chris glanced up at the ceiling when he heard the water start up, the fact that he and Ajay hadn't sex in almost 2 weeks hit him. She would just let him pull her to him and do nothing else.

He was kind of shocked that she hadn't pressed it, usually she was the one encouraging him to do it.

The thought of Ajay naked in the bathtub by herself became to much for him, he turned off of gaming system and TV and went around the house making sure that the house was all locked up before he went upstairs.

Ajay knew she had to tell Chris about the naughty room, they had promised each other that they would be honest with each other after they got back together, it was one of those late night promises that they made when they couldn't sleep and Joey was between them.

To keep Chris she had been willingly to do it. She wanted to do it, it was the right thing to do. "Hey." Chris said from the door way, "Mind if I join you?" Ajay managed a smile at him and nodded her head.

He shed his clothes and got in the tub with her. She rested her head and back against his chest. After a few minutes and a couple sips of wine, she spoke up.

"Babe?" she questioned. "Hmm?" He asked opening his eyes to look at her. "I have to tell you something." "Okay.' Chris said a sudden fear forming in his stomach wondering what she was going to say. Did she know that what happened?

"Umm.' Ajay wetted her lips and took another sip of wine before speaking again, 'The night before we switched back, Alex umm went in me." Chris was mad in a instant, "What do you mean he went in you?" "It was an accident a one time thing. I got all dress to come back to you because I knew that was breaking the rules."

"But Alex didn't bring you back." Ajay nodded her head, "Are you mad?" "You are god damn right I am mad! You should have called me." he spat out of his mouth.

Ajay pushed herself away from him and got out of the tub and wrapped herself up in the towel. "Is that why you don't want to have sex?" he asked getting out of the tub as well after pulling the plug.

He put the towel around his waist and stared at her with angry blue eyes. "No that's the reason I don't want to have sex. I just haven't felt like it lately." he reached his hand and grabbed her hand and put it on his dick.

"Feel this." Ajay nodded dumbly, she had kind of felt it when they were in the tub together. "I have been getting these every night, you have been driving me absolutely crazy and when I want to do something you shut me down completely. Now you tell me this!" he shouted.

He released her wrist and picked up half empty wine glass and threw it against the wall. Ajay shrank away from him a little scared, he rarely got mad like this but when he did it scared her.

He picked up the wine bottle and took a long pull off of it before he went into the bedroom. Ajay hesitantly followed him into the room standing in the doorway holding the towel to her.

He paced around the room, he knew he shouldn't be mad at her or the situation because of what he did to Aiden. He looked back at Ajay before he sat down on the edge of their bed.

Ajay took a risky step towards him and brushed some of his dark hair out of his eyes, he put his arms around her waist resting his forehead on the fluffy blue towel.

As much as Ajay hated to do this but it's the one thing she could think of, she reached her hand up and undid her towel letting it fall to the ground. "Please don't be mad at me." she whispered as she sank down to her knees and loosened his towel.

Normally Chris would have been okay with just Ajay going down on him, he wanted more then that he wanted all of her. He wanted to prove a point to her, she was even though they switched partners she was still his.

He pulled her off of him and laid her down on the bed. "Chris please don't." she whispered as he moved her legs around and pressed himself against her opening. She tried to push against him fight him off, instead she just shut down like she did when she was with Bobby, she made all the right movements and noises her heart breaking that he was doing this.

For the first time since she had been with Chris did she fake her way though anything. After Chris finished he kissed her deeply and pulled out of her. "I love you baby." "I love you too.' she replied almost sadly.

She waited until Chris fell asleep before she got out of bed and got dressed before she went and sat outside. She could feel herself shutting down in everyway going though the motions.

She was doing this to protect herself to keep herself from getting hurt to badly even though she didn't know why, she didn't know why Alex looked at her like he was pitying her and protecting her like he was.

Or did she know why Aiden kept looking at her like she had something to tell her. She looked up the darken sky, "Please Pops give me the strength I need to get though everything whatever everything.'

Later that week they were back in Orlando, Ajay was off doing a interview with Mike Tenay an then going to talk to Jeff about her title match at the pay per view.

Chris was left in the locker room with Alex and Aiden. For her part Ajay was acting completely normal, Chris had realized to a point what he had done to her and said he was sorry and took her up to her Gran's house to see their son and then they flew down to Orlando for their tapings.

Chris stood up and kissed Aiden causing Alex to scoff and pull Aiden away from him, 'You better watch it Chris. She is my wife not yours. Your girlfriend is down talking to Mike."

Chris rolled his eyes, "You know I should really punch you in the jaw right now." "For what?" "For going in Ajay that one time." Alex laughed sarcastically and shook his head, "You went in my _wife_ numerous times! I should really knock you on your ass for doing that.'

Aiden sat down on the couch watching the escalating fight between the two best friends worried things were going to end badly.

Ajay smiled as she walked towards the locker room, she felt good for the first time a little over a week. She didn't have that dreaded feeling something was going to go wrong.

That was until she heard the raised voices of her boyfriend and her lover. _"YOU WENT IN MY WIFE NUMEROUS TIMES!" _Alex's voice shouted. _"_ONLY BECAUSE SHE ASKED ME TOO!"

Ajay nudged the door open hoping she could keep it together. She didn't know what she was going to do but she had do it. She sent up a silent prayer again, _"please give me the strength to get me though this, I am not strong enough to make it though something like this again." _with that she cleared her throat and waited.


	41. The Truth

**_A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I only own Ajay and Aiden belongs to cherrybomb13. hopefully this one is up to par_**

* * *

_The Truth _

Aiden's heart dropped seeing Ajay standing in the door way the lighthearted smile and the mood that Ajay was in before she left was gone. Alex turned to the door and inhaled sharply.

Chris' eyes didn't leave his girlfriend since the moment they heard the throat clearing. "Is it true?" Ajay questioned her voice breaking from the unshed tears and hurt.

"Ajay." Chris managed to say as he walked over to her. "Don't touch me." she said stepping away from him, "Alex is it true?" Alex nodded his head hating to be the one to break the truth to her.

He went over to her and touched her shoulder watching her process the information and all the breathe rush out of her body. 'Ajay, I am so sorry.' Aiden said.

Ajay shook her head, "How could you both?" her hurt filled eyes went to Chris, "How could you lie to me? You swore you didn't break that promise." Chris looked down unable to look at the pain he caused her again.

Ajay shook her head again and started backing up out of the room, not saying anything else. Alex didn't think twice when he went after her, he figured it was the right thing to do knowing she would need to feel like one person on her side.

Aiden started shaking as she sank back against the cool black leather of the couch, she couldn't be this happened. She hated that was Ajay was upset again and this time she and Chris was the reason.

Chris sank down next to her, 'That well didn't it.' he said weakly. She glared at him with tear filled eyes, she had gotten lucky with Alex forgiving her so easily, Ajay was going to take it a lot harder because of he broken promise and trust problem.

'We are so much trouble with her right now. You do realize that right? She is going to hate us both." Aiden said, "she might you leave you and take Joey with you. You hurt her once again. All she wants is a man to love her for all her back issues and for how she is. Now she is going to think she isn't good enough even more. If anything happens to her Chris. Its on us. And I don't want that guilt. It was bad enough living with this."

Chris closed his eyes at the possibility of loosing Ajay, he didn't want to lose her but he broke so many promises to her in the past couple of weeks he would be shocked if she stayed with him.

Alex had finally caught up with Ajay who was trying to hide the fact that she was in tears from their passing co workers. He grabbed her arm and pulled her into the empty X division locker room.

"This was a mistake coming back and taking him back." Ajay hiccupped. Alex sat down on the couch and pulled her onto his lap, the poor woman was shaking so hard he feared she would cause harm to herself or him if they were still standing.

"Ajay baby take a couple of deep breathes for me. Calm down. You are shaking the couch.' he said. It took a couple of minutes for her to calm down enough. "Did you know?" she asked quietly.

"Yes, I was going to tell you Ajay, but every time I wanted to tell you, you had this sad look about you. I couldn't bare to be the one that told you. I do care about you." Alex answered.

"At least someone does." Ajay whispered as tears slipped down her face. Alex rubbed her back and kissed the top of her head. "I want to go Calgary." "Going there isn't going to solve anything. You running like that isn't going to solve anything. It will make you like your parents.'

"I haven't left my son Patrick." Ajay said going to push herself off of him. Alex tightened his arms around her, "But leaving Chris is what Anne did to Bill. I know you Ajay better then you think, you don't want to end up like your parents."

Ajay took a couple of deep breaths, "What if I stay in a hotel here in town or go stay with Bubba or Devon.' "I would rather you stay here in town.' Alex answered he would feel better knowing where she was at.

"Okay.' she whispered. "No more tears. I am no good with tears." He said. 'I will try.' Alex kissed the top of her head and rubbed her back.

Chris pulled the upset Aiden into his arms, he hated to see her cry. He hated that it was because of what they did and how Ajay found the way she did. He had a feeling in the pit of his stomach that things are going to go from bad to worse before it got any better.

He just hoped his relationship with Ajay survived, at the end of the day no matter how big of a dick he was to her. She was still the one that he loved and the one that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

"He doesn't love me.' Ajay sniffled as she went to sit up, she had been laying on Alex since they had been in the empty locker room. 'The truth is Ajay he does love you. He was just thinking with his dick and being a guy. I made the same mistake when I went in you."

"That was one time. Not numerous times. You didn't lie to me.' "I know Ajay I get it. I am upset too." "Then how come you aren't mad at Aiden?" "One she is too cute to stay mad at and two she has forgiving me for a lot worse." Alex answered pulling her back down on him. She took a couple of breathes and sniffled.

After awhile he was able to get her to leave the room and go back to her locker room. They both froze seeing the scene in front of them in their locker room. Chris had Aiden in his arms whispering in her ear trying to calm her down.

"I am glad everyone is lying to me today.' Ajay said as she turned on her heel and ran down the hall. Alex sighed, "Way to go Sabin, if you keep fucking up like this she is going to leave you. I am going to go do damage control with her again."

"I know where she is at." Brian Kendrick said from behind him. Alex nodded his head, 'Where is she?"

Aiden pushed herself out of Chris' arms, 'You know you are being a hypocritical asshole right now. You are making a big deal out something you did to me _numerous_ times. Alex went in her _once_. Big deal get over it or you are going to lose _everything_.' she said before she went to find Ajay and Alex.

She finally found them in the rafters, Ajay was sitting on the ground her feet dangling off of the side as she watched the match that was going on. Alex handed her phone back and her credit card whispering to her.

Aiden was kind of confused on what was going on but she was sure that Alex would tell her when they went back to their hotel that night. "Ajay." Aiden whispered as she came up behind them.

"I am going to leave you two alone.' Alex said kissing Ajay's cheek who didn't look at up from where she was watching the match teary eyed before he stood up and went over and kissed Aiden before going down the stairs.

Aiden knelt down next to Ajay, "Please say something Ajay." "Leave me alone." Ajay muttered, 'I don't want to talk about it.' "Ajay please just talk to me.' She pleaded again her voice getting a little louder.

'You two broke a promise to me.' Ajay said, "I haven't felt his hurt or betrayed since Chris cheated on me with Taylor. Knew something like this was going to happen. Why did I take him back? He doesn't love me. He needs someone like you. Someone that will take care of him. I deserve to be alone. I always have been. I am leaving.'

"Don't leave.' Aiden said, "Chris does love you. I am so, so, sorry Ajay." "RESO! Get you ass down here." James called up to them. "Coming Jimmy." Ajay called back wiping her eyes as she stood up and walked away. Aiden shook her head as she walked down the stairs.


	42. Leaving at Midnight

**_A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I own Ajay and Joey who is mentioned. Aiden belongs to cherrybomb13. And it begins. _**

* * *

_Leaving At Midnight._

"Are you okay?" Bobby asked grabbing her chin and looking at her. "I am fine. Just leave me alone." Ajay answered pushing his hand away from her. 'How come you and Aiden aren't talking?" James asked.

"I don't _want _to talk about it." she answered. "Guys let her breathe okay?" AJ commented going over to them as well. Ajay managed a small smile at him. "Can you drive me home after I interfere in Madison's match?"

"Sure what's wrong?" "I just don't feel good." AJ nodded his head though he, James and Robert really didn't believe it.

Chris watched Ajay take out Madison after her match, the Canadian called for a microphone.

_"You think its going to take one nasty hit with the title belt for you take me out?" _Ajay laughed a short fake laugh, _"You have another thing coming Madison. At Victory Road, I am walking out of here Knockout's champion again. And there is nothing you or those two little sluts over there can do or so about it_."

Ajay dropped the mike on to the mat and tilted her head to the side with a smirk. That was his girl; he just hoped he could still call her that after this. He sighed and leaned against the couch.

"Come on Twin you got to eat something. Please do it for your twin." AJ said, instead of taking her right home the members of soon to be formed Fortune took her out to dinner.

"I am not hungry." she whispered hugging herself. "Ashton, you are going to eat something, or I am going to call Jay." AJ said firmly. "Yes daddy." She said childishly with a roll of her eyes and crossing of her arms.

He swatted at her playfully before going back to his conversation with Frankie. Ajay played with her straw twirling the ice around in the water staring blankly at it anything to keep her mind off what happened.

"Ajay' Frankie said trying to get her attention. "Ajay." Bobby tried still nothing. AJ leaned over and pinched her. "OW!" she exclaimed rubbing the offended area, "What?" "Your food is here." AJ answered. "I didn't even order." "I did for you." Bobby supplied remembering what his ex wife like to eat when they were together.

The food tasted like sand as she chewed but she knew she was going to get off easily with AJ being around, he had picked up the slack of her big brother roll since her own brother joined the WWE again.

She pushed the food around on her plate. "What's wrong with you?" Frankie asked, "Usually you are giving me a hard time." "I don't feel good.' The other three looked worried at her.

'can we just go please?" she wanted to cry but she didn't want to do it in front of three over protective guys she was sitting with. After the guys finished eating, they drove her back to her.

"Why are we waiting?" Frankie asked as they watched the blonde walked to her front door and let herself into the house. "Just making sure she is in there safely.' AJ said, "it's a big brother thing." "Or ex husband." Bobby agreed.

Ajay packed her bag and carried it out to her car and went back to her room. Every where she looked there were framed pictures of her and Chris up. She hugged herself feeling the pain rise up.

Their happy faces were mocking her. She turned on her heel and went into her office and sat at her desk to write Chris a letter. She and Alex planned to for her to get to the hotel about midnight.

That usually gave Aiden and Chris enough time to fall asleep. Tears spilled down her cheeks and stained the paper with her tears.

"She is already gone." Alex reported back to the two in the locker room, 'AJ, Beer Money and Frankie took her home." Aiden's face fell she was hoping to talk to Ajay again on the car ride back to the house.

Chris didn't say anything as he walked out of the locker room he was anxious to get home and see if his girlfriend was still at their home. For the past one hour or so, he had been thinking all the horrible what if's he could think of. And most of the sadly he knew Ajay could do she could almost anything if it kept her from getting hurt again.

Ajay finished the letter and put it in an envelope and put his name on it and put in the drawer. The pain of what her boyfriend and best friend did to her made her numb, words couldn't describe how she felt.

She stared at the picture of her desktop computer, it was set to her, Chris, Alex and Aiden at one of a boat trip they took onto the ocean. Tears burned in her eyes as she hit the power button.

" Don't you dare cry Ashton, you are better then that right now. Wait until you leave." she whispered harshly to herself. The front door opened and shut.

Chris walked into the office and saw her sitting in the chair, chewing on her lower lip trying not to cry. He walked over to her and span her around to face him. He knelt down in front of her.

She closed her eyes she could see the pleading look in her boyfriend's eyes, she couldn't forgiven him not yet for what he did to her. "I am so _sorry _Ajay." Chris whispered.

She pulled her hand out of his and hugged herself. This was a side to Ajay that Chris hadn't seen before usually she was screaming, yelling and throwing stuff.

This time she wasn't talking to him, she wouldn't even look at him. He leaned forward and kissed her forehead, "You'll never know how sorry I am for this. I _love _you so much." he left the room to go get clean up.

By the time Chris got out of the shower, Ajay had crawled onto their bed holding a stuff animal from Joey's room her arms. She was laying on her side facing away from him and his side of the bed.

This time he didn't try to talk to Ajay he just pulled a pair of boxers on and crawled into the bed next to her. He tentatively put his arm around her hoping she wouldn't shove him away.

Ajay watched the time slowly go to 11:45 her boyfriend's deep even breathing was heard from behind her. She slid out of the bed, she looked at her sleeping boyfriend before she leaned down and kissed him softly before she left the room still carrying Joey's stuff animal.

She took a deep breath and got into her car and backed out of the garage hoping Chris stayed asleep for awhile. She looked at her house one final time before driving off down the street.

Alex was leaning against his car waiting for Ajay to pull in he had left Aiden asleep in their hotel bed a couple of blocks away. He looked up when her car pulled in next to him.

He frowned seeing the tear streaked face, he really hoped that Ajay knew what she was doing leaving Chris in the middle of the night. She got out of the car and stepped into his open arms. He whispered to her everything was going to be okay and rubbed her back.

Chris woke up when he went to snuggle with Ajay and realized she wasn't in bed with him. He threw the covers off of him and went to look in Joey's room. Empty, Guest rooms and office were empty as well. He went into the kitchen and saw the letter. He grabbed it and sat down to read it his heard sinking.

_My Dearest Chris, _

_ By now you realize, I am gone, I can't believe I am writing this. This is one of the hardest things I have had to do. But its for the best, you don't have to worry even though I know you are going too. You always do. I am not to going do anything stupid or reckless. I am being safe._  
_I owe it to myself and to you to let you know, what you and Aiden did cut me deeper and worse then you slept with Taylor. I just need some time and space to be alone and think and process what happened. I hope you can give it to me. _  
_I love you more then anything in this world, you have been my heart and soul for 7 years, you brought me back to life after everything that happened with Bobby. I don't know how I was able to survive for those 5 months we were apart or how I would be able to survive without you. You have been my strength, my anchor, my best friend, lover, soul mate. The only man other then Joey that I love more then anything in this world. You will never know grateful and thankful I am for you. _  
_You know how hard it is for me to talk about everything that happened with Bobby and my past. But for you I am willingly to change everything about me. I am willingly to fight for us and for our family. I just hope at the end of all this I hope I am worth it. _  
_I will be in touch soon. _  
_ I love you, _  
_ Ajay._


	43. Pain And Hurt

**_A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I only own Ajay. Aiden belongs to cherrybomb13._**

* * *

_Pain and Hurt. _

Alex took the extra key from Ajay, "Just in case." Ajay nodded her head and looked down. He didn't think she was going to be taking this as hard as she was. None of them knew how bad she would react they could only wonder and daydream about it.

He took her suitcase from her and shouldered her laptop bag from her and folded her into his side. She hugged the stuff lion tightly in her arms her baggy sweatshirt shoulder hanging off of her shoulder. She was waiting to break, either or not Alex was in the room with her or not it didn't matter.

They rode the elevator up to Ajay's floor and down the hall to her suite. She pushed the door open and went right into the room and to the bed and curled up on it.

Alex shut the door and leaned the suitcase against the wall before sitting the laptop down on the floor next to it. Her heartbroken cries meet his ears as he pushed open the door to bedroom. His heart sank as he went over to the bed and crawled on it next to her.

He put his hand on her back, 'Hey come here Punky.' she barely sat up before she collapsed into his arms. He laid back on the bed she buried her face into his shirt as she cried.

He was going to have to explain to Aiden why one he was coming back to his hotel room with a soaking wet t shirt with mascara stains on it. He didn't even want to think about what kind of trouble he was going to be in with his wife. Right now he was more worried about Ajay.

He kind of made a promise to himself make sure Ajay didn't self destruct completely. When he told her that he cared about it was more then his best friend's girl and his wife's best friend.

She was a major part of his life in more then one way. She was more then the pain in ass that he enjoyed picking on, now she was the one he like to have wild crazy sex with when they got together with their partners. In a way wonder if they would still be able to do that.

Without thinking he started humming to her as he trailed his fingers down her spine. After a few minutes she started to calm down a bit, "How did you remember that was my favorite Sinatra song?"

"Huh?" "That song you were humming, that's Sinatra's _I Got A Crush On You._" Ajay answered, "My pops used to play Sinatra for me when I was sad or hurting like this."

"What else did he use to do baby?" Alex asked trying to keep her mind off of what happened. "He used to try and sing like him but he sounded like a dying cat. I really miss him." she answered.

Alex nodded his head and grabbed the stuff lion that was resting on the bed and handed it to her. 'I miss Joey.' she whispered hugging it. "I know baby." he said maybe he shouldn't have stopped her from going to Canada, the first thing that she would have done was seen her son.

She sat up the lion in her lap, her face tears stained, the sleeve of Chris' hoodie that she had put on when she was packing was hanging off of her shoulder. Alex sat up and handed her a tissue from the bedside box to wipe her nose.

"Why did they do it?" she finally asked, 'I mean do they not care about either one of us?" Alex reached out and brushed some of her bangs out of her eyes, "They do care about us baby." She blinked back tears, "How are you sure?"

"Because I have seen the way Chris looks at you, it's this look of pure love. it's the same way that Aiden looks at me. And I look at her.' Ajay sniffled and played with the mane of the lion. She was quiet for a few minutes.

'Oh god, Lex I am so sorry, you could be with Aiden you can go.' she said. "Not until I know you are at least semi okay. Chris and Aiden will probably kill me if they find out I knew where you were and I didn't make sure you were taking care of."

"What are you going to tell Aiden?" "That my friend needed my help." Ajay nodded her head, "Is that all I am to you?" "No, other then Chris you are my best friend and my mistress." he answered.

Ajay tried to smiled but failed. Alex could feel the hurt and pain pouring off of her. Alex watched her for awhile longer her shoulders slumped as her eyes started close and open back up.

She was trying to fight off sleep. Alex got off the bed and pulled her off of the end of it. "Come on time for you to go to bed." Ajay went to protest she didn't want to admit that she didn't want to sleep alone.

Alex put his finger on her lips, "No. you are going to go to bed." she looked at him confused as he moved around the room and placed pillows on the bed on what would be Chris' side of the bed and he pulled the covers back for her.

Ajay was really confused that he was taking this good care of her. He unzipped the jacket and pulled it off of her. 'Lift your arms up baby." he whispered. She did what he said and let him pull off the Maple Leaf shirt off of her.

He undid her belt and jeans and pushed them off of her hips. "Into bed you go Punk." "You got to tuck me in?" she questioned. Alex nodded his head, he wanted to make sure she was comfortable as possible before he left.

She crawled into the bed. Alex tucked the blankets around her and placed the lion with in arms reach for just in case she needed it. "I am putting your phone here for you." he said putting the bejeweled iPhone on the night stand next to her.

"Can you hand me the remote?" she asked quietly. He handed her the remote and turned on the TV for her, he sat down on the edge of the bed looking down in her pained filled eyes, "I will call and check on you in the morning, if you don't answer I will come over here. If you need anything call or text." "Okay." "I will give you a couple of days to think and be alone because I know that's what you want. Just don't shut me off completely."

Ajay nodded her head. Alex leaned down and kissed her softly, "Sleep tight baby." he said "Thanks Lex for everything." "You're welcome" he turned off of the lights for her.

To be on the safe side he stood on the outside of the door and listened for a minute to make sure he didn't hear her crying again. He nodded to himself sadly before leaving the hotel.

Aiden stirred awake awhile later and looked around the room just as the door clicked open and Alex walked into the room. "Where did you go?" she asked. "A friend needed my help." He answered as he stripped down to his boxers and crawled on the bed with his wife.

"What's wrong?' she asked. Alex didn't say anything as he pulled her close to him. "Lex?" she questioned quietly. "I can't get the look of heartbreak on Ajay's face out of my head. She is in a world of hurt right now.'

Aiden frowned knowing one that it was partially her fault for it and two the guilt rose up. Alex rubbed his wife's back as he started closing his eyes hoping and praying that Ajay was going to be okay. That they would be all okay.


	44. Can't Sleep

**_A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I own Ajay and Joey. Aiden belongs to cherrybomb13._**

* * *

_Can't Sleep. _

Ajay threw the covers off of her and sat up shoving her bangs off of her forehead, she couldn't sleep, she had tried her hardest to sleep every time she closed her eyes she saw Aiden and Chris together breaking the promise to her. She got out of the bed and went over to her suitcase and unzipped it. She went though the shirt knowing out of habit she packed one of Chris' shirts to sleep in.

She pressed it to her face breathing in his familiar smell, her heart sank as she sat down on the floor. She tried not to start crying again. She should have known better then trust him not to break his promise.

How could she have been this stupid to trust them? He couldn't control himself around Aiden so it seemed. She was never going to be good enough for him and it killed her. Her phone rang on the night stand.

She looked at the nightstand it was Chris she would know that ring tone anywhere. She got off of the floor and went over to the bed and sat on the edge of it not wanting to answer it.

Chris sighed heavily trying to keep his emotions in check, he was on the verge of losing everything that he had and loved. Just because he couldn't control himself he lost himself in those 48 hours, he was stupid enough to believe that Ajay wouldn't find out.

Alex warned him, Aiden warned him. He was too stupid to listen to them. He hung up the phone after leaving a voicemail. He buried his face in his arms tears coming down his face.

Ajay finally gave into the need to listen to the voicemail that her supposed loving and caring boyfriend left for her. "One new message at 2:45 am." Ajay took a shaky breath and waited for Chris' voice to come on the line.

_"Hey baby, its me. I know you told me to give you time. I know you need it, I am so sorry about what I did to you. I never meant to hurt you. I love you so much. Please come back home, but I guess I will wait for you to call me. Bye."_

Tears free fell down her cheeks as she laid back down shivering slightly. She kind of wished that Alex would have gotten her shirt instead of leaving in her underwear and bra.

She looked down at herself and shook her head before she took off of the garments and tossing them to the side. She couldn't even look at anything that had memories with Chris or Aiden in it.

Everything recently had been with Alex, Aiden and Chris. There had been a few times if that that Ajay and Chris had been left alone. She wondered if it was a mistake to come back and forgive Chris after he cheated on her the first time with Taylor.

She didn't know if this was actually considered cheating on his part again because she knew they were together. It was a broken promise and to her that was a lot worse to her then them lying to her face though that hurt just as much as the broken promise.

There was so many questions she had to ask them but it hurt too bad right now to even want to talk to them. She pressed the home button on her phone and looked at the lock screen picture it was of her Joey and Chris at a wrestling show that Chris was booked to do and Ajay and Joey tagged along with him.

What was she going to tell Joey if she and Chris couldn't stay together because of this? Her little boy had been though so much already losing the only father he knew would break his little heart.

She slid to unlock her phone. Her background had been set to herself, Alex and Aiden at one of the fancy dinners they went too. She shook her head and changed the backgrounds on her phone to Joey.

Chris hadn't moved much from the dinner table, his guilt was overwhelming. He needed someone to talk to. He didn't want to set off Alex again by calling Aiden. So they were out.

Petey would kill him for hurting his best friend. His dad would say he was very disappointed in him for doing that. Walt loved Ajay since the first day that he meet her. He asked him every time they went over there when he was going to marry that girl and make it official. Chris sighed heavily and hit his head on the table.

Ajay's phone rang startling the blonde out of her thoughts, she looked at the caller id. She was instantly worried that her grandmother was calling her at this time of night. "Hello?' _"Mommy" _Joey's little voice sniffled.

"What's wrong baby?' _"Had a bad dream about the mean lady and I miss you.' _Ajay started sniffling herself, 'I miss you too Joe-Joe. You know Gran won't let the mean lady near you. How about this after Mommy is done with tapings I will come up and sees you."

"_really? Daddy too?" _Ajay took a deep breath, 'Sure baby" _"I love you mommy." _the little boy yawned. "I love you too little man." Ajay said, she stayed on the line until her grandmother came on the phone and said he had went back to sleep.

Edna didn't press what was going on with her, she told her to get some sleep and that she would see her soon. Ajay put her phone down and crawled underneath the covers again.

Joey kind of made her feel better in a way just like he always did. She hugged the stuff lion to her as she started drifting off, hoping for a dreamless sleep.

Aiden woke up a couple of hours after Alex got back to their hotel room, she sat up and took her phone off of the charger and dialed Ajay's number. The phone rang and rang before it went to voicemail.

She sighed heavily and left a voicemail for her to call her back. "You know she is still probably still asleep." Alex said sleepily from the bed. Aiden turned to look at him.

"Its 6 am she doesn't wake up for another couple of hours. Come back to bed.' Aiden sat down next to him, "We are going over there first thing after you wake up. I am going to talk to Ajay. She needs to know that I am sorry and nothing was meant by it."

Alex sighed there was going to be big time trouble when they get there and she realizes that her best friend/ girlfriend was gone. He didn't want to think what would happen when they found out that he helped Ajay out.

He leaned over and looked at his phone and frowned seeing the message from Ajay, '_Can't sleep. Broken heart and memories doesn't make for a good night." _


	45. Gone

**_A/N Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Thanks to cherrybomb13 who wrote the sex scene in this chapter. i am doing a oneshot with Alex and Ajay's phone call in it. that should be in tonight as well. _**

* * *

_Gone _

Alex didn't want to go over to Ajay and Chris' house, he knew that Ajay was perfectly safe and as far as he knew, she was okay and hopefully asleep. He hated that she found out this way.

He was shocked that he wanted to protect Ajay this was a whole new aspect of their friendship. She didn't seem to mind last night when he took care of her. He had a soft spot for the Canadian now he just hoped that everything was going to be okay when and if she forgave Aiden and Chris.

He and Aiden needed Chris and Ajay in their lives just as much as they needed each other.

Aiden didn't let go of the fact that she wanted to go over and see Ajay right away once she saw that Alex was awake again. "Babe come on, chances are they are making up do you really want to walk in on that?" Alex asked pulling her back on the bed.

Aiden nodded her head, 'I really don't care right now, and I have to make things right with Ajay that's the only way I will feel good about what happened. Alex shook his head thing weren't going to be pretty at all.

Chris hadn't moved from the spot where he was sitting after he found Ajay's letter. He was too much in shock and pain to move. The sun was starting to shine though the windows of the kitchen.

The house was oddly quiet and empty without Ajay and her presence in the house. A car pulled into the driveway Chris made no movement to get up he knew that wasn't Ajay, she wouldn't be coming home this early.

That wasn't her at all. Aiden tapped her foot impatiently waiting for Alex to get out he had a extra key to Ajay's house from living there on and off turning the tapings.

Alex was doing everything in his power to not go into the house, he knew how Ajay was when he left her, if she was in that condition what kind of condition was Chris in?

Aiden snatched the keychain from him and went into the house and went right up the stairs to check the master bedroom. Alex stood in the middle of the hallway after punching in the alarm code.

A few minutes later Aiden came down the stairs shaking her head, "She isn't up there.' "I could've told you that.' Alex said with a sigh. 'Chris isn't up there either.'

'He should be." Alex knew in the corner of his mind that Ajay wouldn't have called Chris yet not so soon and she would have been screening her calls. Aiden walked into the kitchen with the intentions of making breakfast, she flipped on the light and covered her mouth in shock.

There was Chris sitting at the kitchen table, Ajay's letter slightly crumbled in his hand. He looked over her with slightly bloodshot eyes. "She is gone.' he hiccupped.

"What do you mean she is gone?' Aiden asked pulling the chair next to him out and taking the letter out of his hands to read it for herself. Alex leaned against the doorway his arms crossed he didn't know if he should feel sorry or not for Chris.

In away he kind of felt like Chris deserved it. "Oh no' Aiden whispered her guilt pouring off her in waves her tears started streaming down her face as she leaned forward and hugged Chris.

He hugged her back tears coming down his own face again. 'I am going to do everything in my power to get Ajay back.' he hiccupped after a few minutes. Alex rolled his eyes; Chris had a lot of work to do for Ajay to forgive him. Aiden too.

After awhile Alex was able to coax Aiden up to the guest room to rest while he tried to get into contact with Ajay. Chris had finally gotten up after drinking a couple of cups of coffee; he had went up to his bedroom to take a shower.

Alex went and sat in the office and dialed Ajay's number it rang once, twice on the third ring a tear filled sad voice answered the phone, _"Lex."_

"Ajay baby, what's wrong?' he asked spinning around in his chair looking at the framed pictures that Ajay had put up over the course of 6 years that she had lived in that house. _'Everything." _"Talk to me tell me what's wrong baby.'

Chris couldn't believe what he had just heard. Alex was on the phone with Ajay. He knew all along where she was the whole time and hadn't bothered to tell him or Aiden.

Not even his own wife! He was irate at his so-called best friend. No wonder he had been so at ease, he knew exactly where Ajay was and that she was safe.

Meanwhile he and Aiden were driving themselves crazy worrying about her. He ignored the little voice of his conscious that was trying to talk him down. He rushed upstairs, Alex was going to be on the phone for awhile it sounded like.

He wanted to retaliate, and since Alex had fucked him over, he was going to fuck his wife. He threw open the door to the guest room, startling Aiden from her nap.

"Chris, you scared me to death." she exclaimed, growing more and more perplexed when he stripped off his shirt.

"Shut up." he muttered picking her up abruptly.

"Chris, stop it! What are you doing?" she struggled until he put her down.

He shoved her roughly against the wall in hallway and kissed her. She was shocked at his actions, they still didn't know where Ajay was. He was supposed to be reconciling with her, this certainly wasn't what she had in mind.

She was finally able to push him away, "What is wrong with you?"

He took her chin in his hand, forcing her to look at him, "Alex is downstairs on the phone with her right now. They planned this, her leaving, together. He got the room for her and knew all along."

"No…he would tell me." she whispered, not fighting him as he unzipped her dress and let it fall to the floor.

"He knew and didn't tell us, more importantly you." Chris kissed her neck gently, "He sounded like he would be awhile, so I was thinking…"

She looked into his blue eyes, reading between the lines easily. She met his mouth with her own and followed him into the master bedroom. He shut the door behind them, the anticipation, the forbidden nature of what they were about to do, turned him on instantly.

He turned to look at her, pleasantly surprised to see her completely naked. She wanted this as much as he did. She met him halfway and pulled his shorts down his legs, following them to her knees.

He sunk both of his hands into her scalp as she took him into her mouth. She sucked him hungrily, going up and down the length of him completely.

"Fuck." he hissed, watching her.

He held her head still and pumped his hips into her mouth fervently. She was rubbing her breasts with her hands, tweaking the peaks roughly. This wasn't going to be one of their slow love making sessions. This was going to be hot, passionate, and dirty.

He pulled out of her mouth and threw her onto the bed. She cried out in surprise when he covered her just as quickly. He palmed his member, guiding it into position. He sheathed himself inside of her with one solid thrust of his hips.

He swallowed her cry of pleasure and pain. His grunts blended with her soft moans as he fucked her ruthlessly. She had her knees pulled almost up to her chest allowing him to delve as deep as possible into her.

The friction and pressure was fantastic. She arched her back into him as she let her orgasm wash over her. She was about to bite through her bottom lip trying to keep quiet as he continued his pace.

She whimpered loudly when his mouth went to her breasts. He rolled the nipples in his mouth causing her to continue to go all around him.

She pushed against his shoulders, "Chris."

He smirked up at her, his brow covered in perspiration. He was so close, he was surprised he had even lasted this long. He started shaking with the beginnings of his release.

Aiden crossed her ankles behind his back holding him in place. He locked eyes with her as he came into her. He didn't fight her, how could he? He had no intention of pulling out of her, regardless of the guilt he felt immediately afterwards.

They laid together, not moving for awhile, both trying to catch their breath. Finally he rolled onto his back staring up at the ceiling.

He sighed taking a deep breath; everything in this room reminded him of Ajay. _Everything._

The way it smelled, the way thing was set up, the memories of their time spent together were crashing back to him Aiden glanced over at the framed pictures that were sitting on Ajay's nightstand, her guilt was back in ten fold, she couldn't believe she just did that with her best friend's husband again.

She was so stupid to do it but it felt so good wrong but good. She looked over at Chris who was staring at the ceiling his blue eyes clouded over it looked like he was having an internal fight.

Aiden frowned and looked up the ceiling too she wondered how many memories and tender moments that Chris and Ajay had in this room together that was going to be tarnished by what they just did.

This needed to stay between them they needed to keep quiet, Ajay didn't need to be hurt more then she was. She wetted her lips nervously before she turned to look at him.

Chris rolled over to look at her cradling her face slightly, scared that she would want to tell Alex and Ajay. He stared into her eyes, "We have to keep this between us." Aiden nodded her head in agreement

Alex stood in the doorway gritting his teeth in anger he had wondered where Aiden had went, 'I think that would be a good idea." both Aiden and Chris looked at the door shocked.

Alex was standing in the doorway with his arms crossed across his chest. "How come you didn't tell us where Ajay was?" Chris asked pushing himself up on the bed, "I have a right to know where _my _girlfriend is at."

"She asked me not too. She needs one person she can trust to not fuck her over.' Alex answered he knew that both of them were mad at him for doing what he did; he really just did not care at all about their anger.

He knew exactly where Ajay was coming from; he really did not blame Ajay at all for wanting to leave. Alex wetted his lips and looking at the two, "I think it would be best for awhile if you back off of _my wife_ until you and Ajay have made up.'

Chris sighed and looked at the ceiling again, things were not going his way at all.


	46. Seen

**_A/N: Thanks to cherrybomb13 who reviewed she owns Aiden. I own Ajay. Soon things are going to get better between them. _**

* * *

_Seen _

A couple of days later Ajay was sitting with Fortune in catering pushing food around her plate, she had gone in early to meet with creative after Victory Road she was turning heel and joining Fortune.

AJ, James and Bobby were thrilled with the news that she was joining them; Frankie was going to take some time to get use to the idea. "Are you okay?" Bobby asked breaking the blonde out of her thoughts.

'Yeah' "Are you sure? You don't look like you have eaten anything for a couple of days, you sure the hell haven't showered. What's going on?" Ajay went to look up and her eyes found Chris, Alex and Aiden.

Aiden was sitting next to Chris; their eyes meet from across the room. She looked down her lower lip trembling furiously as she pushed her chair back from the table knocking James' beer over in the process, she walked as quick as she could to the locker room her heartbreaking all over again.

Aiden had went to stand up to go after Ajay but saw James stand up a few seconds later and go after her carrying the plate of food that Ajay had been picking out, she sank down in her chair, the guilt was almost overwhelming.

She glanced over at Chris who was staring at the empty seat. She didn't know what they were going to do if they couldn't to talk to Ajay. Chris finally stood up after getting over his shock and walked away going to find his girlfriend.

James walked into the locker room and turned to the bathroom, he could hear crying from there, he went over to the door. "Pix?" he asked knocking on the door, "it's James, let me darlin'.'

Ajay looked at the door and shook her head, "I am fine." "No you ain't. You are crying, let Jimmy in please darlin'." Ajay sniffled as she pulled herself up off the cold tile floor and opened the door.

'What's wrong?' he asked as she stepped forward and hugged him. He hugged her back tightly, 'Tell Jimmy what's wrong.' 'It's nothing.' Ajay whispered against his chest.

'Obviously it's something darlin', how come you aren't with the guns and Aiden?" tears fell faster at that, "I just want to go lay down. I don't want to talk about it. _Please_ Jimmy don't make me talk about it hurts too much.'

'You can lay down in here.' he said motioning to the couch, "I brought your dinner with me thought you want to finish it." "I am not hungry." she whispered. "You not hungry" James asked looking at her.

Ajay nodded her head yes. He steered her over to the couch and laid her down on it. He grabbed his suit jacket and covered her with it; she seemed to find a tiny bit of comfort in his jacket as she buried her face into it her whole body shaking with tears.

He sat at the end of the couch and took her shoes off for her. She brought her knees to her chest as the rest of Fortune came into the locker room. "What's wrong with her?" Robert asked.

"She isn't feeling good.' James answered; 'I told her to rest she has a tag team match tonight' Ajay had dozed off curled into a ball. She felt oddly safe and cared with James being around.

Chris had gone to all Ajay's favorite places to go in the impact zone he couldn't find her. She couldn't have left, she had a match. There was one last place he had to look and that was with three of the most protective guys when it comes to Ajay, he sighed and knocked on the door.

James opened it up. "Is Ajay here?' he asked tiredly. James glanced over his shoulder at the couch she was still asleep.

"She is asleep right now, I don't know if I should let you in here. Whatever is going on with her, I have a feeling is because of you. I am not going to let her cry anymore before she goes down for her match with Angelina against Velvet and Madison.'

Chris sighed and tried to peak around James to see Ajay. Robert stood up and went over to the door, 'James go sit with her in case she wakes up." James nodded his and went and sat down next to Ajay.

"Whatever you did to her, you fucked her up. She needs someone to take care of her. What the fuck makes you think you are the one who needs to do it?" Robert asked. 'She has been better taken care of, loved and happy for the past 6 and half years. You _never _made her as happy as I have." Chris said.

James and AJ looked over at Ajay who was sitting up her eyes wide and tear filled. She shook her head; she pushed the jacket off of her and stood up. "Bobby, close the door please.' Robert looked over his shoulder.

_"Please" _"Ajay!" Chris said pushing at the closing door. "Ajay please! Listen." Ajay stood up from the couch and went to the door she closed the door the rest of the way before sinking down the closed door.

"Are you okay doll?" "No, I am not.' she answered before pushing herself up off of the ground, "I guess I should get cleaned up a bit before my match." "Ajay talk to us." AJ said.

Ajay turned on her heel and looked at him, "I don't want to talk about it, its nothing I can't handle." "Fine." He said holding up his hands in agreement. Ajay got herself together enough to go down and do her match

. James had offered to go down and wait for her to finish her match and walk her back to the locker room and back to the hotel afterwards. Chris was kicking things around the locker room upset that Ajay had pushed him away.

Alex and Aiden looked up from where they were sitting, "what happened?" Aiden asked.

"I saw her she was with Fortune she shut the door on me. I really fucked up, Bobby was acting like he was going to walk back in and take her from me." Chris answered kind of curling into himself he could see the hurt look in Ajay's normal loving brown eyes, he really fucked up _again_, he needed to do something to get Ajay back and the sooner the better, he knew what kind of nightmare that Bobby put Ajay though.

He would be god damned if he let Bobby come in and ruin what they had and take her and their son away from him.

Aiden stood up from where she was sitting and went on a walk to see if she could find Ajay. She stopped in her tracks seeing James and Ajay together; she was fixing her jacket as James stood next to her drinking his beer.

Ajay turned around feeling someone looking at her. Their eyes locked again, she saw the flash of pain and hurt in Ajay's eyes as Angelina walked up to the duo and hugged Ajay tightly.

Aiden wanted to go over there and talk to her but she couldn't not with James and the other girl around. Aiden turned on her heel and hugged herself as she walked away; she and Chris really messed up.

"How did you know I needed a hug?" Ajay asked pulling back from the tight embrace. "I could just tell you seemed sad and hurt, I thought it could help.' Angelina answered. "Why didn't we get along before this?" Ajay asked. "I don't know.' the elder blonde answered.

"I am glad we are though.' "Are ya'll going to kiss?" James asked. "No Jimmy, you know there is one girl I kiss and Angie isn't it.' Ajay said sticking her tongue out slightly at the cowboy who smirked at her.

Alex pulled Aiden onto his lap once she was back in the locker room. Chris was sitting on the far end of the locker room looking at something on his laptop quietly.

"Can you go check on Ajay tomorrow please? I am afraid something is going to happen to her. She isn't holding up too good." Aiden asked. "Please.' Chris added a hint of pleading his voice.

Alex looked at the screen and at Ajay who was walking down the ramp. "Yeah I will, I think I have a pretty good idea about who is going to make sure she gets there okay, I am going to go talk to someone really quick and I will be right back." Alex said going to stand up, Aiden held onto his hand she didn't want to be left alone with Chris afraid of what she could do if she was left alone with Chris again.

She didn't want to hurt Ajay anymore then she was already hurting. "Hey James." Alex called seeing the cowboy standing watching the match at the gorilla position. He turned and looked at Alex, "Hey Alex, Aiden.' a smirk was flashed in her direction.

Aiden tucked herself into her husband's arm looking down shyly. "Can you do me a huge favor?" James nodded his head sipping his beer his eyes never leaving Aiden.

"Can you take Ajay back to the hotel she is staying at and stay with her until she goes to sleep." "Sure, why is she staying at a hotel and not at her house?"

"There was a little bit of a fight between her and Chris don't worry about it." Alex answered as he glanced at the screen. James nodded his head again. "Thanks man, I owe you.' Alex said leading Aiden away.

James smiled at Ajay and Angelina as they came down the ramp; he held his arms out to Ajay who hugged him. "I am taking you to the hotel tonight.' he said in her ear.

Ajay nodded her head looking thoughtful for a second, "Hey Jimmy?" "Yes?" "Can you take me to get drunk before you take me back to the hotel?" "Yes, yes I can Pix. It will be my pleasure."


	47. Drunken Mess

**_A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed I only own Ajay. Aiden belongs to cherrybomb13._**

* * *

_Drunken Mess. _

James motioned for the bartender to come over to him; they had been at the bar for awhile. If his Pix wanted to get drunk then drunk is what was going to happen.

"I need another cranberry and vodka and keep them coming." James said. Ajay had drank two already and was still wanting more. The bartender didn't look too sure.

"You see that pretty little blonde at that table right there?" The bartender nodded. "Her boyfriend is being an ass and did something to hurt her, she wants to get drunk and that is our mission."

James stated leaning against the bar. "Okay." the bartender said placing the freshly mixed drink in front of him. James picked up the drinks and went over to the table.

"Are you going to eat something with that?" AJ asked. "Nope." "You are going to get so sick." "I am Canadian AJ, we don't get sick, the only two I have seen get sick is Bobby and Petey."

Ajay stated taking a swig off of her drink. A playful innocent smiled played on her lips when her ex husband looked at her.

Robert watched Ajay drink and actually get along with Frankie for once. Though her smile never once did a smile, go up to her eyes. He wondered if he should make a play for Ajay again.

He knew she was still with Chris but if she is unhappy with him, he might try again. Ajay took another sip of her drink and looked around the bar. James put his arm around the back of her chair feeling the sadness pouring off of her.

When she got drunk like this, her feelings and emotions showed. It was only a matter of time before she started talking and letting them know what happened.

The more Ajay drank the more her sadness and pain became more pronounced. Her shoulders had slumped down and her fingers played with her straw. Her mind wandered to what she would be doing right now if she was with Chris.

They would be in bed together right now, he would probably be sliding his hand up her leg trying to get lucky, and he would smile at her with a cheesy smile. Tears burned in her eyes as she thought about the next morning Alex and Aiden would come over for breakfast and who would know what the afternoon would hold.

She wondered if she would ever trust them to have sex again or if she would trust Chris to make love to her again. She pushed back from the table and stood up before stumbling slightly when she went to walk.

She didn't want the guys seeing how upset she was. "I will go after her, she is going to fall.' Robert said. James sat back in his chair tilting his hat back taking another sip of his beer his eyes on the hallway where the bathrooms were at. He had a funny feeling that Robert was up to something.

Ajay came out of the bathroom after drying her eyes. Robert was waiting in the hallway for her. "What are you doing?" She questioned kind of stepping back thankful for her flip flops.

He backed her up against the wall. The familiar panic that she felt whenever he did this to her. He leaned into kiss her but an hand on his shoulder stopped him.

He turned and frowned seeing James standing there. The normal happy go lucky cowboy was glaring at him. The curly haired man walked away a glare on his face.

Ajay's face crumbled, "I want Chris." "I know you do Pix, I will call him when get back to your hotel." James said pulling her into his arms, "Lets go there now, I will go close our tab.

Ajay held onto his arm, "Don't leave me." "I won't." she went over to the bar with him and signed her bill and turned back to James. He smiled at her before leading her over to the table.

"I am going to take her back now. She is pretty drunk now." though they knew, it wasn't true. Ajay picked her purse up and held it to her before she leaned down and kissed AJ's cheek.

She waved at Frankie and Robert before turning back to James. "Hey James make sure she eats something." AJ called he was worried about the woman he consider his sister. "I will.' he called back before steering Ajay out of the bar.

He wasn't expecting for her to go right to the mini bar for the miniature vodka and gin bottles. He didn't want her drinking herself into a stupor and have to be alone after he left.

He took the bottles from her and grabbed her wrist in his hand when she tried to grab them. "I am sorry Darlin' but you don't need to do this you had enough at the bar."

"Who are you to tell me when I had enough to drink?" she spoke almost like she hadn't been drinking for the past three and half hours. "I am your friend Ashton, I care about you, and I don't want you getting sick or having to go to the ER because of this.' James said.

Ajay blinked up at him, her eyes filling with tears again realizing what she had done. "I am sorry Jimmy.' She hiccupped trying to control herself. "Its okay Pix, I understand you are upset and hurt by something you won't tell me.' James said brushing some of her hair behind her ear still not letting go of her wrist.

Tears fell down her cheeks, "I miss Chris." James nodded his head, he was pretty if she was sober she wouldn't want him to call Chris.

It took a couple of minutes for him to calm her down. "Lets get you in bed, you feel better in the morning." James said. Ajay nodded her head and went into the bedroom. James followed her with a water bottle that he set on the nightstand.

Ajay stumbled over herself to get her clothes off but fell to the ground. James chuckled to himself as he went to help her up; he pulled her shirt off of her followed by her jeans.

She pulled Chris' shirt on and crawled into the bed hugging one of the pillows to her. James pulled the covers up and kissed her cheek. "Night darlin', I will see you soon okay?"

Ajay nodded sleepily thankful for the impending alcohol induced sleep. James flipped off of the lights and turned on the TV just in case before he walked out of the room, he leaned against the wall the glow of the TV shone on Ajay's form. He hoped she would be okay.

Chris rolled over to his side in his empty bed; he put his hand out on the space where Ajay usually laid. He had not felt this alone since he and Ajay went on their break. He was alone, surrounded by memories of them.

He reached over, grabbed her pillow, and hugged it to him breathing in her scent. He wondered if he could ever get her back. He was stupid, he should have known that it was going to get out to Ajay, and it always did.

Hopefully Alex could talk Ajay into at least listening to him explain why he did it. He had made his mind up when he saw Ajay at the impact zone that he was do the one thing he knew would shock her. He just hoped it worked.

Ajay hazily put her hand out to where Chris usually slept, she rested her hand on the crisp white sheets, she knew in the bottom of her heart she wanted to forgive Chris, she missed him and loved him more then anything. But she could not do it not now not after what he did.

The next morning Aiden shook her husband awake in their hotel room. They had been up late the night before having their own their little make up sex session. Alex groaned and buried his face in his pillow.

"Alex, please get up and go to check on Ajay please.' she begged. Alex lifted his head up and pulled a face at her, it was too early for him to be awake. "Please." She begged she need him to go over there and get her best friend on the path to forgiving her and Chris.

'I don't care if you are over there for the whole day. She and Chris need each other.' Aiden stated. Alex groaned and got out of the bed stumbling to the bathroom.

His wife kissed him when he came out of the bathroom dressed to go over to Ajay's hotel. They hadn't really talked about him keeping the fact that he helped Ajay sneak away that night; he knew that Aiden was pissed at him, he was slowly on his way back to her good graces, he bought her a necklace that she had wanted for awhile the night before and now he was going to check on Ajay.

"I will text you with an update.' he said before he headed out. Aiden nodded her head before going to sit down on the couch.

Alex let himself into Ajay's hotel room; the room was quiet as he walked though it toeing off his shoes. He went into the bedroom and almost smiled seeing Ajay was on her side, the blankets kicked off of her; the baggy shirt had ridden up her stomach during the night showing off her boy shorts, her legs were going different directions.

He went over to the bed and covered her up before going around to the other side of the bed and crawled into the bed with her. He put his arm around her in her habit before sleep claimed him again.


	48. Think About It

**_A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I only own Ajay. Aiden who is mentioned belongs to cherrybomb13. thanks to Maggie for all her help_**

* * *

_Think About It. _

Ajay stirred awake and went to move and couldn't because something holding her tightly. Did James spend the night with her last night? She rolled over and saw Alex; she wondered what he was doing here.

'Lex.' she whispered shaking him slightly, "let me go I got to go to the bathroom." she whispered. Alex groaned and let her go; she slipped out of the bed and into the bathroom.

Alex rolled on his back blinking his eyes; he looked at the clock it was just after 10. The bed shifted as Ajay got back on the bed. He looked over at her; she was sitting up on the bed Indian style.

He saw just how bad she looked close up without the hair and make up done, her hair was dirty and greasy, and she had dark circles under her eyes. She almost looked frail.

He reached his hand out and touched her thigh, "Are you okay Punky?" she looked up at the ceiling with tear filled eyes, "I really don't know Lex. I thought I would be okay. But I haven't been okay."

Alex nodded his head before rubbing her leg. Her stomach rumbled loudly as she covered her stomach. Alex laughed quietly, "Have you ate anything lately?" "No. everything has tasted like sandpaper."

Alex shook his head before he got off of the bed and went into the bathroom. He started the water up and came back out, he brushed her bangs off of her forehead a bit, "You are going to take a bath and get yourself together a bit then you are going eat some food."

Ajay nodded her head already kind of feeling where this was going.

He lead her into the bathroom pulled her shirt off of her and threw it over his shoulder he wasn't going to let her put this shirt back on, he knew it brought her comfort but no more.

He hooked his thumbs in the band of her boy shorts and pulled them off of her. "In the tub you go baby." Alex said. Ajay got into the tub and sank down in the water as Alex turned the water off.

"I will be right back.' he said. Ajay nodded her head and leaned back against the tub her thoughts starting to wander back to Chris. Last night she had really missed Chris and she knew it.

Alex took his phone out and texted Aiden and Chris both while he was on the phone to room service. _With Ajay, not good so far._ he sighed he was going to have his work cut out for him and he knew it, he would just have to persuade her to do the right thing.

He could the splashes from the bathroom and smiled slightly. He stood up and went into the bedroom and got into her suitcase. He needed to keep himself on task; he knew that anything that would show her boobs would be a bad idea.

He pulled out a button down shirt that looked like it would be a size too big and a pair of short shorts.

Ajay looked at her hands they were started to get wrinkled, her heart was still heavy. She needed to distracted herself from the pain but she knew Alex wouldn't let her.

The door opened and Alex came in. "Feeling any better?" "Kind of." she answered. "Well breakfast should be here soon." "Hand me the towel and I will get out." she said pointing to the towel.

Alex smirked almost playfully at her, "You can reach it yourself." "_Lex!" _she whined. "Just playing babe.' He grabbed the towel and then held above his head. She tried to reach for it but couldn't get it.

Ajay pouted and reached for it again but Alex held it above his head again. She stepped out of the tub and pressed herself against him reaching for it. He glanced down and smirked at her before he handed her the towel. She wrapped it around her body before going into the bedroom to get dressed.

Alex went to sit on the couch he was going to be in big _trouble _if Ajay did that again. He could only hope that room service came before it happened again.

Ajay came out of the bedroom toweling her hair dry. She had left all but three of the buttons undone. There were times like this she was happy with her body and wanted to show it off.

She dropped the towel to the ground and went over and straddled his hips. He put his hand on her hip and pointed to his lips with his finger. He figured a kiss would be okay.

The innocent little kiss turned into a heated make out session. Ajay moved her hips around on him before her hand started to go to unbutton the buttons holding her shirt together.

Alex stopped if they did this they would just as bad as Aiden and Chris he tightened his grip on her hips and moved her off of him. Hurt filled her features as she stared up at him.

She couldn't believe she had been that stupid, she had thought Alex would want her. _"Of course not he has had Aiden; he isn't going to want you. He is probably here because he feels bad." _Ajay thought bitterly to herself as tears welled up in her eyes as she redid up the buttons.

Alex felt bad as he leaned over, "I want to do it baby, trust me I do. But not right now, not with you feeling like this. Another time soon.' He was already planning on doing what Chris and Aiden did to Ajay as soon as he got the chance.

There was a hard knock on the door shook them out of their thoughts. Alex stood up and let the room service guy in. Ajay took a deep breath inhaling all the yummy smells from the cart, she realized how hungry she was as she stood up.

Alex smiled, "I knew you were hungry." "Starving.' she corrected taking a seat at the table. Alex smiled again and placed a plate of pancakes in front of her. "Thanks Lex." "You're welcome baby." he said sitting across from her.

Alex waited for her to finish eating before approaching the subject that he knew had to be brought up. "Come sit with me for a minute." he said seeing her push away the empty.

Ajay nodded her head kind of confused and stood up. He went over to the couch and sat down next to him patting the spot next to him. She sat down next to him; he pulled her legs out to his lap.

She leaned against the fabric staring at him. "I know you aren't going to be happy with this but we have to talk about it." "Aiden and Chris." she whispered. Alex nodded his head, "I know you miss him babe, and I can see it in your face and your body language. They feel so bad about it."

"They kept it from me, they kept it from you." "I know honey, but I forgave them. You need to forgive them." Alex said, "you want to know why I forgave her so readily?" Ajay nodded her head.

"Because she forgave me for worse. Remember the whole Bailey fiasco?" "Oh yeah that was hell. I remember what you were like after that. I would feel so much worse if it were me."

Alex traced his fingers up and down her legs, "I am scared you are going to turn into that. You didn't see what you and Chris were like when you were apart for those 7 months. You are falling apart Ajay. I hate seeing you like this."

"Why should I forgive them?" "Weigh the positive and negatives of forgiving them babe." Ajay took a deep breath and looked down. She had been doing that since she spent the second night alone in this happy go lucky hotel she choose.

She looked down at her hands and twisted her thumb ring around sadly. She was weighing all the pros and cons in her head.

Alex watched her trying to gauge her reaction, he could sit with her all afternoon just as long as her decision was at the end of the day she was going to start working on forgiving their partners then he was okay with being gone all day he knew that Aiden would be too.

She sighed she knew what she had to do even though it was going to kill her to do it, she had to do it. "Well?" Alex asked he had been playing a game on his phone to keep himself distracted while Ajay thought.

"I know what I have to Alex. Even if it hurts, I know what I have to do." "So I can give him the key so you two can talk face to face?" Ajay nodded her head, she went into the bed room and picked her phone and sent three words to Chris, _"I miss you' _


	49. Don't Mess Up

**_A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. _**

* * *

_Don't Mess Up._

Chris looked at his phone that vibrated on his nightstand, he grabbed it his heart rising for the first time in days seeing Ajay's name on his phone. He opened the message and smiled before replying to the message.

Maybe things were going to be okay now, maybe Alex talked her into forgiving him and Aiden and he had to wait for Alex to give him the key to Ajay's room, he got filled without hope and went down to the car, there was one place he had to visit before going to see Ajay and he had to do it now.

Alex kissed Ajay one final time slapping her ass one final time before leaving the hotel room. He had felt a lot better when she had agreed to finally let him give Chris the key to her room.

She seemed happier that since she decided it. He went back to his hotel room and let himself into the room. Aiden looked up and almost dumped her laptop off of her lap she stood up so fast.

"How did it go? Is she okay?" she questioned quickly after putting her computer down right side up. "She is going to be okay, I have to go give the key to her room to Chris."

Aiden looked at him slightly shocked. "She is really hurt abut it, she hadn't ate anything since AJ drove her back to the house Monday" "Is she better now?" "She is, she took a bath and I got her to eat room service."

"Nothing else happened?" "No it could have happened but I don't want anything to happen while she is like this. This was a whole different side to Ajay. She isn't herself.' Alex answered.

Aiden nodded her head thankful that nothing happened, though in the corner of her mind she knew that there was going to be some sort of payback soon where her husband took their girlfriend off for a random sex session.

"Did she say anything about me?" "Not really, she didn't do much talking it was mostly her thinking and me sitting with her." Alex answered. Aiden nodded her head sadly.

"Come on lets go make Chris' night." Alex said holding his hand out to her. Aiden smiled and put her hand in his allowing him to pull her up.

Chris was sitting in his living room watching a movie a little blue box from Tiffany's was sitting on the coffee table in front of him along with a couple of pictures he printed off of Joey that Gran sent to their emails knowing that Ajay wouldn't have checked hers right away.

The door opened up and Chris sat up looking over at the door. Alex and Aiden walked in. He didn't rise to greet Aiden knowing that he could damn well piss off Alex and not get the key.

"What's that?" Aiden asked pointing at the box. "Don't worry about it.' Chris answered. Alex took the key out of his pocket and held it out to him, "do not fuck this up or so help me god, I will beat the hell out of you myself. And then I am going to tell Ray, Devon, James and her brother so they can get their shot at you too for hurting her."

Chris took it, "I won't I promise. Should I go over there now or wait for the morning.' "That's up to you dude. But if it were me the sooner you get over there the sooner you get back on her good side and the sooner you are out the dog house with her and the sooner things are going to get back to normal with us all.' Alex said.

Chris chewed on his lip before thinking, "I am going to go over there as soon as I get cleaned up." "You are such a girls sometimes' Alex teased. "Nothing wrong wanting to look good to go over and see my girlfriend who I haven't talked to in almost a week. The one time I have seen her, she has looked like absolutely shit and its because of something I have done to her."

"Go shower man, we will lock up when we leave, she is at the Grand Floridian Resort and Spa in suite 409." Alex said. Chris nodded his head and stood up and went to go upstairs.

"Alex don't look at the box its probably something that he bought for Ajay." Aiden said though her curiosity was getting the best of her and she wanted to peak too. Alex pouted and reached for the box again.

'Come on Lex we go back to our hotel and have some fun of our own.' Aiden said. Alex smirked and nodded his head.

Chris fidgeted as he drove to the hotel Ajay was staying at. The Tiffany's box was in his pocket, it was making him antsy. Everything was making him antsy right now, he just wanted to be able to hold Ajay in his arms and kiss her and tell her he loved and how sorry he was.

He would have stopped to by flowers but he knew that Ajay didn't like flowers all that much; instead, he stopped and bought starbursts, red bulls, peanut butter Twix and Twinkies. He pulled into the parking lot next to Ajay's car. He got out of the car and walked into the hotel.

Chris got to the door and took a deep breath before sliding the key into the slot and opening the door. The sounds of the TV in the parlor meet his ears as he stepped into the room.

There was half empty glass on the end table along with empty dinner plate. He sat the bag down and looked around the room. The door to the half bath opened up and Ajay walked out of it.

"Hi Babe.' he smiled as he walked over to her. He reached out to her to hug her and was meet a _slap _that left a ringing sound in the room.

He turned back to her his cheek still stinging; he grabbed her waist and pulled her to him kissing her hungrily. Ajay couldn't fight him off not this time, she missed him too much.

Her hands going to the ends of his shirt pulling it up. He broke the kiss and pulled the shirt off and threw it to the ground. A smirk formed on Ajay's face as he ripped open her shirt and threw it over her shoulder.

She stepped up to him and pushed his track pants off of him; he stepped out of them before he reached out and undid her shorts. She wiggled out of them before standing up on her tip toes and kissed him again.

He put his hands under her ass and picked her up. He bumped into the table as he went to into the bed room.

He threw her down on the bed and paused to look at her, her chest was heaving with each heavy breath she took; she had pushed herself up on her elbows to look at him her eyes filled with need and want.

He shed himself off of his boxers before he got on the bed. He slid the panties off of his girlfriend before he buried himself deep inside of her. She cried out and arched into him.

He set a brisk pace as he pushed the cups of her bra down freeing her breasts. His hand covered one squeezing it hungrily as Ajay dug her nails into his back.

"Chris fuck me harder." she whimpered. He leaned down and brushed his lips against hers. He moved her legs around and pulled out of her slammed into her harder.

Each thrust was hard and faster then the last. Ajay was moaning and thrashing her head around at this pace that Chris was going at it wasn't going to take very long for her to lose herself.

The earth seemed to shattered around her as she screamed his name out as her body shook from her orgasm. Chris thrusted into her a couple of more times before spilling himself into her.

He left himself fall onto her chest trying to collect him, Ajay didn't leave him much time to recover before she rolled him onto his back took him back into her. Chris smirked at her moaning her name as she rolled her hips into his.

He pulled the bra off of her and threw it to the side before taking one of her nipples in his mouth. Ajay moaned softly her hand going to the back of his head. After a few minutes, she pulled back and started riding him faster.

Chris held her hips tightly as he met with her downwards motion with an equally hard thrust upwards.

She collapsed on his chest once she was finished, his fingers went down her spine as he held her to him. He kissed the top of her head happy to hold her in his arms again.

He didn't know how to start saying he was sorry now this happened. Ajay looked up at him resting her chin on his chest.

"You know that we are going to talk about what happened in the morning, every single thing Chris." Chris nodded his head an uneasy feeling filling his whole body he just hoped that she was really going to forgive him and just fuck with him.

Ajay reached up and kissed him again causing him to push the feeling aside and roll her onto her back. "But until then I am going to make up for lost time and show you how sorry I am." he said in her ear. "I wouldn't have it any other way baby."


	50. Worth It

**_A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I own Ajay and Joey who is mentioned. Aiden belongs to cherrybomb13._**

* * *

_Worth It. _

Ajay laid on her stomach watching her boyfriend sleep later that night. She was starting to have second thoughts about him being here. She was scared that she was making a mistake by doing this.

He moved in his sleep pulling her closer to him, she smiled and closed her eyes started to feel a little at peace with what was going on.

Chris woke up the next morning and smiled almost relived that Ajay was still in bed with him. He leaned over and kissed her softly, she made a noise and moved around in the bed.

He smiled again and kissed her again. This time her eyes started to blink open as she whined and wiggled around the bed. "Come on baby wake up." he said shaking her slightly.

"I am going to go get you a redbull.' Ajay nodded her head and went to roll over on her back her body screaming at her, it been almost a month since she had a lot of sex. And last night for lack of better words she and Chris went at it like animals.

She looked up when Chris came back into the room, a can of red bull in his hand and a couple of pictures. "What are those?" "Gran sent them to us. I thought you would want to see them.'

Ajay sat up pulling the sheet up around her to look at the pictures. Her heart was heavy when he sat next to her and handed her the pictures. She smiled seeing her son in the pictures.

Chris reached his hand out and tucked some of her bangs behind her ear. She turned to look at him, "Can we talk about what happened?' Chris nodded his head and reached his hand out to touch her leg.

"Is it because she is better in bed then I am?" she asked quietly, 'or is it because she is prettier then me." "No it's because of that at all Ajay. I promise." Chris answered taking her hand in his, "I was just lost in that feeling. She told me to do her how I did you. And I just completely forgot to pull out"

Ajay looked down at their hands, "And all the other times?" "We both agreed it was okay." "Did you ever think about the possibility of me finding out Josh?" "Not until we switch back and I saw how insecure you were. I did not want you finding out. I did not want to hurt you.

' Ajay laughed sourly and pulled herself away from him tears welling up in her eyes, "Guess what Josh? I am _hurt _again! Maybe it was mistake taking you back, maybe it was mistake coming back to TNA'

she had gotten out of bed and was pacing around the bedroom, Chris was watching her warily afraid she was going to hurt herself. "Did I even cross your mind those 48 hours we were apart? Do you know how it felt for me to get those pictures? Do you even love me and Joey anymore or are you just putting on an act so you can be with Aiden all the time?"

Chris stood up then and went over to Ajay and stood in front of her, he held her wrists, he really didn't want to get slapped again. "It wasn't a mistake taking me back Ajay, you know that! You know I love you more then anything in this world. You and Joey make me complete. I love our life together." He said looking down in her eyes, 'You did cross my mind, Aiden and I talked about you.'

Ajay's heart sank as she stared at him. "You did?" Chris nodded his head, "I love you so much Ajay sometimes I could scream it from the rooftops. If anything Ajay I worry about you leaving me.'

Ajay looked confused, "I would never leave you Josh.' "I know that but damn it Ajay you don't show it.' Tears slipped down her cheeks, she knew she sucked at showing her love for him.

"I will get better at it, I promise! Please just don't leave me for Aiden." she whispered. Chris put his arm around her waist and pulled her to him. "I would never leave you Ajay _ever. _and to answer your question about me being with you because of Joey is a bullshit thing for you to worry about."

Ajay looked at him. "I have loved you since the day I first laid eyes on you. This whole thing we have going with Alex and Aiden is a good thing." Chris took a deep breath not wanting to say this, "But if you want to stop we can.'

Ajay shook her head no viciously, 'Not a damn chance in hell. Its kind of exciting and different being with them but it might be awhile before I agree to the whole group sex again.'

Chris breathed out a sigh of relief as he backed them up towards the bed and laid down on it releasing her wrists from his grip. "How did you feel about those pictures?"

Ajay sat up so she was straddling him, "At first it was setting off red flags, I guess they were right but they just piss me off that Bailey and Mollie did that." "Did you are already get them back?" Ajay nodded her head, "I sent them pictures of Alex and I making out. They weren't happy with me. But to be completely honest I don't give a fuck what they think. All I could keep thinking about was going home and fucking Alex again."

Chris nodded his head. "They did say something though when they interrupted our lunch the other day." "What?" "It's stupid really.' "Don't close up on me Ajay talk to me."

Ajay took a deep breath and looked at him, "They said that you really didn't love me because you all over Aiden." "Total bullshit." he said, "they are just jealous."

Ajay looked confused as she trailed her finger down his chest, "Do you think they just want to have sex with you and Alex?" "That's exactly what I am thinking" "Too bad I don't share well with others." Chris smiled and kissed her. "Can I ask you to do something?"

Ajay nodded her head. "Can you try and let me take care of you more? I know after you got stitches you let me. I love taking care of you and Joey." Ajay chewed on her lower lip and nodded.

"I just need to know I am worth it" "You have been worth it since the day we meet.' Ajay smiled and leaned forward and kissed him. "I love you." she whispered. "I love you too."

'Hey babe?" Chris asked trailing his fingers down her body she had laid down on the bed after they had made up again. "Yeah?" she answered her eyes closing. "You need to talk to Aiden. Make things right with her." he said.

Ajay pushed herself up and away from him. 'Its not for me." he said quickly pulling her back to him, "I know its not right for me to bring her up when we are making up. But babe you need her around."

"Why do I?" "She is your best friend, your girlfriend, the only girl I have really seen you let all the way in" Chris answered. Ajay looked at him and then at the ceiling before she nodded, "Just don't expect to get a show or anything. It might be a while before I even think about having sex with her again.'

"What about Alex?" he asked. A smirked pulled at her lips as she nodded, "He is a different story completely" "Why is that?" "Because he didn't break a promise to me for 48 hours. He took care of me."

Chris closed his eyes and tried to shake this feeling off of sudden anger and jealously that had risen up. Ajay took a deep breath and sighed, "Fine you can text her to tell her to come over here." Chris nodded his head and reached for his phone.

Ajay moved to where she was between his legs "what are you doing?" Ajay shrugged her shoulders and gave him a look that said _Duh. _she reached over and grabbed some of the whipped cream out of the bowl that they had gotten from room service.

Ajay put some of the cream on his dick while he was distractingly texting Aiden. "I will stop so you can finish.' she said licking some of the cream off of her finger. Chris stared at her before he sends the text message to Aiden.

'You better clean that up." Ajay giggled and darted her tongue out and lapped some of it up.

Aiden walked towards the suite a while later, she hoped everything was going to be okay. The first message she had received from Chris came out as a bunch of gibberish the second was saying to come over in a bit

. She was scared of what could happen, would Ajay ever talk to her again? Would they ever get to switch partners again? She knocked on the door softly and waited for the door to opened and face her fate.


	51. You Aren't Going To Believe

**_A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. This might be one of my favorite chapters of the story. I own only Ajay. Thanks to cherrybomb13 for all her help_**

* * *

_You Aren't Going To Believe This. _

Aiden took a shaky breath when Chris opened the door to the suite that Ajay had been staying in his boxers hanging on his hips. "Is everything okay?" she asked. "Everything is fine so far." he answered, 'she will be right out'

"Have you two?" "We just got done making up too," he answered, "I have a lot of making up to do with her." Ajay came out of the bedroom wearing one of the robes that Aiden had given her, she hugged herself tightly.

Chris went over to her and steered her to the couch and sat her down before he sat down next to her. Aiden took another deep breath and went over to the couch and sat down next on Ajay's other side.

"I am _so _sorry Ajay." Aiden said. Ajay held her hand up, 'Why did you do it? Did you think I would find out? Do you think I am that stupid that I wouldn't find out?" Ajay ripped her hand out of Chris' and stood up.

"Do you know how bad it hurts me that you did that? I thought I could _trust _you.' Aiden and Chris both watched Ajay pace around the room she picked up the empty plate of food and threw it against the wall before she sank to the floor in a heap of tears.

Her whole body started shaking from her tears. Chris stood up to go comfort her. Aiden stopped him and stood up and went over to her and knelt down next to her and put her arms around her.

She went to push her away from but then stopped she knew that to make things better she would have to listen and try and work things out with her no matter how much it hurt her.

She knew in the bottom of her heart she needed to forgive them both and move on with her life, she knew she couldn't live without Chris and in away she couldn't be without

Aiden. Ajay pulled herself out of her arms and went over to the couch. Chris pulled her into his arms "How would you feel if Alex and I did this to you?" Aiden grabbed the ottoman and pulled it in front of the two.

She reached her hand out and took her hand in hers, "It was a lapse in judgment. It wasn't meant to hurt anyone. It just felt too good to stop. We were just caught up with being with each other.

And in a small way we wanted it to be more then just sex.' she said. Ajay looked between her boyfriend and best friend confused and even more hurt. "What do you mean by that?" she asked going to move again but Chris held her tightly.

"We were just connecting on a different level when we were having sex." Aiden cleared up, "I know you and Alex did" Ajay nodded slowly after thinking about it for a minute.

"If you and Alex did this to me I would just be as furious as you but it didn't mean anything between us." Chris looked at Aiden who nodded her head, he nodded back thankful they were going to keep their last tryst quiet.

It was clear even though that Chris and Ajay were on the path to be back together she was still hurt by this. "If anything it was out of habit." Aiden said, "Alex doesn't wear condoms with me if he does something funky is going on and I know you hate when Chris wears them with you."

Ajay looked up and meet her eyes, "How can I trust both of you again? Will I be able to trust you again?' Chris tilted Ajay's head so he could look at her, "You can trust me baby, I won't do it again."

Ajay took a wavering breath and nodded her head, knowing that he wasn't going to like what she was gong to say next. "of course you can trust us. Its never going to happen again." Aiden promised.

Ajay put her elbows on her knees and held her pinky out to her, 'promise?' Aiden didn't bother looking at Chris before she locked pinkies with Ajay.

"I know you are wondering when and if we are ever going to do this whole thing again.' Ajay said taking a deep breath and leaning against Chris. 'It might take me awhile to get to the point where I can to do it."

Aiden looked at her as Chris shifted his position so he could look at her. 'when we do it again, I want you to wear a condom Chris when you sleep with Aiden."

Chris closed his eyes in anger he didn't think that was exactly fair. "That's fine.' Aiden agreed. Chris hearing that opened his eyes and looked at Ajay who smiled at him "I am okay with it too.'

Ajay did something that shocked them, she scooted forward on the couch and kissed Aiden. "Thank you for being understanding." she whispered. "You're welcome.' Aiden said kind of shocked, she was half expecting to get slapped by Ajay and hard for what she did.

But she was finding it in her heart to forgive her she would take it. Hearing her phone ring in the bedroom Ajay got up and went into the room to answer the phone. Aiden stared at Chris a little shocked.

"What was that?" she questioned quietly. "I have no clue." he answered his girlfriend did some thing to shock him everyday.

Ajay got off of the phone with Joey before texting Alex saying everything was going to be okay and asking when she was going to see him and his big dick again. Right now, she had an idea in her head she had to act on it before she lost her guts and Aiden left.

She loosened her tie on her robe and walked back in the living room. Chris smiled at her as she straddled him and kissed him. "I want you." she whispered against his lips.

Chris stared at her before looking over at Aiden. She looked over her shoulder at her, "She can stay and watch if she wants too. I kind of want her too." Aiden looked shocked again, "Um if you want me too, I will.' Ajay nodded her head in a tiny way she wanted to see how they reacted to each other.

Chris claimed Ajay's lips with his own as he loosened the tie all the way. Aiden sat back maybe she and Alex had rubbed off on Ajay more then they thought.

Aiden sat quietly in her seat watching them trying her hardest not to strip down and join them even if they were just making out and touching each other. "Ai?' Ajay asked breathlessly.

Aiden looked up, "Why don't you join us?" Chris looked shocked at his girlfriend and then at Aiden who nodded dumbly. Ajay smirked she shocked the hell out of both of them.

Chris looked back at Ajay who kissed him again before she stood up and pulled on his hand to pull him. "Come on.' she said lowly. Aiden followed them almost timidly scared that Ajay was testing them.

Once they were in the bedroom, "I want to see you go down on him.' Ajay said looking between the two trying to gauge their reactions. Chris could have bounced in excitement hearing his girlfriend's words, he was trying to restrain himself so Ajay wouldn't change her mind.

Aiden nodded her head slowly as Ajay stepped behind Chris lowering his boxers down. Aiden glanced down Chris was already hard she smirked slightly as Chris got on the bed he was kind of being shy around this situation in away, Ajay had _never _done this before.

Ajay went over and kissed her before looking over at Chris who was laying on the bed. She really hoped she knew what she was doing this. She shook the thoughts quickly and leaned against the dresser watching them.

They were being completely different almost like they didn't know how to act with her in the room. She crossed her arms as Aiden got on the bed in between Chris' legs.

Aiden shyly looked up at Chris though her eyelashes before as she slowly took the head of him into her mouth sucking on him slowly, she didn't want to over step her boundaries in a way she didn't want to do it like this.

After watching the slow pace for a few minutes, Ajay pushed herself off of the dresser and kneels on the bed next to them. "Suck him harder." she demanded Chris raised his head to look at his girlfriend then back down at his lover who looked almost as shocked as he felt.

Ajay shimmied off her robe and fisted her hand in Aiden's hair, 'Suck him harder Aiden.' Aiden did what she said and started sucking him harder. Chris tried to hold his moans off, he was trying not to enjoy himself but he was failing miserably at it.

Ajay used her fist to control Aiden's pace, "Come on honey, I want watch _my _boyfriend watch himself getting his dick sucked." she said, in a way Ajay was even surprising herself for being like this, she had no idea that she had in it her and it was shocking her.

"Suck him harder. Ajay said as she tilted her head to the side. Aiden did what she demanded sitting up on her knees taking him all the way in her mouth. She whimpered when Ajay slowed her down.

"Do you like the way she is sucking your dick babe?" Ajay asked looking at Chris who nodded as beads of sweat started forming on his forehead. She knew he was getting close to going.

Ajay loved being control as she pulled up on Aiden's hair causing her to pull off his dick, she sat up on her knees and kissed Chris, "You can't go just yet babe." Chris groaned he had felt the familiar tingle building in his groin; this had to be some sort of punishment on Ajay's part.

Ajay trailed her hand down Aiden's back to her opening curious if she should give Chris a little show or not. She decided against it for now, she figured if she was running the show now she would just keep doing it.

Ajay pulled Aiden up to kiss her before she put her back to task. Aiden got pulled off of Chris a couple of more times by Ajay who was more into watching her boyfriend who was staring to shake in his efforts not to go.

He reached his hand tentatively out to touch Aiden's face as Ajay pushes her down on him again. "Fuck" he snarled as his hips lifted up releasing his seed down her throat.

Aiden sucked on him a couple of times making sure she got all of his seed, Ajay released her hair seeing her boyfriend collapsing back on the bed. Aiden pulled off of him and looked Ajay who was sitting on her knees kind of worried of what she was going to do.

She motioned for her to come over to her, she was just going to tease the hell out of Aiden and then not let her have her release for a while. The Canadian fused their mouths together as Chris laid back on the bed trying to recover some.

Ajay slid her hand from Aiden's hip and down the plain to her clit. She tipped her fingers down rubbing the nub slightly. A whimper escaped her, Ajay pulled back and motioned for her to lay down.

Aiden did what she said. Chris looked at Ajay he wanted to lean over and kiss Aiden. Ajay nodded her head as she went down to Aiden's breast tweaking her nipples in her fingers lowering her mouth to the pink peak sucking on it to make it a hard peak.

"Ajay" she whimpered breaking the kiss with Chris. Ajay smirked as she paid attention to Aiden's breasts, her fingers sliding down and penetrating her lover. Aiden's little moans and whimpers filled the room.

Aiden let out of noise of disapproval when Ajay pulled her fingers out of her and way of her breasts. Ajay leaned over and kissed Chris, Aiden reached her hand out and started playing Ajay's breast.

Ajay pulled back and looked at her she was feeling rather bold in this instant. "I want you to play with my breasts.' she said. Aiden nodded her head as Ajay turned back to her.

Ajay cupped one in her hand to Aiden. She took the hint and took the nipple in her mouth twirling her tongue around it as she stared up at her. Ajay moaned as she straddled her.

Chris watched as Aiden sat up and played with Ajay's breasts, he started growing hard seeing Ajay's hand go down to her clit and rubbing it moaning softly. This whole new side of Ajay that was coming out was turning him on and not to mention that she was letting Aiden be in the room with them.

Ajay stopped Aiden after a few minutes and slid down to where she was resting before trailing her fingers down Aiden's body. "After Chris fucks me I want you to go down on me." Ajay said. Aiden nodded her head in hopes it would get Ajay's fingers to go back what they were doing before she stopped.

Chris took Ajay's little hint and got on the bed behind her and pulled her hips up to where he could thrust into her. She moaned and rested her head on Aiden's lower abs her fingers going at the pace Chris was using on her on Aiden.

Chris and Aiden's eyes met over Ajay's head. Chris smirked at her before rolling his hips into Ajay. Aiden tangled her hand in Ajay's hair even though she wasn't going down on her.

She thought that she would give her a little more encouragement. Ajay didn't make any movements to go down lower with her mouth, she wasn't ready to do that with Chris in the room hell she hadn't even done with Alex actually being in the room with her and Aiden she wasn't ready for it.

Aiden laid on the bed a few minutes later after Ajay let her have her release. She was breathing heavily watching Chris pulling out of Ajay and laying her on the bed next to Aiden. He brought his girlfriend's legs up and had her wrap them around her waist

The Savannah beauty closed her eyes for a minute remembering what happened just days before opening them again smirking hearing them, she couldn't wait to tell Alex what happened.

She heard a couple of whispered words from Chris before a breathy moan from Ajay. In minutes of there was blending of moans. "You know what?" Ajay spoke up a few minutes after she had recovered.

"What's that babe?" Chris asked having found the use of his vocal cords. "I hope this doesn't come off of as bitchy or anything Cookie but can we have a rain check for this? And I am thinking the next time Chris should go down on you before hand" she asked.

Aiden nodded her head with a smirk liking the idea as she slid off of the bed, "Of course, Alex is probably worried about where I am at." Chris looked at Ajay who had snuggled into him.

"You can walk her to the door, then come back and keep me warm." she said with a slight yawn. Chris laughed and slid out of the bed as well. Aiden went over to the bed and kissed Ajay, "Thank you for being understanding and I am going to hold you to the rain check."

Ajay nodded her head as Aiden pulled the sheets up to cover her up.

Chris walked Aiden to the door he kissed her cheek, "Until Ajay says it okay without her being in the room." Aiden nodded her head, "I will see you soon Chris." Chris nodded his head as he opened the door for her.

Aiden stepped out of the hotel room feeling a lot better then she did when she showed up, she took her phone out of her purse and called Alex as she was waited for the elevator, "Hi hon, you aren't going to believe what happened."


	52. Do or Did

**_A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I own Ajay and Joey who is mentioned. Aiden belongs to cherrybomb13._**

* * *

_Do or Did_

"What happened?" Alex asked, 'Is everything okay?" Aiden smirked and sat down on the bed. "Everything is going to be okay I think" Alex looked at her as he started undoing her dress.

"Ajay went a complete different route from what I thought she would.' "Oh?" Alex asked tossing the dress to the side of the bed.

"After she basically starts crying, breaks a dirty dinner plate, makes Chris and I promise to wear a condom next time we hook up, she leans over and kisses me before going and talking to Joey. She comes back out the bedroom straddles Chris and tells him that she wants him. Then she looks over at me and says that I could stay.'

Alex nodded his head wondering what was going on with Ajay and why she was acting like that. "After awhile them kissing and touching each other, she looks over at me as she and Chris are going into the bedroom and tells me to join them."

Alex nods his head. "She suggested I go down on Chris." Alex's eyebrows rose up his forehead shocked, he didn't think that Ajay would go the whole if you want him you have him in front of me route, he would have thought she would have went the whole poor me route. "She didn't think I was sucking on him hard enough so she gets on the bed and controls my pace."

Alex nodded his head he was getting turned on by it and he was upset that Aiden didn't call him and tell him what was going on. "Then after she finally lets Chris go. She decides it was my turn to go." Aiden wetted her lips remembering all what happened that.

Alex listened to what Aiden was saying as he moved around getting ties to tie Aiden to the bed. He was thinking it was time to punish Aiden for not calling him.

Chris trailed his finger down Ajay's spine as she napped next to him, she really shocked him with the way she acted earlier. Was she trying to prove a point? He didn't want to enjoy it, a majority of it was the fact that Aiden went down on him and the rest of it had to do with her being in control like.

Never in the 7 years that they had been together had, she had acted like that at all. Surprising him was one thing Ajay did really well she always had. He sat up and stared at her, he couldn't believe that she had basically forgave him and Aiden like that.

He thought there would have been a fight between Aiden and Ajay. Not a scene from his latest sex dream, he pushed all thoughts away. "Hey baby, wake up.' he said lowly in her ear shaking her lightly.

She whined and rolled onto her back blinking her eyes open, he leaned over and kissed her. She smiled sleepily at him, 'I really missed you.' "I missed you too. Why did you leave?"

"I thought it was the right thing to do, I was just so hurt. In away I still am.' she wasn't going to tell him the truth that she was terrified that she was never going to be good enough for him after having Aiden for 48 hours and the sudden fear that they were going to break that promise again.

She didn't think she could handle it again. Chris reached out and caressed her cheek, "Don't worry baby, you know I love you.' Ajay looked down not too sure about that.

He grabbed her arm and pulled her on top of him; he reached up and kissed her. She managed a weak smile at him. He frowned slightly seeing it. "Do you want to come and take a bath with me? And then afterwards I will give you a massage or book you down in the spa"

Ajay nodded her head, "Yes and both" Chris nodded his head smiling as he moved her off of him to go fill the tub up. Ajay laid on the bed staring at the ceiling, "Please don't let this be a mistake." she whispered to herself. She took a deep breath she was getting herself set up to give Chris the ultimatum.

Aiden moaned and withered on the bed, Alex had been teasing her for the past couple of hours and he was no where near giving her release. She knew this was punishment for not calling him.

She just wished that he would let her go already. Alex smirked up at his wife before lowering his mouth back to her center discarding the vibrator he had been using on her completely. Maybe being selfish in this case was a good idea. A very good idea.

Chris looked at Ajay who was resting on his chest as they soaked in the tub. 'You know this is nice.' he said for the past day and half it had been like they had been on a mini vacation.

"Very nice" She answered as she interlocked their hand together. Chris smiled and kissed her head. She closed her eyes listening to the soft music that was playing trying to figure out to approach this.

Chris trailed his fingers of his free hand down her body thinking to himself, this was a new thing for them to be together like this. "Joey wants us to come up and see him he misses us." Ajay commented her eyes closed.

"We can go up tomorrow if you want." Ajay nodded her head she missed her son and wanted to see him again. "Please." Chris nodded his head smiling, "While you are in the spa I will take care of the flight out to Toronto."

they fell into a comfortable silence, Chris' mind wandered to the ring box that was in his track pants pocket there was no time like the present to ask her. "Ajay?" he questioned. "Hmm?" "Marry me."


	53. Engaged

_A/N: Thanks to Maggie who reviewed. I own Ajay. cherrybomb13 owns Aiden_

* * *

_Engaged?_

"What?" Ajay asked moving to look at him. "Marry me' Chris repeated. "Are you joking?" she asked. 'No I am not kidding I am being completely serious. We have been together for how long?" he stated.

"Almost 7 years." Ajay answered her heart starting to race; she didn't think he was being all that serious when he said it the first time. He had jokingly asked her a couple of times years ago.

"Come on Ajay its time we take that next step and make everything legal, don't leaving me hanging here. Yes or No?" Ajay stared at him for a minute he was being dead serious.

"Okay." she muttered. "Okay what?" "I will marry you.' Chris leaned and kissed her pulling her to him. "If you want your ring its in my pants pocket" Ajay pulled herself out of his names and got out of the tub wrapping the towel around her.

She went into the living room, squatted down next to the pants, and took the ring box out of his pocket.

Ajay walked back into the bathroom carrying the box. Chris looked up at her. "I want you to ask me again with this." she said holding the box out to him. "Have you seen it yet?" Ajay shook her head no; Chris grabbed her wrist and pulled into the tub with him.

He dried his hands on the dry part of her towel and took the ring box from her grinning at her. He opened the box and showed her the ring before repeating his pervious question, "Ashton Jordan will you marry me?"

"Yes Joshua I will marry you." she answered with a giggle. He took the ring out of the box and slid it on her ring finger before kissing her.

After celebrating their engagement for a third time, Chris and Ajay walked down to the spa where Ajay was going to get the works done.

"Tonight you and I are going to out to dinner no more room service. Petey will probably have a shit fit if he found out that all you have been eating is junk food from room service."

"I have worked it all off thank you very much." she stated putting her hands on her hips and staring at her fiancé. Chris grinned at her before shaking his head. He was going to admit he had been having day dreams about her and Aiden having sex and then him taking them both.

But he knew that wouldn't happen at least not for awhile. He knew that he hurt Ajay a lot when he broke the one promise he made her before they switched.

He leaned in and kissed her, "I will back in a couple of hours to get you. I am going to find a flight to Toronto in the morning." "Or what we could do is have Gran fly down with him and take him to Disneyworld" Ajay suggested, "That bed is big enough for the three of us and that way we can stay out as late as we want."

'Or we can just go home to our house." "The cost of the tickets to the park are included in the price of the room" Ajay was trying to put off going back to the house as much as she could.

Alex sighed and put his phone down on the nightstand, "They didn't answer" he had tried calling both Ajay and Chris to see if they wanted to get together that night

"They are probably making up still leave them alone." Aiden said sleepily. "Does it really take that long to make up?" Alex asked. Aiden shrugged her shoulders; they weren't Ajay and Chris they did their own things different from what she and Alex would do.

She was still shock that Ajay did what she did. Compared to Aiden, Ajay was innocent in the bedroom and it was a turn on for her and Alex. She rarely stepped out of that comfort zone she had been in with Chris. Now slowly she was opening to new things. Aiden shook her head and the thoughts away.

Ajay sighed relaxed as the lady worked on her pedicure; her heart was semi at ease with what happened. She knew that she was always going to hold onto that fear it could happen again and it scared her.

She was scared that she wasn't going to be good enough for him and that he was going to leave her for Aiden. Her eye caught her new engagement ring and smiled slightly seeing it.

She wondered if he did it to get her to forgive him. She had basically forgave him the second she saw him. She loved him too much to be without him. There was still one thing that was bugging her and its about the night he had basically forced himself on her.

That was a side of Chris that she didn't want to see again. She had seen enough with Bobby, and she _hated_ it.

Chris had got a hold of Edna and she was flying down with Joey in the morning so that they could spend sometime with their son. He looked at the clock and got off the bed.

He had ignored all phone calls and text messages from Aiden and Alex. He wanted this time with Ajay alone. The door opened up and Ajay walked in looked relax and at ease for the first time in weeks.

"Hey baby, I was going to come down get you." he said. 'They finished up early" she stated with a shrug. Chris nodded his head, pulled her to him, and laid down on the bed.

"Can I ask you something?" she asked quietly. "Of course you can' he answered. 'I know its not that big of deal but I wanted to talk about that night before we went to see Gran and Joey.'

Chris felt his heart drop again he knew exactly what she was talking about. "I am sorry about that Ajay, I wasn't even thinking, I didn't know you had shut down on me until I was finished. I know I didn't show it but I knew'

he wetted his lips he knew that he was biggest asshole for basically raping her after everything she went though with Bobby. "I won't do it again" Ajay nodded her head before leaning up and kissing him, "I love you"

"I love you too. Joey will be here tomorrow." Ajay smiled, 'And we are going to Disneyworld" Chris nodded his head smiling things were going to be good for now.

It had been 3 days since Ajay and Chris had made up and since they had talked to Aiden and Alex. Chris put his arm around Ajay as they sat in the locker room they shared with Alex and Aiden.

She snuggled into his side her head resting on his shoulder. She wiggled her fingers around watching the diamonds sparkle and shine brightly underneath the florescent lights.

She had been fully prepared to give him the ultimatum either marry me or we are done. But he read her mind and asked her before she said it. Either one of them had seen or talked to Aiden or Alex since Aiden had left the hotel 3 days earlier.

Both of them had called the couple multi times but nothing.

"Do you think they are okay?" Aiden asked as she and Alex walked down the hallway towards the locker room. "I hope so. They need each other more then anything. Joey needs them too.' Alex answered; he wouldn't let on how worried he actually was about Ajay he was already in trouble with his wife and Chris for helping Ajay out.

Aiden pushed opened the door to the locker room and stopped dead in her tracks. Alex bumped into her and broke out into a smile. He brushed past his wife and into the locker room. Aiden gritted her teeth annoyed at her husband for doing that. She was still upset that Alex did what he did. In a way she understood but that was in a small way.

He went over to the couch and hugged and kissed Ajay who hugged him back tightly, her engagement ring shining brightly on her finger. "What is that?" Aiden asked seeing the ring. Chris smiled as Ajay pulled away from Alex and held her hand out for him to see. "We are engaged"


	54. Sneaking Away

_A/N: Thanks to MagicallyMalicious who reviewed. I only own Ajay. Aiden belongs to cherrybomb13_

* * *

_Sneaking away _

"Engaged? Like you are going to finally bite the bullet and make it legal?" Alex asked causing Chris to nod his head pulling his fiancée back to him. Ajay leaned back against him.

Aiden went over and hugged them both frowning feeling how tense Ajay felt. She pulled away and looked at the blonde who scooted herself back and away from Chris.

He sighed and pulled her back to him, "Relax" she had a thousands thoughts running though her head, she had been dreading this moment since Chris woke her up that morning to go back it the impact zone.

Alex sat across from the newly engaged couple his eyes staying on the Canadian, his mind wandering back to happened when Chris and Aiden found out that Ajay was gone.

All he could think about that this point was getting his revenge for it. That hadn't been apart of the deal that they have sex whenever they wanted. He was angry about it sure; he understood that they were upset with him for keeping that he knew where Ajay was the entire time.

"I am going to go to get my hair and make up done" Ajay said after a few more tense minutes she wiggled herself out of Chris' arms and stood up. Aiden frowned, if the situation would have been different and she and Chris hadn't have hurt her and lied to her.

She would be helping Ajay plan the wedding and what not. She hadn't said two words since she and Alex had been in the locker-room. Maybe things weren't as good as she thought they were.

Alex waited a few minutes before standing up, "I am going to go talk to her, just don't do anything stupid okay?" Chris and Aiden nodded they were going to try and be on their best behaviors. Aiden went over and sat down next to Chris. Alex left the locker-room and went to find Ajay.

He didn't have to look really far, she was standing in the hallway leaning against the crate her left hand out in front of her studying the sparkling diamond engagement ring a thoughtful look on her face.

He walked over to her and didn't even think twice, he took her hand and started pulling on her hand to get her to move. "Lex? What's going on? Where are we going?" she questioned.

Alex didn't answer her; instead, he picked her up and carried her out of the arena. Ajay was confused as hell about what was going on. Alex hadn't acted like this with her before.

She had seen it many times with other women he had brought over to hook up with in years past. He carried to his car and sat her down on her feet. Her eyes were full of confusion as he leaned and brushed his lips against her.

She broke the kiss and looked at him he put his hands on her hips and pulled her flush against his. She felt his bulge already pressing against her. "Don't say anything' he pressed a finger to her lips, "Just get in the car and lets go. Aiden knows" Ajay took a deep breath and nodded her head.

He knew he had his work cut out for him when he saw the tense state Ajay had been in. Since he had heard what she did when Aiden was over at the hotel with her and Chris, he had been itching in a way to get with Ajay and see if he could that naughty demanding dirty dominatrix to come out and just play once with him.

He pulled into the parking lot of a hotel that was a couple of blocks away from Universal Studios. He motioned for her to follow him into the lobby. She got out of the car and followed him into the hotel

She left her phone sitting in the cup holder of the car for some unknown reason she was wanting this time alone with Alex. She had wanted him since the day they were making out heavily in her hotel room. He pulled on her kind of anxiously he wanted this and wanted it _now _

Aiden looked at her watch her husband and their friend had been gone for awhile. She sighed she didn't even know if Ajay consider her a friend _much_ less her girlfriend.

Chris was sitting next to her his hands clenched he was using all his self control not to lean over and kiss Aiden and have his way with her again. Problem was they didn't know when their partners were coming back.

Alex had pulled Ajay's clothes off of her and laid her down on the bed before shedding his own clothes and crawling between her legs. He caressed her body as he stared into her eyes.

She arched her body into his touch a soft moan passing though her lips. He smirked and kissed her, he grabbed her hand that had wandered down his shoulders and chest.

"No touching" he said in her ear. She shivered and looked up at him with wide eyes and rested her hand back where it had been resting. She had almost been expecting his hours long foreplay he pulled back after a few minutes and rolled a condom on and pushed into her.

She moaned and pushed up against him. He slowly moved his hips pulling out of her while he played with her nipple. She knew that he said not to touch but she slipped her hand down to the back of his head tangling her fingers in his hair as he started moving his hips faster.

Out of their own accord, her legs came up and wrapped around Alex's waist pushing him closer to her. Alex smirked and captured her mouth with his again sucking on her bottom lip as he pulled back.

Ajay urged him to go faster, knowing they were on a time constraint to go back to work and wrestle. He snapped his hips into hers faster and harder then he was.

"_Alex!" _she screamed as her body shook with her orgasm. He pumped his hips a couple of more time pressing her legs up pushing himself into her deeply as he climaxed as well.

He pulled out of her a few minutes and laid down next to her, she was trying to catch her breath as she came down from the high. She looked over at him, "What was that about?' she asked fearing the worse.

"I wanted you, Aiden said it was okay." Alex said. Ajay nodded her head slowly. "But to be on the safe side, let's not say anything to Chris" "Because he didn't okay it right?"

Alex leaned over and touched her nose with his finger. She didn't know if it was a good idea. She sighed agreeing to it. "Can I talk to you about something?" he asked.

Ajay nodded rolling over on her side to face him to look at him. "I want you to try and get along with Aiden. You are her closet friend here. She needs you and I know you need her." Ajay sighed and flopped back onto her back.

Chris and Aiden were kissing each other softly; they figured it was safe for them to do that and nothing else. If it were to go any farther, it would damn well ruin everything anything that he worked on fixing with Ajay over the past week.

Aiden stopped when he took the kiss a little too deep. "Sorry" he muttered. "It's okay' she said.

Alex and Ajay took a quick shower to wash off the sweat and sex smell off of them. "Fix your hair Ajay, you got major sex hair" Ajay giggled and pulled her hair up into a ponytail, "Better lover?"

Alex nodded his head, 'Let's go before they get to worried about us' "What? We have been gone for over an hour" she said as he pulled her from the bed. "Easy say we got sidetracked talking about your new storyline and how big of bitch you have to be" Ajay nodded her head as they left the room.

The door to the locker room opened up a few minutes later and they walked into the locker room. Aiden and Chris moved apart quickly seeing their partners standing in the doorway.

Alex put his arm around Ajay, "Sorry we caught up talking about Ajay's new storyline with Fortune" both Chris and Aiden looked at Ajay who nodded her head, "What he said, what was going on in here?" "Nothing' "Un-huh" Ajay said, "It looking like you guys were kissing"

"Don't be mad babe" Chris said as Aiden studied the two, she took one look at the smug look in Alex's eyes and the slightly blush on Ajay's face and figured it out.

Ajay took a deep breath remembering her and Alex's conversation before they got in the shower, "it's okay, please just don't go any farther then innocent little kisses until I am okay with everything that went down. _Please"_

The two nodded their heads as Alex bite back a smirk maybe he should sneak away with his lover more often, he meet his wife's eyes he was going to have some major explaining to do when they left tonight.


	55. And It's Out

_A/N: thanks to everyone who reviewed. I only own Ajay, Aiden belongs to cherrybomb13. Tessa belongs to NellyLove_

* * *

_And it's out _

Ajay put her left hand on Chris' shoulder as they filmed a promo not realizing her engagement ring was going to be on show for everyone waiting around to see it.

"Is that what I think it is?" Lisa Marie Varon questioned out loud after the promo was over with. "Is what you think it is?" Ajay asked turning to her former tag team partner.

"A gorgeous looking diamond ring on a very important finger' Velvet Sky stated going over to the couple. "Oh that' Ajay giggled nervously stepping back to Chris who put his arm around her.

"What is it? Is that one of your great grandma's rings?" Tessa Chandler asked. Ajay shook her head no. "Tell them babe before they mob us" Chris laughed pulling her in front of him.

"Chris asked me to marry him over the weekend and I said yes" the knockouts squealed and hugged the blonde who laughed. "How did he ask you?" Angelina asked.

"Well, we were in the bath tub actually" Ajay answered with a slight laugh. "The tub really man?" Alex asked his best friend. "Yeah it was one of those things that just kind of happened. Not all of us can be in Paris at the top of the Eifel Tower" Chris retorted.

Alex rolled his eyes and shrugged that was true. But not every man had been in the situation he had been in. Aiden watched from where she had been standing off to the side.

Ajay was smiling and happy from the looks of it. "How come you aren't over there Frenchie?" James Storm asked. "Its Ajay's spotlight, I hate being in it' Aiden answered looking at the normally drunk cowboy who nodded his head, "She is good about having that spotlight on her at all times. She can the whole energy into a room"

Aiden nodded her head slowly wondering where James was going with this.

"Something that was missing last week Last time she was, like that, Chris cheated on her and she was gone for 5 months' James stated taking a sip of his beer, he hated to be hard on Aiden but she would be easier to get it out of her.

Aiden looked back at her best friend and lover. Her arm was looping though his; he leaned down and kissed her smiling. "Do you know why that was?" "That's not for me to say, it's something that happened that's not my place to talk about" she answered knowing full it was mostly her fault.

She should have come clean with Ajay as soon as they switched back. That way this whole thing with her leaving and not taking care of herself wouldn't have happened.

Ajay looked over at Aiden and James confused, she thought James would have been over trying to talk her ear off. "So where you are getting married?" Lisa asked.

Ajay shrugged looking at her again, "we haven't decided that yet, either here, Detroit or Toronto" Chris nodded his head in agreement not really paying attention to the conversation.

"Babe you can go if this is boring you" Ajay said turning to Chris. "I will stay with you" he was worried if he went away from Ajay, he would find Aiden and do something he shouldn't.

She nodded her head and leaned her head against his shoulder listen to the girls chattered excitedly about the possibilities for the wedding. He pressed his lips to her head and stared off of it to space.

Alex went over to his wife, "You mind if I steal her?" James shook his head, "No, I am going to talk to Ajay anyways. I will see you two around." Alex nodded his head all the while staring at his wife.

Aiden looked up at him upset. Alex sighed and motioned for her to follow him back to their locker room. From the looks of it, Ajay and Chris were going to be awhile. He wondered how upset his wife was going to be with him and what he did.

To him there was nothing wrong with what he did. Aiden and Chris did it to them not even a week ago. He glanced over at Ajay who looked up at him and smiled before turning her attention to James who picked her up in a hug and swung her around in a circle.

Aiden didn't know how to start talking to Alex as they sat in the locker room; she wanted to tell him how upset she was with him sleeping with Ajay without her and Chris' okay.

Their rules that had been set up had been broken first by her and Chris and now by Alex and Ajay. "Why did you do it?' she asked quietly. "Do what?" "Go off and have sex with Ajay, I know you better then that you weren't talking about her new storyline."

Alex sighed not sure how to answer her. "I am sorry"

"Why did you do it?" she repeated getting more upset with him. "It was fair. You did it with Chris while she was heartbroken in her hotel room crying her eyes out asking me why you did it; she meant anything to you and Chris at all. I did it so Ajay doesn't _ever _find out about what you and Chris did, she is scared that he is going to leave her for you"

Aiden stared at her husband "Well maybe it should be me should be worried about getting left. Apparently I didn't cross your mind when you were fucking Ajay" "You did" he argued.

Aiden rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. This was a side of him hadn't seen before when it came to Ajay. He was being protective of her something that he had never been before they started hooking up.

"I am sorry for doing it. It won't happen again until we get the okay to do again" Alex said putting on his best pout. Aiden took a deep breath and gave in slightly, "I am still really upset that you didn't tell us where Ajay was" Alex nodded his head, 'And I will do anything to make it up to you"

Aiden's answer got cut off by the locker room door opening up and Ajay and Chris walking into the room. "Jeez those girls are crazy" Ajay said, "Are we interrupting something?"

"No you aren't Punk, come sit down and tell us how Chris asked you to marry him I heard most of it" Alex said patting the spot next to him and Aiden on the couch. Chris smiled seeing the bright smile on his fiancée's face he just hoped he didn't fuck up again.

"I have an idea" Ajay said cutting herself off mid story. "What's that?" "Aiden do you want to help me with the wedding" Aiden looked at her shocked after everything that happened she was asking her to do this.

"Please' she pleaded, "You are the only girl I tru-know to help me with it and not making me look like Bozo the clown" Ajay answered, she was fulfilling her promise to Alex, making Chris happy by having her around and for herself she was keeping an eye on her to see if Chris and Aiden were going to give into that need and want she knew they had for each other. Aiden nodded her head smiling, "I would love too"


	56. Company

_****A/N: I am so sorry that i haven't updated this in forever, i would start then i would hate everything I wrote with it so I restarted and this is what I cam up with. And I am already working on the next chapter which I should hopefully have up tomorrow after i get done with training for my new job and there is going to be a lot of smut in it with Chris, Alex and Ajay. _

* * *

_Company_

Chris opened and closed his hands awhile later watching his fiancée moving around the locker room in her bra and panties getting ready for her tag team match with Angelina Love against Madison Rayne and Tara.

He glanced over at Aiden who was sitting on the plush arm chair an almost angry scowl on her face as she typed away furiously on her blackberry then back at Ajay. He needed to focus his attention fully on something else or he was going to do something that he was going to seriously regret and hurt Ajay even more then he already did. He glanced back at Aiden one last time fighting down any sort of urges he felt for her.

He then glanced over at Alex who was sitting on the arm of the chair rubbing his wife's shoulder trying to calm her down, his eyes on Ajay watching her move and hold the different tops to her ample chest. If he could not touch and be affectionate with Aiden then he could not stare at Ajay as if she was his personal exotic dancer. He stood up from the couch and went over to her.

"What do you say you and I go into the bathroom for some one on one time' He suggested quietly his tongue snaking out tracing the outside of her ear.

She nodded slowly straightening up dropping the grey and black bra top to the floor. He pulled her into the bathroom and locked the door behind him.

Alex fought back an all-knowing smile; he leaned down and kissed Aiden's cheek.

She glanced up at him putting her phone face down on her lap.

"Do you think they are going t be okay?'

"Seeing on how they are in the bathroom having a quickie before her match then yeah everything is going to be fine with them' he said motioning his head towards the closed bathroom door.

They could start hearing the faint moans and whimpers coming from Ajay and Chris.

"Are we going to be okay" he asked tucking a couple of strands of her hair behind her ear.

"We will be fine" she answered, "I just don't understand this new bond you two have with each other. Its not like you to be all friendly and caring about anyone other then me and yourself"

Alex shrugged his shoulders before looking down at her, "Lets just say I know what she feels like a lot of the time"

"What do you mean" she questioned her delicate eyebrows furrowing together. Instead of answering her, he lowered his mouth onto hers in a needy passionate kiss.

Ajay pressed kisses to Chris' neck as he panted heavily his fingers tracing circles on her hips, "What was this about' she asked against his flesh.

"Nothing" he muttered pulling back and looking at her, her hair was messed up, her chest was heaving as she tried to steady her breathing.

"Where did you and Alex go earlier, I know you weren't talking about you going heel and joining Fortune" he said pulling back from her.

She chewed on her lower lip for a second, she hated to lie him but she knew that she had too, 'We just went on a drive and talked he has been way sweet to me for some reason with this whole thing"

He nodded his head, "Did he say anything about what Aiden and I went though when we found you were gone"

she shook her head no, "All he told me was to think about forgiving you that is it. I was too upset to talk about anything else'

Chris sighed and moved back from her, knowing that it was the best thing for their relationship if he kept his last tryst with Aiden quiet.

She slid off the counter and put her panties back on before going into the locker room to get her ring attire. She froze and tilted her head to the side; Alex and Aiden were in the middle of having sex in the armchair. She shouldn't really be all that surprised by it but what was shocking her was the fact that she would have rather stayed there watching them.

She shook her head and gathered her black and grey attire up off of the floor and returning to the bathroom where Chris was leaning against the counter fully dressed again, his eyes trained on the wall in front of him.

"You okay' she asked shutting the door again fully blocking out the escalating noise in the main part of the locker room.

"I am fine. I am worried about us" he said looking at her.

"Why are you worried about us" she questioned pulling on her shorts.

"Just this whole thing really"

"Josh, I agreed to marry, I love you. There is no other man in this world other then say Elliott Stabler I would rather be with then you" she said going over and kissing him, 'Now tie up my top so I can go beat up some bitches" he laughed and tied her top up.

"Alex go watch her match from the tunnel with Chris, I will be fine here, I have to deal with this mess' Aiden said clenching her blackberry in her hand angrily.

"Are you sure" he questioned standing up.

"I am sure, go I don't watch matches remember" Alex frowned before kissing her again and going to watch Ajay's match.

Chris looked at him out of the corner of his eyes and nodded his head.

"What's going to happen after the match" Alex asked.

"Beer Money is going to go down there and try talking Ajay into joining them then we are going down there to stop them" Chris answered crossing his arms his eyes on Ajay.

"You two are going to be okay' he said, "I just have this feeling in the pit of my stomach you two will leave happily ever after this whole bump in the road is over with" Chris nodded his head cringing seeing her taking a bad bump smiling to himself.

'We will make it very simple Ashton, Ric Flair wants the best" Robert Roode said taking in every inch of his ex-wife's figure as she breathed heavy after finishing her match. "And you are the best. You proved it numerous times we want you with us"

Ajay went over to the ropes and got a microphone from Val, "then why doesn't Ric come down here and talk to me himself. I am already with a team you know? The Motor City Machine Guns, the team that is going to kick your asses at Victory Road to win the tag team titles"

the crowd cheered. "What makes you think I want to leave 2 real men and join little boys like yourself' She questioned putting her hand on her hip and leveling them a cold glare.

"And it wasn't so long ago that you two put me though the DWI and took my bra off embarrassing me in front of the whole damn world. what makes you think I am going to give up my team now for you"

Robert made a move to grab to shake some sense into him and that's when the Guns' music started up and the guns sauntered down the ramp causing a sly smile to form on her face.

Ajay knew she was a lucky woman, she had Chris Sabin the love of her life, and he knew her inside out and made her very happy. Then there was Alex, the man that use to make her life a living hell but not was opening her to new and exciting things in the bedroom.

Her body gave an excited shiver as they got between the ropes and came to her rescue. Alex's arm went around her waist pulling her to his side as Chris did the talking, his fingers grazing the skin of her bare midsection. He took a deep breath knowing that it was going to be a long wait until Ajay was ready to fool around again.

They walked backstage and into their locker room where Aiden was pacing back and forth her oversized purse on her shoulder, "I have to go"

"Why what's wrong' "There is going to be a global meltdown at the show if I am not there to fix" "That means what' Alex questioned as Ajay brushed past him her eyes too on the frantic blonde.

"Meaning I have to go to Japan tonight my flight leaves in a hour" Aiden said.

"I will take you" Alex said going over and getting his bag.

"Be careful" Chris said giving her a hug and chaste kiss on the cheek. Aiden glanced over at Ajay not sure, if she was going to say anything to her or not.

Ajay went over to her and placed her hands on either cheek, "Do me favor be careful text me when you land so I know you are safe" Aiden was shocked by her being so caring and worried.

Ajay leaned in and brushed her lips against hers, "I maybe not be happy with what you two did but you are still my friend Aiden" Aiden nodded her head before turning to the door.

"Hey Lex' Ajay said as Alex went to the door as well. "If you get lonely tonight come over to the house and we will keep you company" Alex nodded his head smiling at her.

Later that night, Alex pulled into the driveway of Ajay and Chris' Orlando home and got out of the car, the front door opened before he could knock.

"Hey Lex, come on in" Ajay smiled. He stepped in and grinned seeing her wearing a satin robe.

"What? We are home alone and I felt like being semi naked'

Alex nodded his head and pushed her against the wall his hands bracing on either side of her head, "When you said you had to be okay with everything before we fooled around again was that for them or was it for us too"

"A little of both why" He flashed her a devilish smile and kissed her briefly, "Because I am lonely and need some company"

"that we maybe able to help you with'


	57. Mine

_****A/N: Guess who decided to finally update this story after a year of waiting?... I've missed writing these four being naughty and I've alot in store for this story so expect more updates for. _

* * *

_Mine._

"Good." Alex said staring down at Ajay with an almost predatory look in his eyes.

"Remember I do have a fiancé." she said holding her left hand up showing him the shining snowflake diamond ring, 'And you have a wife."

"That is still pissed at me for not telling her where you were." he said moving his hand and touching her cheek lightly.

Ajay looked down not if she should feel guilty for it or not.

"Hey don't feel bad." he said trailing a finger down the opening of her robe, 'I would have done it anyways if we weren't having amazing sex before it happened."

"Good to know.' She smiled shyly looking up at him.

Alex smirked at her as he moved his fingers up her cheek slowly to the bangs that were going into her eyes.

Not hearing any movements from Chris upstairs he leaned forward and kissed her, his free hand reaching between their bodies and undoing the tie of her robe.

She let out a shiver when the cool air hit her exposed flesh and pressed her body against Alex's.

He broke away from her mouth and trailed his lips down her throat sucking on it slightly.

Letting out a breathy moan Ajay tilted her head back tangling her fingers in his curly hair.

Smirking against her flesh, he put his arm around her waist and started pulling her towards the living room causing her to stumble forward slightly tightening her grip on his hair.

Alex chuckled lowly as he tightened his grip on her waist and kept moving towards the living room.

"Door." she muttered breathlessly seeing him near it.

He gave a grunt in recognition as he shifted his path to avoid the door. His lips moved across her throat to the side of her neck as the back of his legs hit into the oversized armchair.

He pulled away from her neck and started pushing the satin robe off of her shoulders. Ajay bent her arms stopping the robe from going any further a sly smirk forming slightly. Alex growled lowly and pulled back from her completely sitting in the chair.

She straddled his lap once he was comfortable her fingers tangling themselves in the two-tone hair. Alex slid his hands underneath the robe caressing her skin causing goose bumps to rise up; he strained his neck up to kiss Ajay.

* * *

Chris sighed and looked at the clock, its shouldn't have _taken _Ajay this long to come back upstairs from getting drinks for them. Heaving a sigh, he threw the covers off of himself and got out of the bed.

Things that night between them had been so much better then in recent weeks. He didn't know either or not it was because Aiden wasn't around or if it because she was finally putting what they did behind her.

She had started opening up more to him and making an effort to let him in on things that she _never _had before. It was steps in the right direction, something that he was thrilled for.

"Ajay?" he called out as he went down the stairs straining his ears for her, not getting an answer, he huffed and turned towards the living room freezing seeing his future wife straddling his best friend's lap the robe she had put on was pushed around her elbows and Alex's thumbs were fanning over Ajay's nipples causing her to whimper into his mouth.

Chris crossed his arms a tinge of jealously coursing through his body followed by the quick need to make sure that they both _knew _that Ajay was _his_ and his _alone._ Stepping up to the chair, he cleared his throat and waited for them to break apart.

Ajay pulled back from Alex slowly, her eyelids still heavy with lust and pleasure, a small smile playing at her lips. It was like she almost enjoyed the attention that Alex was giving her.

Chris' stomach clenched uneasily at the thought that Ajay would leave him for someone like Alex, everybody knew that Ajay and Alex had more in common then they did but that's what he loved about being with her.

Taking a deep breath, he stepped over to her and threaded his fingers through her wavy blonde locks and pulled back on it slightly causing her to yelp at the sudden sensation and look up at him.

He smirked at her as he grasped her bicep pulling her off of Alex's lap. Once she was fully standing, he pushed the robe off of her while he lowered his mouth to hers; her naked body pressing against his semi clothed one.

The need and dominance in his kiss was making Ajay dizzy with desire.

She whimpered and dug her nails into his upper back he broke away from her mouth and nipping at her skin.

"Chris." She whimpered softly her head rolling back slightly.

Smirking to himself, he nipped the soft flesh a little harder than before. Breaking contact slightly with her, he maneuvered them around so they were leaning against the wall.

In one fluid motion, he shed his boxers leaving them pooled around his ankles as he hiked her leg up and pressed against her. Ajay moaned in delight and arched her lower body into him waiting for him to push into him.

* * *

Alex leaned back against the plush chair watching the act of total submission of Ajay to Chris, something that he found totally hot. He loved it when the woman he was with fully gave themselves to him and it was something he had yet to achieve with Ajay.

A smirk pulled at the corner of his lips, one of these days if they were ever able to get together again he would see if _he _could her to fully submit to him. But seeing this made him miss Aiden that much more seeing the whole scene in front of him.

* * *

Ajay let out a loud moan as Chris bit her shoulder roughly, as he continued his brisk pace into her. She had already had one orgasm and racing towards the next and Chris was no rear done with her.

She wasn't sure what got into him, but she was _enjoying _every single second of it. He jerked his hips into hers a couple of more times before reaching his own release. Ajay's body trembled as she started to come down from that climatic bliss she was in, her nails raking down his back slowly, he pressed a few kisses to her shoulder and neck before pulling back to look her.

His blue eyes were shining like crystals before he leaned down and kissed her, "You are _mine_."

"Always." she whispered before kissing him again, "now take me upstairs and let's go again."

Chris nodded his head before pulling out of her and picking her up and glancing back towards his best friend who was smirking at him, "You comin Lex?"


	58. She is Back

A/N: Things are going to get a little intense and weird in the next few chapters.

* * *

Missing Her

The pale yellow light of Chris' bedside lamp shone on his future wife's bare back and leg as she slept soundly on her stomach.

Chris had thoroughly worn her out with numerous intense lovemaking sessions that had went into the wee hours of the morning.

Chris though wasn't worn out he was sitting in Ajay's arm chair, his blue eyes locked on Ajay's frame, his phone resting in his hand the text thread between him and Aiden opened.

He missed Aiden more than he thought he would. The first few times she went away for work after she and Alex started dating he worried about her safety when she was away for work but now he was wondering when he was going to get those next kisses or sweet smiles.

Ajay shifted in her sleep her fingers twitching in the direction that his body normally rested in. He smiled to himself his own fingers twitching to send his former lover a text.

Shaking his head, he put the phone down on the nightstand face down and flipped the light off crawling back in bed with Ajay who shuffled in her sleep into his body.

He trailed his hand over her arm pulling her in closer hoping that if he held her it would help distract him and his body of the thoughts that were overwhelming him. She nuzzled into his neck sighing softly.

* * *

Alex grinned at Ajay who grouched down low enough to not block the screen that showed Halo on it.

"Good morning sweet cheeks.' he grinned.

"Lex." she returned going over to the couch and sitting next to Chris who kissed her cheek distractedly, his attention fully on the game.

She yawned and stretched out resting her head on Chris' thigh her eyes flicking towards to Alex.

"Have you heard from Aiden today?" she asked curiously.

Alex nodded his head trying to not to get killed.

"And" Chris prodded his body started to tingle in anticipation.

"She'll be back soon." he muttered distractedly.

"Soon as in tomorrow or next week?" the older gun questioned causing his fiancée and best friend too look at him.

"Why do you care?" Ajay questioned. 'I don't I am just curious. I thought you wanted to start planning the wedding." he answered.

She shrugged her shoulders and wiggled her toes against the cool leather of the couch.

Chris chuckled lowly to himself before turning his attention back to the game.

Alex after a few minutes paused his side of the game and dropped his controller onto his lap and looked at Ajay who lazily started flipping through a magazine, a devious smirk started forming on his face, "Hey you."

"Huh?" she asked looking up from the glossy pages.

"I'm cashing in one of my blow jobs."

Ajay looked up at Chris then at Alex whose smirk was deepening.

"It's fine." Chris muttered standing up stretching his back out, "I'm going to the gym for awhile."

Alex nodded his head and motioned for Ajay to come over to him.

She got up and pecked his lips before going over to Alex who started lowering his track pants down.

Ajay leaned over him letting him look down her shirt at her breasts.

He smirked and grabbed her forearms in his hands and lowered her down to her knees.

She licked her lips seeing his hardening dick, this was still one part of the deal that she and Alex made before they switched that she enjoyed.

She brushed her hair over her shoulder before grasping his dick in her hand. Alex's eyes watched her every movement that predatory look that he had in his eyes that the night before was back.

Ajay smirked before sliding her hand down his length. His hand found the back of her hand and guided it to the tip of his cock. "Come on baby." He demanded, "Put that sweet little mouth on me."

She leaned forward after a beat and took it into her mouth sucking on him lightly.

He moaned loudly and ran his fingers through her blonde locks before fisting his hand in her hair.

* * *

Aiden stepped into the locker room that her husband shared with Chris and Ajay and smiled seeing it was empty, she had caught an earlier flight out of Japan and decided to surprise Alex at work instead of going to Ajay and Chris' Orlando home.

She turned her wrist to look at her watch she had just enough to time to freshen up before they arrived at the Impact Zone.

* * *

Ajay giggled as she walked in front of the guns pulling her bags behind her, she had received a phone call from Dixie saying that her title shot had been bumped up from the pay per view to the tapings the following week.

Her good mood had rubbed off on both Chris and Alex, they were both smiling in Ajay's direction.

She reached the door first and nudged it open, seeing the brown and white Louis Vuitton bags her eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "Hello?"

"You are here!" Aiden exclaimed happily stepping out of the bathroom.

"Aiden." she said releasing the handle of her suitcase, her shock clear in her voice.

"Hey baby, welcome back." Alex grinned dropping his own bags and going over to her covering her mouth with his.

Chris on the other hand stopped dead his tracks, his heart racing like he had just ran marathon he was thrilled that she was back.

Alex had released his wife from his embrace grinning like a fool before he moved around the room pulling his gear out of his bag.

Chris' feet on their own accord moved towards Aiden, he put his arm around her and hugged her briefly the sweet vanilla scent tickled his senses. His body was aching to touch her again and kiss those pouty lips of hers. He stepped back quickly to where he could hear Ajay's quiet humming to herself. He sank down on the bench his blue eyes never leaving Aiden. Ajay tucked her hair behind her ears looking between her fanice and best friend interested.

"Josh."

"Hmm?" He asked turning to look at her.

"You going to get ready for our tag team match?" she asked.

"What match?"

"Our match against Madison and Beer Money?" she clarified crossing her arms under her chest and staring at him.

"Oh right that." he laughed nervously standing up.

Ajay looked at Alex who was little confused then to Aiden and back to Chris, "Just get ready Chris."

It almost boggled Ajay's mind that he was acting like this, he had never spaced out like or stared at Aiden so intensely either. She chewed on her lower lip as he pulled his gear and looked back at Aiden.

'Stop it Ajay." she thought to herself, "there is nothing there anymore, he loves you and is marrying you not her." Chris looked back over at Aiden as he lowered his jeans and kicked off his shoes, maybe just maybe he could get some one on one time with her.


	59. A Moment Alone

_A Moment Alone._

Chris kept glancing out the crack in the bathroom door to where Aiden was sitting as he was pulling his trunks on. He couldn't help it; he knew he was in danger of pissing off of his best friend and upsetting his fiancée.

Ajay glanced at him as she raised herself up on her tiptoes to put on her lip-gloss, her heart constricted seeing his blue eyes fixed on the gorgeous fashion consultant.

She shook her head untwisting the wand of the lip-gloss her eyes going back to Chris who turned to her feeling her eyes on him. He flashed her a smile as he pulled his shorts the rest of the way up and fastened them.

She smiled back before finishing what she was doing.

Chris took a deep breath and turned his attention back to Aiden who was texting on her phone smiling to herself.

His smile returned seeing it.

A warm hand touched his back lightly as Ajay stepped past him to exit the bathroom.

* * *

Alex rolled his eyes seeing Chris peek back into the room he steeled his jaw and turned away from his best friend.

He understood that his wife was out of this world beautiful and she and Chris had sex for 2 nights but it didn't give him the right to look at her like he was.

He was just going to have to keep a close an eye out on them from now on, he didn't want Ajay getting hurt like she was the last time and he didn't want to be hurt either.

* * *

"Hey Ai." Ajay greeted quietly sitting down on the floor to stretch out.

Aiden looked up and gave her a shy smile she had been walking on egg shells when it came to Ajay, she didn't want to upset her or push her even further away then she already was.

"How was Japan?" she asked.

"It was good I'm glad to be home though.' she answered.

"We are glad you are home too.' the Canadian said.

"Have you decided on anything else with the wedding?" Aiden questioned.

"Not really." she answered moving her body into another stretch.

The younger woman nodded her smile fading but brightening when Alex stepped out of the bathroom dressed to go out for their match.

"Everything okay out here?" He asked stepping around Ajay expertly.

"Fine. We were just talking." Aiden answered her golden eyes raising to meet his warm brown ones.

"Good." he dropped a kiss onto her lips before sitting down next to her.

There was a knock on the door.

"Yeah!" he called, a stage hand stuck his head in, "We need Ajay for a promo with AJ and Frankie."

Ajay nodded her head and stood up.

"We'll meet you out there sweet cheeks." Alex said causing her to nod again. Chris stepped out seconds after Ajay left the locker room and sat down in the chair his eyes going to the couple in question.

"Ajay just went to do a promo with AJ and Frankie really quick." Alex supplied.

"Okay." the blue eyed man said pulling on his boots.

Aiden glanced over at her former lover a pink blush covering her cheeks slightly. She felt that familiar pull that always happened when she was around him almost a desire to be touched by him, but she couldn't bring herself to go near him in fear of doing anymore damage to her relationships with Alex and Ajay.

Alex stood up after a minute, "I'm going to go find Ajay."

"Okay.' Chris finally said after clearing his throat, 'I'll meet you guys there in a few minutes.' Alex nodded his head and dropped another kiss on his wife's mouth.

* * *

Chris waited until his best friend had left the room before he stood up and went over to Aiden who looked up at him with doe eyes.

He stood between her legs and lowered his mouth onto hers finally claiming that kiss he was in dyer need of. Aiden made a small noise and angled her neck better parting her lips slightly allowing his tongue to slid into her mouth.

Chris tangled his hands into her hair his heart racing against his chest. A loud crashing noise broke them apart, Aiden's face flushed with embarrassment.

"We shouldn't have done that." she muttered as he pressed his forehead against hers.

He nodded his slowly, he knew it was wrong but he couldn't help himself he needed that kiss, he needed that moment alone with her. And it wasn't like Alex wasn't going to take advantage of being alone with Ajay.

* * *

"Hey Al." Ajay said fidgeting with her ring jacket as the cameras walked away from them, "Do you want to go to the gym before we leave for home?"

"Sure. What's up sugar?" AJ Styles asked folding his arms across his chest.

"Nothing.'

"Ajay, when you say you want to go to the gym it usually means you want to talk and not work out."

"I do want to work out.' she defended, "I have a title match next week and wedding that I want to be in shape for."

"Fine, we'll go. When are you leaving for Detroit?"

"Later in the afternoon, so first thing in the morning."

"Sure, that's fine." he agreed before kissing her cheek, "good luck in your match."

"Thanks AJ." she smiled before she turned to walk to the tunnel.

'Hey sweet cheeks." Alex called from behind her.

"Hey Lex." She returned stopping her stride, "Where's Chris?"

"Locker room still, he's moving like he's stuck in quick sand.'

"Or he just wanted some one on one time with Aiden."

"Nah."

"He would." Ajay crossed her arms under her chest as they started walking again, "Isn't that why you are here?"

"No.' he answered putting his arm around her and pulling her into his side, "I wanted to check on how you were doing with this whole thing. Last time I saw you, you had my dick in your mouth."

Ajay shook her a blush covering her cheeks and smirk pulling at her mouth, "I'm fine Lex. Whatever happened, happened. I can't go back in time and change it no matter how much I want too. I can't. I have to work on moving past it otherwise I won't be happy."

Alex squeezed her tightly, "I'm proud of you for being so forgiving. I know its not easy.'

Ajay nodded her head as Alex moved his hand and tilted Ajay's chin up so he could press a kiss to her lips.

She and Alex were cut from the same cloth, they were both stubborn, loud, mean, and as Alex put it sexy as hell.

And to a point, she didn't have a choice in forgiving them, she had her choice be happy with the man she loved or be sad and lonely. She chose happiness.

Chris walked over to them a few seconds later pulling on his leather jacket, his blue eyes sparkling like crystals. Ajay wiggled out of Alex's arm and went over to her fiancé and run her thumb along his lips wiping up Aiden's lip-gloss,

"Next time Josh wipe your mouth off."


	60. Awkward

Awkward

AJ watched his long time friend doing leg exercises a far off look on her face her body was going through the motions of the work out but her mind clearly wasn't in it.

He walked over to the machine and tapped her shoulder.

She pulled the earphone out of ear and looked at him.

"What's up Al?"

"Nothing just thought I would check on you. Looked like you were doing a space cadet act or something on me."

"Sorry. I guess I have a lot on my mind."

"Oh?" He asked squatting down next to the machine, "wedding stuff?"

She shrugged her shoulders; she didn't even know where to start with her list of problems.

"Is it the match against Madison?"

"No I can beat her with one arm tied behind my back. Ajay retorted shooting him an offended look.

"Is it Chris?"

She stayed silent moving the weights.

"It is. What did he do now?"

"Nothing. He's great actually." He nodded his head, "well I am here if you ever want to talk."

"I know thanks. But really when I said I wanted to work out I really just wanted to work out." She said.

AJ nodded and pressed a brotherly kiss to her forehead before going to finish his own work out.

She smiled at him before putting her ear bud back in.

* * *

"Hey what are you guys doing here?" Chris asked pulling open the front door open the next afternoon.

'Ajay wanted me to come over and go over some wedding stuff with her." Aiden said glancing up and making eye contact briefly with him.

"Oh. She didn't say anything to me." He said stepping aside to let them into the house.

Alex rolled his eyes as he leaned down and kissed Aiden's lips.

This over affectionate side when it came it to his wife _had_ to stop.

'Where is Ajay?"

"Living room, she has been in there all morning with all these damn bridal magazines." Aiden nodded her head and stepped around them.

"Hey Ajay." She greeted going over and hugging her before sitting on the couch next to her.

"Hey Ai." Ajay smiled not moving to hug her back.

she looked back at the glossy pages in front of her.

"Do you have any ideas?" Aiden asked.

"Not really. I'm not really good with all this." she sighed tossing the magazine to the table.

She pushed her bangs away from her eyes before staring at Aiden.

"What?" she shifted uncomfortably.

'Nothing."

Chris came into the room, "Do you guys need anything?" he asked looking between his fiancée and former lover.

"No we're fine Chris." Ajay answered giving him a smile.

He smiled back and nodded his head before leaving the room.

The future Mrs. Harter shook her head and looked back at the magazine.

Her fingers grasping the strands of blonde hair while she chewed on her bottom lip.

"I don't know why I am looking at this stuff." She sighed tossing the magazine on the growing pile on the coffee table, 'The whole fancy thing isn't me. I don't even know what kind of wedding dress I would want."

"That's what you have me for." Aiden smiled, she loved this kind of stuff.

* * *

Chris tapped his fingers again on the material of his track pants before standing up again.

Alex rolled his eyes, "Dude seriously leave them alone. They're just fine, they are big girls they can get stuff for themselves."

Chris all but ignored his friend.

He was trying to play it off as checking on Ajay but really he wanted to see Aiden.

He couldn't kick that overwhelming feeling he felt whenever he was around Aiden.

He wanted to have those precious moments they shared together again.

"Chris?" Ajay's familiar voice asked.

He hadn't even realized he had walked into the living room and was standing by the arm chair.

"Are you okay babe?"

"I'm fine." He swallowed meeting her eyes briefly then looking at Aiden.

Ajay let out a quiet sigh before curling into herself again, there had to be a reason other than he wanted to be alone with Aiden again.

Aiden looked away from Chris feeling awkward, this wasn't the Chris she was use to.

The couch shifted as Ajay stood up from her seat.

The heat of the stare that Chris was giving Aiden was making her feel uncomfortable, instead of staying in the room and reminding him that she was _his _fiancée she did what she always did she walked out of the room.

* * *

"Hey sweetness." Alex greeted coming out of the game room, "Where's Chris and Aiden?"

"Living room.' She answered quietly folding her arms, "he's staring at her like she's some sort of priceless jewel or something."

Alex leaned against the wall nodding his head.

She looked down at her ring and sighed.

There had to be something that she could that would satisfy Chris' need for Aiden and put his attention back on her where it belong.

'What's going on that pretty little head of yours?" Alex tucking some of her bangs behind her ears.

"Nothing don't worry about it." She smiled leaning over and kissing his cheek before moving away.

she knew what she had to do. It could either fix it whatever was going with Chris and Aiden or make it worse.

Either way she had to face the consequences.

* * *

Chris sat in Ajay's vacated seat and looked at his former lover, fire waving around in his blue eyes.

Aiden swallowed hard and looked back at him. he inched closer to her his hand finding her jaw to pull her in for a kiss.

"Hey Ai. We should go." Alex said coming into the living room.

"Okay." she panted her eyes fluttering open thankful for Alex coming in when he did.

Alex shot Chris a cocky grin as Aiden stepped out around him and into the hallway.

Chris could hear the quiet goodbyes being exchanged between Ajay and Aiden as he glared at his friend.

Ajay came back into the room and sat next to him after a minute and curled into his side.

He pressed a kiss to the side of her head already counting down the hours until he saw Aiden again.


End file.
